Destiny: My Fate
by Alexander - Godslayer
Summary: La realidad se retuerce... y la fantasía se convierte en una pesadilla de la cual no es posible despertar. Viviendo un infierno... la búsqueda de la suprema verdad es iniciada... en la oscuridad mas profunda...
1. Awakening

_**Awakening**_

_Solemos temerle a lo desconocido... pero un futuro que ya conocemos... puede algo mucho mas terrorífico..._

¿Qué es el destino? Eso es algo que creo que muchos nos hemos preguntado, pero, para empezar... ¿Realmente existe? Esas dos preguntas acosaron mi mente tanto como nadie podría imaginar... hasta el punto en el que ya no podía soportarlo.

No podría culpar a alguien que me considerara un loco, ya que yo mismo llegue a creerme tal cosa. Pero, ya fueran por mis decisiones o por mi destino, termine aceptando las cosas como eran... y mantengo firme esa decisión.

Sé que no estoy siendo muy claro, pero empezare a serlo desde ahora, o al menos eso espero.

¿Cómo empezó todo esto? Con un sueño... y me refiero a una ocasión en la que me dormí tan profundamente que creí que no despertaría en días. En ese momento tuve un sueño... pero no puedo recordarlo bien, nunca he sido bueno recordando sueños, pero creo que en ese sueño pude escuchar una hermosa canción... quizás la mas hermosa que jamás había escuchado. Entonces estaba despertando...

Despertando el horror...

Como suele pasarme en algunas ocasiones al despertar, la realidad se me mezcla con lo que recientemente estaba soñando... pero claro, casi siempre termino olvidándolo por haber estado medio dormido o por no darle importancia, en muy pocas ocasiones he llegado a recordar esas sensaciones. De cualquier manera, me había acostumbrado a esos momentos en los que sentía que la realidad se me mezclaba con la fantasía, pero esta vez era diferente...

Normalmente me despierto tranquilo, exceptuando cuando soy despertado abrupta o incómodamente, pero esta vez, a pesar de que lo estaba haciendo por mi cuenta, por alguna razón, mi despertar estaba lejos de ser sereno...

Me sentía un poco incomodo, otra cosa a la que también estaba acostumbrado, pues no era la primera vez que dormía en un lugar incomodo como, según podía ver, un auto. Empecé a despabilarme lentamente, notando que había estado dormido de espaldas en la parte trasera de ese auto.

Cada segundo que pasaba... mas nervioso me ponía...

Lo curioso era que no recordaba cuando fue que me dormí en un auto. Por un segundo creí que era el auto de mi madre, pero mientras mas se aclaraba mi vista mas diferencias notaba, hasta finalmente darme cuenta de que no conocía el auto en el que estaba...

Un mal presentimiento me invadió... uno realmente malo...

Definitivamente no conocía este auto en el que estaba. Lo primero que me vino a la cabeza es que había sido secuestrado, trate de recordar lo ultimo que pudiera recordar, pero era muy confuso... no tenia idea de cuando rayos me había ido a dormir ni recordaba el haberlo hecho.

Estaba vestido con mis ropas favoritas, un jean azul, una remera roja de mangas largas, una chaqueta negra y mis nuevas zapatillas del mismo color. Busque en mis ultimas memorias encontrando sin dificultad el momento en el que me había vestido así, simplemente había sido la tarde en la que había regresado del colegio, subí a mi cuarto para quitarme el uniforme escolar y ponerme estas ropas... ¿Y después qué? Almorcé con mi madre y mi hermano menor, durante lo cual tuve una discusión con mi hermano, una discusión que se estaba tornando cada vez mas agresiva. Al final termine enojado y, como suelo hacer, aguantándome la ira a pesar del mal que esto pudiera causarme. Regrese a mi habitación nuevamente, y al llegar me tire en la cama... y entonces ya no recuerdo mas...

Me había dormido... y eso que no recordaba haber tenido sueño. Pero a la vez... con dificultad podía recordar que sentía extrañas sensaciones...

_Un profundo sueño..._

¿Qué había pasado?

_Cayendo..._

Una sensación extraña me invadió. Recordaba haber sentido como si estuviera cayendo... o mas bien, sumergiéndome... ¿Pero por qué? No podía recordarlo visualmente, era un recuerdo solo táctil y demasiado efímero...

Nada mas... y sin importar cuanto tratara, sabia que no lograba entenderlo, por lo cual regrese mi atención al presente.

¿Dónde estaba ahora? ¿Y de quien era este auto que se movía constantemente? ¿Hacia donde iba?

Mire por la ventana que estaba sobre mis pies. El cielo estaba oscuro y nublado, era una noche sin luna, y cada tanto el auto pasaba por debajo de algún faro. Pero nada de eso me servia para indicarme donde estaba y a donde iba... tenia que averiguarlo.

Entre prisa y cautela, empecé a levantarme para ver lo que pudiera ver. Había una persona conduciendo, pero nadie en el asiento del acompañante. Estaba a punto de fijarme quien era el conductor cuando me llamo la atención el diseño del auto. No estaba seguro al comienzo pero termine comprobándolo. Yo me encontraba en un auto policial...

Un suspiro de alivio se escapó de mis labios, ya que aquella comprobación anulaba la posibilidad de un secuestro. Pero aun no estaba del todo tranquilo, y para colmo, el suspiro que había dado había sido escuchado por el conductor, quien, asustándome a mi, volteó a verme...

Quede petrificado...

- ¿¡Qué-rayos? - Dijo él, con evidente sorpresa.

Con exagerada prisa, o al menos así lo pensaba yo, volvió mirar al frente y repentinamente aplasto el freno del auto deteniendo el auto allí a mitad de la ruta casi al instante. La inesperada frenada sacudió mi cuerpo y choque contra los asientos delanteros. Al menos eso logró que me despertara al instante...

- ¿¡Quien diablos eres tú? - Me preguntó ÉL, a quien yo ya conocía, sin poder creer que

Sonara extraño, pero esto era lo mas raro que me había pasado jamás. Era una de esas cosas que, aunque quisieras, no puedes creer que sea cierta.

Al instante saque la conclusión de que estaba soñando, y en la incomoda posición en la que me encontraba decidí pellizcarme el rostro violentamente en un ridículo intento por despertarme, pero no logre nada mas que marcarme la cara y confundir mas a la persona que jamás tener frente a frente. Definitivamente eso del pellizco no era mas que una estupidez en la cual no sé porque quise creer. Quería despertar, pero todos conocemos la diferencia entre un sueño y la realidad, y estaba seguro, por mas que quisiera negarlo, de que esto era demasiado real como para tratarse de un sueño. Pero entonces... eso solo podía significar una cosa... lleve las manos a mi cabeza en un tratando tontamente de contener el torbellino de pensamientos que estaba empezando a romperme la cabeza... y estuve a punto de entrar en pánico cuando...

- ¡¡HEY! - ÉL me llamo nuevamente

Estaba atónito ante lo que veía, y pestañeé varias veces esperando que mi visión cambiara cuando abriera los ojos, pero él no desaparecía... ya no lo podía negar...

¡Leon S. Kennedy estaba frente a mis ojos! Y mirando hacia afuera por cualquier ventana del auto, pude darme cuenta al instante de que estaba en medio de la ruta que llevaba hacia Raccoon City, o debería decir quizás, ciudad Raccoon. Pero esto simplemente era ridículo... ¿Qué tanto estaba pasando? ¿¡Cómo era posible esto? ¡¡Estaba dentro de un videojuego!

- ¡Oye! ¿¡Estas sordo o que?

La impaciencia que él estaba presentando me hizo concluir que debería lidiar con él antes que con mis pensamientos. La idea de hacerle esperar no me parecía muy buena, por lo cual lo mire a los ojos...

- ¿Quien eres tu? - Preguntó al ver que ya tenia mi atención...

Simplemente no podía creerlo... estaba viéndolo con mis propios ojos... pero esto era mucho mas que verlo en un videojuego. Cada parte, cada fragmento de su rostro era... "Real". Aunque fueran lo mismo, el rostro que tenia frente a mi estaba mas allá de cualquier rostro que consola alguna pudiera mostrar...

Para mi suerte, la cual no podía explicar, una respuesta ideal me llegó a la cabeza...

- Un... bohemio... - Respondí lentamente, mi voz salio tartamudeando...

- ¿¡Un bohemio? - Preguntó sorprendido, su exaltada voz me asusto - ¿¡Y desde cuando estas ahí?

- Desde el comienzo - Respondí sin pensar, arrepintiéndome al instante y rogando para que no me dijera que estaba seguro de no haber visto a alguien atrás hacia solo unos minutos atrás...

- ¿¡Desde el comienzo? - Preguntó con evidente sorpresa, por lo visto, había tenido un segundo golpe de suerte...

Aunque claro, si me ponía a pensar en el guión de este videojuego y recordaba lo que estaba por venir... suerte era lo que claramente no tenia.

Sin embargo, aun seguía sin poder creerlo... y pensé que jamás lo lograría. Estaba atrapado en "Biohazard 2", en el primer videojuego de terror que había jugado en mi vida. Pero esto iba mas allá de toda lógica... no podía encontrarle sentido... ¿Cómo es que esto era posible? Por mas que buscaba desesperado una explicación... no la encontraba, y para colmo, el solo pensar sobre todo lo que estaba por venirse me estaba produciendo sensaciones que se sumaban a todo lo que ya estaba sintiendo...

Sentí que iba a enloquecer...

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - Me preguntó seriamente, como todo un policía...

Su llamado detuvo mis pensamientos, y realmente agradecí aquello, pues entendí que si me dejaba llevar por mi mente en estos momentos, no llegaría a nada bueno. Podría terminar en la locura...

Abrí la boca para decirle mi nombre, pero me detuve justo antes de hacerlo. Por alguna razón, no creí que fuera una buena idea el decirle mi verdadero nombre, y además, no había ningún motivo para hacerlo. El estar aquí me hacia pensar que estaba en otro mundo... por lo cual mi nombre seguramente no existiría en ninguna parte...

- Alexander - Le respondí, autonombrándome con mi apodo mas usado, al cual le agregue un apellido, sabiendo que me lo pediría si no se lo decía - Alexander Belmont

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué estas en este auto?

Repase el invento que me hice... supuestamente yo era un bohemio, así que lo mejor seria decir...

- Solo quería irme a otra ciudad - Respondí bajando la cabeza - Asuntos personales.

Levante el rostro mirando a sus azules ojos. Realmente estaba sorprendido, no era como en el videojuego, este Leon que tenia en frente era completamente humano, tal y como yo, cada cabello de su cabeza era independiente, y sus ropas demostraban arrugas y no una superficie simple y plana, incluso podía ver como respiraba.

Por mas que trataba, no había forma de explicar que era lo que pasaba. Cerré los ojos llevándome una mano a la sien, repasando y archivando el guión en de este juego, sumándole a eso la novela escrita por... no me acuerdo quien. De cualquier forma, me alegre al ver que recordaba cada parte, tanto del juego como la novela, incluso las claves y la manera de resolver cada uno de los enigmas. Pero tenia bastantes dudas de que eso pudiera ser bueno... nada de lo que estaba por pasar podría considerarse bueno... si Leon seguía avanzando con el auto... eventualmente entraría en el mismo infierno...

Por un segundo pensé en pedirle que me dejara allí mismo a mitad de la ruta, pero mas allá de que me parecía difícil que él pudiera aceptar, la idea no me agradaba. Según la novela de este juego, podía ser que esta zona no fuera totalmente segura, además... ¿A dónde iba a ir? No iba a pedirle a Leon que diera vuelta y se dirigiera a otra ciudad, seria un loco si esperara que aceptara.

Aparentemente el único camino que me quedaba era entrar a Raccoon...

Entrar en aquel infierno... lleno de zombis y otras criaturas monstruosas... y algunas en las que ni siquiera quería pensar... ¿Podría yo sobrevivir a todo eso? Aunque tuviera un arma... el controlarla no seria tan fácil como lo era el controlar un Joystick. Si resultaba herido o golpeado... mi supervivencia dependería de mi propia fuerza... y obviamente no podría correr infinitamente como en los juegos... estaba seguro de que el cansancio influiría en todo lo que hiciera.

Pero quizás... solo quizás... entrar a Raccoon eso no significaba la muerte. Si cruzaba a través de Raccoon siguiendo el guión del juego... junto a Leon y los demás... podríamos escapar juntos de este infierno por la manera que yo ya conocía. Obviamente iba a ser difícil... pero no había alternativa...

- ¡Ni hablar, te vienes conmigo al departamento policial!

- Como sea... - Respondí, a fin de cuentas, eso era lo que quería, quedarme con Leon... sin él, no sabia como podría sobrevivir...

El auto se reactivo, y al instante comenzamos a marchar. Una vez mas, por enésima vez, vería Biohazard 2... pero esta desde un punto de vista completamente diferente. Esto le daba un nuevo significado a la frase "Vivir la experiencia", no podía decir que iba a jugar un juego... sino que iba a vivirlo... desde adentro.

El vehículo solo avanzaba... mientras yo pensaba mas y mas en lo que estaba pasando, pero manteniendo mi cabeza fría, para no volverá a sentir que enloquecía tratando de encontrarle una explicación a lo que no la tenia. Al comienzo me quede pensando todavía en como rayos había llegado hasta allí, en la ocasión en la que me había dormido y en aquel océano... pero luego me di cuenta de que debía preocuparme por lo que estaba por venir... tenia que pensar en como iba a sobrevivir a este infierno... ¿Debería de luchar? ¿O acaso mantenerme absolutamente bajo el cuidado de Leon seria una mejor idea? No estaba seguro... pero tampoco podía tomar la segunda opción, ya que me convertiría en una pesada carga para Leon en cuanto él tuviera que sobrevivir, y eso podría acabar con ambos. Definitivamente tendría que ayudarle, aunque fuera un poco. Él y yo tendríamos que ser compañeros en esto... lo que me recordaba.

- Oye... - Le llame - ¿Cómo te llamas?

Obviamente yo ya conocía su nombre, pero no podía simplemente llamarlo por su nombre sin que él me lo hubiera dicho antes. Esta pregunta era necesaria...

- Leon - Contesto planamente, por un segundo creí que iba a decirme su nombre entero, pero no lo hizo...

- Bueno nombre - Comente, tratando de sonar amistoso.

- Gracias - Respondió, esta vez sonando de mejor humor - Mi madre me lo puso...

Esa última frase me tomó por sorpresa. Nunca hubo algo así en el juego o en la novela ni en nada por el estilo. Aquel dato era completamente nuevo... lo cual me hizo ver a Leon como un humano. Aquellas palabras bastaron para que ya no pudiera verlo como un personaje de videojuego.

En pocos minutos estábamos en Raccoon. Empecé a preguntarme cuanto tardaríamos en encontrar el cadáver rodeado de cuervos en la calle. Mire a la ventana, a la oscura ciudad de Raccoon, sin poder creer que estaba viendo esta cuidad con mis propios ojos, por un momento sentí ganas de conocer toda la ciudad, pero eso era información inexistente. Empecé a dudar de cuanto podrían servirme todos mis conocimientos ante esta... "Realidad".

Me costaba el poder llamarla así... y aun tenia ganas de despertar en cualquier momento, pero solo podía resignarme a la idea de que necesitaría un milagro para que eso ocurriera, después de todo, definitivamente fue necesario algún milagro para traerme a mi hasta aquí. Pero estaba seguro de que no podría invocar ese milagro y de que, por si llegaba a llegar, tendría que ser paciente.

En el fondo, por mas que sabía que era imposible, aun deseaba que no llegara a pasar como en el juego y que, de alguna forma, Raccoon fuera una ciudad común y corriente. Pero claro... hasta yo sabia que estaba siendo solo un iluso. Bastó con que simplemente mirara hacia un costado para ver un cuerpo moviéndose curiosamente en un oscuro callejón. Algo que paso completamente inadvertido para Leon.

Ya estaba seguro... no había escapatoria...

El tren de mis pensamientos se freno al mismo tiempo que el vehículo en el que iba. Mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, yo ya sabía lo que pasaba y lo que estaba por pasar... estábamos precisamente donde el miedo se desataría para mi 'compañero', quien miró sobre el volante, viendo 'aquello', y luego volteó hacia mí...

- Quédate ahí...

...y bajo del auto. La puerta se cerro, y entonces le escuche decir...

- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Estaba aterrado...

Al instante deduje que no podía quedarme en el auto por mas tiempo, debía mantenerme cerca de Leon, pero a la vez, no podía actuar de manera muy extraña, o él podría comenzar a verme extraño... y por mas que tratara, sabia que no podría explicarle de ninguna manera que yo ya sabia lo que iba a pasar porque ya había jugado a todo esto como un videojuego. Lo único que lograría seria ser calificado como loco...

Me moví abruptamente mirando por el vidrio hacia el cadáver tirado en la calle, el cual estaba tal y como lo recordaba. Deliberadamente choque mi cabeza contra el techo del transporte, logrando que Leon notara que me había movido...

- ¿¡Es seguro? - Le pregunte, fingiendo mas miedo del que tenia - ¿No deberías ir preparado?

Me miró seriamente por un instante, y luego abrió la puerta metiendo medio cuerpo adentro. Busco por debajo del asiento del acompañante y tomó, según podía recordar de la novela, el arma que su padre y su tío, ambos policías, le habían dado como regalo de graduación, una Desert Eagle .50AE Magnum Custom. No pude evitar el sonreír, al menos un poco, al ver que contaríamos con una de las armas mas potentes que había en el juego, si es que a esto aun se le podía llamar juego.

Luego de preparar y cargar su arma, Leon volvió a cerrar la puerta del auto mientras se acercaba al cadáver. Yo tenía que actuar, no podía quedarme en el auto. Además... después de ver la Magnum, sentí una ardiente necesidad de hacerme con un arma, la que fuera, mientras que pudiera defenderme con algo.

Silenciosamente pase mi cuerpo entre los asientos y alce mi brazo hasta la gaveta del vehículo, rogando para que hubiera algo más. Mis ilusiones fueron cumplidas cuando una H&K VP70 cayó sobre mis manos, la misma pistola que Leon usaba en el juego. Comprobé que esta ya tenía un cartucho lleno de balas. Busque por algunos mas, pero solo encontré uno. Guarde la pistola y el clip en los bolsillos a ambos lados de mi chaqueta, sabiendo que no seria bueno que Leon me viera con un arma, al menos hasta que la situación hiciera que el estar armado fuera casi una bendición. Ahora solo me quedaba esperar que, a pesar de mi inexperiencia, pudiera controlar el arma a un nivel aceptable, o de lo contrario estaría en serios problemas.

Lentamente me baje del auto, y empecé a caminar lentamente hacia Leon. En cualquier momento esto empezaría... la pesadilla se desataría. Zombis... sabía que me aterrarían, pero ya no podía esperar para verlos. Mi mente estaba como loca, mientras una parte aun quería 'despertar'... la otra quería que esto comenzara tan pronto como fuera posible. Estaba sintiendo los mismos escalofríos que sentí la primera vez que jugué a este juego, solo que esta vez era en una magnitud incomparable... recuerdo mis piernas temblando mientras me acercaba a mi compañero, quien se encontraba analizando el cadáver...

- Leon... - Le llame... casi susurrando. Él me escucho y me miró - Tengo un mal presentimiento...

Mas que un presentimiento, era la certeza de lo que nos esperaba. Él permaneció mirándome por un par de segundos, durante los cuales me estuve preguntando que tanto habría en su mente... y entonces...

Lo escuchamos...

Aquel gemido... por un segundo sentí que me paralizaba, pero para mi sorpresa, mi cuerpo reacciono 'ferozmente'...

- ¿Qué fue eso? - Preguntó Leon, mirando por encima de su hombro a 'ellos'

Mis músculos se tensaron y mis puños se cerraron fuertemente, y de un rápido giro me acerque a Leon, quien ya se estaba levantando...

- ¿¡Qué son estas cosas?

Allí estaban ellos... los teníamos... frente a frente. Tres zombis avanzando moribundamente hacia nosotros. Pero... esto no era como lo recordaba. Si hubiera sido tal y como en el juego, no hubiera tenido mucho problema... pero nuevamente tuve que marcar la diferencia entre el videojuego y esta realidad. Estos zombis eran algo totalmente asqueroso... mucho mas asqueroso que cualquier cosa que hubiera podido ver en cualquier juego o película de esta saga. La descomposición de la carne era exageradamente evidente... y terriblemente repulsiva, el olor a putrefacción estaba llenando mis pulmones. Estaba asqueado hasta la medula... pero sabía que no podía dejarme distraer por eso.

- Mantén la calma - Me repetía a mi mismo silenciosa y constantemente

Sabía que debía mantenerme frío ante la situación, y gracias al cielo lo estaba logrando. No podía perder el control de mi mismo... o seguramente perdería la vida.

Aquellos tres zombis se estaban acercando hacia nosotros, y otros dos por los costados. Sentí una alta necesidad de tomar la pistola de mi bolsillo, y estuve apunto de hacerlo, pero me detuve al ver que Leon tomaba su Mágnum y apuntaba aquellos muertos vivos. Tenia ganas de correr, de gritar, de escapar...

- ¡OK, ya fue suficiente! - Dijo, manteniendo el arma firme hacia ellos - ¡No se muevan!

Sentí que Leon estaba haciendo una estupidez al tratar de comunicarse con esos monstruos, pero no podía culparlo. Él no sabia nada al respecto, no como yo, que conocía perfectamente todo este asunto, aunque en esos momentos, me pregunte si seria mejor el no conocerlo. Por alguna razón... sentía que olvidar todo esto me ayudaría para escapar...

- No se muevan... - Repitió Leon en un susurro...

En ese momento recordé lo que venia a continuación... ¡El cadáver que se levantaba y sujetaba el pie de Leon! Miré hacia aquel cadáver, el cual era el de una joven mujer pelirroja... y vi claramente como abría sus ojos, observando con deseo los pies que estaban frente a ella. Empezó a desplazar su mano hacia él... y a cada segundo mi nerviosismo aumentaba mas. Aunque yo ya sabía lo que iba a pasar... no podía dejar de tener dudas... ¿Y si algo ocurría de manera diferente? Si algo llegaba a salirse del guión... ¿Qué pasaría?

Repentinamente, como si un rayo me golpeara, un pensamiento llegó a mi cabeza... ¿Y si yo estaba aquí por alguna razón? ¿Qué tal si yo estuviera aquí para evitar o prevenir que algo ocurriese... o que algo NO ocurriese? No podía saberlo... pero al la vez... sentía como si realmente debía haber una razón para que yo estuviera aquí.

La incertidumbre terminó ganándome, y por ende, me deje llevar por mis instintos. Tome 'mi' arma...

- ¡NO! - Gritó Leon al sentir al zombi tratando de morder sus pies...

Pero esta vez, antes de que Leon pudiera siquiera apuntar...

Yo dispare...

El retroceso del arma fue mayor de lo que esperaba, pero estaba tan tenso que había sujetado el arma con todas mis fuerzas, evitando que esta se sacudiera entre mis manos. No sabia que esperar de mi puntería, ya que mi única experiencia con armas era una ligera pasión por los videojuegos de disparos, lo cual me había llevado a tener muy buena puntería, pero claro, tendría que verificar hasta que punto esa puntería 'virtual' podría servirme con armas reales. Por el momento, el disparo había dado en el hombro de aquella mujer, cerca de su cuello. No hubo casi ninguna salpicadura de sangre, pero bastó para detenerla, afortunadamente...

Levante mi vista hacia Leon, quien evidentemente estaba sorprendido, tal vez por verme con su arma, o tal vez por el hecho de que lo había 'salvado'. Pero cuando volví a mirar a los zombis, Leon hizo lo mismo y ambos apuntamos nuestras armas. Leon disparó...

En ese momento me asuste, pues vi que la Mágnum no tenía el efecto esperado. Obviamente era superior a la pistola que tenia en mano, pero no como yo recordaba. Los disparos no estaban haciendo explotar a los zombis, solo deteniéndolos con una potencia considerable. Yo colabore disparando unas pocas veces... pero luego del cuarto disparo me di cuenta de que solo estábamos gastando balas. Si bien estábamos retrocediendo y disparando al mismo tiempo, yo sabia que enfrentarlos seria solo una estupidez. Teníamos que huir...

Mire hacia atrás y capte la entrada al corredor en el cual íbamos a entrar. Mas zombis se estaban acercando desde las sombras, ya no podríamos llegar al auto de Leon. Debíamos retroceder...

Por alguna razón... sentí que algo no estaba bien. Había... algo diferente...

No podía arriesgarme a gastar balas es estos zombis, no valía la pena. Sin dar explicaciones, tome a Leon por el brazo y empecé a correr hacia el corredor, llevándolo conmigo. Sin embargo, solo corrimos por unos segundos hasta que note la puerta del restaurante. Sin embargo, al interceptarla no ocurrió lo esperado...

Aquí era el encuentro con 'ella'

Pero... ¿Y ella? ¿Por qué no salio tan pronto interceptamos la puerta? Por un segundo no lograba entenderlo... pero no necesite ni cinco segundos para que todo se me aclarara. Aunque debo decir que esos cinco segundos se me hicieron eternos...

Claire Redfield finalmente salio por la puerta, plasmándome con su realismo. Su piel, su cabello, sus facciones, su ropa, su rostro... todo era tan real... y yo aun me preguntaba cuando rayos era que todo se había vuelto real...

Como yo me apure a escapar de los zombis, nos habíamos adelantado en el tiempo, y por eso tuvimos que esperar hasta que ella apareciera. Creo que Leon se encontraba muy confundido, y un segundo después de verla a ella, levantó su Magnum, mirando lo mismo que yo. El zombi que perseguía a Claire...

- ¡Espera, no dispares! - Grito ella, alzando sus brazos...

- ¡¡Abajo! - Gritamos Leon y yo al mismo tiempo. Nuevamente, la incertidumbre me hizo actuar instintivamente en lugar de manejarlo todo con calculación, como lo venia planeando.

Y como ya me lo veía venir, Leon disparó, dando directamente a la cabeza del zombi, y esta vez, la Magnum si tuvo el efecto que yo recordaba. La cabeza del zombi explotó por completo, sus trozos volaron en todas direcciones, y el cuerpo cayó de espaldas rebotando una vez contra la madera.

- La cabeza... - Susurre yo... rogando para que Leon entendiera lo que quise comunicarle.

- ¿Cómo... ? - Empezó él, y al instante entendí lo que iba a preguntar

- Oí pasos - Respondí, aclarando su duda y dando una explicación comprensible al hecho de saber que Claire iba a aparecer...

Ambos centramos nuestra atención en Claire, quien, aun agachada, nos observaba confundida a ambos. Luego nos miramos entre nosotros, y después hacia el camino por el que vinimos, viendo las siluetas de los zombis en la oscuridad, los cuales se acercaban...

- No podemos quedarnos aquí - Dijo Leon tendiéndole una mano a ella, su tono de calma me sorprendió - Vamos, estaremos mucho mas seguro con la policía.

Les di una última mirada a los zombis mientras Claire sujetaba la mano a Leon, y entonces los tres corrimos. La adrenalina que había contenido hasta ahora estaba comenzando a librarse a cada paso, pero nuevamente hice un esfuerzo por mantenerme bajo control.

Al entrar en la calle, observe algo que el juego no había mostrado. Podía ver decenas de zombis viniendo por todos lados... sentí que tenia menos tiempo de lo que creía. Estuve por empezar a buscar el auto policial cuando...

- ¡Allí! - Leon lo encontró...

El vehículo era casi idéntico al anterior. Una extraña sensación me invadió al estar corriendo al lado de Leon y Claire, se sentía tan extraño, como lo era todo esto, y a la vez tan normal, como si estuviera corriendo con dos amigos.

Para cuando me di cuenta, los tres ya estábamos entrando en el auto. Leon se tomó un segundo para entrar después de nosotros, como para cuidarnos. Al entrar, los tres cerramos las puertas con fuerza, sabia que ellos compartían mis deseos de sentirnos seguros dentro del vehículo.

- Ajusten los cinturones - Indico Leon, el auto comenzando a vibrar...

- OK - Respondimos Claire y yo al mismo tiempo...

El vehículo arrancó.

No podía saber que esperaban ellos... si pensaban que tal vez llegaríamos a la estación policial sin problemas o que podríamos irnos de la ciudad en este auto. Pero para mí, a fin de cuentas, esto solo marcaba lo que había logrado: Dar el primer paso en esta pesadilla... que apenas estaba comenzando...


	2. Acceptation

_**Acceptation**_

_A veces... la única forma de ganar... es rindiéndose..._

Ya era un minuto... o tal vez dos. No podía saberlo, estaba muy metido en mi mismo como para ir contando el tiempo desde que nos habíamos metido en el auto. Leon seguía conduciendo, y a la vez tratando de establecer contacto por la radio. Mientras tanto, Claire miraba por la ventana izquierda a la ciudad, murmurando débilmente frases como "Mi Dios" o "¿Cómo puede ser?"

El paisaje a afueras del auto era mucho peor de lo que podía imaginar, pero a diferencia de Claire, yo no me estaba concentrando en eso. Solo estaba repasando constantemente el guión de esta historia, o mas bien, trataba de hacerlo. Mi mente se encontraba muy cansada y no podía pensar claramente en lo que debía hacer. Solo podía repetirme constantemente las mismas palabras...

- _Todo estará bien. Recorres la historia, te mantienes junto a tus amigos, cruzas todos los escenarios y te escapas con ellos, y si en el trayecto 'despiertas', mejor aun. Es difícil... pero no imposible. Tienes un arma, y sabes que puedes usarla... solo mantente tranquilo..._

Tarde en enterarme de que, quizás por mi culpa, se había alterado el guión del juego. Tan pronto vimos el auto en el que ahora estábamos, corrí y entre tan pronto como pude, y solo ahora había dado cuenta de que me había sentado en el asiento del acompañante, donde supuestamente se sentaría Claire. Pero entonces recordé que ella estaba delante mío cuando íbamos hacia el auto, y avanzó directamente hasta la puerta trasera, probablemente para que yo no tuviera que rodearla a ella para llegar hasta allí. Sentí ganas de darle las gracias, pero sabia que ella no entendería porque y solo desataría una innecesaria confusión.

Levante la cabeza y mire sobre mi hombro hacia ella, quien aun tenía su atención en la vista de la ciudad a través de la ventana. Todavía me sorprendía con verla... tan real...

Definitivamente no podía decir que estaba dentro de un videojuego, sino dentro de una realidad basada en ese juego. Ya me había imaginado a Claire antes de entrar a Raccoon, pero aun así el realismo fue mas del que pude imaginar. Cada elemento que aparecía ante mis ojos me sorprendía, y mi memoria jamás había abarcado tanto detalle de los juegos como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Incluso mi mano no dejaba de manosear el cuero del asiento para tratar de cerciorarme por enésima vez de que no estaba formado por píxeles virtuales.

No podía dejar de mirar a Claire, no por estar cautivado o algo así, sino por lo sorprendido que estaba. Se veía mucho mas joven de lo que me esperaba, yo no le daría diecinueve años, sino diecisiete o dieciséis. Lo que no podía negar era que se veía mas joven que yo, además... me la esperaba mas alta, cuando en realidad solo me llegaba al cuello. Creo que mi altura era precisamente la de Leon.

Ella dejó de mirar por la ventana y nuestras miradas se encontraron, causando que ella se sorprendiera. Trate de actuar natural...

- ¿Estas bien? - Le pregunte, logrando mantener mi voz serena.

Entonces noté algo a través de la ventana cercana a ella, una camioneta policial pasando cerca, sin ser percatada por mis compañeros, y avanzando en dirección contraria. Al principio me sorprendí, pero luego recordé y reconocí esa camioneta, sabiendo quienes estaban en ellas y entendiendo que no tenia de que preocuparme.

- Sí... - Respondió Claire en un suspiro, otra vez haciéndome salir de mis pensamiento - Pero... ¿Qué esta pasando? Acabo de llegar aquí... ¡Y todo el lugar esta como loco!

- ¡Genial, la radio no funciona! - Interrumpió Leon

La situación se sentía, mas allá de obviamente tensa, un tanto rara. Los eventos avanzaban como lo esperaba, pero lo que veía no era como lo recordaba. Mas allá de tener un diferente punto de vista, esta conversación no era entre dos 'personajes virtuales', sino entre dos personas reales. Pero aun me costaba aceptarlo... y eso me llevaba constantemente a la misma pregunta: "¿Despertaré?"

Por mas difícil que pareciera, aquello seria la solución a todo esto, ya que, si bien apenas había comenzado, todo lo que se vendría iba a ser el mayor desafió de toda mi vida, y para colmo, el fallar significaría pagar el mayor precio: La muerte.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta al pensar en eso, y trague saliva para deshacerlo. Luego suspire... tratando inútilmente de calmarme, ahora estaba muy nervioso. Si yo no hubiera aparecido, el 'guion' jamás habría podido alterarse, pero aquí estaba yo, y sin importar cuanto quisiera no alterar la historia, sabia que a cada segundo lo estaba haciendo, aunque fuera un poco. Pero mi corazón no dejaba de golpearme el pecho gracias al miedo que me daba la posibilidad de que aquellos mínimos cambios desencadenaran uno mayor, y entonces... nuestros pasos se irían de la historia que yo podía predecir, y ya ningún guión podría garantizarme la seguridad.

Pero claro, aquello solo podía pasar por mi causa, y a la vez, dependía de mi que no ocurriera, y en esto, el miedo y mi instinto me jugaban en contra. Aunque también sabia que no podía simplemente acompañar a Leon y/o Claire sin hacer nada mas, ya que esa forma también tenia muchas posibilidades de producir grandes cambios. Si bien, como ya dije, no podía evitar causar cambios, mi objetivo debía ser que esos cambios no pasaran a mayores, ya que si eso ocurría y la historia se deformaba... entonces mi única ventaja, la cual era conocer la historia de anticipado, desaparecería... y para hacer honesto, sentía que sin esa ventaja no podría escapar de esta pesadilla.

Nuevamente... tenia que afrontar que la única salida de esta pesadilla era 'despertar'. Aunque saliera de Raccoon... ¿Qué lograría? ¿A dónde iría? Nuevamente recordé que no estaba en un videojuego, sino en una realidad basada en el videojuego, eso debía incluir, supuestamente, al resto del mundo fuera de esta ciudad. Según sabia, Raccoon era una ciudad ubicada entre montañas en alguna parte de Estados Unidos. He ahí mi pregunta... si salía de esta ciudad, luego del país, y regresaba al mío... ¿Realmente seria MI país? ¿O me encontraría con una versión diferente de este? Si las cosas eran así, eso significaba que estaba, literalmente, en otro mundo, universo o dimensión.

¿Cómo regresar entonces?

No lo sabia...

- Tu eres un policía, ¿Verdad?

La voz de Claire me sacó, o mas bien, me libró nuevamente de mis pensamientos. Por ya enésima vez trate de calmarme y, como dicen, sentar cabeza. Me di cuenta de que, si bien estaba metido en un problema mayor de lo imaginable, tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para lidiar con ello... ¡Cuando saliera de Raccoon! Ahora debía concentrarme en esta ciudad y en todos los monstruos que nos rodeaban, y en salir de ella, como sea, aunque claro, preferiblemente por la manera que yo ya conocía.

- Yeah - Respondió Leon - Primer día de trabajo; ¿Genial, no? - Su tono, que no demostraba ninguna preocupación, no dejaba de asombrarme - Soy Leon Kennedy, gusto en conocerte.

- ¿Y tu eres... ? - Preguntó ella, mirándome a mí

Como ya sabia, el solo hecho de que mi presencia existiera haría cambios en la historia.

- Alexander, para servirte - Respondí gentilmente y mirándola por sobre mi hombro, tratando de imitar a Leon en su forma de hablar. De alguna forma eso me ayudaba a calmarme.

- Gracias, yo soy Claire Redfield. Vine para encontrar a mi hermano, Chris...

Mire al frente, a las oscuras calles que antes solo podría ver en películas de terror. Justo entonces llegamos a la esquina en la que Leon dobló de manera poco cuidadosa raspando ferozmente las gomas de nuestro transporte y luego acelerando tanto como antes, o quizás mas. Pero entonces... escuche un sonido diferente.

Recordé el siguiente evento de este juego, el cual se trataba de un peligro diferente a cualquier monstruosidad. Ninguno de mis acompañantes se dio cuenta, pero yo escuche la vibración de aquel enorme camión de carga que estaba siguiéndonos sin un buen control. A fin de cuentas... ¿Qué podía esperar de un conductor que estaba convertido, o convirtiéndose, en zombi? Por un según sentí algo de lastima, pero claro... tenia que preocuparme por nosotros, los vivos.

Estaba por pensar en como solucionar aquello y elegir si debía arriesgarme a cambiar el curso de la historia o no, cuando...

- Alex - Me llamó Leon - Tu tomaste mi arma, ¿Verdad?

He aquí nuevamente, otro cambio del cual preocuparme. Sin embargo, como ya estaba preocupado por el camión que nos seguía, esto lo maneje sin preocuparme demasiado y con solo querer pasar a través de ello.

- Sí - Respondí, con nerviosismo real - Te dije que tenía un mal presentimiento.

Me pareció que estuvo dudando si debía felicitarme o regañarme, aunque a fin de cuentas solo dijo:

- En fin, creo que hiciste bien.

- Gracias - Entonces me surgió una idea para librarnos de aquel camión - ¿Tienes otra arma?

- ¿Eh? - Preguntó él, pidiendo una aclaración

- Para ella - Respondí cabeceando en dirección a Claire

Lo pensó un poco, hasta que finalmente me dijo lo que esperaba.

- Chequea la gaveta.

Y como él lo ordeno, revise el compartimiento que estaba frente a mi, y tome entre mis manos la Browning HP, la pistola que le correspondía a Claire.

- Bingo - Dije, mostrando que había encontrado un arma.

Ahora lo siguiente seria pasársela a ella y en el proceso, disimuladamente, notar el camión que nos perseguía y advertirle de eso a Leon, de forma tal que no sospecharan que había algo raro en mi.

Tuve un mal presentimiento, pero no le hice caso. Que idiota...

Moví mi hombro para alzar mi brazo por encima del asiento aun con el cinturón de seguridad puesto, alce el brazo llevando el arma cuidadosamente hasta mi compañera, alegrándome de que ahora los tres estaríamos armados. Ella alzo su mano derecha, tomando el arma.

Y entonces lo recordé...

No sé como pude olvidarme. Quizás por haber estado tan metido en mis pensamientos, o quizás había influido los cambios que se presentaban el la historia que yo conocía, o tal vez por el hecho de que Claire se encontrara en el asiento trasero, pero no pude perdonarme a mi mismo por haber cometido tal error. Yo era el único que podría haber hecho algo al respecto... y lo único que hice fue olvidarme, hasta que fue demasiado tarde...

¿¡Cómo pude olvidar que había un zombi en el auto?

No pude archivarlo todo muy bien, todo ocurrió muy rápido. El zombi desde abajo de los pies de Claire, lo cual me dio a entender porque ella no lo había notado. Pero apareció demasiado rápido como para que pudiera reaccionar, y solo hasta que sentí un punzante dolor en mi brazo me di cuenta de que estaba siendo mordido por aquel muerto vivo. Grite y jale de mi brazo para liberarme, sin poder evitar tener ahora una herida en mi brazo izquierdo, la cual apreté con mi otra mano tratando de contenerla.

- ¿¡Pero qué- ? - Dijo Leon

- ¡¡Ayuda! - Grito Claire, quien estaba siendo atacada por aquel desgraciado polizón

Tanto Leon y yo reaccionamos automáticamente. Ambos cruzamos un brazo por encima del asiento, sujetando firmemente los hombros del zombi, cuyos dientes ya estaban penetrando en la carne del hombro de nuestra compañera. Furtivamente lo jalamos entra ambos para librar a Claire, sin embargo, el zombi giró rápidamente su cabeza levantando una mano y atrapando la de Leon y morderla, y para colmo, el dolor hizo que Leon girara accidentalmente el volante del auto, el cual comenzó a moverse de manera desconocida para mi chocando cualquier cosa en su camino.

- ¡Cuidado! - Oí gritar a Claire

En medio del caos que no me daba tiempo para pensar, no tuve mejor idea que golpear directamente el rostro del zombi liberando así a Leon. A continuación, el auto chocó giró desorientadamente y terminó chocando contra el poste de la calle en el cruce en forma de T. Solo que esta vez no chocó ni de frente ni en reversa, el auto se estrelló lateralmente por el lado izquierdo, una forma en la que jamás había imaginado, y con respecto al zombi, este no estaba ajustado con cinturones como nosotros, y por lo tanto chocó terriblemente contra la puerta a izquierda de Claire, la cual en consecuencia se abrió y dejó salir al zombi rodando por la calle.

Todo aquel movimiento alocado y furtivo, concluyéndolo con el coche, sacudió mi cuerpo como si hubiera estado dentro de una lavadora, y ahora me dolía bastante, además estaba la herida, o mas bien, las heridas. Los tres teníamos una mano apoyada en las mordidas que ese muerto desgraciado nos había dejado.

- ¿Están bien? - Preguntó Leon

- S-sí... - Respondió Claire, cambiando la respuesta que esperaba.

Ahora mas que nunca tenia ganas de despertarme, sin embargo, el tan real dolor, sumándole a las nauseas que estaba sintiendo, me recordaban que no podría hacerlo, lamentablemente. A pesar del estado en el que estaba, yo sabia que no podía ni iba a dejarme afectar por eso, A fin de cuentas, en poco tiempo estaría bien, por lo cual miré a Leon, dándole como única respuesta un movimiento con la cabeza en señal de afirmación. Pero cuando él me miró, llevó su atención a algo que estaba detrás de mí, y su expresión cambio a una de terror, recordadme aquello que nos estaba siguiendo.

Instantáneamente gire mirando en la misma dirección de Leon, y estoy seguro de que Claire hizo lo mismo. Pude ver claramente como aquel camión fuera de control envestía una camioneta azul y venia a toda velocidad hacia nosotros.

- ¡¡Va a arrollarnos! - Grito Leon, haciéndome comenzar en tratar de salir del vehículo - ¡¡CORRAN!

Tan rápido como pude me quite el cinturón de seguridad, y jale el picaporte de la puerta al mismo tiempo que de una patada la abría por completo. Salí casi de un salto y, sabiendo que Leon y Claire indudablemente lograrían escapar, corrí desesperadamente. El camión ya casi estaba encima de mí pero logre esquivarlo a tiempo para voltear y ver como chocaba contra el auto, el poste y la pared que le seguía.

Recuerdo que la primera vez que vi esto no pude evitar en pensar que se necesitaba tener la peor de la suerte para que dos personas, o tres en este caso, fueran separadas de semejante forma, y esa sensación volvió a invadirme, justo cuando ambos vehículos estallaron en flamas y me tomaron por sorpresa, haciéndome caer de espaldas contra el piso. El asfalto frío contrarrestaba el calor emanado de la explosión...

Leon estaba a mi lado. Sin levantarme le miré y el pudo confirmar que yo estaba bien. Entonces se concentró en el muro de fuego, evidentemente preocupado...

- ¡Claire! - Gritó en un llamado, pude ver en su mirada la duda de si recibiría una respuesta. Por alguna razón, yo tuve la misma duda.

- ¡Leon... Alex! - La oí llamar preocupada. Suspire al escuchar su voz

- Estamos bien - Habló Leon por ambos - Dirígete a la estación, te veremos allí.

- Okay...

Allí estaba yo, de espaldas al fuego, con una rodilla y un pie en el suelo, sosteniendo firmemente la H&K VP70 entre mis manos. La herida ya no me dolía, y el cansancio se desvaneció como si fuera efímero, siendo suplantado por una ardiente adrenalina.

Ya lo había entendido...

No iba a despertar... sin importar lo que ocurriese. Para bien o para mal, yo estaba atrapado, no en un sueño, ni en una pesadilla, sino en esta realidad que debía afrontar, y si realmente quería triunfar en este desafió que el destino había puesto en mi vida... entonces tenia que resignarme a aceptar este infierno como MI realidad. Solo así podría sobrevivir...


	3. Misfortune

_**Misfortune**_

_A cada paso de nuestras vidas... la suerte influye... adjetivando nuestros eventos... pero sin importar cuanta buena suerte tuviera... no había otra forma de denominar esta adversidad..._

- Alex, vamos, arriba...

Ante el llamado de Leon me puse de pie, comenzando a alejarme del camión en llamas, y cambiando el calor que me daba por el frío de la noche.

Leon y yo comenzamos a caminar apuradamente. Una duda que había rondado en mi cabeza hasta ahora finalmente se aclaro: Para esta realidad, no había diferencias entre lo que eran escenas de video y escenas de juego, todo era la misma pesadilla realista.

La calle estaba en ruinas, pero para mi alivio, no había tantos zombis como me lo esperaba, pero claro, tampoco era como que teníamos el camino libre, mas adelante el camino estaba bloqueado por unas barricadas y choques, y la única salida era doblando la esquina. Desgraciadamente, en aquella esquina habían dos zombis esperándonos, aunque aun no nos habían visto.

- Vamos - Me repitió Leon, acelerando el paso.

Yo procuraba seguirle de cerca. En mi mano derecha sostenía con fuerza la pistola que había obtenido, pero con el dedo índice fuera del área del gatillo, para no llegar a disparar accidentalmente. Aun tenia dudas sobre mi control con las armas...

Se sentía algo raro, ya que recordaba bien que, originalmente, lo único que podía hacer en este escenario era escapar corriendo tan rápido como fuera posible. En cambio, esto era muy diferente, y principalmente, demasiado silencioso... lo cual llegaba a incomodarme.

Disminuimos la velocidad al estar considerablemente cerca de esos muertos caníbales. Leon apuntó su arma, lo cual yo imite. Ambos avanzando lentamente, creyendo que los zombis no se darían cuenta de nuestra presencia, sin embargo, cuando estos nos demostraron lo equivocados que estábamos, nos detuvimos en seco.

Cada uno se acercaba a uno de nosotros, y ambos nos manteníamos firmes, 'afinando' la puntería.

- A la cabeza - Indique.

- Si!

Gire ligeramente mi cabeza, fijando mi blanco con solo mi ojo derecho. Fije la cabeza de mi enemigo... ¡Y dispare! Pero sin obtener el resultado esperado, ya que la bala dio en un costado de la cabeza del zombi, siendo desviada y sin causar casi ningún efecto.

- _Concéntrate_ - Me dije a mi mismo.

Volví a apuntar, esta vez con ambos ojos, alejando el arma un poco. Sentí la mayor seguridad al apuntar esta vez, y sabiendo que no fallaría, volví a disparar, y esta vez el estruendo fue doble, ya que Leon también había disparado, justo en el mismo instante. Sin embargo, no deje que mi atención fuera desorientada. El disparo había dado justo en el entrecejo del zombi, sin matarlo pero si inclinándolo hacia atrás y haciéndole retroceder. Aquel moribundo esta levantando su rostro, y yo no había perdido ni un poco la fijación que ya tenia, por lo cual, tan pronto ese sujeto levantó la cabeza nuevamente, volví a disparar, esta vez dando en la frente y haciendo al zombi caer de espaldas al piso. Presumí, acertadamente, que estaba muerto.

Leon no había tenido problemas tampoco. El único disparo que escuche de él había sido el único necesario para acabar con su enemigo.

El camino parecía limpio, pero...

- Oh, oh...

Miramos atrás, viendo como de entre las llamas se acercaban dos zombis mas, los cuales reconocí. Uno era el mismo que nos había atacado dentro del auto, y el otro, que se estaba arrastrando, era el que había estado conduciendo el vehículo. Ambos estaban envueltos en llamas, y avanzando lentamente.

- Mejor apurarnos - Dije, con simpleza...

- Estoy contigo.

Ambos empezamos a correr a velocidad simple pero suficiente como para que no nos alcanzaran. Nuevamente creí que no íbamos a tener problemas, pero en consecuencia a eso me lleve una seria sorpresa.

Al escuchar el ruido obviamente entendí que había sido de algo golpeado o golpeando contra algo mas, pero no pude deducir que eran esos 'algos' hasta que mire a ambos lados. Había dos vehículos destrozados a nuestros costados, y el sonido evidentemente había sido causado cuando sus puertas se abrieron repentinamente, dejando salir a múltiples zombis que por alguna razón estaban adentro.

Ambos maldecimos la situación empezando a correr casi desesperados, en segundos doblamos la esquina y llegamos hasta donde nos bloqueaba una camioneta negra estacionada. No tuve que hacer nada para que Leon notará la puerta de la tienda de armas que seria nuestro 'próximo escenario'. Sentí una ligera calma al ver como él se apresuraba a abrir la puerta antes que yo, pero esa calma se transformo en aun mas miedo cuando la puerta no pudo ser abierta.

- Cerrado - Susurró Leon, de manera que apenas pude oírlo.

Movió su mano sobre el picaporte en cualquier método imaginable que consista en un intento por abrirla, sin ningún éxito. Miró hacia su derecha, provocando que yo también decidiera hacerlo, y así ambos vimos como media docena de esos monstruos se acercaban aun a nosotros, y aun faltaban mas por doblar aquella esquina.

Nos miramos el uno al otro un segundo, y entonces Leon se alejó de la puerta, aparentemente buscando otra ruta. A lo que yo me pregunte... ¿¡Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿¡Por qué no podíamos tomar la ruta original? El miedo se mezcló con furia, por lo cual me acerque y envestí con el hombro la puerta. Una y otra vez, sabiendo que tenía que abrirla de ninguna forma. Tal vez estaba cerrada por el hecho de que esto era mas real, y probablemente quien estaba adentro la hubiera cerrado para refugiarse de los zombis. Pero claro... de ninguna manera podía permitir que un cerrojo significara nuestra perdición, aunque desgraciadamente, parecía ser que ese cerrojo era mas fuerte que mis envestidas.

Con el siguiente evento, pase a concluir que la 'suerte' era bastante irónica. La camioneta negra que estaba junto a nosotros también resulto traer zombis adentro, los cuales cayeron a mis espaldas. Estaba maldiciendo hasta en dos idiomas mientras seguía envistiendo mas desesperado que antes, y cuando decidí hacer una envestida con absolutamente toda mi fuerza, en el mismo instante que choque la puerta, sentí el peso de Leon detrás de mi dando una envestida similar y sumando su fuerza a la mía. La puerta se abrió al instante...

Lo malo fue que nuestra entrada, aunque si bien fue rápida, no podría llamarse 'buena'. Terminamos en el suelo, Leon sobre mi, y el saber que los zombis se acercaban a la puerta abierta me estaba desesperando. Creo que estuve a punto de entrar en pánico en ese momento, cuando escuche la recarga de una escopeta, entonces recordé al dueño de tal arma, quien se encontraba apuntando con ella en dirección nuestra. Entre los zombis a mis espaldas y Kendo, de quien estaba seguro que nos creía zombis, no sabia que hacer. Tal era mi confusión que mi mente estaba en blanco.

- ¡Espera, NO! - Gritó Leon

Lo siguiente que escuche fue un disparo, no de nuestras armas sino de aquella escopeta. El disparo me hizo reaccionar, y para nuestra suerte, por la cual siempre estaría agradecido con Kendo, el disparo no fue hacia nosotros, sino hacia los zombis en la puerta. Al instante Leon y yo nos levantamos como pudimos y empujamos la puerta cerrándola de golpe, solo para empezar a sentir a los monstruos empujando desde el otro lado.

- ¡Aguanten!

Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido y yo apenas podía archivar cada evento. Lo que sé es que Kendo, dueño de la tienda, no tardó en llegar hasta nosotros y apoyarnos con una mano en el trabajo de mantener la puerta cerrada, mientras que con la otra giraba una perilla colocando el seguro en la parte superior de la puerta, y luego otro a los pies de esta. Con ambos cerrojos colocados, pudimos soltar la puerta, aun preocupados de si funcionaria o no. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero al final, los golpes cesaron. Solo entonces note la velocidad con la que estaba latiendo mi corazón, dejando escapar un largo suspiro cuando el peligro finalmente pasó. Los tres suspiramos ante eso...

- Gracias - Dijo Leon al hombre que acababa de conocer

- Sí, gracias - Agregue

Hasta aquel instante duró una extraña sensación que me había invadido, la cual solo noté cuando me abandonó. Por alguna razón... había sentido una 'naturalidad' al estar al lado de Leon, y que cuando estuvimos en aquella desesperada situación en medio de las calles, se sintió mas normal que todo lo que me había pasado hasta ahora, no quiero decir que fuera algo natural, el caso es que cuando finalmente estuvimos a salvo, volví a sentir esa sensación de estar en un lugar al que no pertenecía. Aunque quizás, la sensación que sentía antes era simplemente causada por haberme olvidado de eso gracias a la desesperación.

- De nada, chicos - Respondió nuestro 'salvador' - Aunque debo admitir que por un segundo creí que ustedes eran parte de ellos.

- ¿Qué esta pasando en este pueblo? - Preguntó Leon

- No tengo idea, para cuando me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal, la ciudad entera estaba infestada de zombis.

No esperaba volver a encontrar un dialogo conocido del juego, pero tampoco le di mucha importancia, concluyendo que vería tanto esas frases conocidas como muchas nuevas, las cuales, en cierta forma, deseaba conocer.

- No se preocupen - Dijo Kendo, sosteniendo su arma con ambas manos - Mantendré los ojos bien abiertos.

Su arma me recordó que yo también tenía una, y eso me llevó a recordar el asunto de las municiones. Revise el bolsillo de mi campera para confirmar que aun tenía el otro clip conmigo y que no se me había caído en ningún momento. Luego extraje el clip de la pistola, sin quitar la bala ya cargada. Conté diez balas, había gastado cinco en el primer encuentro con los zombis, y luego tres con el último que maté por mi cuenta.

"Maté"... que raro que sonaba, cuando estamos hablando de zombis, de "Ya muertos". Aun así, bien sabia yo que todo zombi que había en esta ciudad fue una vez una persona, como Leon, Claire o yo. En cada uno había una historia, un pasado, y a la vez, una aventura que probablemente había terminado bajo las mandíbulas de algún otro de esos caníbales, que a su vez, también sufrieron el mismo destino. Se sentía horrible el solo pensarlo. Cada uno de ellos solo había tratado de salvarse, y quizás, de detener esta amenaza también, pero terminan siendo parte de aquello que poco antes odiaron, para repetir una y otra vez la misma historia.

Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda al pensar en esas cosas...

No pude evitar el pensar por unos segundos el destino que podría correr yo también, pero aparte esos pensamientos de mi cabeza de una sacudida. No tenia caso el pensar en eso, seria solo una perdida de tiempo.

Lo importarte ahora era concentrarme en el camino que debía de seguir, y en como sobrevivir a este. Luego de colocar el clip lleno dentro de la VP70, me pregunte si encontraría balas para mi arma, y quizás para la de Leon, en este lugar, y entonces me acorde...

Aquella pregunta que me formule me hizo recordar la tragedia que estaba por ocurrir:

_- Kendo va a morir..._

¿Qué debía hacer al respecto? ¿Dejar a Kendo morir? ¿Solo porque así era el guión del juego? ¿Debía abandonarlo para no romper la línea de la historia ya escrita? ¡¡NO! No podía, de ninguna manera. En un videojuego, no tenia tantos problemas con que un personaje tuviera que morir, si bien era triste, todo era ficción, como en las películas, nadie moría realmente. Pero esto era real... no un juego o una película. Frente a mi tenia a una persona que respiraba y con un corazón latente.

Definitivamente no podía dejar que muriera así nomás... tenia que pensar en algo. Lleve una mano a mi cabeza mirando al suelo mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente sin un rumbo específico.

Reviví la escena de su muerte en mi mente. En el videojuego, ya fuera cuando tomaras unas balas en un rincón o cuando salieras de este lugar, las ventanas se romperían y un grupo de esos muertos vivos atacarían a Kendo antes de que él pudiera defenderse. Entre ellos lo matarían en solo unos segundos. Pensé también en la novela de este juego, pero recordé que en ella no aparecía este personaje ni tampoco un evento similar.

Me apoye sobre el mostrador tratando de formular algún método para salvar a Kendo, fuera el que fuera. Lamentablemente, mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, ya que antes de que pudiera pensar en una solución... escuche los vidrios romperse...

No tenia dudas de lo que estaba pasando a mis espaldas, pero el tiempo parecía haberse paralizado, y aunque fue solo una fracción de segundo, sentí que estuve un largo tiempo sumido en un absoluto silencio, hasta que el estruendo causado por la escopeta de Kendo me quitó de tal estado, haciéndome dar media vuelta solo para ver como cuatro zombis se tiraban encima de él, desgarrando violenta y asquerosamente su carne. Note qué trató de defenderse, pero un zombi le mordió la garganta, logrando lastimar su arteria aorta, y al poco tiempo murió...

Todo lo que pude hacer fue mirar, paralizado por el miedo y el horror que me causaba semejante espectáculo. Solo al ver como el brazo derecho de Kendo, con el cual estuvo luchando para salvarse, cayó muerto a un costado pude reaccionar...

- ¡¡NO!

No tengo idea de que tanto estuve por hacer en aquel instante, pero Leon me tomo rápida y fuertemente por el brazo jalándome con él y llevándome hacia la salida trasera de la tienda. Lo único que pude lograr en aquel desesperado momento fue captar con la vista dos clips de pistolas, los cuales sujete sin pensarlo en el último momento antes de salir de allí.

En segundos estábamos en el callejón, nuevamente bajo el cielo de la noche. Mi compañero cerró la puerta de un golpe, pero no nos alejamos mucho de allí. Creo que él sabia, tanto como yo, que esos caníbales tardarían un buen tiempo en cansarse de Kendo.

Ambos nos apoyamos contra la pared, quedando frente a frente. Mi respiración era muy agitada, estaba recuperando el aire perdido durante aquella parálisis que no me dejó ni respirar. Mi corazón también estaba latiendo intensamente.

- ¿Estas bien? - Me preguntó

Afirme con la cabeza, pero entonces, la imagen de Kendo siendo devorado volvió a mi, sus gritos y su dolor... grabados en mi mente para siempre, y toda esa sangre y carne siendo desgarrada. Una repulsión y un asco terrible estaban en todo mi ser, sintiéndome tan horrible como jamás había sentido. Todo aquello, sumándole la sensación de culpa por no haber podido hacer nada para salvarle, terminó revolviéndome el estomago e invirtiéndome la digestión, haciéndome vomitar allí mismo. Deje caer todo el ácido de mi estomago sobre una bolsa de basura que estaba a mis pies.

- ¡Vamos! - Dijo él - ¡No es tiempo para esto!

Él tenía razón. No podía ser débil, esto apenas acababa de comenzar y ya me estaba sintiendo exhausto. A este paso, no llegaría muy lejos, tenia que exigirme mas a mi mismo si quería sobrevivir a esto. Tenia que lograrlo...

A pesar de que aun sentía ganas de vomitar, me forcé a mi mismo para detenerlo. Al mismo que di un golpe en la fría pared, tratando de desquitarme un poco.

- Tienes razón - Le respondí - Tengo que ser fuerte...

Di un largo suspiro que me ayudo a aliviar mi cuerpo. Entonces revise los clips que tenia en mi mano, y me alegre al ver lo que eran: Un cartucho para la Mágnum de Leon, y uno para mi pistola. En ese momento di gracias por tal suerte, pero al instante me arrepentí.

¿Qué suerte tenia? Si estaba atrapado en una ciudad llena de zombis, monstruos y otras cosas aun mas terribles, entonces la suerte que tenia era definitivamente la peor de todas, y Kendo había pagado el mayor precio por culpa de esta maldición. Esto era una desgracia, la mas grande que jamás había vivido.

Y ahí estaba yo... atrapado...


	4. Cooperation

_**Cooperation**_

_No sé si podré hacerlo...y tengo mis dudas de que alguien realmente pudiera sobrevivir... pero juntos... sé que nada puede detenernos..._

Restándole importancia a lo mal que me sentía, yo seguía sin detenerme los pasos de mi compañero. Aunque me sintiera mal, mientras pudiera seguir adelante, estaría bien por mí.

- Leon, ten esto - Dije, dándole el clip para su arma - Lo encontré... allí - Agregue, señalando hacia atrás por sobre mi hombro.

Él dio un suspiro guardando lo que le di en su bolsillo, y luego apoyó una mano sobre mi hombro.

- Creo saber como te sientes, pero... - Bajo la cabeza al hacer esa pausa.

Y pensar que, en realidad, Kendo jamás nos había dicho su nombre. Leon no tenia idea de cómo se llamaba aquel hombre que nos había ayudado.

- Lo sé - Interrumpí - No te preocupes, yo estaré bien, ya veras...

Él afirmo con el rostro y, tomando la delantera, simplemente avanzamos.

El camino era tal y como lo recordaba. Luego de doblar la esquina del callejón y de avanzar unos pasos mas, nos encontramos con la puerta de rejas cerrada, detrás de la cual había dos zombis que, tan pronto nos vieron, comenzaron a empujar la puerta. Creo que sentí los pocos pelos que tengo en mis brazos erizarse al verlos. Estaban tan cerca... y a pesar de no estar en contacto físico o táctil, estos podían, a distancia, perturbar mis sentidos de vista y olfato. Casi me hacen vomitar nuevamente, pero tenía grabado en la mente el hecho de que debía ser fuerte.

A riesgo de que ellos abrieran la puerta en cualquier momento, decidí que seria mejor exterminarlos rápido. Levante mi arma acercándome a la puerta, a la vez que apoyaba un pie sobre su marco, aplicando así una resistencia contra los zombis y procurando que no lograran abrirla.

Leon solo me observaba en silencio, pero tenia su arma apuntada a los monstruos por si algo malo ocurría.

Aquellos caníbales estaban literalmente desesperados por convertirnos en su cena, por lo cual presionaban con todo su cuerpo contra la puerta, facilitándome el trabajo. Tenía sus rostros tan cerca como lo necesitaba, simplemente pase el cañón del arma por la reja, colocándolo a apenas unos centímetros de la frente de uno. Le di un último vistazo al de aquello que una vez fue un humano, sintiendo una mezcla entre pena y odio, y jale el gatillo...

Un disparo fue suficiente...

Aquel tiro detonó algo en mí, liberó la tensión que tenia encima, y eso me provoco, sin tardarme ni un segundo, hacer lo mismo con el otro zombi. Probablemente me vi muy violento entonces, pero al instante me arrepentí sin saber porque. De cualquier forma, la cancha frente a nosotros ya estaba libre de peligros.

- Bien hecho - Me felicitó Leon

No di ninguna respuesta, ni si quiera le mire. Estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos y en los problemas que sabia que próximamente tendría que enfrentar, los cuales Leon me recordó con palabras.

- El callejón esta bloqueado - Dijo señalando a la ambulancia del fondo - Tendremos que seguir por aquí.

Pero a la primera oportunidad, lo detuve.

- Prefiero trepar

Recordaba muy bien el camino, si seguíamos por el camino habitual era muy probable que nos encontráramos con un alto numero de zombis a medida que cruzábamos dos callejones y una calle bloqueada hasta llegar a un colectivo atorado. Pero al hacer el análisis en mi cabeza, llegue a la conclusión de que este corredor indudablemente nos llevaría hasta aquel colectivo, y si podíamos treparlo, podríamos evitar un montón de problemas.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí

Para confirmarle esa seguridad, por si aun tenía dudas, empecé a caminar hacia el fondo del callejón, pasando entre unos tarros de basura y llegando hasta la ambulancia que bloqueaba el camino. Revise sus puertas abiertas por si llegaba a haber algo de utilidad, pero supongo que no podía esperar mas de aquella fortuna consolatoria. Solo habían sabanas enredadas y manchadas con sangre, no quise explorar mucho mas.

- ¿Encontraste algo? - Me preguntó Leon

- No - Respondí secamente.

Por alguna razón, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Mas allá de que yo naturalmente tenía dificultades para comunicarme, era como si hablar demasiado pudiera ser un error. Sentía que lo mejor seria avanzar lo mas silenciosamente y hablando solo cuando fuera necesario, quizás porque así habría menos posibilidades de salirnos del guión del juego, y así podría evitar que las cosas se complicaran.

En unos segundos trepe hasta el techo de la ambulancia, sintiéndome un poco nervioso al estar recorriendo un espacio totalmente desconocido y sin que Leon fuera al frente como lo había hecho hasta ahora.

Una vez arriba, y al ver que no había peligros al frente, le tendí una mano a Leon, la cual él sujeto y así pude ayudarlo a subir conmigo. Baje primero dando un brinco hasta el capo del vehículo y luego otro hasta el suelo. Mi amigo, en cambio, bajó mas lentamente, lo cual le costo un ligero susto...

Cuando se apoyó sobre el capo de la ambulancia, algo golpeo el vidrio de esta desde adentro, y al mirar en esa dirección, vio a centímetros de sus pies a un zombi con el rostro pegado al vidrio que lo separaba. De cualquier forma, aunque el zombi estaba atrapado, su presencia fue suficiente para darle un susto a mi compañero.

- ¡Leon!

Corrí tan pronto vi que estaba cayendo de espaldas, logrando atraparlo abrazándolo por detrás y evitar que pudiera lastimarse en una caída. No sé 'cuanto' le habré ayudado con eso, pero por como me estaba cuidando, yo sentía que le debía bastante.

Ambos le dimos un último vistazo al caníbal aprisionado, por sus vestimentas, pude deducir que era el mismo conductor de aquel vehículo. De cualquier forma, no había nada mas que hacer con él mas que dejarlo ahí, y que así se quedara hasta que esta pesadilla alcanzara su fin.

Una extraña sensación me invadió al pensar en eso... ¿Pena? No lo sé...

Sin tardar retomamos nuestro camino por el callejón jamás explorado por ningún jugador, y nos encontramos con el conocido colectivo mucho antes de lo esperado. Lo que me sorprendió era que dicho transporte había roto la pared del fondo de este lugar, convirtiéndose a si mismo en su limite. Lo bueno de esto era que sus ventanas estaban bastante dañadas, lo cual nos daría un acceso mucho más fácil que tratar de treparlo

A través de los cristales note que había un zombi parado en el interior del vehículo. Obviamente era un obstáculo a exterminar, pero sentía que era muy arriesgado el atacar al entrar, pues ya estaríamos muy cerca de él, por otro lado, parecía un blanco difícil para mi, pero tal vez no para Leon.

- ¿Puedes acabarlo desde aquí?

- Seguro.

Avanzando un poco, el policía novato tomó su arma y apuntó firmemente hacia aquel zombi pacifico. Sin ninguna victima a la vista, él simplemente se quedaba tranquilo, sufriendo en silencio. Verlo de esa forma hacia que sonara mejor el matarlo, terminando así con su sufrimiento.

El disparo de Leon rompió el vidrio, formándonos una entrada, y a la vez derrumbó al objetivo.

Él fue el primero en entrar, cuidando de no cortarse con los trozos de vidrio. Yo le seguí de cerca, sintiéndome como en un cementerio al ver la terrible cantidad de muertos que había en este transporte público y que no recordaba hasta ahora. Pero estaba decidido a ignorar todo eso en estos momentos.

- Parece que están todos muertos - Dijo Leon

Hice un chequeo en mis recuerdos sobre el juego a riesgo de que hubiera algo para lo cual debiera estar preparado. Al llegar a este colectivo, te enfrentabas a dos zombis... uno de pie y otro...

_- ¿¡Arrastrándose?_

Estando aun sobre el marco de la ventana, mire al suelo confirmando mi miedo, un zombi, una chica adolescente, estaba arrastrándose tal y como recordaba. Leon no la había notado... ¡Pero ella estaba por tomarlo de los pies! Rápidamente tome mi pistola y sin darme ningún tiempo para apuntar dispare salvajemente en su dirección. Sé que mi compañero se llevó un buen susto, pero al menos logre mi objetivo ya que, si bien ninguno de los tres disparos dio en su cabeza, ninguno le falló en la espalda, cumpliendo mi objetivo.

- Uf... - Suspire en alivio

- Alex - Me llamó - Gracias

- De nada, amigo - Le respondí

A continuación hice algo que sonará bastante inicial. Justo debajo de mis pies, en el asiento, había el cadáver de un muchacho, un joven de mi edad. Pase con cuidado por encima de él y, a pesar de la repulsión que me causaba, me senté a un lado de él.

Lo hice para probarme a mi mismo, para familiarizarme con la muerte que iba a estar a mis espaldas por las próximas horas, si es que no me alcanzaba. Se sentía demasiado raro el sentarse al lado de un muerto, pero no tan desagradable como lo esperaba, incluso pude mirarlo con pena pero sin desprecio. Su rostro, el cual reflejaba inocencia, estaba sin un rasguño, no se si tendría heridas en su cuerpo, pero la causa de su muerte evidentemente había sido el desgarre hecho en su garganta destrozada. Al menos eso me garantizaba que no se convertiría en un zombi.

Tan pronto me acomode, el cuerpo perdió su equilibrio sobre el asiento y se inclino a un costado, reposando su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Sentí una inmensa pena en mi alma, al mismo tiempo que un gran asombro de mi mismo por no haber sentido ningún susto ante tal contacto.

Su expresión no reflejaba miedo, o dolor o furia, era un rostro inexpresivo, pero con las marcas de lagrimas cayendo por su ojo derecho y la boca ligeramente abierta.

Pase mi brazo por su espalda sujetándolo de un hombro y apoyando mi otra mano en su pecho, colocándolo nuevamente en la simple posición de sentado, para luego cerrar sus ojos y dejarlo reposando en paz.

No sabía si sentirme un tonto o alguien extremadamente compasivo, pero si sabia que debía seguir adelante.

Al levantarme vi a Leon mirando por el vidrio frontal del transporte, analizando la situación.

- Tengo buenas y malas noticias - Me dijo

No respondí, decidí dejarle proseguir sin interrupción.

- Las buenas son... que estamos realmente cerca del departamento policial.

- ¿Y las malas? - Pregunte, estando casi seguro de lo que iba a responder.

- Que tenemos a siete de esos zombis en el camino... - Sí, había adivinado

Me acerque a Leon comprobando con mis ojos aquella desgracia, que me estaba aterrando... ¿Podríamos lograrlo? Es decir, en un juego no seria tanto problema, uno no sufría tanto miedo como ahora y el movimiento de quien estaba en juego dependía de cómo se presionarán unos cuantos botones, y si eras herido, eso no era realmente una complicación, además del hecho de que en el juego uno estaba a salvo de múltiples infortunios como llegar a caerse en el camino.

Pero ahora que todo era real, todo seria diferente. Si me herían, quizás se me dificultarían seriamente la movilidad, convirtiéndome en un blanco mas fácil; si me asustaba, mis movimientos podrían volverse sumamente torpes, y si llegaba a caerme... eso podría ser mi perdición.

Para colmo, en el videojuego solo podías ser mordido por un zombi a la vez, pero en esta ocasión, si yo llegaba a ser atrapado por uno, entonces seguramente otro me sujetaría por otro lado, y luego otro y otro... y ese seria mi fin, moriría bajo una horrible tortura.

Esta vez fui sacado de mis pensamientos por el mismo temblor de mis manos, el cual había llegado a un nivel exagerado, casi ocasionándome un calambre, lo que no entiendo es como no se me cayó el arma de las manos. Creo que estaba muy apegado a esta...

- Alex, escucha atentamente - Dijo, con profunda seriedad en su voz - Solo hay una manera de cruzar esto... y eso es arremetiendo ferozmente con nuestras fuerzas combinadas.

No necesite una explicación para entender lo que quería decirme. El plan era salir del autobús, y empezar a correr hasta la próxima puerta a toda velocidad pero SIN esquivar zombis, sino embistiendo directamente a cualquiera que se pusiera en nuestro camino y derrumbándolo entre ambos.

Nunca había visto un plan tan loco y tan brillante al mismo tiempo.

- Sí - Dije seguro...

...y no me podía creer mi propia convicción, pero debía mantenerla, por lo cual decidí acercarme a la puerta de salida antes que Leon, y sin esperar ni tres segundos, ya que, como dicen, lo malo hay que hacerlo pronto. Esta vez no podía distinguir entre valiente o idiota...

- OK - Dije al apoyar mi mano sobre la puerta, la cual abriría de golpe en unos instantes - A la cuenta de tres...

Leon se paró justo detrás de mí, estirando un brazo para sujetar el marco de la puerta también. Empezamos a contar juntos...

- Uno...

- Dos...

- ¡¡TRES!

Lleve todas mis fuerzas a mis brazos abriendo la salida de un golpe, y salte directamente a la calle, mis pies arrastrando contra el suelo en un ligero tiempo en el que Leon pudo descender, y entonces ambos avanzamos corriendo e incluso gritando como si nos lanzáramos en la primera línea de defensa de una guerra.

Sentía la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo, y a la vez sentía que mis piernas se movían cada vez mas rápido, como si estuvieran por alcanzar una velocidad sin igual. Nuevamente quería que el encuentro con los zombis ocurriera de una buena vez para poder terminar con este "terror emocionante" de una buena vez.

Un zombi se interpuso instantáneamente en nuestro camino, pero ambos extendimos nuestros brazos libres apoyando nuestras manos en su pecho y empujándolo furtivamente, logrando que cayera sin poder oponer resistencia. Ambos seguimos avanzando...

El problema se duplico a continuación, literalmente. Dos zombis estaban en nuestro camino y no había forma de atacar a uno a la vez, lo cual significaba que definitivamente tendríamos que atacar independientemente. Sin embargo, no tenía miedo, me sentía capaz de hacerlo por mi cuenta, y sabía que Leon también podría, pero tenía miedo de que Leon llegara a preocuparse por mí y, por ende, descuidarse a si mismo, lo cual podría causar serias consecuencias.

Pero las cosas eran como yo ya las había dicho: No iba a convertirme en un estorbo para Leon, de ninguna manera. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer para evitar que él desviara su atención fue gritar...

- ¡¡Vamos!

Y funcionó, así como funcionó mi ataque contra el zombi. Corrí hacia él, alce mi codo derecho al frente, clavando este en su pecho y ascendiéndolo hasta que golpeara su cuello, causando que retrocediera, para luego extender el brazo entero y golpearle con mi puño por el costado de la cabeza, logrando tirarlo a un costado y dejarme el paso libre para seguir avanzando junto a Leon, quien también había logrado sacar a su adversario del camino.

A pesar de que yo, en aquel momento, supe que podría contra ese caníbal, no pude evitar estar impresionado por lograrlo.

De los siete zombis, seis ya habían sido dejados atrás, y ahora solo quedaba uno al frente. Creí que lo enfrentaríamos de la misma forma que al primero, pero en cambio, Leon velozmente alzó su Magnum y disparó, impactando a ese zombi en su hombro derecho, lo cual, además de tirarlo al suelo, le costo el brazo.

Sonreí, ya que teníamos el camino libre, y porque esto había sido en realidad mucho mas fácil de lo que me esperaba. Llegue a creerme que todo seria cuestión de que fuera valiente, pero la realidad me forzó nuevamente a ver como era realmente ella, y cada vez lo hacia mas duro.

No me di cuenta de que había pasado, no hasta que sentí la dureza del suelo en mi frente. En solo una fracción de segundo yo estaba tirado en el suelo, no a causa de un error, ni de un accidente, sino por la misma maldad y locura de aquellos que habían creado los malévolos virus que causaron esto.

El mismo zombi al que Leon le había disparado, a pesar de tal ataque que lo tiró al suelo, estiró su brazo logrando alcanzar mi pie, sujetándolo y causándome la maldita caída que casi me condena. Creí que me había abierto la frente con tal impacto, pero esta fue una de esas veces en la que realmente agradecí el ser tan cabezadura. Rápidamente gire apoyándome sobre mi espalda y empezando a patalear para librarme de la fría mano de aquel demonio caníbal, pero el muy emperrado no quería dejarme ir... ¡Y mas zombis se estaban acercando a mi!

Apoyando en mi codo izquierdo levante medio cuerpo ligeramente y, afrontando el riesgo de llegar a darme en un pie, dispare tanto como pude hacia aquel zombi, disparos efectivos, hasta que finalmente deje de sentir el apretón sobre mi tobillo, y de una sacudida me quite esa apestosa mano de encima.

No sé cuando se había dado cuenta Leon de mi caída, pero no tardo en regresar por mí. Sin embargo, la situación era como para caer en un ataque de nervios. Mientras que a mis espaldas, mi amigo corría para salvarme, frente a mi tenia a un gran grupo de zombis listos para tirarse encima mío... y lo hicieron...

Pero a pesar de eso, ya fuera gracias a la desesperación o la adrenalina, mis reflejos me salvaron, permitiéndome volver a girar, flexionar una pierna y luego desflexionarla en un furtivo salto. Dos de los zombis que se me tiraron encima terminaron mordiendo solo el polvo, mientras yo chocaba contra Leon provocando que ambos rodáramos por el suelo y rápidamente nos detuviéramos en optimas posiciones, listos para entrar de una buena vez a la estación policial, o al menos a lo que, para mi, era su patio frontal.

Maldiciendo a gritos por la mala suerte que había corrido y que aun me tenía enfadado, cerré de un golpazo la maldita puerta de rejas. Aunque por desgracia, dudaba mucho de que esa puerta pudiera una ser una buena barrera para zombis, de hecho, se veía como que no podría aguantar ni un minuto. Lo mejor seria entrar al departamento y pronto...

Sin embargo, el camino no estaba despejado. Desde el patio se asomaban tres zombis, por lo cual Leon ya había alzado su arma, pero entonces note que no había más zombis en el área. Si pasábamos por el camino alterno del costado podríamos rodear el sector y llegar a la puerta sin tener que enfrentar a esos muertos, los cuales podrían quitarnos demasiado del poco tiempo que teníamos.

- Por aquí - Dije, comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

Leon me siguió, y yo me mantenía unos pasos al frente, no por dejarlo atrás, sino para que se apurara a seguirme. Dentro de poco estaríamos dentro de la RPD, de no ser por...

- ¡Cuidado!

No supe que hacer ante el grito de Leon ya que no tenía idea de a que se refería, pero entonces sentí sus manos golpeando mi espalda y empujándome tan fuerte que caí de frente al suelo, para luego oírlo a él quejándose, lo cual era para mi un llamado de auxilio que me hizo mirar hacia atrás apuradamente, encontrando a Leon en el suelo con un zombi sobre él, contra el cual estaba forcejeando.

No sé adonde había caído mi arma, pero aun sin ella, no tarde en ir hacia allí para ayudar a mi amigo. Por alguna razón, no sentí miedo al hacer lo que hice... lo cual fue pasar mis brazos por el cuello de ese cadáver andante y aplicarle una llave para poder jalarlo y así liberar a Leon.

Logre mi objetivo, pero ahora debía ver que hacia con el monstruo que tenia entre mis brazos, el cual estaba empezando desesperadamente a tratar de morder mi brazo izquierdo, el cual lograba mantener firmemente en su cuello...

Sinceramente, no tenia idea de que en algún momento tendría que estar TAN cerca de un zombi...

Ahora tendría que esforzarme mas que en cualquier otro momento si quería triunfar. Sabiendo que debía lastimar a mi enemigo de alguna forma, decidí forzar una manera de arrastrarlo hasta que estábamos cerca de la pared y entonces, apoyando mi mano derecha sobre el costado de su cabeza, lo libere del apretón al mismo tiempo que impacte su cabeza contra la pared, logrando evidentemente un efecto aturdidor. Sujete fuertemente sus cabellos, jalando su cabeza y para luego, con ambas manos, volver a estrellarlo contra la pared, una y otra vez, tratando de destrozar su cabeza en el proceso.

Pero el zombi logro reaccionar procediendo a sujetar mis manos con las suyas, casi logrando morderlas, de no ser por una rápida patada en la espalda que le di logrando alejarlo. Entonces él volteó hacia mí, y por primera vez le vi el rostro...

- Brad...

Era simplemente plasmante, y no sé como no le reconocí por los pantalones verdes y el chaleco amarillo. Se sentía raro... y hasta difícil el pelear contra el zombi de alguien que conoces, incluso aunque él no me conociera a mi. A fin de cuentas, él era, o mas bien, fue un miembro de S.T.A.R.S., y aunque quizás no el ideal, él era un policía, un hombre que había decidido dedicar su vida al servicio público, y al rescate al unirse a su equipo. En conclusión: Alguien que ya tenía ganado mi respeto... y nunca es fácil golpear a alguien que respetas...

Solo cuando se lanzó atacarme apoyando sus brazos sobre mis hombros fue que me di cuenta de lo idiota que estaba siendo. Quien estaba frente a mi no era Brad, sino un zombi, como todos los demás. El verdadero Brad estaba muerto... y lo único que yo podía hacer por él era evitar que su cuerpo se usara para cometer asesinatos...

Pero ahora estaba en un aprieto, forcejeando contra él, quien me miraba con una expresión que me recordó a la de un vampiro muerto de sed. Extrañamente sentí una pasadera y efímera pena por él y el resto de los zombis, quienes, según podía comprender, sufrían constantemente un hambre torturante. Pero ninguna pena o melancolía iba a convencerme para unirme a ellos...

Nuestro encuentro solo duró unos segundos hasta que Leon embistió a Brad, tomando él mi lugar en el forcejeo. Pero Leon también estaba desarmado... ¿Dónde rayos habían ido a parar las armas?

Apresurado por ayudar a Leon, mire a mi alrededor hasta encontrar la Desert Eagle, la cual tome rápidamente entre mis manos. Apuntando a distancia podría poner en peligro a Leon, por lo cual decidí luchar con mi estilo mas practico: _"Close Fire"_ (Fuego cercano), el cual consistía en usar armas de fuego pero a corta distancia, y en este caso, solo necesitaba un movimiento para ganar.

Me acerque al enfrentamiento por un costado de Leon, quien estaba a punto de ser mordido por Brad, cuya mandíbula estaba estirada de lo tanto que abría la boca con la intención de hacerse de alimento, pero aquello era perfecto para mi.

Furtivamente, como dando un golpe, llevé la Magnum hasta el rostro de Brad, metiendo el cañón de esta dentro de su boca, note una pequeñísima expresión de confusión en él, pero solo procedí a clavar la punta del arma contra su paladar...

_- Descansa en paz..._

...y jale el gatillo...

Su cabeza reventó como bomba, salpicándonos a ambos con sangre y otras cosas, reviviendo nuevamente la repulsión que ya me estaba colmando la paciencia.

- Alexander - Me llamó Leon...

Le mire, esperando que dijera algo, pero parece que no supo que decir... quizás estaba dudoso entre si decirme "Gracias", "Bien hecho" o preguntarme algo como "¿Estas bien?". De cualquier forma, me adelante...

- Lo logramos, Leon... estamos en el Departamento Policial de Raccoon... juntos...


	5. Control

_**Control**_

_No hay mayor poder que el de poder controlar... y solo un tonto rechazaría tal oferta..._

Bien sabía yo que en ningún momento estuvimos realmente a salvo... pero a pesar de eso, no me prive del gozar del alivio que me daba estar dentro de este departamento policial. Si lo pensaba, el realismo en el que me sentía atrapado me hacia deducir que este lugar era probablemente muy seguro, y con un bajo numero de enemigos.

Una nostalgia me invadió... al entrar a este lugar sentí exactamente la misma relajación que sentí la primera vez que vi este escenario a través de una pantalla cuadrada...

No me sentía nada bien, mis cuerpo me dolía, y el dolor venia mas de la frustración que por algún golpe. Las extremidades me temblaban y se sentía difícil el solo respirar...

Realmente precisaba un descanso. Desde que bajamos del colectivo estuve bajo continuos momentos de tensión, y en más de una ocasión pude morir, y ni siquiera podía juntar el valor para razonar lo que eso realmente significaba.

Luego de que bloqueamos la puerta, me senté sobre los escalones de la entrada. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que me dolía en el pecho, necesitaba bajar su ritmo. Además... todavía podía sentir el putrefacto olor que despedía Brad, creo que había quedado impregnado en mi.

Y hablando de Brad... pues encontré la "Llave especial" entre sus ropas, y la guarde conmigo.

El solo pensar en lo que me había costado el llegar hasta aquí me hizo dudar de si podría sobrevivir a todo lo que me esperaba de aquí en mas. El solo pensarlo me hacia temblar de miedo y tirar mi tranquilidad a la basura.

El miedo... la repulsión... la confusión...

Todas las emociones resultaron bastante para mí, y mi cuerpo no tuvo mejor idea que hacerme vomitar nuevamente. Deje caer todo por entre mis piernas salpicando ligeramente mis pies. Leon me vio hacerlo, pero no hizo nada al respecto. Se sentía horrible, pero logre quitarme un peso de encima, y sabia que después de esta ya no podría volver a vomitar.

- Alex - Me llamó - Descansa un poco, yo investigare.

Me daba un poco de vergüenza, pero no podía negar que eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba: Quitarme la tensión de los músculos y enfriar mi mente, o de lo contrario mis reacciones al peligro que seguramente enfrentaría podrían llegar a defraudarme... y el precio seria muy alto.

Alce mi vista para ver a Leon dirigiéndose hacia el centro del salón. No tenia de que preocuparme, él estaría mas seguro solo que conmigo, pues yo era lo único que podía romper su destino, el cual era sobrevivir.

Esa conclusión me hacia pensar que quizás yo debería irme, alejarme de Leon si es que yo quería su bien. Empecé a verme como un peligro para mi amigo, pero a la vez... sentía que no podría hacer esto solo. Ni siquiera habría podido sobrevivir a las calles solo.

No puedo ni recordar cuantas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza en ese momento, incluyendo el regreso de la sensación que provocaba estar dentro de un videojuego. Por más que trataba y aunque lograra aceptarlo, no lograba asimilarlo. No existía lógica alguna para explicar tal factor, al menos no en la capacidad de un humano.

Tanto pensar, tanto pensar... la cabeza ya me estaba doliendo. Apoye mis brazos sobre mis rodillas y mi cabeza sobre mis brazos, cerrando los ojos, tratando de dejar de pensar, tratando de relajarme de una buena vez, y mas que nada... tratando olvidarme de todo...

Absolutamente todo...

Y casi lo logro...

No sé cuanto tiempo pase tratando de mantener la mente en blanco. Allí, sentado sobre los escalones de la entrada, quise pensar que estaba en otro lugar... ya fuera sobre las escaleras de mi casa o de mi colegio, o en cualquier escalón mientras que fuera lejos de esta ciudad infernal. Sin embargo, también tenia miedo de seguir pensando cosas así, pues podría terminar auto-convenciéndome de otra cosa para luego encontrarme nuevamente dentro de esta ciudad, sufriendo una inmensa decepción que podría llevarme a cosas peores.

Tarde en notar el hecho de que ya no podía escuchar ni el mas mínimo ruido, ni siquiera mi respiración. El silencio reinaba en el salón, y además, tampoco podía oler algún olor desagradable, lo cual me pareció curioso pues no recordaba ningún momento en el que el ambiente hubiera dejado de torturarme la nariz. Sin embargo... con mi vista, mi oído y mi olfato anulados... pude sentir... paz...

Podía decirse que había entrado un sueño del cual no quería despertar. Allí, en ese estado, no existían peligros, no existían horrores, ni zombis, ni monstruos ni ninguna otra criatura imaginable... ni en los alrededores, ni en mi...

No puedo negarlo... estaba tratando de escapar de la realidad. Sumergiéndome en la oscuridad, traída solo por mi mente, como un iluso creí que estaría a salvo. Jamás imagine lo que encontraría en el fondo de aquellas sombras...

Me fue imposible notarlo al comienzo, tal vez por negarlo o por desatención, pero en realidad, el espacio en el que me había sumergido no era pura nada...

Un sonido...

Era casi imperceptible, a tal punto que creí estar imaginándolo, pero siendo este cada vez mas frecuente y mas claro, llegue a un punto en el que no pude negarlo. Sin embargo... "Claro" era la ultima palabra para describirlo, pues no lograba entender que tanto era aquel sonido que jamás había escuchado, o quizás no lo reconocía...

¿Qué era? Me imagine desde una conversación hasta el sonido de un disco rayado, pero en aquel momento ni siquiera estaba pensando claramente. En un momento estuve casi seguro de estar escuchando un llanto, pero tampoco coincidía del todo...

En un tiempo que no pude contar concluí que seguramente lo que estaba escuchando era compuesto. Habían dos sonidos mezclados, y dicha mezcla los confundía a ambos, sin embargo... uno estaba sobreponiéndose a otro...

Pero...

¿Qué era esa presión que sentía sobre mi rostro? Definitivamente no eran mis brazos, sobre los cuales estaba apoyado, era diferente... y estaba en casi toda mi cara...

Ya estaba empezando a asustarme...

Para cuando me di cuenta, el sonido ya era mas que distinguible, y con razón lo confundí con un llanto. Mas allá del murmullo que se oía en el fondo, podía escuchar claramente un sollozo...

¿Pero de quién? Si en el salón no había nadie mas que Leon y yo... ¿Quién estaba sollozando? ¿Y por qué? Para colmo... el sonido no parecía venir de ninguna dirección en particular, sino de todos lados.

Quise mirar a mi alrededor en busca del origen de aquel sonido, pero, por mas raro que parezca... no podía abrir mis ojos... ¡Ni siquiera podía sentirlos! Trate de llevar mis manos a mi rostro en un intento de hacer algo, pero era como si no tuviera control de mis acciones...

Ahora sí que estaba asustado... ¿Qué tanto estaba pasándome? Empezaba a sentir cosas raras en mí... como si mi cuerpo estuviera cambiando. Los pequeños llantos eran lo único que escuchaba, junto a una conversación de dos voces a lo lejos, de las cuales no podía distinguir ni una palabra.

No recuerdo la magnitud, pero sé que la confusión que sentí fue tanta que no puedo ni acordarme. Esa clase de sentimientos que parecen salidos de una mezcla loca... ¿Cómo poder explicarlo? No sé... pero llegue a acostumbrarme a eso, aunque fuera por solo unos segundos, minutos... o el tiempo que haya sido, no tengo idea...

Mas allá de sentir mi cuerpo extremadamente extraño, empecé a sentir que temblaba. Sentía mi cuerpo temblando, e incluso cansado. Pero lo peor de todo era esa maldita presión que había en mi cara, la cual no podía quitar, y que para colmo estaba cada vez mas húmeda, hasta el punto que podría llamarse mojado.

Y aun seguía en completa oscuridad... pero por suerte no iba a durar mucho mas... ¿Por suerte? Ahora no estoy tan seguro...

Un suspiro...

Estaba seguro: Sentí el aire entrar a mi boca, hundirse en mi garganta y llenar mis pulmones, para luego ser expulsado de tal forma que hasta pareció un verdadero alivio. Pero eso era la última forma en la que podía sentirme... ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿¡Mas allá de no poder comandar mi cuerpo, este iba a actuar por sí solo o QUÉ?

Casi doy gracias a Dios cuando sentí que la presión en mi rostro estaba desapareciendo, pero nadie tiene idea de que tan equivocado estuve... pues ahí era cuando realmente empecé a temer...

Dos manos...

Fueron eso... tan pronto mi vista regreso, cuando menos lo esperaba, pude ver eso... entendiendo que dos simples manos eran las que se encontraban sobre mi rostro... dos manos que sentía como mías... ¡Pero que NO eran las mías!

Creí que me estaba volviendo literalmente loco, y prácticamente era lo que sentía

- _¿¡Qué diablos esta pasando?_ - Quise gritar, pero solo pude pensar...

El hecho de que esas manos, fueran mías o no, se apartaran me hizo darme cuenta de que la humedad que sentía en el rostro era causada por lagrimas, y si bien no podía saber cuantas se habían derramado por razones obvias, el ardor en los ojos me hizo deducir que prácticamente ya no podría seguir llorando.

Si es que podía decirse así... ¡Porque nunca empecé a llorar! ¿Cómo rayos podía ser entonces que mis manos y mi cara estuvieran empapadas de tal forma? Trate desesperado de buscarle una explicación cuando me di cuenta de otro elemento desconcertante... como si no hubiera tenido bastantes hasta ahora, y ni hablar de los que seguían...

No estaba en la RPD... ¡No! ¡No estaba en el departamento policial! Y ni siquiera me pude preguntar a mi mismo como rayos era posible cuando sentí como si mi cuello se encorvara, y por consecuencia mi visión se iba hacia abajo... pero donde supuestamente debían estar mis piernas y mis pies... estaban un par de piernas que tampoco eran las mías... mas esta vez, aunque seguía siendo desconcertante, casi no me sorprende...

Aquella mano, en la cual se encontraba 'mi' sentido del tacto, se movió, apareciendo en mi campo visual y permitiéndome darme cuenta de que aquella era una mano femenina, la mano de una mujer que se estaba acercando al rostro, el cual ya sabía que no podría llamar mío. Aunque no lo viera, ya había concluido lo que estaba pasando...

Ni mis manos... ni mis piernas... tampoco me sentía 'comodo' con el cuerpo... y ni siquiera podía comandarlo a mi voluntad. Se había vuelto tan obvio como tétrico...

No estaba en mi cuerpo...

Por alguna razón, si es que podía existir alguna, mi conciencia, mi ser había cambiado de lugar... ubicándome dentro de la mente de alguien mas, y permitiéndome sentir sus cinco sentidos.

Como si estar atrapado en un mundo ajeno fuera poco... ahora estaba atrapado en un cuerpo ajeno, en el cuerpo de alguna mujer, Dios sabría quien...

¿Pero por qué demonios estaba pasando esto? ¿Por qué rayos estaba mi conciencia dentro de la de otra persona? ¿Y qué había pasado mi cuerpo, el cual había quedado sentado en los escalones de la entrada del departamento policial?

Me pregunte si aquella mujer estaría, por mera coincidencia o lo que fuera, pasando por lo mismo que yo en mi cuerpo, pero obviamente ella estaba bastante consiente de sus actos como para estar confundida...

Con razón había estado escuchando sollozos y no podía distinguir la dirección por la que venían. Era esta misma chica la que estaba llorando, y siendo sus orejas mis orejas, al menos por un tiempito, normalmente no distinguiría la dirección.

Si bien tampoco pude saber cuanto tiempo estuve contemplando, o mas bien sintiendo, a esa mujer llorar, prácticamente no era capaz de captar el paso del tiempo, por razones que entendí poco después. Lo cierto era que ya había ubicado el escenario, el cual era la parte trasera de una camioneta, no sé de que tipo, pero había asientos paralelos a ambos lados, y la chica, fuera quien fuera, estaba en uno de ellos.

Sin embargo, ese pequeño espacio cerrado era todo lo que podía ver, así que no sabia si esa chica estaba en esta ciudad, o si estaba en otra... o si tal vez estaba en otro mundo. Ya ni eso me sorprendería...

Aunque había comprendido lo que estaba pasando, aun seguía bastante asustado. Quería salir de allí, escapar de ese maldito cuerpo del cual no tenia idea de cómo había entrado... ¡Ya bastante raro había sido el meterme en otro mundo como para ahora meterme en otro cuerpo! Llegue a pensar que la vida estaba queriéndome hacer pasar una mala jugada... la peor que jamás tendría.

Estuve a punto de rendirme, a pesar de que no había pasado mucho tiempo, a que ahora solo me quedaría el ver a través de los ojos de esa persona, hasta que esta maldita pesadilla me diera otro ridículo papel, pero entonces... las conversaciones que escuchaba no muy lejos cambiaron repentimante. El volumen de su voz aumentó, junto al tono de estas, como si hubieran visto algo alarmante... ya podía suponer que era.

El sonido de disparos que surgió repentinamente confirmo lo que sospechaba, y alertó a la mujer en la que estaba atrapado. Ella se levantó repentinamente y miró por la pequeña ventana que estaba a su espalda, permitiéndome a mi el contemplar con ella como dos personas que no pude distinguir claramente disparaban hacia cierta dirección por la cual se acercaban unas sombras.

Puedo jurar que lo vi claramente... en la espalda de una de esas dos personas, el logotipo y las letras R.P.D., pero mas importante aun... el vidrio ligeramente empañado de la ventana reflejó la imagen de aquella mujer... y para mi gran sorpresa... la reconocí...

- _¡¡Rita!_

Lo que siguió entonces fue demasiado rápido para mí, especialmente porque mi cerebro no estaba funcionando como lo desearía. Los sonidos de los disparos seguían y seguían, pero era como si cada disparo hiciera vibrar el cuerpo de esa chica, sin embargo, la vista que compartíamos se mantenía estática, y aun así yo sentía que estaba empezando a temblar. La vista se me nublaba cada vez mas, y los sonidos de los disparos parecían deformarse en algo diferente, o como si se estuvieran mezclando con sonidos de golpes contra algo... contra... ¿Qué?

- ¡¡Marvin! - Escuche con absoluta claridad, lo cual me hizo saltar de nervios. Era la voz de Leon...

Abrí los ojos...

- ¿Qué mier... ? - Me pregunte, pero me detuvo lo que captaron mis oídos.

La RPD...

Podría jurar que escuche los mismos disparos que estaba escuchando instantes atrás, pero era en realidad el sonido de golpes, golpes contra madera, golpes contra una puerta.

- ¡Marvin, abre la puerta!

- _Que me parta un rayo..._ - Me dije a mi mismo...

Aun pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, y sin poder creerlo, me levante de los escalones y corrí hacia la puerta que Leon estaba golpeando, maldiciendo lo que había pasado. Leon había tenido la ya conocida escena con Marvin, quien le ordenaba que se fuera y lo dejara allí, para luego cerrar la puerta y evitar que nos acercáramos a él... para dejarlo morir.

- ¡¡NO!

No podía, no podía dejarlo... no quería dejar morir a nadie mas. Prácticamente me olvide de aquella rarísima experiencia que pase, el miedo por Marvin me invadió por completo. Contradiciendo a todo lo que había pensado hasta ahora, estaba absolutamente decido a no permitir que esto ocurriera como debía ocurrir. No pasaría como con Kendo... ¡No volvería a permitirlo!

Me detuve frente a la puerta que ya estaba pensando en como embestir, pero Leon aun estaba ahí, y volteó tan pronto notó mi presencia.

- Alex, alguien esta agonizando allí. Le dije que volvería con ayuda, pero por alguna razón cerró la puerta por adentro y...

Él siguió hablando por un par de segundo mas, pero justo cuando me dejó un espacio entre él y aquella puerta, no espere mas... ¡Y la embestí con todas mis fuerzas! Y auch... sí que me dolió en el hombro...

- ¿Alex?

Pero no iba a rendirme por algo tan poco importante como dolor físico... no cuando alguien estaba muriendo a tan poca distancia de mí. A gritos seguí golpeando la puerta, pensando en Marvin... el solo imaginarlo allí, agonizando y derramando sangre, con los golpes de la puerta como único entretenimiento en un momento en el que eso no importaba... solo pensarlo me hacia olvidar el dolor y me devolvía las fuerzas para seguir atacando a esta maldita puerta...

Di embestidas, golpes, patadas... e incluso se me dio por cabecearla, quien sabe porque... pero nada funcionaba. Esa maldita puerta era demasiado resistente, lo cual no me sorprendía... después de todo... ¿Qué había de raro en que las puertas de un departamento policial fueran resistentes?

Seguí en eso bajo la mirada atónita de Leon hasta que me canse y no pude más...

Con las piernas débiles y el cuerpo encorvado, di un último golpe a la puerta, manteniendo mi puño sobre esta y respirando agitadamente. Me maldije a mi mismo... por ser débil, por ser incapaz... por ser un idiota...

Me sentía furioso... frustrado... como jamás me había sentido...

"Seguir el guión del juego y mantenerme a salvo", sí, claro... a salvo... ¡Y dejando morir a los demás! Al diablo con esa idea mía... seguir lo ya escrito o ya trazado era lo mismo que seguir una profecía o una tradición, o hacer solo lo que los demás te dicen... ¡Solo es conveniente para aquellos que no pueden tomar sus propias decisiones!

Y yo no iba a ser uno de esos... de ninguna forma. Tal vez esto podría ser la mayor locura que jamás hiciera, y si tuviera que, apostaría a que terminaría muerto... pero si ese era el precio que costaba el simplemente tratar de salvar a otros... ¡Pues que así fuera!

Era tiempo de tomar el asunto bajo mi control... al diablo con el guión que le pusieron los creadores a este juego. Yo ajustaría esto a mi manera o moriría en el intento... para bien o para mal... lo apostaría a mi manera... y mi manera seria la mayor apuesta... todo o nada...

Deje morir a Kendo... deje solo a Marvin... y pensar que en estos momentos... podríamos ser cuatro y no solo dos...

Lance un grito de furia golpeando nuevamente la puerta, a tal punto que esta tembló por completo y mis nudillos quedaron al borde de sangrar...

- _¡A decidir!_

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Seguir el guión como se suponía hasta que encontrara algún punto que yo deseara cambiar? No... si quería cambiar las cosas tenia que empezar a hacerlo inmediatamente. Tal vez Marvin aun tenia oportunidad... tal vez las otras puertas que conducían a esa habitación eran mas débiles y podríamos abrirlas, y quizás así podríamos salvar a Marvin... eso era todo en lo que podía preocuparme por el momento... los otros personajes seguirían bien... y Claire podría arreglárselas, ella estaba armada y...

- ¿¡EH?

La verdad me cayó como una avalancha... ¿Estaba Claire armada? Es cierto que yo le pase la pistola y que esta había alcanzado su mano antes de que el zombi apareciera... pero nunca la vi agarrarla firmemente... ¿Y si el susto que pudo causar el tener un zombi tan cerca hubiera causado que en un mal movimiento ella soltara el arma y esta cayera hacia abajo? ¿Y si la pistola había sido aplastada junto al auto cuando todos escapamos? ¡¡Entonces Claire estaría indefensa contra todo lo que se encontrara! Ella...

- _...podría estar muerta ahora..._ - El solo pensarlo me aterró mas de lo que cualquier otro zombi podría haberlo hecho...

- ¿Alexander? ¿Estas... ?

Detuve las palabras de Leon girando repentinamente a él, lo mire tan seriamente como pude...

- Estoy bien - Respondí con fuerza - Sin embargo...

- ¿Sin embargo qué?

Demonios... en la locura que me había agarrado, había olvidado por completo el mantener el papel de alguien normal y no de alguien que sabia todo lo que estaba pasando. Pensé rápidamente las palabras para evitar que esta confusión se me fuera de las manos, y de alguna forma, quizás por suerte, lo logre...

- He estado pensando Leon... - Pausa - Nuestro recorrido... desde donde chocamos el auto hasta que llegamos aquí. Dime si me equivoco pero... ¿No chocamos precisamente... detrás de este departamento?

- Sí, es verdad... ¿Pero por qué me preguntas eso?

- Y este edificio... ¿No tiene una puerta trasera?

Note que él estuvo a punto de contestarme, pero es detuvo cuando evidentemente se dio cuenta de adonde quería llegar. Nos miramos a los ojos...

- Claire...

- Exacto...

No podía arriesgarme a seguir adelante queriendo creer que quizás ella estaría bien... tenia que asegurarme. Quizás ella estaba siguiendo su camino como debía ser... quizás jamás logro llegar al departamento... tal vez no tenia su pistola, pero igualmente había llegado al departamento, y si era así, indudablemente necesitaría ayuda.

Apostaría todo lo que fuera necesario para salvarnos a todos...


	6. Sentence

_**Sentence**_

_Hay quienes creen que el futuro es algo que forjas tu mismo… otros creen que el día de tu muerte esta marcado desde que naciste… ¿En que creo yo? No lo sé…_

- ¡Vamos, vamos! - Presione impaciente

Tenía una prisa inmensa y aun seguía en el hall del departamento policial. Había salido corriendo hacia la puerta Este, solo para llevármela puesta al encontrarla cerrada por el maldito cerrojo electrónico que había olvidado. Ahora me encontraba apoyado contra el modular de madera, y a mi lado estaba Leon, aperando la computadora con la tarjeta azul esa, lo que no entendía era por que tardaba tanto.

- Ya casi, espera. - Me respondió.

No podía estar seguro de cómo serian las cosas en este mundo/realidad/loquesea en lo que estaba atrapado, pero si las cosas iban a ser "reales", entonces casi nada podría ser predecible, y menos aun la seguridad de los personajes de esta historia.

Trataba de calmarme, pero por mas que quería no podía sacarme de la cabeza a Claire... el solo pensar en que ella no fuera a lograrlo me aterraba. Quizás, sin un arma, solo le quedaría la muerte, pero a la vez, la intervención de Leon y yo podría llegar a salvarla, pero solo si llegáramos a tiempo.

Y allí estaba yo, dejando pasar el tiempo y sintiendo como a cada segundo mi cuerpo sudaba mas y mas de nervios. No podía culpar a Leon por la tranquilidad que tenia, pues él no sabía las cosas como yo, y tampoco podría explicárselas de manera en la que resulte coherente.

_- Claire... por favor, no mueras..._

Lleve mi mano a mi pecho, en el cual sentía ese maldito dolor 'vacio' que me atormentaba en la desesperación. Solo podía rezar... pero sentía como si ningún Dios fuera a escuchar mis plegarias...

- ¡Listo! - O quizás sí...

Luego de la exclamación de Leon, pude escuchar claramente los cerrojos removerse en aquel profundo silencio. Realmente extrañaba la música de fondo que los juegos solían tener en los escenarios, ya que aunque fuera algo tétrica, era indudablemente mejor que el silencio.

- Ok, vamos ya - Dije comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, aunque...

- Espera - Respondió él.

Le hice caso pero no me explico para qué quería que esperara. Le vi operando en la computadora, preguntándome que tanto podría encontrar él allí. Termine decidiendo averiguarlo por mi mismo, y justo mire al monitor, la pantalla cambio, mostrándonos a ambos el mapa del primer piso de todo el departamento. Claro... Leon no querría aventurarse a buscar la entrada trasera sin conocer bien el lugar, y no me era muy probable que lo recordara como yo...

- No veo la entrada - Dijo, lo cual no me sorprendió, después de todo, no había entrada trasera en el primer piso.

- ¿Y en el segundo piso?

Él toco un par de botones, y tan pronto el mapa cambio, señale la entrada trasera. En solo unos segundo planifique y le narre el camino, el cual seria desde por la puerta de la izquierda de este hall, cruzando el corredor, entrando al largo salón de oficinas y cosas así, y saliendo al rincón con las escaleras que llevarían al segundo piso, y si aquella puerta estaba cerrada, entonces la derrumbaríamos aunque me rompiera el hombro. Para entonces estaríamos en el oscuro corredor, y solo habría que cruzar una puerta mas para llegar al helipuerto.

No podía predecir cuantos zombis enfrentaríamos en el camino, pero si teníamos suerte, encontraríamos a Claire en el helipuerto o quizás en el camino.

- Partamos - Comande y empecé a caminar apresuradamente, esperando que no se tomara mal mi autoritarismo del momento.

- Espera.

Y de mala gana espere, quedándome parado de espaldas a él, implorando que solo tardará unos segundos. No miré hacia él hasta no escuchar el sonido de una impresora, la cual estaba otorgándonos los mapas de todo el departamento en blanco y negro. Por fortuna, y a diferencia de las impresoras que suelo tener, esta hizo su trabajo realmente rápido.

- Ahora estamos listos.

Pues de esa forma, volví a caminar apresuradamente, lo cual causo que él se apurara en seguirme, tal y como esperaba. No subí los escalones en la entrada, sino que directamente pase por encima de la baranda que bloqueaba el camino, apoyé mi mano sobre el picaporte, sujetando mi arma con la otra, y cuando Leon estuvo cerca de mi, abrí la puerta tan rápido como pude, apuntando al instante sin encontrar ningún blanco aun. Entre al azulado pasillo seguido de Leon, ambos apuntando por este…

Todo el tiempo estaba tratando de mantener la adrenalina sobre el miedo, y ya explique porque no quiera dejarme dominar por el miedo. Lo único malo de esto es que era algo agotante, o al menos así lo sentía, aunque probablemente fuera solo tensión.

De cualquier forma, logre mantener la calma ante nuestro próximo objetivo: Un zombi policial que ya nos había visto y se acercaba a nosotros, pero que estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

- Este es mío - Dijo Leon

Y sin hacerme esperar mucho, simplemente disparó, clavando la bala en el cuello del zombi. Si bien la munición mágnum no lo decapitó, le dejó la cabeza colgando a un lado, el lado por el cual cayó muerto.

Este evento me llevó a hacerme una seria pregunta acerca de un tema muy importante: Munición. Sabia mi numero actual… ¿Pero cual el de Leon?

- Leon… - Llamé sin mirarlo, no podía dejar de mantenerme alerta - ¿Cuántas balas te quedan?

- Veintiocho - Respondió, tomando una bala suelta de su bolsillo y colocándola en el cartucho que estaba usando - ¿Y tu?

- Treinta y siete

Estaba casi seguro de que con esto podríamos durar un buen tiempo, especialmente si las usábamos moderada y correctamente, pero realmente dudaba que pudieran durar ante todo lo que vendría en el futuro, especialmente contra ciertos encuentros que requerirían un alto número en artillería pesada. Pero mi única arma estaba lejos de ser realmente artillería pesada. Si quería sobrevivir, necesitaría de algo mas que esta simple pistola dada por Leon. Recordaba la ubicación de ciertas armas en el juego, pero no estaba seguro de que estas realmente estuvieran en aquellos lugares.

Si quería armas, solo había dos opciones: La Sala de los S.T.A.R.S. en el ala oeste, segundo piso, y la armería del sótano, solo allí podría encontrar armas. Sin embargo, lo importante ahora era encontrar a Claire, ya no me importaba si tenía que romper el supuesto guión original de este juego.

Próximo punto, la larga oficina del ala éste. En lo personal, ya me estaba esperando zombis allí, por lo cual prepare un clip lleno en la pistola sumándole una bala mas preparada en la cámara, y otro clip lleno listo para ser intercambiado si era necesario. Esa era toda mi munición. Tenia un clip mas conmigo, pero estaba vació.

Leon y yo nos acercamos a la puerta doble de la siguiente habitación, cada uno sobre una de las partes, y con una señal de ojos coincidimos en abrirla de golpe, lo cual realizamos. La puerta derecha se había abierto tal y como esperábamos, pero la izquierda (La que yo empuje) chocó contra algo y fue detenida. Un zombi…

Ambos dimos un ligero salto hacia atrás apuntando nuestras armas hacia el caníbal que se asomaba por la entrada, apuntando a su pecho, Leon y yo dimos dos disparos cada uno, y el monstruo cayó muerto en el suelo. Leon se acercó a él, y deseoso de quitarse todas las dudas, aplastó con su pie y todas sus fuerzas la cabeza del zombi, no reventándola, pero si abollándole el cráneo dentro de la carne podrida.

Me coloque en la entrada de la habitación, observando con debida calma como había dos enemigos mas en este cuarto, o al menos a esos podía ver. Uno estaba a nuestra izquierda, en la esquina de un escritorio relativamente pequeño, y el otro estaba casi en la esquina opuesta del salón, detrás del largo escritorio en conjunto. Afortunadamente, ambos estaban lejos.

Nuevamente nuestras armas se concentraron en un mismo objetivo. El zombi de nuestra izquierda estaba mas cerca y ya nos había visto. Nuestras armas se mantenían firme en el blanco, yo, en particular, sentía curiosamente una increíble facilidad para apuntar en esta ocasión, como si un sexto sentido me estuviera guiando. Leon disparó, dándole en el hombro al zombi lo cual lo hizo retroceder. Yo dispare, la bala penetrando en su cráneo y atravesando su cerebro. Uno menos.

Del siguiente se encargó Leon. Evidentemente estos moribundos jamás cobrarían un poco de inteligencia, pues el que quedaba solo trataba de pasar por encima del escritorio pero sin utilizar ninguna de sus extremidades para ello, haciéndolo completamente imposible su objetivo. En conclusión, el pobre estaba entregado y listo para que su cabeza explotara con solo un disparo.

Instintivamente ambos guardamos un absoluto silencio, y así pudimos darnos cuenta de que, a pesar de que no lo veíamos, aun había alguno por los alrededores. Claramente podíamos oír su movimiento (Al menos yo), pero me preocupo el oírlo cerca, no poder detectar la dirección ni poder verlo por ningún lado.

Seguramente fue gracias a estar bien atento que no sufrí TAN terrible susto como lo hubiera sentido en otros casos, pero esta vez, justo después de sentir saltar mi corazón, mi cuerpo reaccionó debidamente y con mi pie derecho, libre mi tobillo izquierdo con una buena patada de las manos de aquel zombi, dando luego un inmediato salto para alejarme de él. Mi compañero hizo lo mismo…

El muy desgraciado estaba escabullido por debajo del escritorio, le faltaba una pierna, por lo cual no podía hacer mas que arrastrarse. Aprovechando que él seguía concentrado en mi, Leon rápidamente procedió a pisotearlo tan violentamente como no recuerdo haber visto, y en unos instantes su cabeza había sido reducida a mugre del suelo. No precisamente algo que yo deseara observar.

- Asunto arreglado - Dijo Leon, su voz casi en un gruñido.

- Vamos.

Cada segundo que pasaba me ponía mas nervioso, tenia ganas de salir corriendo hacia el helipuerto, pero me mantenía simplemente caminando deprisa, aunque en el fondo, tenia ganas de poder correr como siempre lo hacia en los juegos.

Salimos sin muchas precauciones al patio, y al instante un viento frió nos golpeo en la cara, pude sentir el aire lado entrando por mi garganta y mi nariz, haciéndole contra al calor del sudor que tenia por los nervios.

El cadáver de un policía se encontraba tirado en medio del patio, envuelto en sangre. Indudablemente él había estado protegiendo este punto por donde zombis podrían entrar, y falló. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado desgarrado, incluso para que el virus pudiera devolverlo a la vida, pero Leon no escaseó precauciones al acercarse a él, su arma lista para disparar al mas mínimo movimiento, yo le seguí de cerca, colocándome a su lado justo cuando pateo el cadáver dejándolo boca arriba.

Un arma fue descubierta debajo de su cuerpo, bañada en roja sangre. Haciendo a un lado la repulsión, la agarre, descubriendo que se trataba de otra igual a la mía. El cargador tenía diez balas mas la que ya se encontraba lista para ser disparada. Mire al cadáver, encontrando afortunadamente otro cargador en su cintura, el cual estaba lleno.

Luego de organizar rápidamente las balas en los cuatro clips que tenia, guarde la segunda arma en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. No iba a tratar de hacer "Twosome Time" con la falta de experiencia en armas que tenia, incluso dudaba que Leon fuera capaz.

Me decidí a proceder, cuando repentinamente escuche un sonido que no pude identificar, mas por los nervios que por cualquier otra cosa. Fue solo cuando vi una luz distante por encima del edificio que entendí lo que era… ¡Un helicóptero!

Al instante me puse a pensar en cual de los dos posibles helicópteros era, cuando recordé que solo uno de ellos tenia una luz tan amplia: El helicóptero policial… y eso significaba demasiadas cosas para mi…

Por un lado, esto anunciaba la llegada de Claire al departamento, aunque no estaba dispuesto a asegurarme nada que aun no hubiera sucedido. Pero por otro lado… dos personajes se encontraban allí… dos policías… y dos zombis… dos zombis que iban a significar la muerte para ellos…

Sentí que el tiempo se congeló… Otras muertes destinadas… otras vidas condenadas a la extinción… ¿Acaso no había nada que se pudiera hacer? ¿No existía mas futuro para ellos? ¿Solo les quedaba esta muerte que yo conocía aun sin verla?

No… esto me quitó lo último que me quedaba de paciencia. Creo que preferiría la ignorancia en lugar de saber todo lo que iba a pasar si es que no podía hacer nada… jugar este papel era algo insoportable que no estaba dispuesto a cargar mas… era un tormento que me hacia sentir que abandonaba a aquellos que podía salvar. Por mas ridículo que suene… juro que sentía mi alma me gritándome que hiciera algo…

Mis ojos hasta entonces cerrados se abrieron como los de una bestia enloquecida… quizás en eso me había convertido por aquellos instantes. Perdí el miedo a todo… prefería el riesgo extremo a la culpa. Lo había decidido… no iba a dejar que pasara lo mismo que con Kendo y Marvin…

No sé si perdí la cordura en aquel momento por culpa de la desesperación, pero lo cierto es que todo ocurrió muy rápido para mi, al menos por mi punto de vista. Olvidando por completo a Leon, empecé a correr…

A pasos largos subí la escalera en solo segundos, corriendo luego hacia la próxima puerta y rezando para que no estuviera cerrada…

Estaba cerrada… pero eso no iba a detenerme… había una ventana cerca, por lo cual, sin pensarlo dos veces, o mas bien, sin pensarlo, me arroje contra esta a toda velocidad.

Choque dolorosamente contra la pared del corredor y tenia algunos cortes de vidrio, pero eso no evito que usara todas mis fuerzas para levantarme y seguir corriendo, empezando a escuchar los disparos de una ametralladora… era una carrera contra el tiempo que llevaba mi adrenalina a niveles que no conocía.

Finalmente salí al aeropuerto, mis ojos captando rápido a un hombre robusto acorralado por dos zombis, los cuales se tiraron encima de él…

No podía disparar pues podría lastimar a aquel hombre, pero lo cierto es que ni siquiera había pensado en el arma. Directamente me acerque a los zombis pateando al instante al primero que pude, tan fuerte que hasta me dolió la pierna. Había logrado que por un instante los zombis dejaran de masticar al policía, y entonces me di cuenta de que el fusil de aquel hombre seguía escupiendo balas… ¡Y estas estaban dando al helicóptero y al piloto!

Sin pensar en los riesgos, le di un puntapié al fusil de aquel hombre, arrebatándole el arma. Pero para nuestra desgracia y confirmando que mi suerte ni iba a tener piedad conmigo, el gatillo estaba atorado y las balas seguían volando del artefacto.

Me deje caer de espaldas a riesgo a ser alcanzado por la descarga, pero sin salvarme de una maldita bala que rasgo el costado de mi cuello llevándose algo de carne con ella. El golpe contra el frió suelo me aturdió bastante mas de lo que esperaba.

El oír que los disparos se detenían fue un ligero alivio, pero a eso siguió el sonido de una terrible explosión que baño en rojo todo el helipuerto por un instante. Sentí como si algo se rompiera dentro de mi al entender lo que había ocurrido… había fallado en proteger el helicóptero y su piloto.

Si bien curiosamente no se había estrellado en donde supuestamente debía hacerlo, el resultado era el mismo. Aquel hombre estaba muerto. Nuevamente la culpa en mi… algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado y me estaba matando por adentro. Cualquiera podría decirme que yo no era culpable de nada, o que no hubo nada que pudiera hacer… pero…

Detuve mis pensamientos al ver a los dos zombis de pie nuevamente, y yo seguía en el suelo… ¡Ellos estaban por tirarse sobre mí! Como por reflejo, tome la pistola y en menos de un segundo apunte, acertando en la garganta del muerto vivo mas cercano y logrando que cayera hacia atrás… sin embargo… ¡El otro zombi se tiro sobre mi!

Trate de dispararle, pero aplasto mi brazo extendido ocasionando que soltara la pistola y esta cayera a un lado. Enloquecido al tener a esta abominación encima, no podía hacer otra cosa mas que forcejear contra él. En aquellos instantes… envuelto en la angustia, la locura, el asco y la furia… era como si todo se mezclara en algo mucho mas temible que cualquier arma biológica que se pudiera crear… me sentía un demente.

Con un golpe de vista, capte a mi lado al gordo que acababa de salvar, pero mi atención se dirigió al arma en su cinturón: ¡Un cuchillo!

Sujetando al zombi por la garganta, estire mi brazo izquierdo hacia el gordo, sujetándolo por el pantalón y jalándolo hacia mi como pude, y luego tanteando esquizofrénicamente su cintura hasta que mis mano atrapó el mango del cuchillo con tanta fuerza como mis dedos tenían, desenfundándolo y incrustándolo desenfrenadamente en el costado del torso del maldito caníbal, sintiendo al instante como fuerza que me aplicaba cedía un poco, pero no iba a pasar lo mismo con mi furor. Bestialmente eleve el cuchillo por su cuerpo pasando por debajo de la axila hasta cerca de su cuello, y entonces sentí que el zombi había perdido fuerza hasta el punto en el que fue fácil girar y quedar yo encima de él, decidido a desquitar mi culpa como rabia sobre él…

Como un sádico, un sanguinario o maniaco, empecé a utilizar el cuchillo sobre el zombi en todas las formas imaginables, maldiciendo como si solo supiera decir horribles palabras, y bañándome a mi mismo en sangre. A cada segundo, su rostro su rostro se desfiguraba mas y mas, hasta que ya no podía distinguir entre lo que una vez fue su rostro y un plato de carne molida, sumándole sesos y trozos de cráneo.

No tuve tiempo para tranquilizarme ni un poco cuando sentí dos manos sobre mis hombros, y al mirar a una de ellas se me heló la sangre… ¡Era el otro zombi! Mi disparo lo había detenido, pero no lo había matado… ¡¡Y ahora el muy desgraciado me tenia atrapado por la espalda!

Trate de moverme hacia algún lado, pero el maldito devorador inhumano me aplasto contra el suelo, mi rostro rozando lo que quedó del rostro del cadáver debajo de mi. Quería hacer algo, pero no podía por mas que lo retrasara, inevitablemente ese maldito iba a llegar a morderme…

Estuve a punto de perder las esperanzas, cuando un estruendo surcó el aire por encima de mí, y la cabeza de mi opresor explotó en mil pedazos. El resto de su cuerpo siguiendo la ley de la gravedad y cayendo sobre el mío, pero no toleré ni un segundo mas el ser el centro de este sándwich de zombis muertos, aunque sonaba raro decirle muerto a algo que ya lo estaba desde antes de que lo matara, si es que realmente lo que hacia era matarlos.

- ¿Estas bien? - Me preguntó mi salvador… Leon.

Quise responderle al instante, pero necesite escupir primero. Luego, desde mi posición sentado en el suelo, levante mi vista centrándome en sus los ojos… hubiera preferido decirle que estaba bien, pero no podía. Mi triste mirada y la negación con el rostro bastaron para comunicarle que me encontraba mal, aunque no refiriera al estado físico.

Mire hacia el helicóptero estrellado, el cual había chocado en la esquina opuesta a la supuesta, destrozando las escaleras y ocasionando un derrumbe que causo que parte de la plataforma cayera hacia el callejón próximo. Pero ahora todo había sido convertido en una inmensa fogata. Fui el único que notó el cadáver entre las flamas… la imagen del cuerpo carmesí se quedaría gravada en mis ojos por el resto de mi vida.

_- Perdón… lo siento…_

Nuevamente deseaba a muerte el despertar de esta pesadilla, pero no por miedo… esta vez era por la tristeza, una tortura aun peor. Tuve que forzarme a mi mismo a olvidar eso para no llorar. Baje mi cabeza dando un largo y silencioso suspiro. Mirando luego al policía robusto, cuya vida milagrosamente había logrado rescatar…

- ¿Estas bien? - Pregunte yo esta vez.

- S-s-sí… ¡Muchas gracias!

Deseaba el poder sentirme alegre de que al menos él se hubiera salvado, pero no podía… había perdido al otro… siendo este el tercero. Quería jurarme a mi mismo que este seria el ultimo que dejaría ir… pero tenia tanto miedo de no poder cumplirme esa promesa que no lo hice…

Justo cuando la adrenalina estaba por desaparecer por completo de mis sistemas… un grito la detona como a una bomba. Los tres presentes miramos a la misma dirección, pero creo que yo era el único verdaderamente asustado…

Trate de levantarme rápido, tan cansado que casi me caigo, pero luego pude retomar el equilibrio y avanzar apresuradamente hacia el limite del helipuerto… mi sangre comenzando a correr nuevamente como loca cuando la vi a ella…

- ¡¡Claire!


	7. Priority

_**Priority**_

_Muchos gustos… muchos objetivos… pero no siempre es posible realizarlos todos… y menos al mismo tiempo… su orden se basa en la importancia… en lo que mas valúes…_

- ¡¡Claire!

Esta vez me resigne con ganas a obedecer esta mala suerte me cargaba en los hombros, ya no me importaba… mientras que pudiera hacer algo, mientras que tuviera el poder de mejorar las cosas…

Ella estaba allí, en el callejón, aterrada como ni yo lo había estado… los zombis tras ella, y aunque ella estaba luchando como podía, no tenia un arma… mi temor había sido cierto.

- ¡Maldición! - Gritó Leon, colocándose a mi lado…

El helicóptero había caído justo sobre las escaleras, dejando solo una barrera de fuego… no había forma de bajar… y la desesperación estaba invadiéndome nuevamente… pero solo para confirmarme de que no había forma para acostumbrarse a esta.

Trate de tomar la pistola de mi bolsillo, solo para recordar que se encontraba tirada a unos metros detrás de mí… justo cuando no tenia ni segundos para gastar, era cuando mas necesitaba la pistola y no la tenia… estuve paralizado por un instante sin saber que debía hacer… cuando noté una osadía…

Leon apoyó ambas manos sobre el borde del helipuerto, levantando una rodilla y apoyando el pie sobre la baranda…

- ¿Leon?

- ¡Consigue una cuerda!

Y así nomás… saltó aquella exagerada altura. Me aterró el pensar que podría matarse en la caída, pero al verlo rodar y levantarse rápidamente, entendí que seria inútil preocuparme por él… aunque considerando la situación en la que se había metido, no existirían preocupaciones suficientes… pensar que creí que yo era el loco aquí…

Con el disparo mas certero que había visto hasta entonces, Leon reventó la cabeza de aquel caníbal que estuvo a punto de devorar a nuestra amiga, ayudándola para que se refugiara detrás de él, y entonces comenzando a disparar hacia los acechadores…

No podía perder tiempo. Decidí confiar en Leon y ponerme a buscar una cuerda lo mas rápido posible. Mire sin éxito a mi alrededor, pero lo único que pude hacer fue aprovechar para recuperar mi VP70… cuando un sonido mas que peligroso captó mi atención…

Ladridos…

_- ¡¡Cerberus!_

La situación no podía ser peor… ¿Por qué demonios tenían que presentarse estos canes con T-Virus justo ahora?

_- ¡No pienses, actúa!_ - Me repetí a mi mismo…

¿Pero cómo? ¿Simplemente yendo a buscar una maldita cuerda? No… Leon y Claire no estarían para cuando regresara… Leon podría enfrentar a mas de una docena de zombis con su Mágnum… pero los Cerberus eran diferentes… ellos eran rápidos… y con mayor fuerza que los perros normales. Extremadamente agresivos…

Un arma de poder no podría contra ellos… necesitábamos velocidad.

Solo pude pensar en una cosa…

- ¡¡HEY, tu! - Grite desesperado llamando al policía que había salvado momentos atrás - ¡Consigue una cuerda, RAPIDO!

No tenia alternativa… tenía que ayudar a mis compañeros, y rezar para que este sujeto hiciera su trabajo rápidamente. Tal vez el arma de Leon no pudiera… pero la mía sí.

Tan rápido como pude volví al borde del helipuerto, confirmando mi temor, Leon y Claire estaban en problemas, retrocediendo tanto como podían… el número de enemigos era terriblemente trágico. Hice una pausa de solo un segundo, cerrando los ojos y rezándole a Dios para que me diera la fuerza y la puntería necesaria… solo por este momento.

- ¡Ahora!

Con los brazos bien extendidos, jale el gatillo tan pronto apunte al primer perro que mis ojos captaron… el disparo le dio en el abdomen, cerca de la cola, haciéndole caer a un lado. No muerto, pero sí detenido. Me concentre en el siguiente, dispare y falle, dispare y falle, pero la tercera fue la vencida.

Mis manos me temblaban… pero mi puntería seguía siendo eficiente. El sudor envolvía todo mi cuerpo, incluso mi frente, por donde las gotas nublaban mi vista, pero no lograban ocultar mis blancos. Sentía como si algo me quemara adentro… ¿Emoción? ¿Adrenalina? ¿Pánico? No lo sabia… no estaba pensando lo suficientemente bien como para reconocerla.

De alguna manera, lográbamos mantener atrás a los infectados por el T-Virus… pero sabía, podía predecirlo, de que no duraríamos así mucho mas. No por falta de balas… sino porque esa manada era cada vez mas intensiva… no sé de donde, pero no dejaban de salir zombis y cerberus. Yo estaría a salvo en donde estaba… pero Leon y Claire…

No podía dejar que murieran… ¿Qué pasaría entonces? ¿Qué pasaría con el destino que ellos debían cumplir, con los trayectos que debían seguir? ¿Acaso tendría yo que encargarme de lo que ellos no pudieran realizar? ¡NO! ¿¡En que estaba pensando? ¿¡Como podía estar dándolos ya por muertos? ¡No podía permitir eso! ¡¡Por nada! ¡Era mi culpa que ellos estuvieran en esta situación! ¡Fue por mi que Claire no recibió su correspondiente pistola, y fui yo quien trajo a Leon hasta aquí! ¡¡Tenia que salvarlos! ¡Sin importar que me costara… !

_- …la vida…_

- ¡¡Encontré una cuerda! - Grito el policía a mis espaldas.

Sentí un rayo de esperanza, el cual se desvaneció al instante, cuando ninguna bala salió al jalar el gatillo. Maldije nuevamente la situación, apurándome a tomar el segundo clip de mi chaqueta, cuando encontré algo junto a este… ¡La segunda pistola! Si será que fui un tonto al olvidarla…

Un grito guerrero me detuvo mientras estaba preparando la primera pistola, Leon había dado una feroz patada a un cerberus que saltó hacia él… y al mirarlo, sentí que la sangre se me iba de las venas… ¡Estaban acorralados! Su tiempo indudablemente se estaba acabando, y aunque trajéramos la cuerda, eso no serviría…

_- No puedo dejarlos morir…_

Las dos pistolas estaban listas, la mayor parte de los enemigos estaban sobre mis aliados… no había nada que pudiera hacerme dudar. Apoye mi pie sobre la baranda… centre mi objetivo…

_- No mires atrás…_

…y salte. No espere ni a caer para empezar a disparar con ambas armas, a pesar de que antes había decidido que no planeaba intentar "Twosome Time". Caí al suelo aplastando a un zombi, justo en la cabeza, la cual se rompió contra el cemento…

De aquel entonces… lo único que puedo recordar claramente es la furia bestia que sentía…

Capte a un zombi a mi izquierda, sus brazos extendidos y su boca (Mi blanco) abierta. Rápidamente levante la pistola en mi mano izquierda, la ensangrentada, y dispare a ese oscuro orificio, matándolo al instante.

En mi mente, dos elementos se fundían en lo que guiaba mis acciones, y esos dos elementos eran la furia que sentía ante la situación, y la determinación por salvar a mis compañeros a cualquier precio.

Solo corrí hacia ellos, quitando a los zombis y los cerberus del camino como podía, a algunos les dispare, a otros los ataque con puños o patadas. El asco y la repulsión habían desparecido en aquel instante, de alguna forma, en las cuales uno no sabe si tuvo demasiada suerte o la desesperación lo llevó a sacar todo su potencial, estábamos sobreviviendo…

En diez eternos segundos llegó la cuerda para que subiéramos, Claree fue la primera. Vagamente recuerdo como sobrevivimos a eso, lo cierto es que en pocos instantes mis pistolas quedaron vacías, y considerando que mi último cargador tenía muy pocas balas, decidí dejar eso de lado. Había tomado el cuchillo de Claire, y por fortuna, esta arma no resultó ser tan inservible como lo era normalmente en el juego.

Leon y yo discutimos por quien seria el primero en subir la cuerda, hasta que él me convenció de que yo fuera el primero, ya que él tenia un arma. Sin estar muy seguro, le deje el cuchillo por cualquier emergencia, mientras que me apuraba a subir la cuerda sostenida por el policía y por Claire, mis pies caminando por la pared, hasta finalmente apoyarse contra los restos de la escalera para sujetarme de la baranda.

- ¡Leon, sube, ahora! - Llamé desesperado

- ¡¡Esta en problemas! - Dijo el policia - ¡¡No va a poder!

- ¡¡Por un demonio! - Grite…

Desesperado, salte la baranda de un brinco empezando a correr por el helipuerto tan torpemente que no sé como no me caí, al menos hasta llegar a la única arma que podría servirme ahora: El fusil. Solo podía rezar para que este hubiera dejado de disparar por que el golpe contra el suelo le aflojó el gatillo y no porque se hubieran acabado las balas. El hecho de que el gatillo estuviera en posición correcta me dio algo de esperanza…

Nuevamente corrí hacia el borde del helipuerto, un grito de combate de Leon me indicó que él aun seguía peleando. Choque mi cintura contra la baranda, incline mi cuerpo hacia abajo, apunte el fusil con una sola mano, y jale el gatillo…

Ya me esperaba yo que la descarga del arma fuera severa… pero sinceramente, sobrepasó mis expectativas. Apenas pude controlarlo manteniendo apuntado hacia abajo, aunque no con tanta precisión, seguramente hubiera herido a Leon de no ser porque él se apoyó contra la pared. Lo bueno era que estaba logrando acabar con todos los monstruos cerca de él… y seguí así hasta que el clip del arma se acabo.

- ¡Leon, toma la cuerda! - Ordenó Claire, ante lo cual Leon obedeció. Ella nos miró a mi y al policía, alzando la cuerda ante nosotros - ¡Ahora, TIREN!

Deje caer el fusil y tome con ambas manos la cuerda, apoyando un pie sobre la baranda, empecé a jalar incluso antes que ellos dos, quienes se unieron a esto casi al instante. Entre los tres estábamos logrando nuestro objetivo. Leon parecía mas pesado de lo normal, pero era el sentir su peso lo que me mantenía con esperanzas y me llevaba a usar todas mis fuerzas restantes.

El peso se desvaneció, haciéndome caer de espaldas. Por un segundo me aterré pensando que Leon podría haberse soltado, pero entonces lo vi trepar la baranda, con el cuchillo en la boca, la pistola en una mano, y el fusil colgando de su hombro.

Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo soltando todas las armas, jadeando y bañado en sudor, así como en sangre, aunque no tanto como yo, que tenia todo mi cabello y ropa bañado en sangre por la escena anterior con un par de zombis.

- ¿Estas bien? - Le preguntó Claire a Leon…

- Sí… - Respondió jadeando, pasando a mirarme a mi - ¿Y tu, Alex?

No dije nada… estaba muy cansado como para hacerlo. Simplemente cerré los ojos, forzando una ligera sonrisa… afirme con la cabeza y luego la deje reposar contra el piso… sintiéndome tan pesado… que creí que jamás tendría la fuerza para cargar mi propio peso…

Ya había pasado por demasiado en muy poco tiempo… y si bien el resultado pudo ser mejor, no podía evitar el sentirme alegre con el logro. Habíamos pasado por desafíos terribles, y a pesar de todo lo que estos nos hicieron sufrir, logramos sobrevivir a esto. Ahora estábamos los cuatros… vivos, juntos y a salvo. Ahora… solo quería descansar un poco…

Me dormí…


	8. Path

_**Path**_

_Una vez alguien me dijo que la vida consiste en elegir tu propio camino… es increíble cuanto sentido cobra esa frase cuando vidas dependen de ello…_

Creo que en ningún momento había logrado dormirme completamente, ya que al menos una parte de mi seguía alerta. A pesar de que… en fin…

El aire se sentía algo pesado, y el agotamiento me hacia creer que la gravedad había aumentado. No puedo decir exactamente como, pero… a pesar de estar dormido, podía sentir como dos brazos me cargaban, también podía sentir la frecuencia de los pasos de la persona que estaba acarreándome.

Me sentía… raro… mucho mas de lo que normal desde que había empezado esta pesadilla, aun así, la sensación se sentía curiosamente familiar... pero no podía reconocerla.

Sentía mi cabeza colgando, así como mis brazos y mis piernas. Pero ningún dolor podía sentirse, solo un extraño cosquilleo que apenas podía captar gracias a una curiosa sensibilidad extrema que tenia en aquel momento, un cosquilleo dentro de mis venas…

Luego de un incomprensible y odioso esfuerzo, logre abrir ligeramente los ojos, los cuales parecían no querer obedecerme. Apenas pude abrirlos, de hecho… y encima no podía ver claramente… ¿Dónde estaba? Gris… pálido naranja… seco marrón… la pequeña habitación parecía temblar.

El temblor se detuvo luego de un fuerte azote, el cual despertó ligeramente mis sentidos. Me pregunté que rayos era aquel lugar… parecía un ascensor, pero… ¿Cómo podía ser?

Algo no estaba bien…

_- No… no otra vez…_

El miedo… un ligero miedo causado por la duda y falta de entendimiento y comprensión. La sospecha de que la realidad no me gustara…

Quien me estaba sosteniendo se las arregló para extender su brazo hacia la puerta corrediza de enfrente y correrla a un lado. Mi cabeza estaba inclinada en la dirección frontal de esa persona, y así pude ver aquel brazo… una mano que no conocía envuelta en una manga de un traje color lavanda azulado. Por mas que trataba… no podía alzar la cabeza para distinguir aquel rostro…

Mi temor aumentaba… una situación incomprensible… en la cual tenia nulo control… ¿Podría ser… acaso… ?

La persona que me cargaba, si realmente era yo quien estaba en sus brazos, se adentró a un oscurísimo callejón… el cual no reconocí por no poder pensar claramente…

Sin desearlo, sentí mi puño derecho el cerrarse… pero había algo en este que no reconocía… algo que hacia que esa no pudiera ser mi mano. Aquellas… aquellas no eran de mi cuerpo… aquellas largas uñas que sentía el la palma de la mano no eran mías…

Entre el terror y el agotamiento, no pude ni captar el paso del tiempo durante el cual mi cargador atravesó el negro pasillo llegando a una tenebrosa puerta con dos antorchas a ambos lados. Nuevamente se las arregló para extender un brazo, alcanzando esta vez el picaporte y entrando a una sala con un insoportable olor a muerte, y ni siquiera podía quejarme…

Lo siguiente que sentí fue que era dejado sobre la mesa central de aquel lugar, apoyado sobre mi costado y de espaldas a aquella persona, colocado entre varios objetos que apenas podía observar con mis ojos entrecerrados… algunos los desconocía… otros me asustaban. Pero entonces me di cuenta, llenándome en terror, de lo que era realmente este lugar…

Una sala de tortura…

Estaba aterrado… y por primera vez en ese trance sentí que estaba teniendo un efecto sobre este cuerpo: Empecé a sudar frió…

Sentí la mano de aquel hombre sobre mi pierna… deslizando la prenda que había sobre este. No estaba seguro, pero… ¿¡Acaso tenia puesto un vestido?

_- Suéltame… no me toques…_

No entendía porque… esta sensación no parecía ser mía… pero un rechazo frenético, como una histeria femenina que no me pertenecía, me obligaba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en mi poder para evitar esto, quería sacarme a esa mano, a esa persona de encima cuanto antes… no quería soportar su tacto ni un segundo mas…

_- Déjame… ¡Ya basta, aléjate!_

Pero por desgracia, no había nada bajo mi poder como para poder hacer algo… solo el sentir sin interferencia como aquel sujeto deslizaba su mano que ya estaba pasando por encima de mi cadera…

_-¡¡Ya! ¡No me toques, suéltame, vete, no te atrevas!_

Desesperado, trate de concentrar toda mi voluntad en un solo punto para salir de esta. Me centre en mi mano derecha… haciendo un esfuerzo casi inhumano para moverlo. A pesar de tanta voluntad, no mantenía muchas esperanzas, hasta que… ¡Lo sentí!

A pesar de que aquella mano no fuera mía… podía sentir claramente como esta estaba accediendo a mi control, aunque fuera necesario un esfuerzo semejante…

Ahora… usando toda el ardor que poseía… debía hacer algo con esto…

Aquella mano ya había pasado por encima de mi abdomen… y ahora por mi pecho. Las sensaciones me confirmaban que este cuerpo no era masculino…

_-¡Basta! ¡¡Basta! ¡¡¡Basta! ¡Para de una maldita vez!_

Con todo el brío en mi ser… di todo de mi para desplazar 'mi' mano y 'mi' brazo y detener a aquel sujeto… cerré mis ojos y apreté los dientes, o al menos manifesté el intento… enfoque todo mi espíritu en esto… justo cuando aquella persona estaba por alcanzar mi rostro… escuche algo…

- Beverly…

_- ¡¡MALDITO!_

Como si la resistencia de aquel cuerpo se hubiera anulado en un instante, mi brazo se agitó con descontrol hacia cerca de mi cara, atrapando con furia y fuerza la mano que estaba a pocos centímetros encima de esta... así como MI cuerpo entero se desplazaba apoyándose sobre retaguardia…

- ¿¡Alex?

Pero al abrir los ojos… todo había cambiado. El lugar era otro… mis ropas… eran las que recordaba… mi cuerpo… volví a sentirlo como antes… y la persona que estaba a mi lado y cuya mano tenia atrapada… era Leon…

- Alex… ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto, sus ojos reflejado preocupación.

Soltando la mano de mi amigo, pase de estar acostado a sentarme, no sobre la mesa de aquella horrible recamara sino sobre los sillones de la Sala de Espera, lo cual pude asimilar al mirar a mi alrededor. Todos nos encontrábamos allí. El lugar era aparentemente seguro por el momento. Pero aun así, no dejaba de sentirme perdido…

- ¡Alex! - Volvió a llamar, su voz subiendo ligeramente el tono - ¿Qué te pasa?

- N-nada… - Respondí llevándome una mano al rostro… envolviéndome a mi mismo en preguntas.

- ¿¡Nada? - Evidentemente no me creyó… tuve que pensar en algo rápido.

- Tuve… una pesadilla.

La pregunta ahora era si aquello había sido realmente una pesadilla. No había tenido tiempo de ponerme a pensarlo hasta ahora… pero esta era la segunda vez que pasaba.

La primera ocasión fue Rita… y ahora… ¿Beverly? Ese nombre me sonaba demasiado familiar… incluso dentro de este jue… universo… ¿Pero… a quien pertenecía? ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo? ¿Acaso yo estaba viendo realmente a través de los ojos de esa tal Beverly… o estaba realmente volviéndome loco? ¿Y quien era el hombre que estaba cargándola?

- Alex - Llamó Leon, quitándome de mis pensamientos - ¿Realmente estas bien… ?

Lo mire un segundo a los ojos, sintiendo algo de culpa por no decirle a él la verdad, a él que tanto me había ayudado y que ahora solo se preocupaba por mi bienestar. ¿Pero qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué tenia sueños en los que veía a través de los ojos de otras personas? ¿Qué tenia un raro 'poder psíquico' que ni yo mismo creía? Solo me consideraría un loco… aunque no podía negar que yo ya estaba por creerme eso…

- Estoy bien, Leon… - Mentí nuevamente - Solo fue una pesadilla… esta noche a sido demasiado y… tu sabes.

- Sí, sé - Dijo de suspirar - Comprendo como te sientes, Alex… pero necesito que entiendas que no puedes dejar que eso te afecte, o de lo contrario… las cosas podrían no salir como deseamos. ¿Entiendes?

- Entiendo…

- Entonces olvida ese sueño, y recupera tus fuerzas, porque tendremos mucho para hacer si queremos salir vivos de aquí. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí… - Respondí forzando tanta fe como podía.

Él dio un suspiro con un ligero toque de frustración, probablemente dándose cuenta de que su intento de tranquilizarme no funciono del todo.

- Estamos en la sala de espera, no muy lejos del helipuerto. Esta parte del departamento parece segura, al menos por él momento.

- ¿Claire y… ? - Comencé a preguntar, cuando me di cuenta de que no conocía el nombre del policía que estuvo con nosotros minutos atrás.

- Claire esta durmiendo - Dijo señalándola, solo entonces me di cuenta de que ella descansaba en los sillones al otro lado de la habitación. - Me temo que lo ocurrido fue demasiado para ella… mucho mas que para ti y para mi. - Volteó hacia mi, nuestras miradas se cruzaron - Por eso quiero pedirte que te mantengas firme, Alex… yo solo no podría cargar con todo esto.

Afirme determinadamente con el rostro, jurándome a mi mismo de que, pasara lo que pasara, no me convertiría en un estorbo para Leon ni llegaría a defraudarlo cuando él, Claire o quien sea necesitara mi ayuda. Era una promesa que estaba decidido a cumplir, como ya había dicho, costara lo que costara…

Mire al costado de Claire, cerca de ella se encontraba sentado el policía ligeramente obeso que había logrado rescatar. Llevaba un espeso bigote, y tenia sangre en el rostro, aunque no podía decir si era por heridas allí o salpicaduras. Su ropa estaba en gran parte rasgada, y los jirones arrancados de esta estaban siendo usados sobre unas heridas que tenia. No podía, ni quiera, juzgarlo mucho por la apariencia, siendo él alguien de quien no sabia casi nada, excepto quizás, por el hecho de que no fuera muy valiente considerando su actuación frente a los zombis que enfrentamos. Así como yo, él estaba mirándome a mí…

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - Pregunte directamente

- James Johnson. Nuevamente muchas gracias por ayudarme, Alexander.

- Un placer - Respondí forzando una sonrisa, simplemente por querer tranquilizarlo. Su voz se oía nerviosa.

- Aun así, Alex - Irrumpió Leon - Para la próxima vez… trata de no salir corriendo y dejarme atrás, ¿Entendido?

En silencio baje la cabeza y mire a un costado. Me angustiaba, pero no podía acordar con ello, y para peor, tampoco podía explicar. En el fondo, yo deseaba que ellos supieran la verdad, que supieran mi situación y así entendieran lo que pasaba conmigo… ¿Pero cómo se supone que voy a decirle a alguien "Eres un videojuego", especialmente cuando ni yo mismo puedo creerlo?

- Alex - Llamó con fuerza, exigiendo una respuesta.

- Solo… - Me detuve para suspirar - Solo reza… para que no vuelva a ser necesario.

Él también suspiro profundamente, llevándose una mano a la frente y mirando volteando a otra dirección.

- ¿No hubo problemas… para llegar aquí? - Pregunte suponiendo la posible intrusión de cierto personaje por demás hostil.

- Ninguno, solo te cargué hasta que encontramos un lugar seguro donde tu y Claire pudieran descansar, ella se durmió tan pronto llegamos.

- Entiendo… mejor así. Gracias por cargarme.

"Te cargué", entonces eso era… Leon me cargó hasta aquí. Entonces, quizás… el sueño en el que alguien me cargaba podía haber sido solo una pesadilla relacionada con lo que estaba pasando. Probablemente él tenía razón y todo esto era simplemente porque estaba cansado.

Pero nuevamente… solo quería negar la realidad…

Durante los próximos minutos descansamos tranquilos, en lo que cabía decir, hasta que Leon decidió despertar a Claire y entregarle su arma, la cual era la pistola que yo había encontrado. Creí que habíamos quedado realmente cortos de armamento después de lo ocurrido en el helipuerto, pero por fortuna, James traía unas balas consigo, además, mi compañero encontró un poco mas dentro del cofre de esta habitación. Yo ya estaba empezando a preguntarme si acaso esos cofres tendrían la misma capacidad que en los juegos, pero decidí dejar esa idea de lado.

Para resumir el asunto, Leon tenía dos cartuchos para su Desert Eagle, Claire y yo teníamos una VP70 con dos cargadores llenos cada uno, y James cargaba el rifle de asalto MP5 con dos cartuchos llenos y listos para el ataque, además de cinco granadas en su cinturón, prácticamente nuestra única artillería pesada, pero por otro lado, él era el unico entre nosotros que no tenia un cuchillo.

- Leon… - Llamó nuestra compañera - ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer? De ninguna forma vamos a sobrevivir a esto. Las balas no bastaran…

Otro silencio momentáneo, y yo con el mismo miedo de Claire, Leon bajo la cabeza contestar nada, y no sé si él iba a responder, pero por mí parte, recordé mi promesa: Iba a mantenerme firme, iba a sostener mi coraje para servir de hombro a quienes necesitaran un apoyo. No podía mostrarme débil a la situación, tenia que ayudar tanto como pudiera…

- No te preocupes - Respondí, algo que nadie había esperado de mí - Saldremos adelante, vamos a sobrevivir a esta pesadilla…

Forcé una sonrisa, esperando que ella pudiera hacer lo mismo, pero ella solo bajó el rostro.

Me tome un tiempo para verme a mi mismo… deseando un baño como nunca en mi vida. Estaba manchado en sangre seca de los pies a la cabeza. Mi rostro apenas había sido manchado, por fortuna, sin embargo, todo mi largo cabello se sentía bastantes espeso y pegajoso, creo que me olvide de decirlo antes, pero tengo el cabello a la altura de la espalda. De todas formas, supongo podía estar agradecido por esta suciedad considerando que fue lo único que me pasó después de ser el centro de un sándwich entre dos zombis. Al menos la sangre ya estaba seca, pero me había tocado ser el mas sucio entre todos.

- ¿Estas seguro? - Preguntó James - ¿Realmente estas seguro de lo que dices?

No pude evitar el maldecir el hecho de tener a otro inseguro en el grupo, pero tenia que admitir que esa actitud era algo normal, ya que, en parte, yo también la compartía, mas ahora, que había dejado atrás a lo único que me garantizaba una salvación fácil: El destino prediseñado para los protagonistas de esta historia. Pero no tenía remordimientos, pues a la hora de elegir que dejar atrás, siendo las opciones aquel guión o mis compañeros, sé que elegí lo correcto. Ahora… tenia que afrontar las consecuencias de mi decisión, éste era el camino que yo había elegido, el que yo mismo había forjado desafiando a lo ya preescrito, yo debía hacerme cargo de él

- Sí - Respondí con seguridad y frialdad - Vamos a sobrevivir… sin importar lo que cueste.

James pareció calmarse un poco, incluso Claire, y Leon sonrió ante mi determinación, sonrisa que devolví de la misma forma.

- Oigan… - Llamó la mujer del equipo - No quiero molestar, pero… quisiera que fuéramos… todos juntos… hacia la sala especial de los S.T.A.R.S. ¿Seria posible?

Entre los hombres intercambiamos miradas, y Leon afirmo con el rostro ante esa petición. En lo personal, me parecía una buena idea, pues lo ocurrido en aquella sala era otro elemento a la historia original. Quizás así, a pesar de lo que había hecho, seria posible restaurar parcialmente el guión y hacer que la historia seguía su curso. Algo que debía mantener en cuenta era que no podía permitir que los protagonistas terminaran este tormento de forma diferente a la original, al menos no mucho.

Me había puesto a pensar en como podría desarrollar nuestro progreso adaptándolo a los eventos que conocía, sin darme cuenta de que mientras lo hacia, mis compañeros estaban terminando de prepararse para partir.

- Vamos, Alex - Llamó Leon - ¿O tengo que cargarte en mi espalda primero?

Me levante del asiento, y estuve a punto de responder en cuanto me di cuenta…

- ¿¡Qué? - Grite alarmado, asustando a todos… la mirada de mi compañero solo mostraba desconcierto, por lo cual explicite - ¿¡Qué dijiste?

- ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

Desgraciado sea este malentendido, pero necesitaba asegurarme, y para ello debía relajarme y volver a especificar.

- ¿DÓNDE dijiste que me cargaste?

Aun desconcertado, mi compañero miro a Claire y James y luego nuevamente a mi.

- Pues… - La inseguridad se notaba en su voz - En mi espalda, te cargue en mi espalda cuando estabas inconsciente, así te traje hasta aquí.

- En tu espalda… - Murmure… él reafirmo - No puede ser… - Susurre para mi mismo…

Dando media vuelta e ignorando todos los llamados de mis compañeros, volví a cuestionarme sobre lo que creí ya aclarado, reconociendo mi error al tratar de dejar eso atrás, pero solo entonces empecé a entender que esos sueños no podían ser dejados atrás.

En aquel sueño… por mas impreciso que fuera, no tenia dudas de que yo, o quien quiera que fuera, estaba siendo cargado en brazos por alguien mas. Quise creer que lo demás había sido una alucinación pues lo único certero podía ser explicado con que Leon me hubiera cargado… ¡Pero las maneras eran totalmente diferentes, al menos desde el punto de vista del acarreado!

¿Podría aquel viaje en brazos de alguien ser completamente falso? Quería creerlo, pero algo, un presentimiento… como una alerta comunicada por un sexto sentido, me prevenía de hacerlo… no podía dejar de lado la posibilidad de que aquellos sueños fueran de alguna forma ciertos. De alguna forma, tendría que comprobarlo…

- ¡¡ALEX! - Grito Leon tomándome por el hombro y haciéndome girar a la fuerza - ¿¡Qué diablos te pasa?

- ¡Beverly! - Respondí, aunque quizás no fue lo mas listo - ¿¡Quien es Beverly?

- ¿¡QUÉ? - Obviamente el preguntárselo a Leon no fue lo mas inteligente que digamos.

- ¿Acaso… - Pero, por suerte - …hablas de la hija del alcalde de Raccoon? - James había escuchado.

Teniendo ya todas las piezas del rompecabezas, mi mente empezó a armarlas descontroladamente.

Una parte de mi odiaba el tener este maldito rol de ser quien sabia mas de lo que se debería…

Finalmente entendía lo que estaba pasando, aunque no quisiera creerlo.

- ¿Y que tanto tiene que ver ella con esto? - Leon ya estaba empezando a enojarse.

- ¡Cambio de planes! - Comande con autoridad, dirigiéndome hacia mi pistola.

- ¿¡Cómo?

- La habitación de los S.T.A.R.S. puede esperar - Respondí tomando mi arma del sillón.

- ¿Qué… ? - Oí a Claire, pero fue interrumpida…

- ¿A donde quieres ir? - …por James.

Revise el cargador de mi arma, y luego lo inserte preparándola.

- A la sala del Jefe Irons, aquí cerca.

No estaba dispuesto a afrontar discusiones, no con la prisa que tenia. Sin darle tiempo a nadie, salí por la puerta este de la habitación. Al instante los escuche seguirme.

Estaba preparándome para saltar las llamas cuando vi que no había ningún problema en el pasillo, solo entonces recordé que el helicóptero que supuestamente se estrellaría contra este corredor había caído en otra parte. Me sentía algo raro viendo este lugar así de intacto.

Sin embargo, mi suerte no había mejorado, pues la puerta que quería cruzar se encontraba cerrada. Primero trate de forjarla, luego, algo impaciente, comencé a embestirla una y otra vez, logrando solamente el recordar que las puertas aquí eran muy resistentes.

Pero eso no iba a hacer que me rindiera.

_- Beverly… Dios… que este viva…_

Mis aliados estuvieron a punto de preguntarme algo cuando alce mi VP70 y empecé a disparar contra la cerradura, cinco veces hasta que vi que estaba seriamente dañada, y entonces solo necesite de una buena patada para abrirla de una bendita vez. Solo esperaba que quien se encontraba mas adelante no fuera alertado por el ruido.

Entre al diminuto pasadizo cuya razón de existencia jamás entendí, y apoye mi mano sobre el picaporte recordando justo entonces que podría estar en peligro al entrar en aquella sala, y no precisamente a causa de las criaturas del endemoniado virus.

Leon se acerco a mí, pero al verme levantando mi arma a mi lado entendió la situación y decidió, a pesar de que notaba su inseguridad hacia mí en su mirada, apoyarme en esto, colocándose a mi lado con su Mágnum lista.

Tan pronto abrí la puerta, ambos apuntamos al interior, pero la habitación estaba limpia de seres vivos, a pesar de todas las imitaciones disecadas. Aun avanzando entre ambos hasta comprobarlo en cada esquina, no encontramos a nadie.

Me acerque al escritorio de la habitación, comprobando que no hubiera sangre derramada sobre este. Parecía ser que el cadáver de Beverly, la joven rubia y de vestido blanco que supuestamente Claire encontraría aquí junto a Irons, jamás había sido apoyado aquí hasta ahora, aunque eso no significaba que ella no fuera ya un cadáver. Aunque… si mi sueño había sido certero... entonces ella probablemente estaría viva.

- ¿Qué estamos buscando aquí? - Preguntó acusadoramente Leon.

Estuve a punto de responder cuando…

- O mejor dicho… ¿A quien? - Consultó Claire.

Suspire y nuevamente me determine a contestar, pero…

- ¿Acaso buscas al jefe Irons, o a Beverly? - Acertó James…

- A ambos - Respondí finalmente.

Nuevamente hubo silencio en la habitación. Leon parecía hundido en sus pensamientos, James igual, pero no tan seriamente, y Claire estaba mirando hacia todos lados.

- Quizás están por allá… - Acotó ella, señalando a la puerta en el rincón.

Si bien yo estaba seguro de que no era así, opte por parecer mas casual…

- Podría ser… - Respondí sin moverme de lugar.

Luego de un instante de silencio, James habló.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a investigar?

- ¿Podrías… ? - Pregunte sorprendido ante la inesperada gentileza.

- Sí, claro… no creo que haya mucho por allí, de todas formas.

- Iré contigo - Indicó Leon, aun notaba cierto malhumor en su voz - Ustedes dos esperen aquí. ¿Entendido?

Claire y yo afirmamos con el rostro, y entonces ellos procedieron a aventarse por el pasillo siguiente.

Solo entonces empecé a preocuparme por el error que había cometido, el cual era el haber actuado incautamente, sin preocuparme por mantener en discreción el hecho de que sabia mas que todos aquí. Ahora Leon estaba teniendo cierta desconfianza hacia mí, así como Claire y James obviamente tendrían algunas dudas…

Al apoyarme sobre el escritorio del jefe de policía, mi mano chocó contra algo y al instante lo levante. Era el diario personal de Irons, uno de los tantos documentos que había leído una de las tantas veces que había visitado a este mundo con solo mi vista y mi oído mediante el mundialmente conocido aparato llamado televisor, y gracias a una pequeña consola. Como no me acordaba muy bien de este, decidí echarle una mirada rápida, solo para recordar que se trataba de cómo iba empeorando el estado mental del hombre que buscaba a medida avanzaba esta pesadilla. Decidí dejar el pequeño libro donde lo encontré, y luego mire a Claire.

Era obvio saber mediante un videojuego que esta chica era linda, pero creo que cualquier fan de este personaje me envidiaría por poder verla como solo yo lo había hecho. Mas allá de verse mucho mas linda de lo que jamás pude imaginarla, se veía tan frágil y delicada y tan… humana. Todavía no me acostumbraba a verla pestañar como yo, ni a que su expresión cambiara cada tanto, cuando antes siempre se mantenía estable sin importar la situación. La Claire que tenia frente a mi no era de ninguna manera la que había conocido en un videojuego. La persona frente a mí era tan humana como yo, con su propia personalidad, recuerdos, historia y pensamientos. Se me ocurrió preguntarle acerca de esas cosas, pero no estábamos en el momento de hacer eso.

Cuando ella me miró, supe que quería decirme algo…

- Alex… después de esto, ¿Podemos ir a la sala de S.T.A.R.S.?

Una mezcla de pena y culpa me invadió ante la plegaria de mi compañera, solo me consolaba el saber que, de todas formas, allí no se encontraba lo que ella buscaba. Pero de todas formas, debía encargarme de que aquel evento ocurriera como era debido. Si bien podía alterar el proceso, tenia que asegurarme de mantener lo mejor posible, en el sentido de su originalidad, los finales de mis compañeros.

- Seguro, Claire… y por favor, discúlpame, nunca quise retrasar tu búsqueda por tu hermano.

- ¿Uh? - Su mirada expresó confusión.

- ¿Qué? - No me había dado cuenta al instante.

- ¿Cómo supiste que mi objetivo era encontrar a mi hermano?

Justo en aquel momento comprendí su confusión. Ella ya había dicho que buscaba a su hermano Chris y que quería ir a la sala de S.T.A.R.S., pero ella jamás dijo que su Chris era un miembro de S.T.A.R.S., y por eso le sorprendió que yo supiera de antemano sus intenciones. Solo me quedaba fingir el haberlo figurado por mi cuenta.

- Simplemente lo deduje. Tú dijiste que viniste a buscar a tu hermano, Chris… tu apellido es Redfield, por ende tu hermano es Chris Redfield, uno de los miembros de S.T.A.R.S., a cuya sala querías ir.

- ¿Tú… conoces a mi hermano?

- No, al menos no personalmente. Pero sé de los miembros de STARS que sobrevivieron al incidente de hace dos meses atrás.

- ¿Sabes de ese incidente?

- Apenas, solo sé un poco de lo dicho en los periódicos.

- Entiendo.

Suspire para mis adentros, conforme con haber cerrado este asunto debidamente, y esperando no repetir esa clase de errores. Volví a pensar en como limpiar las incertidumbres que mis compañeros seguramente tendrían sobre mí… cuando escuche claramente como la pared se abría a mis espaldas. Dando un giro rápido, vi que el pasaje secreto se había abierto, y frente a mi se encontraba una de las personas que había venido a buscar.

- Irons…


	9. Fear

_**Fear**_

_El mal que rige los siete pecados capitales…_

Me alarme con tan solo verlo, pero logre mantenerme frió. Esto significaba problemas…

El jefe del departamento policial, Brian Irons, se encontraba ante mi y Claire, quienes acabamos de verlo salir por su pasadizo secreto, primera razón para ganar su desconfianza.

A pesar de su alto puesto en el cargo de la justicia, ya sabia yo que él no era mas que un corrupto, que trabajaba para Umbrella, siendo el chivo expiatorio que mantenía todo oculto, él era el responsable de que los STARS no pudieran delatar a la maldita corporación dos meses atrás, y que al final ocurriera esta catástrofe. En resumen, este hombre ligeramente obeso, de refinado bigote y formal traje seria un serio problema para nosotros, especialmente para mí.

Un dato importante que debía tener en cuenta de él era que su estado mental no era por completo sano, aunque debo admitir que yo jamás pensé que hubiera una persona en la faz de la tierra que estuviera 100 cuerdo, pero en el caso de la persona frente a mí, su frágil juicio seria mi ventaja.

Mi objetivo de salvar a tantos como fuera posible, por mas idealista que fuera, seguía en pie, por lo tanto, Irons era otro a salvar, lo cual obviamente seria un reto siendo él un "enemigo", pero tal vez, si lograba forzarlo a una tregua entre nosotros haciéndolo entender que ambos teníamos un enemigo en común, el cual era los monstruos que nos rodeaban. Aunque en ese caso, también debía recordar que él ya había abandonado las esperanzas de supervivencia, y por ende, yo debería restaurárselas si quería que él luchara por sobrevivir.

El trabajo no era fácil. Para lograrlo necesitaría su confianza y fe. Para tener su confianza, requería tener un titulo valido para él, como un socio, y para tener su fe, debía aparentar ser alguien con experiencia y capacidad para operar situaciones como este escape viral. Tendría que construir un simulacro ideal, jugando el papel de alguien mas, alguien que no se encontraba muy lejos de nosotros. Decidí incluso tomar su apellido.

Mi único temor era que Claire llegara a arruinarlo todo…

- Brian Irons… al fin le encuentro. - Dije con un tono que no me correspondía, un tono de seguridad y exagerada convicción, haciendo alarde de ya conocerlo y estar buscándolo.

- ¿Q-quien eres? - Pregunto preocupado, llevando su mano a su bolsillo y manteniéndola allí, sobre su arma - ¿¡Qué quieres de mí?

- Por favor, ahorrémonos la rudeza - Enuncie guardando mi arma en señal de paz - Estoy aquí para ayudarlo, señor Irons.

- ¿Ayudarme? Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Quién sois?

- Agente Wong - Respondí con una ligera reverencia - Especialista en operativos y espionaje, enviado por Umbrella.

- ¿U-Umbrella?

- Así es, y entre mis objetivos se encuentra su rescate.

- ¿De veras? - Sus ojos se iluminaron en una renacida esperanza, ante lo cual sonreí. Uno de mis objetivos había sido logrado.

- Por supuesto - Respondí manteniendo ese tono hipócrita, al instante opte por atar el ultimo cabo suelto en la operación - Ella es mi compañera, Sophia Lian - Dije señalando elegantemente a Claire, vaya nombre que se me vino a ocurrir, pero bajo ningún aspecto podía dejar que él sospechara que ella era la hermana menor de Chris Redfield. Aproveche el momento en el que Irons no vio mi rostro para guiñarle un ojo a ella, lo cual, por fortuna, funcionó.

- Así es - Agregó ella, fingiendo tanta seguridad como su nerviosismo le permitía.

Nuevamente giré hacia Irons, comenzando a acercarme a él.

- Ahora que lo encontramos, le solicito que se mantenga junto a nosotros, a menos hasta que logremos sacarlo de la ciudad.

- Pero… ¿Por qué Umbrella querría rescatarme?

No respondí al instante… no me esperaba esa pregunta.

_- ¡Diablos!_

La situación cambio al instante, pero, perdónenme la breve presunción, yo fui mejor que él. Mi momento de duda fue suficiente para que él se diera cuenta de que no podía confiar en mi, pero tan pronto alzó su arma, yo la atrape entre mis manos pateando su estomago, alejándolo de mi y quedándome con su Browning HP, cuya preparación rápidamente comprobé para luego apuntarla hacia su ex-portador.

- Odio tratar con listos. Veo que hasta usted mismo sabe que no es mas que un títere de la compañía. - Esta vez la seguridad en mi voz era propia, sin ninguna fachada - Ni Umbrella ni yo queremos nada con usted, pero lo crea o no… usted aun tiene una posibilidad de sobrevivir, y esa es colaborar conmigo.

Él gruño entre dientes, y realizo lo mas ridículo que podría hacer, lo cual era tratar de atacarme con un cuchillo considerando la distancia entre nosotros. Sin embargo, como mi intención era salvarlo, no podía dispararle, solo me quedó tirarme de espaldas contra el suelo alfombrado para evadir el ataque, y desde allí di una patada con ambos pies a su cintura, alejándolo de mí. Claire gritó, y alzó su arma disparando sin apuntar. La bala no golpeo a nadie, pero Irons decidió no correr mas riesgos y corrió hacia el pasaje secreto, y para colmo, tan pronto paso, la pared movediza empezó a descender, cerrando el pasaje.

-_ ¡Rayos!_

No podía permitir que él se me escapara, su vida y la de Beverly dependían de mí en esos momentos. Sin medir las consecuencias, me lance hacia la apertura del pasaje antes de que se cerrara, cruzándolo justo a tiempo, pero a la vez, quedándome atrapado allí dentro, aunque probablemente existía un mecanismo para abrirlo desde donde estaba.

Pero mi suerte no mejoraba, pues el ascensor que estaba a mi costado ya había empezado a descender con mi fugitivo en él. Empecé a presionar constantemente el botón del elevador, pero aun así no lograba hacerlo ascender.

Me helaba la sangre el solo pensar en tener que descender a esas mazmorras, pero ahora entendía que Beverly había sido llevada hacia allí, solo podía rezar por que ella aun estuviera viva, por lo cual tenia ciertas esperanzas, considerando que jamás se escucho su escalofriante grito que ya conocía.

Podía escuchar como Claire golpeaba la pared del otro lado, pero no tenia tiempo para atenderla en esos momentos. Estuve a punto de tratar de romper puerta metálica del elevador cuando escuche como este se estacionaba en el fondo, lo cual me provoco volver a presionar el botón de la derecha para forzarlo a subir nuevamente, y en unos segundos el compartimiento estaba frente a mí.

Dude un instante, pero sintiéndome ofendido por mi propia cobardía, me adentre al elevador, comandándolo a descender. Aproveche el momento de espera para calcular lo que se avecinaba, considerando incluso la posibilidad de tener que pelear contra Irons para salvar a Beverly, y de lo que esto podría ocasionar. Rogué el no tener que hacerlo, pero decidí que si llegaba a ser necesario, mataría yo mismo a ese corrupto para salvar a la hija del alcalde.

Tan pronto termine de chequear las dos pistolas que ahora tenia en mi poder, el elevador se detuvo y yo abrí la puerta, pero tan pronto di unos pasos en el túnel oscuro, el aire rozando mi rostro me hicieron notar el sudor frió que cubría todo mi cuerpo. Yo estaba asustado… el miedo me invadía… y no podía entenderlo…

_- ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué me provoca este temor? ¿Acaso es este lugar tan oscuro y sombrío? ¿O es por estar solo? ¿O acaso por tener que afrontar el desafió de matar a alguien?_

_- Porque no soy capaz… _- Creyó una parte de mi…

_- Capaz o no… solo hay una forma de averiguarlo… -_ Me respondí a mi mismo…

_- ¿Entonces por qué no puedo avanzar?_

_- ¿Por qué… por qué tengo que acobardarme justo ahora?_

_- Porque sé lo que me pasara…_

_- ¡Ya no hay un futuro predestinado! ¿Qué puedo saber ahora?_

_- Lo que temo…_

_- No voy a permitir que el miedo me detenga…_

_- Pero me aterra la detención irremediable: la muerte, la cual ya no me permitiría avanzar jamás. El miedo me salva de la muerte…_

_- Tonterías… ya he decidido exponer mi vida a lo que fuera necesario…_

_-¿Pero realmente estoy seguro de esa decisión? En el fondo… ¿Querría reflexionarlo?_

_- Yo hice una promesa…_

_- Pero no a quienes se encuentran mas adelante…_

_- ¡Aun así, ellos dependen de mi!_

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estoy intentando? ¿Ser el héroe?_

_- No, esto no tiene nada que ver con heroísmo… pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, ellos podrían morir… estaban destinados a eso._

_- La gente muere todos los días… ¿Qué diferencia habría?_

_- Que yo seria responsable…_

_- ¿Responsable de qué? No puedo matarlos si no estas con ellos…_

_- Pero detenerme ahora seria abandonarlos…_

_- Nunca me lo perdonaría…_

_- En esta pesadilla que desafía a la realidad, soy el único que puede cambiar el rumbo de aquellos destinados a morir, pues no es justo. Ellos merecen la vida…_

_- ¿Incluso Irons?_

_- Todos… todos merecen ser salvados…_

_- Entonces…_

_- Ellos merecen vivir… y su única esperanza esta en mis manos, por ende, es mi deber hacer algo, o de lo contrario, seria lo mismo que matarlos fríamente._

_- ¿Y qué estoy esperando entonces?_

_- ¡Tengo que ir!_

Como rompiendo cadenas, avance finalmente libre de lo que me detenía, y finalmente pude pisar con seguridad sobre las sombras delante de mí, justo entonces lo oí: El grito de ELLA, aquel sonido de auxilio en guerra por vivir, rebotando como eco en todas las paredes y nuevamente llenándome de miedo. Sin embargo, esta vez el temor tuvo el efecto completamente opuesto a la parálisis.

Corriendo con la adrenalina en mis venas, recorrí el oscuro túnel en cuestión de segundos, reconociéndolo como el túnel que había visto en mi ultimo sueño, y prededuciendo que la sala a continuación y la que había visto en mi sueño eran la misma.

Con la Browning HP lista, abrí de una patada la puerta de ese aposento de tortura, desesperándome al ver a Beverly acorralada por Irons, pero sintiendo un fugas regocijo al encontrarla viva.

- ¡¡SI LA TOCAS TE MATO! - Grite como loco, con el arma ya apuntada a su pecho.

El muy desgraciado giro hacia mí, el miedo evidente en sus ojos, así como en los míos. Él noto eso y se apresuro a tomar a Beverly, usándola de escudo humano con el cuchillo al cuello, desesperándome mas ahora que su vida estaba en peligro.

- ¡¡Arroja el arma! - Ladró rabioso, recordándome a las abominaciones que venia enfrentando hasta ahora.

Estaba seguro de mi puntería, tenia la cabeza de Irons en la mira. En vez de obedecerlo, podría jalar el gatillo, solucionando mi problema y el de mi damisela a rescatar, pero no se necesita ni madures para saber lo que eso implicaría: Matar a mi enemigo.

¿Podía? ¿Podía disparar, lanzando así la bala que atravesaría su cerebro y desanimaría ese cuerpo para siempre, sin esperanzas ni curación? ¿Podía yo destruir una vida y seguir adelante con ello? ¿Seria capaz de acecinarlo fríamente? ¿Seria justo, una vida por otra? ¿Tenia el derecho, la justificación? ¿Existiría alguna absolución a tal pecado en mi futuro? ¿Algo que limpiara mi conciencia? ¿O quedarían mis manos eternamente manchadas, no por sangre, figurativamente hablando, sino por el T-Virus, una abominación mucho mas infame, siendo este el causante de tal situación?

Tres vidas… ferozmente entrelazadas en un encuentro donde cualquier error o impulso podría causar la muerte propia o ajena. Era mi primera vez en una situación semejante, y tenia la insolencia de pretender un resultado ideal, siendo yo quien sostenía un arma hacia los puntos vitales de otro. Guiándome bajo un impulso acecino, no lograría conservar todas las existencias, pero nada me garantizaba que obedecer a Irons podría llevarme a ese objetivo. De hecho, si lo obedecía, la situación estaría ya fuera de mi control, pasando a estar bajo el control total de él, en quien no podía confiar y que obviamente no estaría interesado en mi ideal para este momento. De una forma u otra seria mi perdición.

- ¡¡ARROJALA YA!

Ese degenerado presiono la punta del cuchillo sobre el cuello de Beverly, haciéndola gritar levemente, y provocando un efecto combinando en mi temor: Aumento y aclaración.

Finalmente entendí… cuando mi miedo llegó a su límite, entendí… porque tenía tanto miedo y no quería avanzar…

Mi miedo era fallar, no a mi mismo, sino a alguien mas. Tenía miedo de encontrar viva a Beverly y perderla, verla morir frente a mis ojos. Por eso no quise avanzar… porque en el fondo sabia como iba a hacer esto… y no era algo que creía: Yo sabia que no era capaz… porque no tenía el valor de matar a Irons, cuyo enfrentamiento era fácilmente predecible.

_- Beverly…_

La mire directamente a los ojos… a esos ojos verdes, suplicándome ayuda, rogándome que la rescatara, ella sí quería que yo fuera el héroe, y me tocó a mi por ser el único presente.

Me pregunte por un instante como habrían Leon, Claire o James manejado esta situación, si se atreverían a matar o no, o si lo manejarían mejor o peor que yo. Pero me detuve al instante, no era momento de pensar en eso…

El llegar al límite del miedo… me aclaró la mente. Sabía lo que tenia que hacer, ya sabia que no tenia que seguir temiendo, mientras que pudiera mantenerme frió, no importaría que estuviera asustado… OK, manos a la obra…

Baje el arma…

En mi interior, tenia ganas de pedirle perdón a Beverly por no tener el valor de matar a su opresor… me sentía horrible por lo que había sido: Un cobarde… no había caso en disimularlo con piedad, de una forma u otra, es un hecho que jamás tuve ni creo que llegare a tener el valor para matar a una persona, de manera que jamás me perdonaría el llegar a hacerlo. No podía permitir que Irons se quedara con esa.

Disgustado, arrojé la Browning HP a mi derecha, la cual cayó mas allá de la mesa.

- No te preocupes, Beverly. Voy a salvarte, de una forma u otra - Le jure, tratando de inspirarle confianza.

Pude ver, en su asustado rostro, la esperanza en sus ojos, así como la furia en los de Irons.

- ¡Ahora la otra! - Me grito

- ¿Eh? - Fingí demencia, necesitaba que él se confiara.

- ¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡¡Tienes otra pistola, arrójala!

Aparentando ser indeciso, apoye mi mano sobre el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, como no queriendo dejar el arma. Lentamente metí la mano, sosteniendo delicadamente el arma a la vez que aplicaba mi táctica para esta operación, y lentamente la saqué, sosteniéndola por el cañón.

- ¡Arrójala a mis pies! - Me comando, aunque en realidad, yo ya pensaba hacerlo.

Agachándome ligeramente, arroje la VP70, la cual se deslizo por el suelo deteniéndose entre los pies de Beverly.

- ¡Tu, toma el arma! - Gruño él forzando a la pobre niña.

- Déjala ir, Irons - Ordené con tono pasivo pero imponente.

- ¿¡EH?

- Esto es entre tú y yo, no la involucres

No hubo mas respuesta que las dos miradas clavadas en mi.

- ¿Qué te preocupa? ¡Estoy desarmado! - Dije de modo tentativo, extendiendo mis brazos a ambos costados.

De la manera mas brusca, Irons arrojó a una aturdida Beverly hacia mi. Delicadamente la sujete para evitar que se cayera, ayudándola a erguirse. Ella me miró, agradecida pero aun asustada, no pude evitar sentir lastima…

- No te preocupes - Le susurré - Todo va a estar bien.

Mirando por encima de ella, me encontré con nuestro adversario apuntando mi pistola hacia nosotros, por lo cual moví a mi rescatada hacia mis espaldas. En estos momentos, la necesitaba fuera de nuestro enfrentamiento.

- ¡Irons! No hay necesidad de esto, nosotros deberíamos estar aliados contra la crisis de esta ciudad en orden para sobrevivir, no estar apuntándonos armas el uno al otro.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¡Tú quisiste engañarme!

- Es verdad. Hace unos momentos le mentí, pero no por motivos egoístas, sino para tratar de llegar a su confianza y a esta niña bajo un método que no tuviera que incluir agresiones.

- ¿¡Eh?

- Para ser claro, no confío en alguien que sé que trabajaba para Umbrella y cuyo historial demarca una insegura salud mental.

Espere una respuesta o contestación, pero no la hubo.

- Irons, sé como se siente, pero…

- ¡¡Calla! - Me interrumpió - De ninguna forma podrías entender... ¡Esos monstruos de Umbrella destruyeron mi hermosa ciudad! ¿¡Cómo pudieron hacerme esto después de todo lo que hice por ellos?

- ¿De verdad crees que sabes lo que ocurrió Irons? No tienes idea.

- Que importa… ya no hay escapatoria... ¡Todos van a morir!

Tuve que contenerme para no reírme de esa frase tan memorable. ¿Se preguntan por qué no tenía miedo? Simple: No soy ningún tonto. Pero no me malinterpreten, tampoco estaba presuntuoso. Lo difícil aun estaba por venir…

- Lamento contradecirte, Irons, pero yo planeo sobrevivir, junto a Beverly y mis amigos. Si vas a tirar las esperanzas y rendirte a morir, no voy a detenerte. Pero por otro lado, te ofrezco venir conmigo y luchar por sobrevivir. Tú decides…

- ¡Pequeña rata! - Gritó acercándose a mí y colocando el cañón del arma justo sobre mi frente… - ¡¡Tú no vas a sobrevivir, porque te llevare CONMIGO! - …y jaló el gatillo… - ¿¡Qué? - …sin ningún resultado.

Finalmente había llegado… el momento de liberar todo el miedo y la tensión que venia acumulando.

Sin piedad alguna, alce mi puño golpeando directamente el rostro de mi enemigo justo en el entrecejo, el golpe mas fuerte que jamás le di a una persona, tan fuerte que hasta me dolió el puño. Tal agresión lo forzó a retroceder unos pasos hasta finalmente caer al suelo, mientras que mi VP70, cuyo cargador había retirado antes de entregársela a Irons, cayo a mis pies.

Para hacer honesto, jamás me perdonaría el dejarme matar por alguien tan patético como él…

- ¡¡¡MALDITO!

Ahora era cuando debía esforzarme, ahora era cuando vendría la peor parte, pero a la vez, el momento en el cual podría actuar tanto como fuera necesario, hasta que mis músculos no pudieran mas si era necesario, sin tener que acumular miedo, sino librándolo.

Apenas advertí que él se estaba levantando, tome el cuchillo de combate que Leon me había otorgado, la única arma que había mantenido oculta a sus ojos, y corrí hacia él. Mi mano izquierda sujetándolo por el pescuezo, donde apoye la punta del cuchillo. Empecé a forzarlo a caminar contra la pared, espectando que esta vez fuera él el paralizado por el miedo, pero no fue así.

Enloquecidamente, él también tomó el cuchillo que cargaba y lo blandió hacia mí. Tuve que saltar hacia atrás para no recibir tal corte sobre mi pecho.

Me sentía… raro. Allí estábamos, uno frente al otro, armados solamente con dagas, como en un combate a la antigua. Todo el miedo y la adrenalina que habían estado lentamente mezclándose entre mis venas se unieron en mi voluntad para cumplir mis objetivos.

_- No dudes… solo actúa…_

Deteniendo su próxima estocada con mi arma, aproveche para atrapar su brazo deteniendo así su navaja, quise dañar esa parte de su cuerpo para desarmarlo, pero él atrapó mi brazo también con el suyo. En conclusión, estábamos ambos en el mismo aprieto, cada uno con sosteniendo el brazo del contrincante para evitar que su arma se clavara en su cuerpo.

Rara vez he tensado tanto mis músculos, aplicando tanta fuerza como podía para detener su brazo ofensivo y evitar que su defensivo me dominara.

No sé como habría terminado ese enfrentamiento de haberlo seguido, seguramente entonces habríamos descubierto quien era mas fuerte, pero las manos de Beverly, apoyándose sobre las mías, marcaron la diferencia de fuerzas que me dieron la ventaja.

La desesperación no me dejo ni titubear al hacer una de las cosas mas horribles que le hice a una persona, viva al menos. Sin regatear fuerzas, oprimí la punta de mi arma sobre su carne latente, incrustando el acero que dividió las fibras musculosas de su carne. Un grito escapo de sus labios al mismo instante que su cuchillo caía al suelo y su sangre salpicaba en mi rostro.

Decidido a no perder esta oportunidad, alce ferozmente mi rodilla golpeando su estomago y causando que se encorvara. Ahora, que su fuerza estaba baja, choque el mango del cuchillo contra su rostro, nuevamente atrapándolo por el cuello y colocando allí la afilada hoja. Forzándolo tanto como mis piernas podían a dirigirse lo mas rápido posible contra la pared, finalmente acorralándolo contra el rincón contrario a la entrada de la habitación.

Mi "fiereza nerviosa" estaba al máximo, de la misma forma que en el helipuerto, y sabía que solo necesitaba un impulso nervioso mas para perder el control de mi brazo y degollarlo sanguinariamente. Pero en mi estado actual, todavía tenía el control, y mi objetivo no había cambiado. Fijándome en sus aterrados ojos, volví a repetir mi oferta…

- ¡ELIGE! - Me costaba reconocer mi voz - ¡Síguenos y lucha por vivir, o quédate y muere!

Pero en el instante siguiente, cuando finalmente creí que recibiría su respuesta, lo único que obtuve fue la captación del sonido mas espeluznante, llenándome de una terrorífica nostalgia.

Creí que el tiempo se había paralizado después de aquel inhumano rugido, pero en realidad los paralizados éramos nosotros, horrorizados por semejante manifestación de ira y rencor en un grito. Un grito que yo conocía bastante bien.

Lo siguiente que supe era que el jefe de policía desaparecía de mis manos, su cuerpo siendo jalado y cayendo por la oxidada puerta metálica del suelo, y luego… yo solo podía escuchar gritos… ya fuera los de agonía de Irons o los de terror de Beverly.

A este punto, ya no distinguía entre el miedo y el coraje, ni podía sentirlos. Pero tampoco los extrañaba.

Dando dos simples pasos adelante, alce mi vista por la apertura en la superficie, observando casi displicentemente como el cuerpo de Irons, quien ya había dejado de gritar, era despedazado mas y mas a pesar de ya estar muerto. Por él…

Lo había visto, no de frente, pero sí lo necesario. Su espalda deformada con la camisa ajironada, su rubio cabello desordenando, y su horrible y opaco brazo monstruoso que aparentemente se encontraba muy entretenido moliendo la carne de su victima.

En el momento en el que mis oscuros ojos se encontraron directamente contra aquel escarlata ojo carmesí, transmitiéndonos el uno al otro los sentimientos en miradas, en ese momento jure que ese monstruo pagaría sus pecados, no ahora, pues no estaba capacitado para enfrentarme a él ni tampoco tenia derecho a peligrar la vida de mi rescatada, pero eventualmente, saldaríamos cuentas.

Ahora tenia que ponernos a ambos a salvo.

Rápidamente corrí hacia Beverly, quien se encontraba acurrucada en el suelo con las manos sobre los oídos.

- ¡Vamos! - Le grite al tomarla por la muñeca levantándola y llevándola conmigo.

Sosteniendo el cuchillo de combate entre mis dientes para tener así una mano libre, tome mi ya querida VP70 del suelo. Pensé en buscar la otra pistola también, pero al darme cuenta, gracias a mi oído, de que aquel monstruo estaba por subir a este cuarto, decidí olvidarme de eso y salí corriendo de la habitación, cuya salida cerré de un portazo una vez ambos estábamos en el oscuro túnel.

Seguí corriendo por las sombras sin soltar la mano de Beverly, a quien por unos segundos miré por encima de mi hombro en nuestra huida, solo para ver, detrás de ella, como la pared por la que acabábamos de cruzar era demolida como si fuera arcilla, y aquel ente alguna vez humano denotaba su presencia entre la nube de polvo y tierra levantados.

Corrí como alma perseguida por el diablo, siendo esa situación casi literal. De no ser porque el pasaje era corto, Beverly habría presentado un problema por no poder seguirme el paso.

Una vez frente al elevador, plegue la metálica puerta de barras entrando rápidamente a la pequeña caja de madera junto a mi redimida, presioné el botón de elevación y volviendo a cerrar la reja. Dándole un ultimo vistazo al demonio antes de elevarnos.

En ningún momento solté la mano de Beverly, así como ella tampoco parecía dispuesta a hacerlo, no sé ella, pero yo sentía que la perdería en el mismo instante que la soltara si no la ponía a salvo primero. Solo entonces note como todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando, así como el de ella.

Me costaba creer que lo había logrado, pero ahí estaba ella, viva y frente a mis ojos… nuevamente había logrado cambiar el destino a morir de alguien. Esto me hacia sentir ganas de asegurarle la supervivencia a este infierno, incluso si me costaba mas que la vida…

- Tranquila - Le dije, haciendo un esfuerzo para sonreír.

Sin embargo, toda calma que pude haber logrado se destruyó cuando escuchamos al monstruo destruyendo la reja allí abajo, haciendo brincar a Beverly y sujetarse a mí, como suplicándome que la proteja. Debo reconocer que me sentía un tanto ridículo jugando el papel de héroe considerando el miedo que tenia. Pero nuevamente… el miedo no iba a detenerme, ni tampoco aquella terca abominación, ya tenia en mente un plan para deshacerme de él.

El elevador finalmente llegó hasta el segundo piso del departamento policial, y como comité de bienvenida, Leon, Claire y James se encontraban frente a nosotros. Sin embargo, no había tiempo para charlas, bien sabia yo que si no hacia algo, esa criatura treparía hasta nosotros.

- ¡Abran paso! - Grite tan pronto abrí la puerta/reja del aparato.

Deje a Beverly con Claire, indicándole que se alejaran de allí, y al instante ambas mujeres fueron hacia el salón, mientras que yo me dirigí hacia James, tomando cuatro de las cinco granadas que estaban en su cintura. Con esas en mi poder, me detuve frente al ascensor, presionando el botón de descenso y luego cerrando la reja, la caja de madera volvió a bajar, pero antes de que se fuera, tome dos granadas cuyas sortijas ya había retirado con mi boca y las pase por la reja antes de que el transporte se fuera. Entonces esperé…

- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó James alarmado.

No podía responderle, ya tenia las sortijas de las otras dos granadas entre mis dientes, esperando el momento debido para jalarlas.

- ¿Acaso… ese grito… ? - Preguntó Leon. Confirme sus sospechas afirmando con la cabeza.

Finalmente percibí, y sentí, la explosión del elevador destruyendo la caja de madera y haciendo temblar todo el salón. Los restos del elevador y lo que la granada llevara con ellos seguramente devolverían a ese demonio de regreso hasta el fondo.

Rápidamente jale las granadas reteniendo las sortijas en mi mandíbula, y las arroje a través de la reja. Ahora sin el elevador en el camino, estas dos caerían hasta el fondo, y detonarían justo sobre ÉL.

La segunda explosión volvió a causar un gran temblor, concediéndome un gesto de victoria en el rostro, sin embargo, esa expresión se fue al instante cuando note como toda aquella pequeña sala secreta se empezaba a colapsar. Evidentemente las explosiones habían destrozado las paredes de abajo, causando un efecto en cadena que iba a destruir todo el trayecto del elevador.

James, Leon y yo nos alejamos rápidamente de allí, el sonido de los derrumbes haciendo eco en nuestros oídos. Lo que había hecho seguramente podría considerarse una locura, pero me alegraba saber que el efecto había sido tan catastrófico, pues así ni ese monstruo podría hacer algo.

Estando los cinco en la sala personal de Irons, aguardamos callados hasta que el último ruido termino. Solo entonces, los hombres avanzamos nuevamente por el pasaje secreto, comprobando que ya no quedaba ni rastro del ascensor ni posibilidad alguna de descender hasta donde yo ya había pisado. Solo quedaba un gran agujero de escombros acumulados.

Dando un largo suspiro de alivio y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonriendo sinceramente, camine hacia atrás hasta apoyarme contra la pared, donde me deje caer sentado.

- Por fin terminó… - Susurré para mi mismo cerrando los ojos, consiente de que esta pesadilla no había realmente terminado, pero sí una horrible parte de esta.

- Nada ha acabado - Dijo Leon. No se imaginan mi sorpresa al abrir los ojos y encontrar su Mágnum apuntada hacia mi - Tenemos unos asuntos que discutir, Wong…

- _¿Wong? Oh, no…_


	10. Weakness

_**Weakness**_

_Todos la tenemos… por mas que tratemos de ocultarla. El problema es no poder volver atrás…_

Mi situación era literalmente el colmo, pero considerando lo que acababa de vivir, no sentía como que debería preocuparme demasiado. Que tonto…

Aun en la sala de Irons, me encontraba esposado con las manos en la espalda, y para colmo la cadena había sido envuelta en la cabeza de uno de los animales disecados del cuarto. James era mi vigilante, pero aunque no me quitaba los ojos de encima, en ningún momento apunto su fusil hacia mí, a pesar de que yo no estaba haciendo ni el mismo esfuerzo por disimular mis intentos de liberarme del amarre.

Leon estaba discutiendo con Beverly y Claire, cuestionándoles sobre lo ocurrido en su ausencia, por lo visto, no le agradaba mucho el saber que el jefe de la policía acababa de morir hace unos instantes, pero todavía no podía entender exactamente que había pasado y le seguía exigiendo que fuera mas explicita. El problema aquí era que él creía que Irons fue el bueno y yo el malo que fue a matarlo, y mi rescatada no encontraba como explicarle que era lo contrario.

Jamás había esperado que Claire realmente se creyera que yo era un espía de Umbrella. Creí que el guiño seria mas que suficiente para que comprendiera que todo era complicidad, pero no fue así… ¿Será que actué muy bien? Ahora me preocupa que consecuencias podía causar el haberme apellidado Wong, considerando a quien pertenecía ese nombre…

Yo no estaba escuchándolos de todas formas, tampoco estaba muy concentrado en liberarme de mi amarradura. En esos momentos, mi mente se encontraba en otro lugar, en uno no muy lejano y referido al evento ocurrido minutos atrás.

Aquel ojo carmesí… era como una maldición. Sin importar cuanto tratara de apartarlo de mi mente, este volvía a aparecer como un flash frente a mi vista, seguido por la imagen de Irons siendo descuartizado y desgarrado por ese monstruo.

Sin importar cuanto tratara de convencerme a mi mismo de que había hecho lo mejor que pude, de que mis intenciones habían sido las correctas o de que probablemente cualquier otro no hubiera podido hacerlo mejor que yo, simplemente no podía dejar de sentirme culpable…

Yo baje hasta allí abajo… con armas mas que suficientes, pero no con el valor necesario. También me repetía que el coraje no había tenido nada que ver con eso, y que no podía culparme por haber estado distraído debido a la ferocidad que me tenía invadido en ese momento de tanta tensión. Pero nada de eso iban a cambiar la realidad…

Mi objetivo era salvar tanto a Irons como a Beverly. Era eso a lo que me había determinado: Salvar a todos. Era eso lo que me había jurado a mi mismo luego de perder ya a dos, pero ahora acababa de perder a uno mas.

Trataba de auto-consolarme con el merito de haber salvado a James y a Beverly, pero mirando atrás… veía morir a cuatro, a cuatro a quienes no había podido salvar, a pesar de que lo había prometido, tanto a mi mismo como a ellos. Eran cuatro a los que había fallado…

Una vez mas en aquella maldita noche me hice la misma pregunta… ¿Por qué estaba yo ahí? ¿Por qué me encontraba yo atrapado dentro del universo de un videojuego? Incluso aunque lograra sobrevivir a aquel infierno… ¿Qué seria de mí? ¿Cómo y hacia donde seguiría mi vida? ¿Y cómo podría yo superar lo vivido aquí? ¿Cómo seguir adelante con este peso en la conciencia? ¿Cómo encontrar absolución?

Todo esto me hacía sentir ganas de morir en ese averno y ser olvidado para siempre…

- ¡¡Maldición! - Grite golpeando con mis puños lo que estos encontraran. El resultado fue que rompí el cuerno de la cabeza a mis espaldas, quedando libre de este, pero aun con las esposas en mi espalda.

Solo entonces me di cuenta de que estaba llorando… ¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿Era acaso por aquellos a quienes no pude salvar? ¿O por qué no soportaba mas esta pesadilla y quería volver a casa? No lo sé… solo sé que jamás en mi adolescencia me había sentido tanto como un niño.

A pesar de que deje de llorar al instante, no podía limpiarme las lagrimas del rostro. Todo lo que hice para no causar algún problema fue sentarme sobre el escritorio de Irons, demostrando que no tenia intenciones de rebelarme hacia mis compañeros. James aun me miraba, indiferente a todo, pero con un toque de tristeza en sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué lloras? - Me preguntó, tomándome por sorpresa. Tarde unos instantes en responderle…

- Eso quisiera saber… - Respondí, mi voz no salió tan serena como habría deseado.

Creo que James confiaba plenamente en mí a pesar de lo ocurrido. Probablemente se debía al hecho de que era gracias a mis furtivas decisiones en el aeropuerto que él seguía vivo. El hecho de que no hizo nada cuando logre soltarme de la cabeza de la pared lo demostraba.

- ¡James! - Llamó Leon - Libera a Alex

Sin decir una palabra, James tomó la llave de las esposas y, conmigo de espaldas, me libró de estas. Acaricie mis ligeramente adoloridas muñecas, limpie mis ojos y luego mire a Leon, quien evidentemente me estaba esperando, y por la mirada que me daba, podía apostar que aun estaba enojado conmigo.

Claire y Beverly se corrieron hacia ambos lados cuando yo avance. Estando frente a frente, nos miramos a los ojos. Leon tenía su arma y la mía en sus manos, pero en un acto de dignidad o honestidad, o quizás confianza, decidió apartarlas, dejándolas en su cinturón.

- Ya he escuchado las historias de Claire y Beverly.

- ¿Y? - Pregunté arrepintiéndome al instante. Había sonado muy amenazador.

- Solo tengo una pregunta para ti… y quiero que me prometas que dirás la verdad.

Dicho trato me pareció preocupante, pero como tenia una idea de cual iba a ser esa pregunta, decidí aceptar…

- Lo prometo - Respondí afirmando con el rostro.

Él dio un suspiro con los ojos cerrados, y luego se centró en los míos…

- ¿Sabes dónde y como se originó todo esto?

Semejante pregunta me dejó perplejo y con los ojos completamente abiertos. Había pensado que me preguntaría si yo era o no un agente de Umbrella, o algo similar. Ya me imaginaba que Leon estaba sospechando de mí, pero jamás pensé que tanto como para creerme capaz de saber como se inició este maldito infierno.

De ser una persona normal en este "Mundo Biohazard", de ninguna manera podría yo saber tal cosa, y probablemente ni siquiera estaría vivo en estos momentos. Pero en mi posición tan especial, sabía con precisión y detalle el inicio de esta locura.

_- La ironía definitivamente es cruel…_

No sabia que hacer… sentía una gran urgencia por decirle que no, negarle tal cosa y asegurar que no tenia idea ni de cómo era que él esperaba que yo supiera algo así. Pero por otra parte… mi promesa estaba hecha…

Mi mente me reiteraba la culpa. Realmente… yo no podía considerarme digno de la confianza que yo esperaba de ellos y que antes recibía. Incluso aunque mis intenciones fueran buenas, yo estaba faltándoles en la verdad, la cual terminantemente no podía compartir.

No era merecedor de su confianza…pero entonces… ¿Qué debía hacer?

Justo cuando estuve por mentir nuevamente a Leon, sentí la culpa como ese apretón en el pecho que te complica la respiración, para luego dejarte con una gran angustia… como si la conciencia te retorciera el alma…

Estaba cansado… tanto de este papel como de esta extrema sensatez que tenia que cargar. Por primera vez en esa noche… me di el gusto de ser imprudente y hacer lo que realmente quería.

- Sí… - Respondí, tan simplemente como eso…

No sé que respuesta habrían estado esperando ellos, o si coincidían en sus expectativas. De todas formas, el resultado fue el mismo en todos: Silencio profundo… como lo odiaba…

Por mi parte, cerré los ojos y viaje en mi mente hacia aquel evento… el momento en el que todo esto comenzó… tal y como era relatado por la esposa del culpable…

Dos hombres, dos miembros del escuadrón de Hunk, agente de Umbrella, adentrándose al laboratorio subterráneo de la maldita compañía… sin tener idea del grave error que estaban cometiendo… un error que les costaría la vida…

Lentamente se acercaban a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba el responsable de este caos… un hombre cuya mente jamás logre comprender, así como sus intenciones y motivos… ¿Qué pudo haberlo llevado por ese camino? ¿Sed de poder? En lo personal… no creo que alguna vez llegue a entender que pudo haber deseado tanto como para dejar atrás a su familia… a menos que esta, incluso la parte inocente, haya estado involucrada de una forma desconocida para mí.

Contradiciendo a las simples apariencias, aquel científico no era el único ser vivo en aquella habitación, pues estaba acompañado por sus adoradas formas de vida de estructura inferior a la celular… todas almacenadas en herméticos frascos químicos.

_- Y pensar que ahora son esas formas de vida las que dominaban esta ciudad... que ironía…_

De todas formas, la ambición de aquel individuo, si era aquello lo que lo había llevado hasta allí, fue también su perdición. Él no había cumplido con lo que debía cumplir acorde a lo que había pactado… y esa era la razón por la presencia de los hombres de Hunk en aquel lugar.

Ellos entraron, decididos a llevarse lo que habían venido a buscar… pero el creador de aquello no estaba dispuesto a entregarlo. Palabras no sirvieron… las armas hicieron el trabajo, cumpliendo con facilidad el objetivo de aquellos soldados, quienes se fueron sin valuar en lo mas mínimo la vida de aquella persona… a quien habían dejado agonizando lentamente con la mitad de su torso prácticamente arruinado… pero ellos habían olvidado una muestra… una ultima muestra de una de las armas mas malignas jamás creadas.

_- Y mas irónico aun… es pensar que hace solo unos minutos atrás me encontré con ese hombre…_

- ¿Cómo? - Preguntó Leon, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Si bien me tomó por sorpresa y por ende no asimile la pregunta al instante, nadie lo notó. Nuevamente dude sobre que responder… y sentí ganas de decirle a Leon que yo solo había prometido responder a la pregunta anterior… pero eso no mejoraría en nada la opinión de mis aliados sobre mí. Tuve que pensar en una respuesta sutil y simple…

- Fue… un grave error.

- No estoy preguntándote como empezó todo esto - Contestó él abruptamente, dejándome confundido - ¿Cómo… sabes todo eso?

_- ¡Genial! Esto va de mal en peor…_

Baje la mirada llevándome una mano a la frente y empezando a buscar con todas mis ganas por una respuesta que no existía. Simplemente no había forma de explicar eso, a menos, claro, que dijera ser un agente de Umbrella, pero mas alla de ser otra mentira, eso difícilmente eso mejoraría mi situación.

- Yo…

Otra vez estaba empezando a sudar frió. Ya estaba casi desesperado en mi busca por una explicación apropiada sin ningún avance, empezando incluso a considerar la posibilidad de decir que estaba relacionado con Umbrella. El caso era que sin importar lo que le dijera, no podía decirle la verdad… eso era algo que tendría que llevarme a la tumba si acaso no lograba salir de este mundo.

- ¿Puedes recordarme tu apellido? - Preguntó él, o al menos eso creo, ya que estaba tan metido en mí mismo que no escuche casi nada.

- ¿Qué?

- Tu apellido… ¿Me lo recuerdas?

Me quede con los ojos como platos y la boca entreabierta. Si bien ahora recuerdo cual era el apellido que había dicho anteriormente… en aquel momento no tenia ni idea de cual era, y sin importar cuanto forcé mi memoria, no pude recordarlo. Pero yo estaba seguro de algo… Leon sí lo recordaba, y había hecho esta condenada pregunta para comprobar lo que él ya estaba sospechando.

Yo ya estaba perdido y lo sabía. Había tardado ya demasiado tiempo para una pregunta que debía responderse al instante. Pensé en preguntar el porqué de esa pregunta en un intento de ganar mas tiempo, pero no serviría de nada. Leon ya había dado un suspiro de resignación, aceptando la verdad que él había descubierto: Yo le había mentido, a él y a todos.

No sabía si pedir perdón seria lo correcto, mucho menos sabía si lo seria decir la verdad. Para concluirla, ya no tenía ni la mas diminuta idea de que tenía que hacer. Ahora entendía lo que era realmente querer que te tragara la tierra, desaparecer de allí en ese mismo instante… pero la imposibilidad de ello solo me dejaba el sentir de mi corazón golpeando fuerte contra mi pecho y renovadas ganas de llorar. Me vi a mi mismo bajando la cabeza y apretando los puños y los ojos.

No estaba arrepentido de la decisión que había tomado tiempo atrás, la cual fue la de cambiar el destino, de lo único que podría arrepentirme era de ser tan tonto y no poder predecir todo lo que ello significaría. Ahora estaba afrontando las consecuencias… cuando ya era muy tarde.

Y Leon, así como todos, permanecía callado… cuando podría hacerme tantas preguntas, como… "¿Por qué nos mentiste?", "¿Por qué no confiaste en nosotros?", "¿Quién eres realmente?" u otras tantas. Pero semejante silencio y la tristura que podía ver en sus ojos significaban algo que no había advertido hasta ahora: Él confiaba en mí… quizás incluso mas de lo que imaginaba… y ahora se sentía traicionado…

_- Todo es mi culpa…_

Nuevamente… que irónico. Tomar el apellido Wong hizo que yo causara en él la misma sensación que le causaría quien realmente poseía ese apellido. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella ahora, por cierto?

Me pregunte si esto realmente importaba… si objetivamente tenía un sentido el preocuparse por mi identidad, considerando nuestra situación y la destacada necesidad de luchar por vivir. Tal vez no podía confiarles quien era, pero yo jamás los traicionaría, ni los abandonaría a morir. Pero claro… yo ya había causado que no pudieran creer en mis palabras… ¿Cómo prometerles eso sin esperar que lo crean una mentira?

No podía creer lo que había logrado: Empeorar mi situación, la cual había parecido imposible desde el momento en el que caí en este infierno, pero lo había hecho… y ahora mi problema no era solo los frutos de las armas virales… sino también mis propios amigos.

Me sentía solo… solo y vació en medio de aquella "nueva" pesadilla, mucho peor que la anterior… lo cierto era que mi resistencia ya estaba llegando a su límite. Ya había sido mas que demasiado enfrentar esta desgracia… ¿Pero cómo enfrentarla una vez empeorada y, para colmo, estando solo? No podría… no lo lograría… ¡No quería!

Lo único que podía desear en ese momento era que me tragara la tierra, simplemente para salir de allí. O mas específicamente: ¡Despertar! Irme de una bendita vez de esta horrenda pesadilla que ya se había vuelto insoportable para mí.

Deseaba escapar… tanto… que no me importaba el precio…

¿Qué futuro podría tener yo en este mundo… si ni siquiera tenia pasado?


	11. Determination

_**Determination**_

_¿Cuándo aprenderé a diferenciar lo importante de lo insignificativo?_

Yo ya estaba acabado… por mi mismo…

Advierto que lo que voy a contarles ahora… puede no ser muy agradable…

Esta pesadilla ya era demasiado por si sola, y yo, como un estúpido, la había empeorado…

Había voluntado el hacerme cargo de mis decisiones… pero había sobreestimado mi capacidad…

Sentía asco, odio y repulsión por mi propia persona… ¿Por qué?

Muy simple: Yo no había fallado… no había perdido… no había muerto…

Yo… me había rendido…

Yo no era mas que un miserable cobarde que quería huir… que no se atrevía a enfrentar mas a esta pesadilla…

Hasta ahora creía tener la fuerza… pero la verdad me golpeó como una bala al pecho… yo jamás podría sobrevivir… no solo…

Todo mi avance era gracias a mis aliados… y digo aliados porque no me sentía con derecho a llamarlos amigos… no después de faltarles el respeto como lo había hecho… y sin ellos, yo estaba condenado.

Ocultar la verdad… ¿Fue lo correcto o lo incorrecto? No podía saberlo… pero ya no importaba…

La pesadilla ya había sido suficiente… y yo solo quería que terminara, sin importar como mientras que acabara… yo jalaría el gatillo si ellos no lo hacían…

Curiosamente… pude sonreír… e incluso sentía ganas de reír… no pregunten porque. No tengo idea… jamás la tengo… ni me importa ahora.

En el momento en el que decidí ponerle fin a todo esto… finalmente lo había entendido todo: Mi razón para estar aquí… era exactamente la misma razón para vivir: Ninguna

La vida jamás tiene ni sentido ni nada de especial… solo nacemos y morimos eventualmente… y ahora lo estaba aceptando maravillosamente… quizás por eso era que sonreía.

Al menos podría morir con el orgullo de haberlo entendido todo… a este punto, no había nada que no pudiera esperar… ya estaba listo para aceptar cualquier cosa, por lo cual esta conclusión no es ninguna sorpresa…

El resultado era simple: Yo iba a morir y punto final.

- Alex… - Me llamó Leon tristemente - ¿Quién eres?

Sonreí… me encogí de hombros… levante los brazos a ambos lados… y di la respuesta mas honesta que había dado en mucho tiempo…

- ¿Quién sabe? Ni yo mismo estoy seguro…

Su mirada se entristeció aun mas. El pobre Leon seguía queriendo confiar en mí… y yo seguía defraudándolo… y si bien segundos atrás me hubiera sentido inmensamente culpable, como ya dije, ahora no me importaba…

Incluso el asco que sentía por mi mismo por hacer y pensar cosas semejantes había desaparecido… todo estaba desapareciendo… así como eventualmente todo lo haría…

- Lo siento, Leon - Respondí, aun con mí desvergonzada sonrisa, no porque realmente lo sintiera, sino porque sabía que él no se merecía esto. Le habría dicho en ese instante que quería morir, de no ser porque no sabia como decirlo sutilmente…

Otra vez… ¿Por qué me preocupaba por ser sutil? Ya nada importaba a fin de cuentas… mientras antes terminara con esto, mejor…

- ¿Puedo pedirte un ultimo favor? - Le pregunte, casi suplicando…

Él lo pensó durante un momento con una expresión de desconcierto… probablemente por la palabra "último"…

- ¿Qué favor?

Sabiendo que tenía aun un arma que ellos habían olvidado quitarme, la sujete, ni muy rápido ni muy despacio… pero nadie hizo nada para evitar que colocara su mortal filo sobre el cuello de mi amigo hasta que la hice… solo entonces él se movió, y tan rápido como pudo, tomó una de las pistolas… poniendo su cañón contra mi entrecejo. Para mi alegría… había sujetado la VP70…

Aquella había sido mi arma leal. Me había protegido de muchas cosas y obedecido mi voluntad sin cuestión alguna… y ahora cumpliría mi último deseo… salvándome de este infierno con su tan justo poder…

- ¡Mátame! - Dije, casi como llorando una vez la pistola estaba frente a mí… sé que todos quedaron plasmados con tal petición.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Leon, sin mucho volumen, pero con la impresión grabada en su rostro y en su voz…

Las tres personas que estaban detrás de mi, a quienes prácticamente ya había olvidado, exclamaban varias cosas que no estaba escuchando pues no me importaba. Simplemente queria terminar con esto pronto.

Con mi mano izquierda sujeté la pistola sobre mi frente, evitando que su portador pudiera retirarla. Mi otra mano guardó el cuchillo y luego apoyó a su hermana.

- Mátame… acaba tu mismo con mi vida… y así todo esto terminará.

Silencio absoluto… otra cosa a odiar, pero ya tampoco valuaba eso. Solo quería que esa bala atravesara mi frente de una vez… de esa forma, ni siquiera tendría que sufrir dolor alguno.

- No - Respondió suavemente… negando ligeramente con la cabeza y tratando de retirar la pistola, pero no se lo permití.

Ahí estaba nuevamente… aquello que antes me sorprendía y me resultaba incomprensible pero que ahora, así como todo lo demás, no me importaba: Humanidad, el mayor de los defectos. Pero claro, no podía culparlo… ni a él ni a nadie. Después de todo, es humano sentir miedo y tener dudas.

- Por favor… - Supliqué… en esos momentos, no sé porque, había descendido el arma contra mi pecho.

- ¡No voy a hacerlo! - Contestó, esta vez mas embravecido.

¿También era humano ser valiente? Tampoco lo sé… pero ya estoaba cansado de molestarme en repetir eso y recordar constantemente mi ignorancia. No era por impaciencia… sino por ansias…

Curiosamente, lo único que evitaba que le arrebatara el arma y me matara yo mismo era que no quería causarles demasiado daño. En ese momento no entendía la razón… pero sé muy bien… que jamás deje de sentir ese cariño por ellos…

Nuevamente… mi idiotez me traicionó. Pues cuando creí que ya nada podría sorprenderme… quedé paralizado al sentir un rostro apoyarse contra mi espalda y dos brazos abrazándome desde atrás, y una de sus manos, cuya dueña ya reconocí, se interpuso entre mi pecho y el cañón del arma…

- ¿Por qué? - Me preguntó… haciéndome sentir nuevamente miedo… miedo a responderle…

_- Claire…_

Curiosamente… ella logró quitarme la fuerza de las manos… dejando que Leon fácilmente retirara el instrumento que tanto me había protegido. Mi mano derecha, aun sujeta al cuchillo que había obtenido de James, se dejó caer a un costado… mientras que la otra estaba sobre la mano derecha de mi querida amiga… acariciándola suavemente…

¿Por qué? No había porque… solo era el deseo de terminar con esta pesadilla… simplemente querer ser libre. Por haber entendido que yo no tenía un lugar aquí ni en ninguna parte de este mundo al que no pertenecía. Y siendo un extraño en este universo… mi deber… mi única obligación, era la de irme para no volver… pero considerando que simplemente no podía volver a mi tierra, a mi hogar, a mi vida… solo me quedaba una alternativa… desaparecer de este mundo y de todos…

Si pudiera… si hubiera alguna forma… indudablemente volvería a la vida que ya conocía… convencido de que no tenia nada de que quejarme… no después de haber conocido lo que era el infierno. Llegue a pensar que yo podría haber muerto en mi mundo y que esta pesadilla fuera la representación del infierno para mí… pero mejor calmar mi imaginación…

Claire… no tenías que preocuparte por mi… yo no era mas que un desconocido… mas aun, un marciano para este universo, a pesar de que fuéramos de la misma raza. Eventualmente… todos entienden que la vida no tiene sentido… y que la muerte no significa nada en realidad…

El que yo muriera no significaría nada… incluso si causaba dolor y tristeza… aquellos eran solo sentimientos efímeros. El mundo seguiría adelante como si nada pasara… y eventualmente yo seria olvidado… así como lo son todas las personas.

Saber demasiado… tanto del futuro como de lo que en realidad debería ignorarse… es algo demasiado peligroso… y por ende, yo era solo un mal para ustedes. Mi muerte solo podría beneficiarlos… y quizás desde algún lugar… cuando todo esto pasara, podría verlos y sonreír… cuando todo esto haya pasado, ya no hubiera dolor y ustedes pudieran devolverme la sonrisa…

- ¿¡POR QUÉ?

Todo lo que pasó a continuación fue muy rápido para mí, aunque en realidad, era mi mente la que ya no podía procesar nada como era debido… especialmente porque realmente creía, todavía, que no me importaba nada… ni siquiera ellos. Qué equivocado estaba…

Era como si toda su tristura se hubiera convertido en cólera. Para cuando me di cuenta, ella ya había logrado darme vuelta, y justo cuando vi sus lacrimosos ojos, recibí, con una intensidad superior a la de un relámpago, lo que sin lugar a dudas puedo llamar la cachetada de mi vida.

Con la mejilla ardiendo, a pesar de que no podía sentirlo, choque de espaldas contra la pared debido al impulso de tal golpe. El dolor físico no era nada… no cuando sentía como si aquello me hubiera literalmente sacudido el cerebro y todo lo que tenía en este. Sumándole a eso la angustia… era como si hasta el último gramo de fuerza hubiera abandonado mi cuerpo…

Definitivamente no puedo explicar como me sentía entonces… ¿Confundido? ¿Solitario? ¿Penoso? ¿Idiota? ¿Triste? ¿Estúpido? ¿Arrepentido? ¿Necio? ¿Melancólico? ¿Culpable? No tengo idea… por enésima vez no tenia idea, pero esta vez, al menos se sentía bien el no tenerla. Lo único que puedo asegurarles, además de que jamás me había sentido así, al menos a tal magnitud, es que no reconocía ninguno de mis cinco sentidos ni lo que estos me transmitían.

Ni siquiera mi cuerpo me respondía como quería, como si este tuviera voluntad propia y se negara a obedecerme. No sabía si estaba cayéndome o manteniéndome milagrosamente contra la pared. Mi perdida vista solo trataba de enfocarse en Claire, quien llorando desconsoladamente me regañaba y replicaba por todas mis palabras.

- ¿¡Por qué dices eso?

_- …_

- ¿¡Por qué quieres morir?

_- Por tantas razones…_

- ¿¡Es que ya no quieres vivir?

_- Esto no tiene nada que ver con vivir…_

- ¡No puedes hacernos esto! ¡No puedes abandonarnos!

_- Probablemente era lo mejor que podía hacer por ustedes…_

- ¿¡Es que acaso ya no te importa nada? ¿¡Ni siquiera tu mismo?

_- Jamás me he valuado mucho a mi mismo…_

- ¿¡Ni siquiera piensas en nosotros?

_- Si supieras cuanto…_

- ¿¡No te importa en nada lo que sintamos?

_- Jamás entenderías… todo lo que significa eso para mí…_

- ¿¡Por QUÉ? ¡¡Siento que nos estas traicionando!

_- Claire… yo jamás haría eso…_

- ¡¡TE ODIO! - Gritó golpeándome con todas sus fuerzas en el estomago.

No sentí dolor… no sé si ella no aplico realmente fuerza o si me encontraba mas insensible físicamente de lo que antes estaba emocionalmente.

- Claire…

En realidad… sentía que la amaba y la odiaba al mismo tiempo. Ambos por la misma razón: Volver a confundirme. No sé que fue… pero me llevó a acariciar lentamente el puño enguantado de ella… el cual al primer contacto se abrió para apretar briosamente mi mano. Nuestras miradas se encontraron… y yo no encontraba palabras para darle…

¿Por qué esta encrucijada? ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? ¿Qué seria lo correcto? ¿Decir la verdad? ¿Cómo podía solucionar esta situación? ¿Cómo podía reconfortar a Claire? ¿Y qué debía ser con mis amigos, con quienes nos hemos cuidado los unos a los otros constantemente? ¿CÓMO debía continuar esta historia de aquí en adelante?

Tantas preguntas… cientos de preguntas… y ninguna respuesta. Yo no lograba encontrar la solución ni tampoco nadie iba a dármela, y todos los problemas que tenia encima no jugaban en nada a favor.

Leon nos miraba con esa expresión de plasmado aun en el rostro. James estaba tan nervioso que parecía que se iba a desgastar la cabeza de tanto rascársela. Beverly solo lloraba. Juraría que escuche en ese tiempo el sonido de un helicóptero, pero no le preste atención.

Sin embargo… a pesar de que no encontraba solución, a pesar de que no sabia como remediar esto… incluso aunque aun deseaba morir… me había dado cuenta de algo: De lo que sentia por todos ellos…

- Claire… yo…

Y solo Dios sabe que tanto habría dicho a continuación y que no fue posible decir. El techo se rompió, justo detrás de ella, dejando caer, entre el escritorio y la mesa, una enorme cantidad de rocas y algo mas.

Sentí nostalgia por la situación que había sufrido minutos atrás en mi rescate de Beverly, cuando me había encontrado con aquel ser que había desafiado a la naturaleza y que lamentablemente no podía decir si le había ganado o no. Pues ahora todos nosotros nos encontrábamos con aquel que podría rivalizar contra ese monstruo si lo quisiera.

Beverly, James y Leon ya le habían visto y ciertamente sus expresiones eran exactamente lo que podía esperar de estas. Pero Claire, que se encontraba precisamente entre ÉL y yo, no se había atrevido a voltear aun. Por mi parte, fue precisamente cuando se irguió que pude verlo por encima de ella.

_- Mr. X…_

Aquel enorme titán, creado por los mismos responsables del caos en esta ciudad con el simple propósito de ser usado como arma. De apariencia básicamente humana y vistiendo ropas de dicha raza, probablemente porque una vez en el pasado era uno de nosotros. Pero su grisácea piel claramente visible en su calva cabeza de nula expresión hacía fácil el prever lo que era: Un enemigo.

De no ser porque esta criatura me dejo sin voz luego del shock que causó al aparece, hubiera gritado un "NO" desesperado tan pronto mis ojos captaron que Claire estaba volteando para conocer a ese monstruo, y aun mas me invadió la desesperación al ver como esa inmensa mole estaba alzando su puño derecho, el cual podría matar a mi amiga de un solo golpe.

Ella no tuvo mas que un segundo para ver a ese monstruo antes de que mis brazos la atraparan en un fuerte abrazo para luego, sin preocuparme en lo mas mínimo por el próximo aterrizaje, arrojarme a mi mismo junto a ella hacia un costado con tal de esquivar semejante impacto. Lo logré… pero en consecuencia tuvimos que soportar, incluyendo a Leon con quien nos estrellamos, el impacto de caer en el suelo, prácticamente indefensos…

No sabía en donde tenía la mente en ese entonces… lo único que prevalecía era lo que sentía hacia mis amigos… y eso era mas que suficiente para forzarme a hacer solo una cosa: Pelear.

Estando aun en el suelo con Claire y Leon, observe al terrible ente que me estaba devolviendo la mirada. Las tres pistolas que teníamos habían caído al piso a nuestros alrededores, junto al cuchillo de James, que ya estaba debajo de mi mano y nuevamente en mi poder. Sin dudarlo, tomé la mas fuerte de las armas de fuego, apunté en menos de un segundo, y disparé…

Mientras que mi brazo era devuelto hacia atrás por el retroceso del arma, la bala golpeó a Mr. X en la frente… y a pesar de que explotó allí mismo, apenas dejó marca en su rostro. Sin embargo, tal hecho no se privó de dejarme mas que turbado… ¡Se suponía que la Mágnum funcionaba contra él!

Acorde al arrastramiento de mis amigos y yo sobre nuestras espaldas con tal de ponernos a salvo, yo disparaba con tanta rapidez como mi no entrenado mi brazo izquierdo me permitía. Hasta que, después de mi cuarto disparo, Leon me arrebató el arma de las manos y, con múltiples veces mi velocidad, disparó tres veces mas de la misma forma que yo y obteniendo el mismo y miserable resultado: Insignificantes agujeros en la gabardina de esa criatura.

Sabiendo que ya solo le quedaba un último disparo en el cargador, decidió aprovecharlo apuntando a su cabeza tal y como yo lo había hecho con el primero tiro, pero para nuestra desgracia y terror, solo nos quedó el ver espantados como el proyectil no apaleó ningún efecto.

El arrastrarnos nos terminó llevando contra el rincón de la habitación, o sea, quedar a acorralados como ratas. Para colmo, habiamos dejado las VP70 de lado, y ni hablar de volver por ellas cuando eso significaba acercarse a ese monstruo.

Un incontable gasto de balas hizo eco en toda la habitación junto a los gritos de Beverly y James, este ultimo tratando de salvarnos con su MP5, descargando una buena parte del cargador en la espalda del monstruo, pero nuevamente, sin efecto alguno.

- ¿Qué… qué es esta cosa? - Preguntó aterrado y deteniendo su fuego.

_- Nuestra peor pesadilla… -_ Pensé en responderle, pero no había tiempo…

Aun concentrado en nosotros tres, que prácticamente ya no teníamos a donde correr, apostaría a que concluyó que debía deshacerse de nosotros como lo humanos lo hacemos con las ratas, y para ello no había mejor manera que el método mas clásico: Un pisotón…

Realmente… no sentí miedo a morir… pero el solo imaginar lo que Leon y Claire podrían sufrir de un ataque así detonó la adrenalina en mí.

Actuando sin pensar, literalmente golpeé el suelo con ambas manos levantándome en un instante, embistiendo y cabeceando simultáneamente a esa mole, con tanta fuerza como mis piernas pudieran sumarle al impulso inicial de levantarme.

El hecho de que aquello se hubiera sentido bastante similar a chocar de frente contra una pared me hizo entender que jamás podría hacerlo retroceder de esa forma, pero como él se encontraba con el equilibrio bastante frágil por tener una pierna elevada, mi ataque lo habría hecho caer de no ser porque alcanzó a devolver hacia atrás el pie con el que iba a convertirnos en puré. Al menos así logre darnos a mi y mis amigos algo de espacio.

Para mi extrema fortuna, logre aclarar mi aturdida cabeza justo a tiempo para notar el golpe que Mr. X quería darme y encorvarme hacia atrás dejando pasar su puño justo frente a mi rostro, y por el viento vació que le siguió a este, comprendí que eso hubiera sido mas que suficiente para romperme el cuello.

Una vez estuve nuevamente derecho, no tuve mejor idea en mi limitado tiempo que tomar el único arma en mi poder, mi cuchillo de combate, y tratar de clavarlo en su pecho… pero el muy madito atrapó mi arma y me la quitó de las manos, para luego triturarlo dentro de la suya… dejando caer ante mi como un retorcido e incerbible pedazo de metal. Ya no tenía armas para atacarlo… y ya sabía que no tendría mucho éxito luchando físicamente.

Previendo ya el próximo ataque, me apuré a colocar mis brazos como una X frente a mí, aplicando en estos tanta fuerza como tuviera de resistencia. El puño de ese monstruo me tiró para tras como si mi peso fuera el de una pluma, pero gracias al bloqueo aplicado, no fue mas que un doloroso golpe sin secuelas ni daños graves.

Leon detuvo mi corto vuelo atrapándome en sus brazos para luego ayudarme a reincorporarme. Claire estaba de pie a nuestro lado, su mirada centrada… estaba planeando algo.

- ¡No! - Grite al verla actuar al mismo tiempo que alzaba mi brazo para detenerla, pero este no llegó a ella pues yo aun estaba sostenido por Leon.

En un muy audaz brinco, Claire se arrojó de cabeza hacia los pies de Mr. X, o por allí cerca. No sé si alguna vez tuvo entrenamiento o que, pero hizo un magistral giro sobre el suelo pasando por el titán y tomando ambas VP70 en el proceso para luego hacer otro giro al mismo tiempo que volteaba hacia el monstruo y disparaba dos tiros mientras se alejaba. Terminando su acrobacia en un espléndido aterrizaje sobre piernas flexionadas, para disparar dos veces mas… yo ya no sabía si eso tenía efecto o no.

Lo cierto era que ese monstruo tenía ahora su atención en nuestra amiga, quien se encontraba ahora bastante cerca de James y Beverly. Parecía un cazador que no se decidía por que presa iba a ir primero, pero se concentraba en la que pareciera mas peligrosa en su momento o la que tuviera mas cerca.

Claire siguió disparando, jalando un gatillo a la vez pero ambos en rápida secuencia… pero eso no detuvo el monstruo en lo mas mínimo… y el saber que este se encontraba ahora concentrado en matarla me volvió loco… mas aun cuando vi que el muy desgraciado llegaba a ella sujetándola por la ropa y elevándola del suelo… a este punto, fácilmente podía predecir lo que le pasaría a continuación…

No podía permitirlo… no la dejaría morir, ni a ella ni a nadie… ¡Tenía que defenderla con mi vida!

Empezar a correr y saltar hacia la mesa central fue casi la misma acción, sin duda alguna en mi mente, y desde allí, viendo a Mr. X de espaldas a mí y dispuesto a atacar a mi compañera, salte con todo mi espíritu sobre él, atrapando su cabeza entre mis piernas, mi mano derecha tapándole los ojos, y mi pierna izquierda enredándose en su brazo, pasando el pie por debajo de su axila y la punta de este ajustándose contra su espalda, de manera que él tendría que arrancarme esta extremidad si quería realizar ese golpe, pero claro… no deseaba esperar a que intentara eso considerando que posiblemente lo lograra. Tenia que actuar rápido…

_- ¡Un arma!_

Necesitaba una, fuera la que fuera. Miré a Claire, aun colgando del puño de este titán, busque las pistolas en ella, solo para darme cuenta de que estaban en el suelo bajo sus pies, sin embargo… ella aun cargaba con un arma mas: El cuchillo en la funda ajustada a su chaleco sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Considerando que debido a la situación no podía ser exigente, me incliné hacia ella tratando de tomar dicha arma, sintiendo ya como esta cosa debajo de mí luchaba por librarse. Una vez tuve el cuchillo, que parecía mas bien una daga para mí, renuncie por un instante a toda mi inteligencia cambiándola por furor.

Sin pensar en otra cosa, aferré mi mano zurda a su mandíbula asegurándome de que esta no descendería… apoyé el arma sobre su cogote… y concentre todas mis fuerzas en mi brazo al aplicar un brutal intento de descabezamiento con un corte de izquierda a derecha. Sorprendiéndome al sentir lo que salpicó sobre mis manos…

_- ¡Sangre!_

Sentí esa negra y viscosa sustancia sobre mis manos… y por un instante, en el que vi a Claire regresar al suelo, creí haber obtenido la victoria… pero entonces sentí claramente como ese monstruo alzaba su mano por detrás y me agarraba por la espalda empezando a jalarme y sacarme de encima de él. Aferrándome con las piernas a él, logre ganar unos segundos, lo suficiente para salir de mi chaqueta y así librarme de su agarre, pues no quería arriesgarme a lo que podría pasarme estando sujetado por el puño de tal titán. Lo malo es que, una vez libre, ya no tenia ni pizca de equilibro. Milagrosamente logré caer a sus espaldas de manera aceptable.

Para cuando había logrado quedar arrodillado, Mr. X volteó a verme… y a hacer algo mas. Pude ver en ese santiamén la sangre que cubría su cuello… así como pude notar que el corte que había hecho era solo superficial. Lo único que pude hacer entonces es volver a cubrirme de la misma forma que antes para defenderme del cercano golpe, pero como esta vez yo estaba situadamente por debajo de él, al resguardarme del impacto caí de espalda clavado contra el piso, y no me sorprendió el ver que mi enemigo iba a aplastarme… ¡Lo que no sabia era que hacer!

Un certero disparo de la recargada Mágnum y una patada de Leon, ambos a la rodilla del monstruo, le hicieron caer sobre dicha rodilla justo ante mí… y no sé porqué hizo lo que hizo a continuación, pero mi amigó avanzó y encajó su puño con toda la fuerza que habrá podido acumular en el entrecejo de aquella mole, pero juzgando por su reacción continua, la cual fue la de sujetarse el puño con la otra mano, podía apostar que el golpe le dolió mas a mi amigo que a mi enemigo.

Pero cuando Mr. X llevó su puño al estomago de Leon, el efecto fue el deseado por el emisor, y para mi pasmo, mi amigó salió despedido hasta chocar contra la pared, contra la cual quedó sentado.

Apoyando mis pies sobre el torso del aun arrodillado titán, me impulse y levanté para dirigirme hacia mi camarada, aterradamente preocupado por su bienestar…

- ¡Leon! - Grite junto a Beverly, quien había acudido también.

Él tosió, tratando de recuperar el aire. A mis espaldas, podía oír a James y Claire entreteniendo al nuestro adversario, con uno que otro sonido de balas a cada rato.

- ¿Estas bien? - Pregunte apoyando una mano sobre su hombro. Seguramente mi expresión reflejaba bastante miedo.

Cuando me miró… pareció… ¿Confundido?

- ¿A-Alex?

Evidentemente, él seguía desconcertado por mí… ¿Y cómo no? Yo mismo actúa como su enemigo, llevándolo a colocar una pistola sobre mí, forzándolo a disparar a alguien que… ¿Apreciaba?

Su mano derecha estaba curiosamente dirigiéndose hacia mí, y solo entonces noté que su desconcierto era mayor de lo que aparentaba y su pregunta se había cuestionado incluso mi presencia. Rápidamente atrapé su mano con la mía, sonriéndole calidamente y tratando de reconfortarlo…

- Aquí estoy, Leon - Solo entonces noté como todo mi cuerpo temblaba, tanto por la adrenalina como por los nervios - N-no te preocupes… ¡Solo resiste!

Él me devolvió la sonrisa, ayudándome a mantener la mía, y afirmó con el rostro. Sentí como si un gran peso se me quitara de encima al ver aquellas renovadas esperanzas y confianza en sus ojos.

El asunto entre nosotros estaba, prácticamente, concluso, aunque no estuviera aclarado. Él giró su rostro mirando a Beverly, esta vez con la preocupación que ella tenia.

- Beverly… tienes que salir de aquí…

- ¡¡No! ¡No puedo hacer eso!

- Él tiene razón - Agregué yo, coincidiendo con Leon - Tu no puedes pelear, no puedes quedarte aquí.

- ¡No! ¡No puedes abandonarlos!

- Tienes que hacerlo - Dijo mi amigo, tosiendo en el proceso - Escóndete en algún lugar seguro hasta que terminemos con esto.

Aquellas palabras me golpearon…

_- ¿Terminemos con esto?_

¿Y es que acaso realmente teníamos una forma de lograrlo? Ni las armas servían contra esta cosa. Su piel era terriblemente resistente y mas aun lo era su carne. No por nada las balas no tenían efecto. El cuchillo había logrado perforar su piel, pero apenas podía penetrarle la carne. Era como querer deshacer una montaña… no había como detenerlo.

Solo entonces recordé mis pensamientos anteriores y mis deseos de morir, para que luego Claire me confundiera como nunca antes lo había estado. No sabía que sentir ante todo lo que había pensado anteriormente… pero yo aun estaba totalmente abierto a la idea de morir, así como estaba decidido a proteger a mis amigos.

Si muriendo podría salvar a mis camaradas… con gusto lo haría. Seria la mejor forma de terminar esta pesadilla y sentirme orgulloso de eso.

- ¡No puedo! - Protestó nuestra amiguita - ¡¡No voy a quedarme sin hacer nada!

- ¡Si quieres hacer algo… - Comencé a decirle - …ayuda a Leon a salir de aquí!

- ¿¡Qué? - Preguntaron ambos.

Estuve a punto de explicarles, saliera como saliera, que lo único que quería era que ellos se fueran de allí cuanto antes, mientras él se quedaría a "entretener" a Mr. X, cuando repentinamente escuche el grito de Claire, y al voltear la vi chocando contra la pared después de recibir un tremendo golpe en el pecho, lo cual pude adivinar pues fue esa la parte que ella rodeo con su brazo.

_- ¡Maldito!_

Sentí mi sangre arder en furia… no iba a perdonarlo… ¡Nunca! Iba a hacerle pagar… por lastimar a mi amigo… y aquella que me hizo ver lo que realmente valuaba…

_- ¡Prepárate a morir!_

Retomando la única arma que había demostrado tener al menos un mínimo de efectividad y gritando como en una guerra, corrí hacia quien ya odiaba y qué volteó a encararme una vez se enteró de mi presencia.

Aunque jamás practique artes marciales profundamente, la próxima maniobra me salió bastante adecuada. Salté dando una horizontal patada giratoria la cual, curiosamente, él bloqueó para proteger su cabeza, pero sin detener la inercia de mi movimiento. Al volver a apoyar un pie sobre el suelo, moví la pierna de este antes de aterrizar la otra efectuando una segunda patada hacia su rodilla mientras que yo giraba sobre mi mismo para seguir aprovechando el impulso ya empezado. La rodilla golpeada era precisamente la que Leon había herido, y eso causo que Mr. X casi perdiera el equilibrio. Era mi momento de atacar…

Concluí el giro dado sobre mi mismo levantándome y rápidamente blandiendo el cuchillo de Claire por el rostro de mi oponente. Pero, como si él estuviera asimilando mis movimientos, se inclinó hacia atrás evadiendo el cuchillazo de la misma forma que yo había evadido su golpe antes. Pude ver en su mirada al enderezarse sus intenciones de arremeter en contra mía.

Adelantándome a esto empecé a retroceder a pasos largos o brincos teniendo a ese monstruo literalmente persiguiéndome con toda su velocidad. Pero estando en una habitación chica, obviamente terminaría acorralado contra la pared en poco tiempo… y esa cosa realmente quería matarme.

Nunca estuve tan agradecido con mis reflejos como en el momento en el que, al ver su puño derecho dirigirse directamente a mi rostro, mi brazo izquierdo desvió el ataque que seguramente habría aplastado mi cabeza contra la pared. Esta última siendo destrozada a mi lado por ese puño metálico, cuyo dueño me tenía entonces totalmente acorralado contra una esquina.

Por primera vez agradecí que este fuera tan duro como el acero y tan firme como una pared, pues así pude apoyarme entre él y la pared con brazos y piernas, pude velozmente escalarlo y saltarle por encima antes de que fuera muy tarde. Al caer no me prive del gusto de hacer una larga línea en su espalda con el cuchillo. Aunque no estoy muy seguro de la efectividad de ese ataque.

El muy desgraciado titán volteó atacando y empujándome hacia atrás, y hubiera perdido mi equilibrio de no ser porque fui sostenido por atrás… lo cual maldije.

- ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó James…

- S-sí… - Respondí, sacándome rudamente sus manos de encima y retomando una posición de combate ante mi oponente.

Mr. X se estaba acercando lentamente hacia nosotros. Aproveche el instante para ver que la mayoría también estaba aquí todavía. Claire se encontraba ayudando a Leon a recuperarse de aquel último golpe, pero no podía ver a Beverly por ninguna parte. Pensé con un ligerísimo regocijo que al menos ella había escapado.

A este punto, yo estaba convencido de que realmente no tenía nada que hacer en este mundo, pues yo no pertenecía a este. Ni a este infierno ni a cualquier otra cosa que haya fuera de esta ciudad. Era mejor para mi terminar mi vida ahí y ahora… pero no sin proteger a mis seres queridos.

Leon… Claire… James… y Beverly. Ellos fueron lo único para mí en este mundo… los únicos con los que compartí el tiempo, aunque este no haya sido de los mejores. A fin de cuentas, ellos eran todo lo importante que he tenido desde que desperté en este infierno…

Ellos… ellos eran casi una familia para mí… y a la familia se la protege… ¡Con la vida!

Me moría por pedirles a todos que se fueran de aquí tan pronto fuera posible, incluso aunque eso significara abandonarme a morir, pues aquello era lo que menos me preocupaba ahora. Yo me quedaría aquí "entreteniendo" a Mr. X tanto como pudiera si así podría de darles mas tiempo… me quedaría peleando con él hasta que esta ciudad fuera reducida a cenizas si era posible y necesario. Pero no tenía ni tiempo para decírselos y menos para convencerlos de algo que ellos obviamente no estarían de acuerdo, como mi decisión de morir.

Sostenía el cuchillo en posición defensiva, mientras que James realizaba algo similar con el MP5 a mi lado. Yo sabía bien que ellos solo querían ayudarme, que no querían dejarme atrás… pero lo único en mi mente entonces era que ellos estuvieran a salvo, ¡No arriesgando sus vidas en esta batalla!

Hubiera dicho algo, pero me detuve al ver a Mr. X empezar a correr hacia mí, mientras yo me preparaba para lo que fuera menos para esquivarlo, o de lo contrario atacaría a mi compañero, pero en último momento… ¡James me empujó a mí para tomar el golpe en mi lugar!

Ligeramente aturdido contra la pared, observé aterrado como quien había apostado la vida por mi volaba hasta chocar contra el escritorio de la habitación, donde se mantuvo reposado por unos instantes mientras que el titán se acercaba a él, quien, preocupándome aun mas, ¡No se movía de su lugar!

Quedé plasmado al ver a Mr. X alzar ambos brazos sobre su cabeza y unir las manos en lo que se convertirá en un martillazo capaz de demoler a cualquier ser humano, y la victima seria James. Desesperado empecé a correr hacia él sin creer que llegaría a tiempo, pero entonces, y sorprendiéndome aun mas… ¡James saltó increíblemente y esquivó el ataque! El impacto prácticamente partió el escritorio en dos partes, sobre las cuales James apoyó sus pies.

Tal vez fue adrenalina o desesperación, pero jamás creí que alguien con la contextura física de él pudiera dar tan buen salto. Incluso yo no me creo capas de tal cosa. Lo bueno era que ahora James tenía a Mr. X justo donde él lo quería. Sujetó su rifle de asalto con mas fuerza que nunca, y disparó a quemarropa sobre el gigante. Nadia sabía si eso lo detendría, pero TENÍA que causar algo de daño.

- ¡Ahora! - Oí gritar a Claire.

No puedo negar la sorpresa o impresión que me causó el ver a Leon y Claire sujetando juntos el ostentoso y pesado asiento de Irons y usarlo contra aquel gigante, y mas aun al ver que dicha "arma", la cual terminó hecha rompiéndose en el golpe, tuvo efectividad suficiente como para hacer retroceder a esa cosa.

_- ¡Diablos!_ - Pero esto no me ponía contento.

Nuevamente, empezar a correr y saltar sobre la mesa fue casi la misma acción, para luego saltar hacia la espalda del monstruo, trazar mi daga sobre la misma cabeza de este una vez mis pies estuvieron apoyados sobre él, y desde allí saltar nuevamente y caer aterrizar dignamente sobre la mesa central.

Pero mi ataque no había tenido efectividad. Pude sentir, al atacar su cabeza, la indestructible resistencia de su cráneo… mucho mas duro que su piel y su carne.

- Maldito - Murmuré entre dientes… ¿Cómo se suponía que íbamos a detener semejante cosa? No había forma, y tal conclusión solo me reiteró mi propósito actual - ¡Leon, Claire, James, váyanse de aquí!

Pero no me hicieron caso alguno… ellos estaban decididos a combatir contra este monstruo tanto como yo… ¿Qué tenia que hacer entonces para salvarlos? ¿Derrotarlo? ¿Habría realmente alguna forma de hacerlo? Esto no era un juego… esto era tan serio como la vida podía llegar a serlo… ¿Cómo iba a matar a tal criatura? No lo sabia… ¡Pero tenia que encontrar una respuesta y pronto!

Puedo decir sin miedo a equivocarme que Leon y había notado lo mismo que yo con respecto a la dureza de esta criatura, y ciertamente tuvo una idea contra eso: Atacar con los puntos mas resistentes del cuerpo humano.

Corrió, saltó hacia la mesa, y desde allí hacia el monstruo, sin armas preparadas para atacar. Pero con la altura que había logrado obtener con dos saltos, fácilmente pudo sujetar con ambas manos al titán por la cabeza, y encestarle en el rostro el rodillazo mas violento que habré visto en toda mi existencia… y no se detuvo ahí, sino que descendió por enfrente de esa criatura dándole un codazo en el trayecto de descenso… ¿Había aquello funcionado o no?

Leon se cubrió del siguiente ataque de Mr. X, quien solo logró hacerlo retroceder unos pasos, pero no parecía conforme con solo eso, por lo cual comenzó a avanzar hacia mi amigo, alzando ambas manos…

Pero Claire, tan osada como siempre, decidió unirse a la lista de los que escalamos a este monstruo, saltándole sobre los hombros y tratando ridículamente de detener esos brazos que seguramente tendrían cien veces mas fuerza que los de ella… y que fácilmente la arrojaron sacándola de donde estaba, pero ella, en su vuelo, no dejó de disparar con ambas pistolas hasta que chocó contra la pared y cayó al suelo.

Odiaba esto… esto de tratar de lograr algo y no saber como… ningún ataque parecía tener efecto alguno… pero nadie iba a rendirse. Todos iban a pelear hasta el final, así muriéramos uno por uno… y así no habría forma para mí de salvarlos.

Ahora entendía lo que era… que alguien te enfadara y te hiciera amarlo al mismo tiempo. Si había algo en lo que no estaba confundido… era en lo que sentía por ellos. Estaba dispuesto a dar mi vida por salvarlos… y de la misma forma ellos me devolvían la misma intención. Todos deseábamos que los otros siguieran viviendo… y a la vez… todos estábamos dispuestos a morir por lo demás. Que irónico… siempre irónico…

Y así de perdido y confundido… solo podía apretar mas fuerte el cuchillo… y pelear… pelear y seguir peleando… a pesar de que eso no me diera la solución. Era lo único que podía hacer… pelear hasta el final.

Salté hacia esa criatura pateándolo con ambos pies, pero solo pude rebotar en el sin ningún resultado mas allá del de captar su atención, y de una rápida patada en el pecho ese monstruo me tiró al suelo.

Esta vez no quiso darme tiempo, por lo cual trató de pisarme tan rápido como pudiera, pero girando al costado pude esquivar el pisotón que causó sobre el suelo el destrozo que estaba destinado a mis huesos.

Trate de escabullirme tan rápido como fuera posible, pero antes de eso, Mr. X se agachó ligeramente tomándome por las ropas con su enorme mano y levantándome. Yo ya podía predecir lo que iba a hacer: Lo mismo que iba a hacerle a Claire… pero antes de lograrlo, un objeto puntiagudo voló por el costado de mi rostro y se clavó en el pecho de ese monstruo. Insensible como siempre…

Al ver dicho objeto, quedé impresionado al ver que era una lanza, y mas aun cuando vi quien la sostenía: ¡Beverly!

- ¿¡Qué haces?

No respondió con palabras, en lugar de eso dejó aquella lanza en donde había sido clavada, para luego sujetar con ambas manos la otra que había traído, y con el doble de fuerza que antes, volvió a clavarla contra el monstruo. Pero ni hace falta decir que ni la fuerza de sus dos delgados brazos juntos podría infligir mucho daño sobre tal monstruosidad.

El monstruo empezó a alzar su puño mirando hacia ella, paralizada por el miedo, tanto miedo como el que yo sufría con saber que un golpe, un solo golpe, de esta bestia podría quebrarla y destrozarla.

Sujetándome del puño alzado de nuestro enemigo, levanté ambas piernas dándole a mi amiga una patada directa en el abdomen. No habrá sido muy gentil de mi parte, pero sé que, de haber podido, ella sin duda habría elegido mi patada antes de la trompada que este titán casi le da.

Un problema menos, ahora a soltarme. Tan rápido como pude trepe mis piernas por el brazo y hombro izquierdos de esta criatura para jalar mi pecho lejos de su puño. Mi camiseta se escurrió de sus dedos, dejándome al fin libre.

Sujeté mi arma entre mis dientes, tomé las lanzas, y salté de él y hacia Beverly, quien estaba sentada contra la puerta sur de la habitación. Al instante pude oír como Leon y James entraban a entretener a ese monstruo.

- ¿Estas bien? - Pregunte arrodillándome ante ella y apoyando una mano en su hombro.

- S-sí… perdón. - Esa no me la esperaba de esta chica: baja autoestima, ella creía que solo había estorbado.

- No te disculpes - Dije luciendo las lanzas que estaba sosteniendo en mi mano izquierda y que ella evidentemente había traído desde la sala con armaduras al sur de aquí - Esto será de gran ayuda. - Quise decirle también que se refugiara, pero ya me había cansado de insistir eso, especialmente considerando que todos aquí estábamos sintiendo lo mismo.

Dándole la espalda, tomé las lanzas en ambas manos y sostuve el cuchillo en mi boca para retomarlo en caso de que sea necesario. Solo esperaba tener la suficiente habilidad para manejar este par de armas.

Viendo a Mr. X de espaldas, corrí hacia él clavándole ambas jabalinas por detrás, pero una vez hecho, me alejé de él anticipando ya un contraataque.

- ¡Alex! - Me llamó Leon, tendiéndome una mano. Una señal que entendí.

Seria mucho mejor si usáramos las lanzas entre dos, así que inmediatamente le arrojé una a mi amigo, y por la manera en la que la sujetó, podía apostar que él sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Demostrando una habilidad en él que yo no conocía, Leon atacó frontalmente con la lanza dando directamente en el rostro de nuestro oponente una vez este estaba de frente a él, aunque siendo él, el único efecto que se consiguió fue un rasgón en la mejilla.

Decidido a no quedarme atrás, di un giro con la lanza trazándola contra la nuca de este titán. Nuestros ataques no estaban siendo demasiado eficientes, pero teniendo armas así, podíamos mantener una distancia prudente. Sinceramente, no me importaba tener que estacarlo mil veces si con eso podía vencerlo… ya estaba comenzando a considerar esa opción.

Oí a Claire llamar a Beverly mientras ambos lo combatíamos, y luego de unos instantes que parecían largos minutos, Leon y yo recibimos la orden de alejarnos de donde estábamos, y una vez hecho, las chicas y James mostraron la táctica mas improvisada de todo el combate: Unir fuerzas para utilizar la larga mesa directamente contra el monstruo. Entre los tres empujaron la enorme tabla y, por mas que me costaba creerlo, lograron llevan al titán contra la pared de la habitación.

Pero aquello solo duró hasta que Mr. X partió la mesa por la mitad de un brutal golpe, con el cual también impacto al pobre James arrojándolo contra el otro extremo de la habitación. Todos corrimos hacia él arrodillándonos a su alrededor. No había sido herido de seriedad, pero difícilmente podría seguir peleando como hasta ahora.

_- ¡Maldición!_

Apretando los dientes y las armas en mis puños, miré al desgraciado que estaba lastimando a aquellos que tanto apreciaba. Jamás sentí tanta furia como en aquel momento… y hasta podía sentir la sangre circulando a una increíble velocidad por mis venas, y mi corazón latiendo como si quisiera salir de mi pecho.

- ¡Leon!

Tomando el cuchillo y la lanza, volví a alzarme y encarar al monstruo que estaba saliendo entre las partes de la mesa…

- ¿Alex?

- Por favor… toma a James y a las chicas… y váyanse de aquí.

- ¿¡De qué hablas?

- ¡Tienen que escapar ahora! ¡Yo me encargare de distraerlo!

- ¿¡Estas loco?

- ¡¡Solo váyanse!

Y sin mas dudar… empecé a correr…

Pude escuchar a mis amigos gritando mi nombre a mis espaldas, pero no me detuve. No sé en que estaba pensando en ese instante, ni sé si lo mío era coraje o estupidez. Solo sé que quería atravesar a mi enemigo con la lanza…

Pero no lo logre… pues su puño atacó directamente la punta de mi arma doblándola, retorciéndola e inutilizándola…

Habiendo sido frenado por el impacto… él pudo fácilmente volver a sujetarme, y esta vez por el cuello, complicándome considerablemente la respiración… y cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos… pude sentir su ira… y supe que era mi fin.

Con mas fuerza que cualquier golpe anteriormente dado, el titán me estrelló contra lo que quedaba de la mesa central, apoyada aun contra la pared. Sentí como si todo en mi interior hubiera sido sacudido por un terremoto… y probablemente hubiera muerto si me hubiera chocado contra una pared en vez de la mesa, pero la madera, rompiéndose contra mi espalda, fue un poco amortiguadora…

Pero ya no podía hacer nada. Si esto fuera un juego, podría decir que quedaba solo un mínimo porcentaje mi vitalidad. Cada parte de mi cuerpo sufría como jamás lo había hecho… simplemente ya no tenia fuerzas ni para quejarme o tratar de respirar… y ese monstruo, que aun ni siquiera había soltado mi cuello, iba a acabar con lo que quedaba de mí sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

Con lo último que me quedaba de conciencia, le miré, con mi nublada vista, para encontrarme nuevamente con esos horribles ojos. Sentí como si estuviera mirando a la muerte misma…

¿Y así iba a terminar? ¿Muriendo frente de mis amigos sin poder salvarlos?

No sabia que hacer… no conocía escapatoria alguna… pero aun así… incluso aunque esto me concediera mi tan anhelada muerte… este era un final que no podía aceptar.

Incluso sintiéndome vació e inútil… me negaba a perder las esperanzas… a pesar de que estuviera bajo el limites de mis fuerzas… y por mas destruido que me encontrara… tenia que seguir luchando… dar un golpe mas… incluso si faltaban milésimas para que ese desgraciado finalmente cumpliera su ansiado objetivo de aplastar mi cráneo con su puño… ¡Aun así! Debía… sin importar lo que constara… ¡Salvar a mi familia!

Aunque fuera la última vez… empuñe con todo lo que me quedaba de fuerzas el cuchillo de Claire… determinado como nunca antes… y al mismo tiempo que Mr. X lanzó su puño hacia mis cerrados ojos… blandí la daga en un último réquiem de voluntad.

No sabia si creer lo que sentí a continuación… y lo que no sentí.

El golpe jamás llegó…

La presión sobre mi cuello se redujo…

Mi arma no solo había tocado a mi enemigo… ¡Se había hundido en él!

Sentí algo tocar mi rostro… no el golpe… sino un liquido que se salpicó…

No podía creerlo… ¡Pero era verdad!

_- ¡Sangre!_

Abrí los ojos ilusionado… y sintiendo un enorme regocijo de esperanzas al ver lo que había ocurrido…

El puño de mi enemigo estaba justo frente a mi rostro… pero paralizado… y la daga de mi preciada amiga estaba hundida en su carne… por donde derramaba esa oscura sangre como no imaginaba llegar a ver y que había manchado incluso mi rostro… incluso ese monstruo mostró una reacción de dolor. El arma se había enterrado cerca de su hombro derecho… lo cual paralizó su ataque…

Fue entonces cuando lo recordé… ¡Esta criatura tenia una especie de vulva expuesta precisamente en esa zona! ¡Prácticamente ese era su corazón expuesto! ¡¡Aquello era su punto débil!

Pero para mi desgracia, antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto con mi resiente descubrimiento, el titán salió de su parálisis… y volvió a apretar mi cuello… para luego expresarme toda su furia con el golpe mas brutal que habré recibido…

Fui arrojado contra el suelo con tal intensidad que este se agrieto debajo de mí… y desde allí reboté sin perder velocidad hasta estrellarme contra la pared, la cual también se agrieto y dejó caer unas partes del material…

Mi cuerpo cayó sin resto alguno de energía… conociendo por primera vez lo que era estar cerca de la muerte…

El dolor se sentía como toneladas sumadas a mi peso… sin siquiera permitirme usar mis brazos o piernas para hacer algo al respecto… pero curiosamente… como si mi mano tuviera voluntad y fuerza propia… a pesar de estar sumido bajo esta intolerable tortura… jamás solté el cuchillo…

Mis sentidos estaban cada uno peor que otro… incluso podría decir que vi mi vida frente a mis ojos… pero en mi opinión, eso no es mas que algo del instinto humano… simplemente recordar toda su vida antes de que esta acabe…

En mi caso… lo que vi fue una comparación de mis dos vidas… las que tuve en cada mundo… ¿Qué seria de mi después de esto? No lo sé… a fin de cuentas… lo único eterno es la muerte…

Sentía como se me iba hasta la fuerza para mantener los ojos abiertos… y mientras mas sueño tenia… mas me libraba del dolor…

Pude escuchar como algunos de mis camaradas hacían lo mismo que yo había hecho instantes atrás, solo podía rezar para que no les pasara lo mismo… que ellos pudieran vivir…

Por mi parte… yo solo quería conseguir el descanso eterno…

Pero había alguien… con la misma determinación que yo… empleada en no dejarme ir…

- ¡Alex!

_- Claire…_

Pude oírla arrodillándose a mi lado... y sentir como ella giraba mi cuerpo para dejarme de espaldas al suelo… sujetando mi torso con ambos brazos y apoyándolo sobre sus flexionadas piernas…

- ¡No te rindas, resiste!

Una de sus manos sobre mi hombro manteniendo mi cuerpo en esa posición… y la otra sosteniendo mi cabeza… me dolía el no poder abrir los ojos… pues eso probablemente hizo que ella me creyera muerto…

- ¡¡Por favor, Alex, no nos abandones ahora!

Por ella… por ella hice el esfuerzo…

Jamás me costó tanto abrir los ojos como en aquella ocasión…

Ella estaba llorando… y yo quería pedirle perdón por hacerla llorar…

- Cl-Claire…

- Aquí estoy - Contesto ella, forzando una sonrisa entre lagrimas - No te preocupes… estarás bien. Solo aguanta…

Sus intentos por confortarme aumentaban increíblemente mis sentimientos por ella… este amor que no podía entender… ¿Qué significaba ella para mí? ¿Una madre? ¿Una hermana? ¿Una mujer? Que sé yo… al fin y al cabo… no logró ni confortarme ni devolverme las esperanzas… solo logró qué deseara aun mas fervientemente que antes que ella viviera…

Hablar nunca había sido tan difícil… necesitaba suspirar por cada palabra…

- No puedo… seguir… a tu lado… Claire…

Ella se aferró a mi mano, la cual milagrosamente estaba logrando levantar y que sentía que jamás lo volvería a hacer si ella la soltaba… nuestras miradas seguían sin separarse.

- Solo sé… que jamás… voy a olvidarlos…

- No tienes que hacerlo… Alex… - Respondió… llorando mas intensa y amargamente que antes, la tristeza en cada una de sus tartamudas palabras - Solo… no te rindas… por favor…

No pude responderle… no por falta de fuerzas, a pesar de que realmente dudaba de estas… sino porque no me atrevía a decirle… nada…

Pero ella vio… mi miedo y mi tristeza… ella lo supo… lo vio en mis ojos… vio mi deseo de morir… y se aterró cuando este se esta cumpliendo…

- Alex… ¡Por favor, no! ¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes ahora, NO!

_- Claire…_ - Su nombre no dejaba de resonar en mi mente…

Mis ojos se estaban cerrando… mi mano se escapaba de la suya… mi aliento se iba…

- ¿¡No lo recuerdas? ¡Dijiste que íbamos a salir adelante, Alex! ¡Vamos a sobrevivir a esto! ¡¡Juntos!

Pero aun tenía… en una parte desconocida de mi ser… un ultimo fragmento de voluntad…

_- …juntos…_

Deseé… con toda mi alma… verla a los ojos… una ultima vez…

Ella no dejaría ir mi mano…

- Juntos… - Repetí…

- Sí… juntos… - Ella volvió a sonreír…

Cerré mis ojos, esta vez en un simple pestañeo, y los volví abrir… devolviéndole la sonrisa…

- Tu… quieres ayudarnos… déjanos devolverte el favor. No por nada… estamos unidos… ¿Verdad?

- Es verdad - Respondí afirmando con la cabeza _- No por nada… somos familia…_

Finalmente… mi batalla había terminado…

No contra Mr. X… mi verdadera batalla jamás había sido contra él…

Era contra mí mismo… y había obtenido la mejor de las victorias…

Ya no tenia ganas de morir… era como si un gran peso de me hubiera quitado de encima…

Claire… ella siempre tuvo la razón…

Yo ya sabia lo que realmente importaba…

Aceptando toda la ayuda que Claire estuviera dispuesta a darme… me abrace a ella, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro, una mano sujeta por detrás al otro, y mi otro brazo rodeando su cintura.

Sin palabras, ella se esforzó tanto como pudo en levantarme… y tan pronto pude apoyar los pies en el suelo, hice todo lo que estuviera en mi poder para sostenerme y elevarme… a pesar de lo mucho que temblaron mis piernas… esta era la verdadera determinación.

Una vez estas estuve prácticamente de pie… me aleje un poco de mi amiga, quien no me dejó sin al menos mantener un brazo sobre sus hombros y alrededor de su cuello.

Regrese mi atención al aun pendiente combate…

Leon, James y Beverly batallaban ferozmente, a pesar de que se veían muy golpeados… incluso mi rescatada, quien tenia el vestido roto, aparentemente por ella, convirtiendo lo que era una larga pollera en una minifalda que le permitía pelear con mucha mas libertad. Incluso ella estaba poniendo todo de si misma en este combate…

Lamentablemente, ninguno había notado su ensangrentado punto débil…

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? - Me preguntó Claire…

Con renovadas ganas de pelear, no por venganza, sino por proteger, alce el cuchillo, el cual aun goteaba sangre, frente a mí.

- ¿¡E-eso… ? - Ella se exaltó al ver la sangre negra en su daga…

- Es de ÉL… - Le respondí como pude - Puedo vencerlo… sé que puedo… solo necesito darle… un golpe mas… un ultimo golpe… y todo esto terminara.

Decidido a cumplir mi objetivo, empecé a avanzar quitando mi brazo de encima de Claire… pero a los dos pasos sentí como mis piernas me defraudaban y me dejaban caer, de no ser porque mi amiga volvió a sujetarme a tiempo.

- ¡No puedes hacerlo!

- ¡Tengo que hacerlo!

Nuestras miradas volvieron a encontrarse, esta vez desafiadas. Ella miró su cuchillo… y tomó mi puño suavemente en su mano.

- Yo lo haré…

- ¡No! No puedo permitirlo…

- ¡¡Confía en mí!

Sus ojos… en esos hermosos ojos me mostraron la misma determinación que yo había conocido… ganándose así mi confianza. Devolviéndole su arma y acariciando su mano sabiendo que no seria la última vez… le encomendé esta misión.

- Su hombro derecho - Dije volviéndome a soltar de ella y manteniéndome en donde estaba.

Ella miró al imparable titán… y notó la mancha de sangre en el punto especificado.

- Entendido.

Justo entonces, ese monstruo golpeó a Leon en el pecho tal y como lo había hecho con James, y de la misma forma cayó contra la pared. James corrió a auxiliarlo y verificar su salud. Beverly estaba ahora encarando a la bestia con la lanza en sus temblorosas manos.

- ¡Beverly, déjamelo a mí! - Gritó Claire, haciéndose notar.

La rubia se alejó cediéndole a su aliada la atención de nuestro enemigo. Ella empuño por conclusiva vez el cuchillo… y corrió directamente hacia él…

Ella lo lograría… estaba seguro de ello…

El ya enfurecido monstruo quiso usar su tan famoso golpe derecho contra mi ella… pero no funcionó… pues mi camarada esquivó el ataque y siguió avanzando… y para cuando ese monstruo lo supo… la daga ya estaba incrustada en su punto débil…

La sangre brotaba a chorros… salpicando el brazo, el rostro y un poco del torso y piernas de Claire. El titán no iba a resignarse fácilmente… y trató de ponerle las manos encima… pero ella tampoco iba a rendirse… y antes de que su enemigo pudiera hacerle algo, giró la afilada hoja dentro de su carne… destrozándolo interiormente aun mas… y para terminarlo… retiró el arma desgarrando tanto como pudiera de él…

La sangre se derramaba a chorros por la herida… y luego de unos instantes, Mr. X cayó de rodillas ante quien le había derrotado… para luego, finalmente, caer vencido al suelo…

Claire obtuvo la victoria.

- ¡Ahora! - Comandó ella - ¡Salgamos de aquí!

- ¡Sí! - Afirmó James, quien estaba ayudando al cansado Leon.

Nuestra heroína volvió a ayudarme pasando mi brazo por su hombro así como James lo hacia con Leon. Beverly tomó las armas restantes del suelo, cuando repentinamente recordé…

- ¡Beverly! Su… cinturón… - Dije señalando al monstruo que acabábamos de vencer.

Todos me miraron confundidos, pero mi rescatada decidió obedecerme sin cuestionar nada. Rápidamente se acercó al derrotado monstruo y, sin mostrar ningún miedo, le quitó el cinturón y el paquete aferrado a este, y una vez volvió con nosotros con todo el armamento, finalmente salimos de aquella habitación que habíamos dejado irreconocible.

No sabía como continuaría esta historia de aquí en mas… pero mientras estuviera con mi… familia, podría aceptarla y seguir adelante… sin importar cuan dura fuera…

Eso era lo que sabía… y lo que realmente importaba…


	12. Falling

_**Falling**_

_Ley de gravedad… leyes de la vida. Jamás me ha gustado seguir las reglas…_

Si alguna vez hice algo en mi vida como para merecer este infierno como castigo… por favor… perdónenme…

Parecía que incluso en sueños el dolor causado por aquella bestia no iba dejarme en paz, cada parte de mi ser sufría, pero por alguna razón el dolor se sentía diferente. Creí haber gemido en sueños… pero en realidad no era yo el que gemía…

Como siempre, nada es claro en un sueño, y por eso tardé en notar lo familiar que se sentía la escenografita frente mis ojos, aunque en realidad eran ojos que 'habia tomado prestados', de hecho, uno de ellos estaba parcial o completamente ausente…

Lentamente fui notando como el dolor era críticamente diferente al que recordaba… y no solo eran mi tacto y mí confundida vista… no, mis cinco sentidos estaban distinguiéndolo…

Pero era la psiquis lo que mas llamaba mi atención, probablemente porque si no fuera por el estado de esta, el dolor seria absolutamente intolerable, pero por alguna razón, por mas que todos los nervios del cuerpo resonaran con tortuoso ardor, este sufrimiento pasaba a segundo plano… y solo había una prioridad: Satisfacer el hambre…

No podía entender porque me sentía así, y aunque empezaba a sospecharlo, quería evitarlo…

No reconocía la sensación a pesar de que se sentía extremadamente familiar… pero el haberla vivido previamente me produjo un instinto que obedecí… el de no ponerme nervioso. Era lo peor que podía pasarme…

Pero _mis_ sentidos me estaban matando…

_Mis_ orejas, las cuales no podía sentir en su completa proporción, no captaban nada certero, y lo único que podía concretar se asemejaba a los horribles clamados de los muertos vivos que nos asechaban. Nada bueno para mi estado mental…

Pero el oído era lo de menos comparado con un sabor degeneradamente putrefacto que había invadido _mi_ garganta provocando que me muriera de ganas por vomitar esa asquerosa… carne de muerto, cuando en realidad era _mi_ carne…

El olfato no era ninguna ayuda… el olor era incluso peor, y _mí_ respiración concordaba con el ritmo de un dolor punzante en el pecho, y desgarrante… el aire parecía correr mucho mas libre, ¿Y cómo no? Los pulmones estaban expuestos y hasta parte de estos habían devorado los muy desgraciados caníbales…

Fue entonces, cuando empecé a notar que mi cuerpo no se sentía como MI cuerpo que llegué a darme cuenta…

A pesar de que no tenia control en absoluto… casi se sentía como si así fuera. Quizás era por dejarme llevar por esto en vez de combatirlo o tratar de comprenderlo…

No era yo… pero así era como lo sentía…

Pero lo que realmente me sorprendió fue lo que estaba conociendo… esta sensación tan horrenda… y a la vez esta pasión que estos seres tenían por mantenerse apegados a la vida… aun mas fuerte que nuestro deseo, el deseo de seguir vivíos que tenemos los supervivientes…

Otra vez… por tercera vez…

Deseaban recordar… deseaban saber quienes eran… pero el hambre, esa terrible hambre que hasta yo estaba sufriendo se los impedía. Mas razón aun para tratar de satisfacerla, para tratar de volver a ser quienes eran…

Pero no les seria posible… estaba fuera de su alcance. No pude evitar el sentir una inmensa pena, mas aun por el recién renacido muerto vivo con quien me encontraba enlazado, a quien desearía tener vivo y a mi lado… si tan solo no hubiera sido TAN idiota y cobarde anteriormente…

_- Lo lamento… Robert Kendo…_

Me pregunté por un instante si en algún lado de sus atormentadas memorias me encontraría yo… pero no, no tenia razones. Él seguramente tuvo seres queridos a quienes querría recordar…

Él trató de levantar su desgarrado cuerpo… pero no podía, apenas acababa de renacer, y estaba severamente cansado, y por mas que no quería, cayó en un profundo sueño… dejándome solo la amarga desesperación por vivir…

Esa sensación fue lo único que prevaleció cuando sus ojos se sumieron en la oscuridad, y probablemente fue lo que me siguió guiando mientras que el dolor se concentraba en _mi_ estomago.

De no ser por lo penosa que era mi lucidez en aquellos momentos, así como todo lo demás lo era en estos medios, probablemente me hubiera notado antes el imponente olor a sangre que llegaba a _mi_ nariz. Pero como dije antes, esto es todo lo que era: un sueño… y como he dicho antes, nunca he sido bueno para recordarlos.

Sentía movimiento, sentía _mis_ músculos moverse sin que lo comandara… sentía cansancio y agotamiento en niveles aun superiores a los míos, y aun así, quien los sufría en carne propia seguía dando hasta lo último de si mismo por la misma causa que me había guiado hasta él: Seguir viviendo…

Con el terrible dolor concentrado en el estomago y que desearía jamás haber tenido que sentir, su moreno brazo izquierdo y sus piernas hacían todo en su poder para mover su moribundo cuerpo hacia… ni él sabia a donde quería ir.

Tampoco sabia en que pensar. Buscando una motivación, una esperanza… constantemente trataba de recordar a personas que había visto recientemente… los policías, sus compañeros de trabajo que murieron en esta guerra. Pensaba en el joven novato a quien le había encargado su tarea.

De no ser porque sabía que no serviría de nada, derramaría lagrimas de esperanzas por aquellos que habían logrado salir vivos de este infernal departamento y a quienes les deseaba todo el bien posible…

_- Rita… Kevin… George… -_ Esos nombres resonaban constantemente en su memoria.

Con sus intolerables esfuerzos había alcanzando el escritorio de una pequeña oficina en la desordenadísima sala. Sin sacar su brazo derecho de su herido torso, trató de valerse del mencionado mueble para levantarse… pero ni con todas sus fuerzas logró mas que sentarse contra este, suspirando agitadamente y sudando frio…

- No estoy… no. Aun estoy vivo… no moriré aun… - Se decía a si mismo… pero por mas que quería alentarlo, aunque pudiera… no sé si seria capaz de hacerlo…

Lo sabia, y es porque nuestras mentes estaban conectadas en ese momento. Sus palabras… él solo estaba tratando de convencerse a si mismo de que aun tenia esperanzas… en un desesperado intento por negar el final que él mismo veía venir.

Pero todos nos negamos al destino, especialmente cuando este se convierte en nuestra muerte. Yo era un símbolo de ello…

Yo quería llorar, aunque no sabia porque, solo quería desconsolarme. No podía evitar el sentirme culpable por su tragedia… si tan solo yo hubiera estado ahí… si tan solo no hubiera dejado la oportunidad pasar en ese instante. Hubiera tomado su amenazadora arma de fuego de sus manos incluso si esta estaba sobre mi frente… no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que él jamás dispararía realmente. Demonios… ¡Lo habría cargado en mi espalda todo lo que fuera necesario sin con eso pudiera salvarlo!

_- Marvin…_ - Nunca podría perdonármelo… ni aunque él lo hiciera…

Él lo sintió… me sintió llamarlo por su nombre… su mirada se guió por aquella conmoción, y estoy seguro de que sus ojos, sus irises, estaban apuntando, a través de las paredes y el cemento, hacia la sala de espera y al preciso punto de mi real posición. Irónicamente… ambos estábamos muy cerca… pero no tanto como desearía…

Si bien tengo que reconocer que me honra el que él haya podido sentirme en tal situación, en aquellos momentos no me importó en lo mas mínimo, prácticamente no podía concebir que así fuera aunque lo quisiera.

Por alguna razón, solo en ese entonces me di cuenta de que constantemente estaba sintiendo algo…

_Cayendo..._

La misma sensación que sentí cuando todo esto comenzó… exactamente la misma.

¿Qué podía significar? ¿Acaso… podría encontrar "aquí" la Verdad? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo: Seguir cayendo… sin importar lo que eso pudiera significar.

Estuve en blanco por un tiempo… y luego empecé a oír algo… aunque para cuando me di cuenta de que era ya tuve que haber llevado minutos escuchándolo, y pensar que venia de adentro…

Llantos… llantos reprimidos en medio de la oscuridad… llantos sin consuelo…

_- ¿Rita?_

No… no era ella, la habría reconocido de haberlo sido. Todo se sentía mas… pequeño… y mas grande al mismo tiempo.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo… quizás las pocas lagrimas que podían derramar esos ojos tan irritados que evidentemente llevaban mucho tiempo llorando. Podía sentir la tristeza y el dolor de esa persona en mi corazón…

La angustia… el miedo… el horror… todo lo sentía como su fuera en alma propia. Solo podía repetirme a mi mismo que me mantuviera en calma… pero era como si los pensamientos de aquella persona bloquearan los míos. Solo me dejaba sentir pena y lastima por quien que estuviera llorando en medio de la oscuridad.

Sentía el cuerpo acurrucado, los brazos abrazando las rodillas y la cabeza hundida entre estas. También podía sentir el aire corriendo por las piernas, lo cual significaba que había poca ropa cubriendo estas.

Una de las manos empezó se dirigió al pecho y tomó algo… algo que colgaba del cuello. Instantáneamente empecé a sentir una gran cantidad de emociones… emociones que me resultaban increíblemente familiares. Esa persona… esa niña deseaba lo mismo que yo: Volver a casa, volver con su familia, que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Como la comprendía… nadie se imagina cuan identificado me sentía. Una sensación invadió mi corazón… un calor radiante que ella y yo compartimos por un breve momento. Como hubiera deseado poder darle un abrazo y curarla de la soledad. Cruel destino estaba sufriendo tan pequeña criatura… desde que había nacido.

Sus llantos y lágrimas me partían el corazón… y no pude evitar el jurarme a mi mismo que haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance por ella, quien ya ocupaba un lugar importante en mi corazón.

Debía empezar en ese instante…

_- Sherry…_

No podía soportar el verla llorar…

_- No llores…_

Tenia que protegerla…

_- No estás sola…_

- ¿Uh? ¿Q-quién?

_- No temas… no sientas miedo. Todo estará bien…_

- ¿C-cómo?

_- Vivirás… te prometo que sobrevivirás a este infierno… no tienes de que preocuparte…_

- ¿P-po-por qué?

_- Por qué yo estaré a tu lado… yo voy a protegerte. Lo prometo_

TODO cambio en un instante, como un golpe, un golpe contra el suelo. Las sensaciones que estaba compartiendo con mi querida niña se desvanecieron al instante… remplazadas por solo dolor.

El cuerpo… lo sentía tan diferente… y de hecho, apenas lo hacia. Era como si estuviera vistiendo una armadura pegada a la piel. Pero se sentía tan… incomodo. Deseaba salir de esto tan pronto como fuera posible… el dolor… sentía heridas ardiendo alrededor de todo _mi_ cuerpo.

La vista estaba nublada… mucho mas de lo normal. Era como si estuviera tratando de aclarar mi vista…

Sentía las manos y las rodillas contra el suelo, todas las extremidades realizando punzantes esfuerzos en lo que parecía ser un intento de levantar toneladas… pero ese cuerpo solo estaba tratando de levantarse.

El puño que se había golpeado contra el suelo… contra una alfombra… estaba empezando a distinguirlo… mas de lo que pensaba. Lo que veía no lo consideraba posiblemente real, por eso juzgué mal mi percepción… pero eventualmente me di cuenta de que solo me estaba engañando a mi mismo y que lo que estaba viendo era real.

Ese puño… no lo estaba viendo mal. Mi autocontrol se fue al infierno cuando me di cuenta de que era realmente de color gris metálico. Instantáneamente reconocí la verdosa manga que lo cubría…

_- No…_

Él se estaba levantando… contra todo lo que le habíamos hecho, se estaba levantado… como siempre lo hacia. Siempre…

¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? Por enésima vez la realidad me pateó la cara recordándome que esto no era un juego y que mi vida estaba en peligro… ¿Cómo pude pensar que todo estaría bien simplemente porque lo habíamos noqueado? Incluso aunque eso nos quitara temporalmente el problema… ¡No nos habíamos alejado ni veinte metros!

Finalmente se puso de pie… yo podía sentir su furia, la cual usaba para distraer el dolor. Él aun recordaba nuestros rostros… y al hacerlo estaba sintiendo un inicio a lo que es conocer los sentimientos… pero ninguno positivo.

Él iba a matarnos…

_- Mr. X…_

Casi podría jurar que lo escuche gruñir… aunque fuera en su interior. De cualquier forma, fuera lo que fuera, fue como si me expulsara de su ser…

¿Por qué tenia yo estos _sueños_? ¿Qué significaban?

Era como si mi alma saliera de mi cuerpo y visitará otros…

No había explicación…

Jamás la había…

Aunque hacia poco tiempo que mi vida había cambiado tan radicalmente… podía predecir que esto era definitivo. Que este enigma era mi propio destino…

_- Destino…_

En mi espíritu… alzo mi brazo tan alto como puedo… y lucho por alcanzar algo… solo por instinto.

Mis ojos… mis propios ojos se abrieron… permitiéndome así ver…

_- Lo que jamás debería ser…_

Quede en la nada, en un vació absoluto tanto por dentro como por fuera. Solo estaba mi brazo alzado ante mi vista… levantado hacia una lejana luz… una luz que se alejaba constantemente a medida que la única sensación que me acompañaba se incrementaba… la sensación de estar cayendo…

Creo que lo que sentía… era estar cayendo profundamente en el agua… o al menos algo similar a esta fluía por mí… y era lo que parecía haber entre yo y aquella distante luz, por la forma en la que esta se veía…

De lo último que me di cuenta fue del miedo. Como si hubiera despertado… me di cuenta de que estaba yendo en sentido equivocado.

Aquella luz… aquel resplandor que se alejaba cada vez mas… ¿Acaso era?

_- Mi realidad…_

No lo sé… pero fue lo que supuse en ese instante… y caí en la absoluta y mas reprimida desesperación. Mi sanidad se esfumó durante aquellos eternos instantes en los que era alejado cada vez mas rápido de lo que deseaba alcanzar…

¿Por qué era sometido a esto? Fue la única pregunta que pude pensar en ese instante, sumándose a las tantas incógnitas sin respuesta.

Mi sanidad fue devuelta a mí con un severo golpe, y la emoción de caída había terminado. Ahora en cambio sentía una superficie sobre la cual estaba recostado. Reabrí los ojos que había cerrado por el golpe… solo para encontrarme en la completa y absoluta oscuridad.

No había luz… no había salvación… no había esperanza… no había verdad…

Lo curioso de todo esto… es que esta vez era yo mismo. Era como si mi alma se hubiera vinculado con mi corazón. Podía sentir claramente mis latidos… recordándome que aun estaba vivo.

- ¿Por qué? - Pregunte en voz alta…

Mas que nunca traté de encontrarle una respuesta a todo esto… lo reviví todo en mi mente… desde el primer momento en el que sentí la caída… y mi despertar en el comienzo de este tormento…

Cada parte… paso… movimiento… detalle… recuerdo… sensación… disparo… lagrima… muerte… dolor… decisión…

_**- ¿Decisión?**_

No sé porque esa palabra resonó en mi mente… pero me recordó al momento en el que no podía explicar mi realidad. El momento en el que quebró mi fe y había elegido morir ante Leon… solo para volver a entrar a la confusión por Claire… y sin saber porque… elegí vivir por ellos… a quienes me atreví a llamar familia…

Cerré mi puño con fuerza… la misma que invoque en todo mi cuerpo… forzándome a levantarme. Es cierto… había elegido vivir… había elegido luchar… y había jurado proteger a alguien. Razones mas que suficientes para levantarme una vez mas… y tantas como fueran necesarias…

Por alguna razón… jamás me pregunte que tenía que hacer o a donde debía ir encontrándome en semejante abismo de tinieblas… era como si ya supiera lo que iba a pasar.

De lo que me di cuenta a continuación… no me sorprendí, aunque sí me desconcertó. Poco después entendería que estaba compartiendo la verdad.

No estaba solo…

**ÉL** estaba allí… mi verdadero enigma. Desconocía su identidad… pero sabia de su importancia para mí.

Podía sentirlo… podía verlo sin luz. La oscuridad parecía obedecerme en aquel lugar y transmitirme toda sensación que necesitara. Incluso con luz no podría identificarlo… venia vestido como la misma noche… en un largo sobretodo que cubría todo su cuerpo, sumándole una capucha para esconder su rostro. Quienquiera que fuera… no quería mostrarse ante mí…

Pero nosotros… teníamos un asunto pendiente…

Todas mis preguntas… podían resumirse en una sola demanda…

- ¡La verdad! - Ordené con mi alma en mi voz.

Un segundo… solo un segundo de paz existió entre nosotros… hasta que la respuesta llegó a mí.

Las palabras no fueron necesarias… sus pensamientos resonaron en mi mente de una forma muy _natural_ para mí…

_**- La verdad yace dentro de ti…**_

Y eso fue todo. Su presencia fue arrebatada de mí. Sabia que esto no acabaría aquí, pero no era tiempo de hacer… tenia otra cosa de que ocuparme…

Había peligro… tenia que luchar… tenia que mantener mi promesa, mi decisión, mi razón de vivir… era hora de despertar.


	13. Haste

_**Haste**_

_Personalmente… odio las quejas. No hay sentido en vacilar o en pensar en otras caras de la realidad… especialmente cuando la que tienes te esta amenazando de muerte…_

Si hay algo en lo que ya no iba a confiar era en mi suerte. Tal vez sí en mi instinto o chances oportunas… pero definitivamente no en mi suerte.

Atrapado entre dimensiones… con la realidad retorcida, o quizás lo retorcido era mi mente. Sabiendo mas de lo que desearía pero menos de lo que necesitaba, y realizando actos sin poder explicar. Sin mencionar que mi estado físico era realmente penoso…

Solo para despertar abruptamente de un descanso que no me sirvió para nada y entonces encontrarme una vez mas en la sala de espera, con Beverly forzándome a ponerme nuevamente mi campera la cual no podía entender porque se sentía diferente, mientras que Leon distraía al único ser vivo mas necio que yo: Mr. X.

Quizás fue experiencia o mera fortuna, pero mi amigo esquivó audazmente un golpe del titán, el cual destrozó la pared oeste a tal medida que la puerta terminó bloqueada, y eso nos dejaba solo una salida…

Beverly y Leon intercambiaban rápidas palabras que yo no alcanzaba a captar… estaba tan agotado como cuando terminó la pelea anterior. Ese descanso con pesadillas no sirvió de nada…

Por lo visto, ninguno de ellos dos tenia ganas de repetir la pelea anterior… sin mencionar la ausencia de dos de nuestros aliados cuyas ubicaciones no me pareció adecuado preguntar. Además, obviamente nuestro abastecimiento de municiones era ya bastante preocupante como para afrontar otra batalla.

- Alex… - Me llamó en un rápido susurro…

No habían pasado ni diez segundos desde que había despertado y aun estaba en los asientos, al menos no acostado gracias a nuestra camarada. Tomando mi brazo izquierdo y pasándolo por su hombro, Leon me levantó y empezamos a dirigirnos hacia la última salida de esta habitación, cuya puerta, por cierto, se encontraba ahora ausente del marco.

Apenas podía forzar mis pies para brindar un ligero apoyo para quien me brindaba literalmente su hombro. Él miro a ambos lados una vez nos encontramos en el pasillo, y yo moví mi cabeza señalando a nuestra derecha, hacia la puerta que llevaba al corredor oscuro. Los otros caminos solo serian callejones sin salida, además de lugares que no deseaba visitar.

Con Beverly siguiéndonos de cerca, corrimos hacia dicho pasaje, encontrándolo tan oscuro como lo recordaba. Todo era muy rápido, y ese maldito titán no nos daba respiro alguno…

Casi al llegar a la esquina del lugar, Leon dio medía vuelta sin preocuparse por mi, aunque no puedo culparlo. Rápidamente tomó su Desert Eagle apuntando al monstruo que estaba cruzando la puerta. Creo que estaba apuntando precisamente a la herida que yo hice y que Claire profundizó… pero o su puntería era mala o por alguna otra razón esto no estaba funcionando.

Beverly estaba a nuestra izquierda, tenia paquete que le habíamos robado a nuestro oponente con ella y mi pistola, la cual apuntó hacia dicha criatura tratando de ayudar… pero su habilidad con la pistola era una verdadera decepción, aunque no podía culparla.

Sin embargo, el ser solo un rescatado y un estorbo no iba conmigo… era un rol que no podía tolerar. Tenia que hacer algo… por lo menos dejar de ser solo una carga.

Trate de reunir tanta fuerza como pudiera en mis piernas para sostenerme por mi mismo, separándome entonces de Leon y acercándome a la novata para quitarle la pistola de las manos. Me sentí capaz de hacer esto por unos segundos, pero tan pronto alce ambos brazos al frente, apunte y dispare… conocí lo que es sentirse verdaderamente inservible… ya que habría caído de espaldas al suelo de no ser gracias a mi amiga.

Pero aun así no podía rendirme. Si ella no podía usar un arma y yo no podía levantarme, entonces ambos tendríamos que trabajar como uno. Me aferre a ella como pude, y ella se esforzaba en mantenerme, el contacto con su piel y su aroma… esos recuerdos de cuan real era esto y cuantas razones tenia para luchar lograban devolverme la fuerza. Un estado patético… pero aun así práctico…

_- Tengo que hacerlo…_

Un brazo… un brazo y una bala eran todo lo que necesitaba. Todavía tenía claras como el agua las escenas de la batalla anterior… y recordaba cierto punto que habíamos dañado sobre este monstruo y que podría ser de mucha conveniencia.

No sabría decir cuanto tiempo tardé en apuntar, pero indudablemente mas de lo que habría deseado. Pero valió la pena…

El disparo penetró precisamente en el mismo agujero que Leon hacia creado en la rodilla izquierda del titán, reabriendo e intensificando su herida justo cuando la pierna derecha estaba dando un paso, y como resultado Mr. X cayó sobre su rodilla lesionada.

Invocando los restos de las fuerzas en mis piernas, hice el esfuerzo para llevarme a mi mismo hacia atrás, sin siquiera preocuparme por el equilibrio que habría perdido de no haberme apoyado casi al instante contra la puerta que estaba a nuestras espaldas. Tomé el picaporte tratando de abrirla, pero estaba cerrada por un simple seguro interno ubicado justo debajo de la cerradura. Torpe pero rápidamente logre quitarlo, causando que la maldita puerta se abriera al instante a causa de mi peso contra esta…

Oí a Beverly gritar mi nombre mientras Leon daba un par de disparos mas, terminando con otro cargador de su arma. Ahora en la parte superior del pequeño patio en la esquina del departamento, mis deterioradas extremidades apenas pudieron cargarme hasta la baranda de este mirador, contra el cual logre quedar apoyado de la manera mas vergonzosa, pero con el cuerpo como lo tenia y con algún hueso seguramente fracturado, si no es que mas, vergüenza era lo que menos me importaba sentir. Lo que importaba ahora era buscarle una solución a mi próximo problema: Teníamos que huir, teníamos que bajar… pero en este estado el bajar las escaleras seria mucho pedirle a mis piernas…

Beverly comenzó a bajar dichas escaleras tan rápido como podía, mientras que Leon, después de cerrar la puerta, corrió y pasó por encima de mí, apoyando una mano en la baranda y preparándose para la bajada. Un segundo en el que nuestras miradas se cruzaron…

- ¡Vamos! - Creo que gritó…

Y le entendí… comprendí lo que quiso decirme con solo esa palabra. Él saltó hacia abajo… yo debía seguirlo.

Respire profundamente y apreté los puños. No era muy difícil… solo tenia que dar un pequeño esfuerzo con cada parte de mi cuerpo para pasar este por encima de la baranda, girando sobre esta y simplemente dejarme caer.

A pesar de que el infaltable miedo me gritaba como loco que no lo hiciera, simplemente cerré los ojos mientras sentía el aire golpear contra mi espalda y deslizarse alrededor de mí. Un pequeño recordatorio de la pesadilla que tuve recientemente, sobre la cual no tenía tiempo para pensar.

Mi amigo, a pesar de todo, aun amigo, cumplió la promesa que me hizo con sus intensos ojos y me atrapó en brazos al caer, y mientras Beverly llegaba con nosotros, mis pies volvieron al suelo y mi brazo izquierdo volvía a rodear el cuello de Leon.

Nuestra compañera abrió la puerta y fue la primera en entrar a la oficina, y una vez los tres estábamos allí, oímos claramente como la puerta que recientemente cruzamos y que estaba sobre nuestras cabezas era convertida en añicos. Al instante cerramos la última puerta que cruzamos, desesperados por escapar…

- ¿¡A donde? - Preguntó nuestra rubia amiga, el terror evidente en su rostro.

Creo que si no decía nada, mi compañero hubiera optado por ir al oeste, pero rápidamente levanté mi brazo derecho apuntando con la pistola hacia la puerta gris cercana, la del norte.

- ¿Eh? - Pero con eso no me iban a entender claramente.

No sabía que responder ni creía tener tiempo para explicar y ni siquiera me sentía apto como para hablar claramente, pero tenía mis razones para querer ir a ese lugar. ¿Cómo comunicarlo? Solo se me ocurrió decir las palabras clave…

- El sótano… la armería… - Fue todo lo que pude decir antes de empezar a toser compulsivamente.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro, luego a mí, y nuevamente entre ellos, concluyendo con una afirmación de rostros, mientras a mí me desesperaba el tiempo que nos estábamos tomando. Nuestra compañera corrió hacia la puerta seguida por nosotros, Leon guiaba. Pero entonces ella tuvo que darnos una molesta noticia…

- ¡Esta cerrada! - Gritó aun sacudiendo el picaporte.

Ambos hombres gruñimos… y esta vez le costó menos a mi guía el moverse conmigo, pues furiosos ambos nos acercamos a la puerta, armas en mano, y simultáneamente apuntamos al cerrojo mientras la rubia se hacia a un lado. Los disparos simultáneos sumados de una patada de mi compañero bastaron y sobraron… y pensar que una llave solía ser obligatoria para una puerta tan frágil como esta, al menos en comparación a otras.

En ningún momento nos detuvimos. Juntos nos aventuramos al 'refinado' corredor, excepto quizás por las ventanas rotas. Beverly tuvo que avanzar con precaución para proteger sus pies desnudos, y no me pregunten que fue de sus zapatos, aunque deduzco que se habrá desecho de ellos considerando lo inapropiado que son los tacos altos para circunstancias semejantes. Nosotros solo rompíamos los cristales en piezas aun mas chicas, pero ni siquiera el sonido de estos quebrándose podían tapar el retumbar de los pasos de Mr. X…

En las escaleras, por mas que traté de evitarlo, fui un verdadero estorbo para mi compañero, hasta que Beverly nos alcanzó y nos ayudo pasando mi otro brazo por su cuello. Así seguimos al internarnos por el sótano… quizás, si llegábamos a la armería y manteníamos silencio, podríamos perderle… quizás…

El llevar eso acabo fue lo único que ocupó mi mente mientras hacia lo posible para no ser una carga molesta, hasta llegar a la intersección en forma de T…

Para cuando lo vimos ya era demasiado tarde como para esquivarlo, al menos de una manera prudente, pues para cuando ya estaba sintiendo el aliento de ese Cerberus frente a mi rostro, Leon se tiró al suelo llevándonos con él…

El perro pasó por encima de nosotros, pero bien sabíamos que eventualmente volvería… pero aun así, su velocidad superó nuestras expectativas, y al instante Leon estaba luchando por mantener separadas las fauces de la bestia que se encontraba encima de él. Instintivamente busque mi arma, pero esta se había separado de mi en la caída…

_- ¡El cuchillo!_

Solo entonces me di cuenta de porque mi chaqueta se sentía ligeramente diferente… era por algo que realmente me sorprendió… la misma vaina que se encontraba sobre el izquierdo de Claire… ¡Ahora estaba adherida a mi campera!

¿Un regalo de ella? No lo sabia… pero me venia genial. Rápidamente desenvaine el arma mientras usaba el brazo izquierdo para levantar el torso… y con la fuerza que me restaba lo clave en la putrefacta carne del cuello de este animal. Penetrarla fue fácil… pero eso estuvo lejos de detenerlo, considerando lo frágil que sentía mi brazo…

Pero cuando Beverly apoyó sus manos sobre la mía… logramos sacar al perro de encima de nuestro amigo, para así apoyarlo contra el suelo y aplicar palanca con el arma rompiéndole el cuello, ensuciando todo lo cercano en sangre.

Tomé un suspiro, y empecé a mirar hacia ambos lados por si había algún sabueso mas… pero no, solo encontré mi ya preciada H&K, hasta la cual tuve que arrastrarme un poco para recuperar.

Estando en el suelo, pude sentir las vibraciones que ya-saben-quien provocaba con cada paso que daba, lo cual nos comunicaba que ya estaba en el sótano, y sé que Leon también la sintió, pues no me dejó ni levantarme, sino que me sujetó el torso entre sus brazos alzándome cuan bolso fuera y luego mirando hacia todos lados. Yo apunte hacia donde, según recordaba, estaba la armería… solo para acordarme de un serio detalle: ¡La puerta estaba cerrada con seguro electrónico!

Pero en mi situación actual, siendo cargado sin cuidado alguno, ni siquiera podía formular palabra alguna como para avisar de ello. ¿Nos alcanzaría el tiempo o no? La pregunta me estaba carcomiendo los nervios… si es que aun me quedaba alguno sano. Pero para mi regocijadora sorpresa… la puerta se abrió tan pronto Beverly jalo el picaporte, dejándonos pasar a un cuarto mas desordenado de lo que mi habitación jamás había estado.

No pude verle el rostro, pero sé que Leon estaba sintiendo una severa mezcla de asombro y decepción al ver la armería prácticamente saqueada, aunque estoy seguro de que rápidamente entendió la lógica de esto… y que nadie iba a dudar en usar las armas que fuera necesario usar para luchar contra el escape viral. No podíamos culpar a quienes hayan estado aquí antes…

Pero los pasos de Mr. X se oían cada vez mas cerca, recordándonos que nuestra prioridad ahora era escondernos. Entramos a la armería y Beverly cerró la puerta, al comienzo parecía que iba a estrellarla, pero al último instante se detuvo y la cerró silenciosamente. Un absoluto y horrible silencio en el que quedamos envueltos.

Mi 'carguero' me dejó reposado contra unas cajas en un rincón del cuarto, empezando a buscar rápida pero silenciosamente por algo, lo que sea que pudiera servirnos, mientras que nuestra colega se agachaba a mi izquierda, tomándome tensamente el brazo izquierdo, haciéndome sentir su esfuerzo por contener su nerviosismo al apretármelo. Curiosamente, ese método para mantenerse en calma parecía funcionar mas en mí que en ella, aunque no tanto como quisiera.

Me mantenía mirando hacia la puerta a mi derecha… convencido de que si ese monstruo llegaba a encontrarnos, necesitaríamos un verdadero milagro para salir vivos de esta… ¡Nah! ¿Qué milagro podía esperar con mi bendita suerte? Si nos encontraba era el fin…

Me mantenía atento a sus pasos, agudizando el oído para escucharlos y a la vez sintiéndolos a través del suelo… se mantenían al mismo ritmo tan familiar… estaban lejos, creo que estaban por alcanzar la intersección en forma de T, solo para dejarnos en silencio absoluto, excepto por la respiración de Beverly resonándome en la oreja izquierda.

Apreté las armas en mis manos al sentir sus pasos nuevamente, y a este punto ya podía oír claramente el latir de mi corazón. Al instante Leon se paró en el extremo opuesto del cuarto con respecto a la puerta, cargando con él una esperanzadora escopeta Rémington, la misma que cargaba el pobre y fallecido Kendo. Esto podría convertirse en una batalla mas que brutal…

Flexione mi pierna derecha apoyando la planta del pie contra el suelo en caso de tener que levantarme sin importar cuan duro fuese, mi entumecido brazo derecho ya estaba apuntando la pistola hacia la puerta a riesgo de recibir un calambre, y el cuchillo en defensa. Me jure a mi mismo que, si era necesario, pondría mis huesos en juego por una chance de dar a su punto débil nuevamente…

A este punto, me constaba bastante distinguir entre mis latidos y los pasos de ese titán, excepto por el factor que la intensidad de los de esa criatura variaba así como lo hacia su posición… y cada vez lo sentía mas cerca, hasta podía deducir su ubicación exacta…

_- ¡Esta frente a nosotros!_

De repente, un paso vino muy seguido de otro, y entonces un silencio absoluto… aumentando nuestra tensión así como el apretón de Beverly. El monstruo se había detenido en donde estaba…

_- ¿Qué va a hacer ahora?_

Llevando ya casi un minuto en esta intranquilizante pausa, los tres tratamos simultáneamente de disminuir un poco la tensión que nos estaba volviendo locos, pero regresando instantáneamente a este cuando volvimos a escucharle un paso… ¡Y otro! ¡¡Y otro!

Ambos hombres teníamos ya los dientes apretados listos para lo que fuera, yo en parte, teniendo ganas de emboscar por mi cuenta a este 'mereodador' que me estaba hartando hasta el ultimo gramo de paciencia con este juego de acecho, como un cazador rondando a su presa.

Pero por mas que espere a que la puerta fuera derrumbada de un golpe… aquello nunca pasó, y solo cuando era ya muy evidente fue que noté que los pasos de Mr. X se sentían… mas… ¿Lejos?

- Se esta alejando… - Susurre a mis compañeros, recibiendo al instante el gesto de colocar el dedo índice sobre los labios por parte de Leon, a quien noté que casi se le escapa el grito de "¡Cállate!"

Solo entonces noté que estaba empapado en sudor, con grandes gotas cayéndome de la frente. Mis compañeros estaban igual…

Mis brazos se relajaban a medida que nuestro enemigo se alejaba… hasta que podía deducir que estaba en el extremo este del corredor, frente a aquella oscura puerta doble que…

El sonido del golpe del puño de ese monstruo casi nos hace saltar a los tres, sin mencionar que logró que las largas uñas de mi amiga penetraran al fin la carne que tanto estaban rasgando. Que irónico que fuera ella quien me hiciera sangrar y no los monstruos…

Otro golpe… y otro mas… y lo siguiente que oímos fue la puerta metálica siendo descolocada y enviada a volar, chocando contra quien sabe que y dejándole el paso libre a Mr. X.

Por un lado, me alegraba saber que se estaba alejando. Por el otro, bien recordaba yo que eso era un callejón cerrado, aunque si lo pensaba bien… ¿Desde cuando un camino sin salida podía detener a esa masa de músculos?

- ¿Se fue? - Beverly fue la primera en hablar.

- Así parece… - Contesto Leon - Pero no podemos pasar mucho tiempo aquí. Rápido, busquen la habitación por cualquier cosa que parezca de utilidad. Armas, balas, lo que sea.

Comenzando a obedecer sus órdenes, y muriéndome de ganas por hacer algo que pudiera 'relajarme', empecé a revisar cajas, cajones, casilleros y lo que fuera que hubiera allí, encontrando algunas municiones y clips de vez en cuando. Al devolver mi cuchillo a la vaina… me acorde de Claire, y por consecuencia de James. Tenía una idea de donde podían estar… pero tenia que asegurarme.

- Leon… - Llamé suavemente - ¿Qué paso con Claire y James?

- Ellos fueron a la sala de S.T.A.R.S. - Contestó una vez terminó de enganchar una especie de cinturón al rémington, lo cual le permitiría tenerlo colgando de su hombro - Dijeron que volverían tan pronto fuera posible… pero…

- Lo sé - Contesté, maldiciendo la interrupción de ese monstruo así como la dificultad para encontrar balas, al menos unas que sirvieran, Calibre 44 no servia para ninguna de nuestras armas.

- Tendremos que buscarlos - Acotó Beverly, quien se encontraba explorando unas cajas.

- Lo sé… pero hay algo que quiero hacer aquí abajo - Comentó Leon - Por ahora, sigan buscando.

Sí… seguir buscando… seguir luchando por sobrevivir…

Eso era todo lo que podíamos hacer… y lo único que la humanidad siempre ha podido hacer…


	14. Blame

_**Blame**_

_Dar lo mejor de uno mismo… no siempre es suficiente…_

Me encontraba apoyado contra la pared, leyendo un pequeño manual instructivo que indicaba como acoplar estas partes de armas a la VP70 para darles las cualidades Burst, lo cual, según el librito, me concedería el ya conocido disparo triple y reduciría ligeramente el efecto de retroceso. Quizás esto no significaba mucho durante el juego, pero no podía evitar ver esto como un tesoro inmensamente valioso, así como a la nueva escopeta de Leon y la enorme cantidad de balas que recolectamos en esta habitación y del cinturón arrebatado de Mr. X. A este punto, ya habíamos revisado casi el último rincón de este cuarto, podía decirse que las balas serian algo de lo que no tendríamos que preocuparnos por un tiempo. Al menos nosotros tres…

No podía evitar preguntarme si James y Claire estarían bien. Constantemente me recordaba a mi mismo que ambos eran fuertes, capaces, y que además se habían llevado un rifle de asalto y granadas. Pero aun así…

Aunque… también tenia en cuenta de que estaban en la Sala de los STARS, la cual era probablemente la segunda habitación con mayor armamento actualmente.

Finalmente mi arma evolucionada estaba lista, así como todos los cargadores que portábamos. No era por alardear, pero una parte de mi ser quería empezar a disparar contra monstruos para probar el poder de fuego que poseíamos ahora, quería poder matar zombis fácilmente y así sentirme mas seguro. Mientras que otra parte de mí me obligaba a bloquear esas emociones, forzándome a seguir frió y calculador con la situación, especialmente considerando mi estado…

- Ok, creo que ya deberíamos irnos - Dijo finalmente Leon, mirándome luego a los ojos para tocar cierto tema frágil y bastante incomodo para mí: - Alex, ¿Puedes levantarte?

Baje la mirada sintiéndome un poco avergonzado. En ningún momento de la búsqueda yo me había puesto de pie, sino que siempre revisaba zonas bajas manteniéndome sentado o reposado, considerando que hasta mover los brazos para buscar cosas fue doloroso. Honestamente no sabía si podría ahora confiar en mis piernas… pero al menos tenía que intentarlo.

Apoyando mi espalda y mis manos contra la pared, flexione las piernas ante mi y lentamente comencé a estirarlas, pero para levantarme. Me sentí bajo un microscopio viendo como mis compañeros observaban mi avance, y no fue hasta que estuve de pie que me despegue de la pared.

Pero falle… no solo a mis aliados sino a mi mismo. Me di cuenta al instante en el que solté la pared y mis piernas, sin importar cuanto tratara de evitarlo o al menos disimularlo, empezaron a temblar descontroladamente. Di un paso al frente, pero mi rodilla no pudo mas y me dejó caer al frente… solo para ser atrapado por los brazos de aquellos a quienes decepcione…

Me sostuve en ellos… sintiéndome como mas odiaba sentirme… como un incapaz…

Trate de alimentar mis piernas con mi furia… pero ni eso funciono… mis piernas simplemente no me obedecerían… una parte de mi no funcionaria como debía…

No importa cuanto haya tratado de negarlo… tenia que admitirlo… yo me había convertido en lo que había jurado no ser: Una carga… un estorbo… un peso de mas… una molestia…

Sentí asco de mi mismo… tanto o mas que la ocasión en la que elegí la muerte…

No sé que tanto estuvieron hablando mis amigos mientras yo me hundía en mi propia angustia, pero lo siguiente que supe era que Leon había tomado mi arma y Beverly había decidido ser mi sustento. Un orgullo y una humillación al mismo tiempo…

Colgando de ella, mi brazo izquierdo rodeando su cuello mientras que su brazo derecho rodeaba mi espalda, asegurándose de que yo reposara contra ella. Esto era ridículamente increíble… ella era solo una chica, de aproximadamente mi edad, pero aun así… su peso y estatura eran considerable y evidentemente inferior a los míos. Pero eso no la detenía de ser mi soporte, a pesar de que notablemente era un gran esfuerzo para ella. Su rostro me lo mostraba… esa cara de niña y de mujer simultáneamente, con maquillaje corrido y ojos cansados…

Esos ojos tan cercanos me devolvieron la mirada sin que yo pudiera entender que querían decirme. Mire a Leon, sin poder leer tampoco su mirada, pero no me tomé tiempo para eso… no me atreví a mantener el contacto con sus ojos… no después de fallarle así. Se suponia que yo debia mantenerme firme como él, fuerte y capaz de sostener a otros, evitando que todo ese peso cayera sobre sus hombros… pero había fallado en todas las formas posibles.

- Perdón… - Susurré cabizbajo.

Primero perdiendo todo valor y orgullo y eligiendo la muerte solo para escapar de esta pesadilla, y luego quedando físicamente incapacitado. Ciertamente no era mas que un perdedor. Jugar a un videojuego es una cosa… vivir una verdadera pesadilla es otra. Conocer lo que seria un guión original de poco servia…

- Alex… - Oí decir a Leon.

- ¡No digas eso! - Interrumpió Beverly.

Reabrí mis ojos, alzando ligeramente la vista para encontrarme con aquellos ojos de cristal ámbar… ¿Qué había en ellos? ¿Miedo, compasión, tristeza, pena, dolor? ¿O tal vez todos? No sé, pero indudablemente una gran cantidad de sentimientos se entremezclaban en ella.

Se suponía que yo debía mantenerme firme… que debía sostener la fe de nuestra supervivencia en nuestro grupo junto a Leon. Beverly era solo una chica indefensa, Claire ya había pasado por mucho, y James, no es que lo considerara incapaz ni nada por el estilo, pero honestamente, después de ver como estuvo a punto de morir en el helipuerto, no era como que podía esperar demasiado de él. Pero es imposible culparlos… a fin de cuenta, solo somos humanos…

Y en cambio… aquí estaba, colgando indefenso del cuello de una niña que trataba de levantarme el ánimo.

- ¡Tu no tienes la culpa de estar así! ¡Alex, tu peleaste por nosotros, por ti estamos vivos!

Esas palabras me desconcertaron bastante… ¿Qué yo los había salvado? ¡Yo había sido derrotado por Mr. X justo frente a sus ojos, y estoy seguro de que habría muerto de no haber sido por Claire! Tal vez di lo mejor de mí en esa pelea… pero no era gracias a mis acciones que estaban vivos. Tal vez había salvado a James y Beverly una vez, incluso podría tomar merito por ayudar a Claire y Leon cuando nos vimos rodeados de zombis.

Pero los verdaderos héroes aquí eran Leon y Claire. Él por su valentía y por mantener la fe en nosotros, y ella por haber derrotado al mayor enemigo que hemos enfrentado hasta ahora…

- Tal vez yo pude salvarte una vez, Beverly… pero mas de una vez yo también tuve que ser salvado…

- ¿Y qué? Está bien así: Tú nos salvas, nosotros te salvamos. Somos un equipo, nos ayudamos los unos a los otros. ¿Recuerdas?

Di un largo suspiro, volviendo la mirada al suelo…

- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo puedo ayudar yo de esta forma?

Ella miró a nuestro "líder", luego a mi, luego al capitán nuevamente, dando así una respuesta algo osada…

- No te preocupes, déjaselo a Leon. Tu solo concéntrate en recuperarte como sea.

Ni siquiera la sonrisa en su rostro pudo inspirarme. Mi compañero, en cambio, sonrió ante mí y agregó…

- Es verdad, no tienes de que preocuparte.

…pero sin importar cuanto tratara de ocultarlo, claramente pude notar un deje de nerviosismo en su voz, lo cual era bastante comprensible considerando el puesto que había ganado, o mas bien, el que siempre tuvo, pero que ahora tenia que cargarlo solo.

Era fácil de notar la fe en Leon. Todos lo miraban hacia arriba mientras él se mantenía seguro ante la situación, inspirando valor en todos nosotros, pero incluso él tiene sus límites, y por eso él había deseado que yo pudiera ayudarlo a cargar ese puesto, ya me lo había dicho…

_- "Por eso quiero pedirte que te mantengas firme, Alex… yo solo no podría cargar con todo esto"_

Leon…

_- Perdón… realmente lo siento…_

- Ya vamos, ¿Sí? - Acotó Beverly, tratando de sonar valiente - Hay que seguir adelante.

- Vamos - Respondió.

Luego de encargarle la mochilla con balas extras a nuestra amiga, él dejó la escopeta colgando de su hombro, la mejorada VP70 a un lado de su cintura y la mágnum en mano, cargando algunos clips en el nuevo cinturón con bolsillos especialmente hechos para esto. Leon estaba literalmente armado para la guerra.

Abrió lentamente la puerta mirando hacia ambos lados de salir, para luego hacernos una seña silenciosa y salir finalmente del cuarto. Ambos le seguimos, Beverly guiaba, haciéndome notar la verdadera determinación que tenia por ayudarme, una capacidad que envidiaba.

La débil luz del corredor parecía un sol comparada con la oscuridad de la habitación anterior. Los tres miramos hacia el oeste, por donde suponíamos que Mr. X se había ido. Pero nuestro camino ahora era el contrario.

Leon avanzó hasta la esquina que nos llevaría hasta el estacionamiento, y sin mirar a nosotros hizo una seña para que siguiéramos. Beverly empezó a jalarme para que la siguiera, yo colaboraba, pero mi mente estaba sumergida en vaya a saber que pensamiento pesimista. Quisiera por recordar…

Fue entonces… cuando eso ocurrió…

No puedo explicar como fue posible… pero lo fue. Tampoco puedo explicar como me di cuenta de que no estábamos solos… solo podría decir que… lo _sentí_. Dios, ni siquiera puedo explicar mi comportamiento…

Pero recuerdo todo claramente…

Mientras estaba colgado de mi camarada… repentinamente, sin que ninguno de mis cinco sentido fuera alarmado, supe que estábamos en peligro, que estábamos pisando la línea de la muerte en ese mismo segundo. Un segundo en el que nuestras historias podrían haber terminado.

Olvide todo lo demás, incluso mi rol en esta historia y mi estado físico. Solo dos cosas ocuparon mi mente en ese momento: Proteger a mi familia… y destruir el peligro.

Beverly estaba primero, su cabeza ya estaba en mira para cuando me di cuenta del peligro, tenia que hacer algo al respecto al instante… incluso si era algo imposible.

Pero lo imposible resultó posible por alguna causa desconocida. Por mas difícil de creer que sea, esto ocurrió. Con mi brazo izquierdo, el mismo que rodeaba el cuello de mi amiga, la presione con la suficiente fuerza para hacer que cayera inadvertidamente al suelo.

Simultáneamente al empujón, mi pierna derecha se flexiono ante mí, para luego dar un paso mas determinado que jamás he dado, largo y veloz, directo hacia mi compañero, mis ojos centrados en el arma que, ya a estas alturas, prácticamente consideraba mía.

El mismo instante en el que Beverly cayó al suelo, tome la VP70 Burst. Solo entonces Leon se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero no le di tiempo ni para pensar en ello. Ya había cumplido mi primer objetivo… ahora me tocaba dar muerte a nuestro oponente.

Mire hacia arriba, justo sobre mi amiga. La pistola ya estaba apuntada al monstruo cuya presencia y ubicación ya conocía incluso antes de notarlo o siquiera verlo. Cielos… definitivamente era lo mas repugnante que había visto desde que había llegado hasta aquí.

Ese cerebro expuesto… esa mandíbula azarosa… esas garras clavadas a la piedra como si esta fuera arcilla, con increíble sigilo. Carne viva y sin piel, con el metabolismo asquerosamente evolucionado y esa exagerada lengua como látigo que hasta parecía una mala broma sexual. Pero aquí, frente a frente, perdía todo chiste. De cualquier forma, eso era lo menos podría importarme en ese instante.

Ciego tal vez… pero lo suficientemente sensible como para haber captado mi énfasis de aquel momento, su ultimo momento de vida.

Los tres primeros disparos simultáneos hirieron su hombro, causando su rápida caída… ¡Pero no iba a dejar a esa abominación caer sobre Beverly! Tres disparos mas dieron precisamente en su pecho, con una precisión que ni yo conocía pero que manejaba como si con ella hubiera nacido. Ese monstruo, el "Licker", ya no iba a caer sobre mi querida camarada, pero eso no le salvaba la vida, no… ¡No iba a dejarlo tocar el suelo con vida!

Los últimos tres disparos continuos dieron en su cabeza. Le oí gritar su penetrante llanto de muerte mientras su materia encefálica era desgarrada, hasta que el cuerpo cayó inerte contra la fría superficie, poniendo fin a una batalla que no había durado ni tres segundos.

Beverly no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y claramente no entendió los disparos ni ese horripilante grito hasta no levantar la cabeza y gritar al ver, detrás de ella, el cadáver de la criatura que se atrevió a amenazar su vida en mi presencia. Así mismo lo pensaba durante esos segundos.

Pero terminada la batalla así como la vida de aquel ser, terminó mi incomprensible trance. La fuerza, si es que eso realmente era "fuerza" o lo que fuera, que me sostuvo, fortaleció y tensó mis músculos y hasta elevó mis reflejos y puntería a un nivel que jamás hubiera imaginado, se desvaneció tan rápido como llegó, y al siguiente instante yo estaba tirado en el suelo como un pobre invalido.

No… no había respuesta. Este evento era tan incomprensible como lo era el que me siguieran llegando este tipo de casos inexplicables como caídos del cielo. Pero eso no evitaría que mis colegas creyeran que yo tenía las respuestas. Ya no sabía que era peor, si no poder explicar algo porque era inexplicable o por no tener la respuesta.

Pero nadie llegó a hacer ni una pregunta, ya que algo llego antes…

No había pasado ni un segundo desde que había caído al suelo cuando repentinamente sentí el verdadero dolor. Un gravísimo dolor que solo podía compararse con el último golpe que Mr. X me había dado, con la diferencia que esta vez lo sentía hasta en el último rincón de mi cuerpo.

Gritando me retorcí en el suelo así como lo hacia cada uno de mis acalambrados músculos. Este dolor no fue breve como el evento anterior, no… este se hizo interminable desde mi punto de vista, y empeoraba con cada segundo. Mis extremidades temblaban como terremotos y mas de una se sacudió. No podía ni respirar, no podía pensar. Creí estar perdiendo la razón. Leon y Beverly solo observaron aterrados…

Tosí… tosí con sangre sobre el suelo. Toque la sangre con mi mano, aterrado. Mi visión se nublaba, mi mente no funcionaba como yo deseaba. Un sufrimiento tan tormentoso... tan horrendo… tan… justo.

Sorprendiendo hasta a mi mismo… este tormento llegó a parecerme razonable… una adecuado castigo por haberle fallado a mi familia.

El dolor no cesaba… pero mi resistencia sí.

Mi tortura llegó a su éxtasis, haciéndome sentir aquello que llaman ver la vida frente a tus ojos.

Solo quedó la oscuridad…


	15. Denial

_**Denial**_

_Si pudieras saber lo que hay mas allá de la muerte… ¿Crees que elegirías la vida sobre esta?_

Creo… que había algo que yo sabia desde el comienzo… pero que lo negué y evadí constantemente. Lo sé, soy un cobarde… pero todos deseamos sostener la esperanza hasta el último momento posible…

A mi se me había acabado el tiempo…

Aquella canción… aquella que me acompaño en mi primer despertar… esa canción quería decirme algo…

Era un sonido cargado de miedo y de tristeza… y aunque sé que jamás fue mencionado… había un ruego desesperado de ayuda oculto en su sinfonía…

Un canto de las sombras. En donde no podías ver la realidad… esta melodía era lo único que te recordaría que la realidad existía…

Pero si ese canto quería recordarme la realidad… ¿Entonces por qué la oí en un sueño? ¿Y por qué me acompañaba en esta…? No, ya no podía seguir llamándole fantasía o ficción… por mas que quisiera… ni yo mismo me lo creía…

No quería rendirme… yo realmente deseaba seguir adelante. Pero negar mis limitaciones seria el mayor error que podría cometer cuando la precaución era un requisito indispensable para la supervivencia, sin mencionar que ya había sido bastante imprudente anteriormente… y aun desconocía las consecuencias…

Cada vez que pensaba que ya había visto todo lo que tenía para ver… algo aun mas difícil de creer se atravesaba ante mi… y nunca era de forma amena…

Entenderlo era imposible… pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en ello, distrayendo mi atención de la realidad que me rodeaba y poniendo en peligro mi vida. Si sobrevivía a esto iba a ser un verdadero milagro…

Pero lo peor de esto seria sobrevivir a mi mismo y en lo que me estaba convirtiendo…

**ÉL** me lo había advertido… y ella, involuntariamente, me mostró con sus propios ojos lo que yo no quería aceptar…

Experimentando una vez mas este fenómeno sobrenatural, el cual parecía mantenerme vivo en aquellos instantes en los que mi cuerpo no podría, conocí un alma como jamás había imaginado…

Sentir sus memorias era como caminar sobre vidrio fino… desconociendo totalmente lo que habría debajo…

Su persona era incomprensible… cada paso que ella daba, cada aliento que salía por su boca… tan elegantes como eran, reflejaban lo que podría compararse con no saber nadar… pero en la vida…

Su corazón… era el enigma mas inimaginable que había conocido, como un laberinto inmenso y extremadamente complejo. Era el fuego mas tiernamente calido que podría haber sentido… de no ser porque llevaba años congelado en temperaturas bajo cero…

Irónicamente, a pesar de que teníamos personalidades diferentes, ella y yo teníamos mucho en común…

Quizás fue por eso que el "destino" nos reunió… o quizás porque, mal me pese, realmente estaba predestinado…

Pero admitir eso seria admitir la mayor impotencia que jamás habría conocido…

De cualquier forma, la verdad estaba allí, y era que solo faltaban segundos para que, según mis cálculos, el encuentro se realizara…

Lo malo es que estaba aterrado…

No sé desde cuando es que estuve enlazado con ella, pero había sido suficiente para saber que traía una pistola en la mano derecha y algo en un bolsillo oculto de su pantalón que estaba presionando su suave piel…

Era difícil entender si estaba tranquila o estaba nerviosa… pero no demostraba ni una ni otra. Sus asiáticos ojos se centraban al frente, el cual era, para bien o para mal, la intersección en forma de T, donde aun yacía el perro al que le dimos muerte definitiva hace realmente muy poco tiempo, aunque pareciera mucho mas…

Por un segundo se centró en aquel canino cadáver putrefacto, llevándome a sentir con ella el olor nauseabundo que este despedía… pero cuando sus oídos captaron algo fuera de lo normal, esto atrapó su absoluta atención.

Ella recibió una confusa expresión, pero yo, en cambio…

Simplemente no sé como explicarlo… cuando las expectativas se mezclan con lo desconocido…

No lo entendí al instante… pero a cada segundo mi sanidad estaba aun mas en juego de pasar a la demencia.

Vi a Beverly, nada raro, estaba exactamente donde la había visto por ultima vez durante el "calambre" mas fuerte de mi vida. Vi a Leon, cuya presencia no me sorprendió, pero sí lo hicieron sus acciones, posición… y sobretodo, lo que tenia en brazos…

- _¿Dónde estoy yo? _- Me pregunté por un segundo, queriendo negar lo que estaba mas claro que el agua…

Creí estar alucinando… rogué por estar alucinando… pero lo que estaba frente a mis ojos, no… a los ojos de ella, donde según mis memorias estaba yo… estaba…

No lo sé, no lo vi claramente, LUCHE por no verlo… por no verme…

La posición de Leon estaba atravesando la vista de a quien ya casi consideraba una amiga cercana, evitando que pudiera ver _mi_ cuerpo desde el torso hacia arriba. Algo que agradecí solemnemente. Lo que ya podía ver era demasiado…

_- Mentira…_

Negro como la noche…

_- No puede ser…_

Tétrico como la oscuridad…

_- Esto no es cierto…_

Demoníaco…

_- Tiene que ser falso…_

Irreal e inimaginable…

_- No lo acepto…_

La encarnación de mis sombras…

_- Díganme que esto no es verdad…_

¿Maligno?

_- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO!_

¿Yo?

_- ¡No voy a aceptarlo, no puede ser verdad, es una mentira, es una farsa, esto es solo una pesadilla de la que tengo que despertar, ya basta, ya no quiero seguir soñando!_

Sueños…

Eso es todo lo que soy…

_- Por favor…_

Pero lo acepté…

Porque mis seres queridos dependían de ello. No quería, pero fue necesario…

_- ¡Termina con este sueño! ¡¡Despierta!_

Mientras veía como la pistola de la recién llegada se alzaba frente a mis ojos… en el ultimo momento… note esa oscura garra cerrarse con MI fuerza y voluntad en el ultimo momento antes de lograrlo.

Abrí mis ojos tan rápido como jamás lo había hecho, encontrándome frente a frente con los de Leon, cuyo aliento sentía dentro de mi boca. No le di tiempo ni para sorprenderse.

Usando cada músculo de mi cuerpo disponible y útil para la situación, me arroje contra la pared junto a mi compañero justo después de empujar a Beverly contra el otro lado…

Un estruendo resonó en nuestros oídos…

La bala rasgó mi brazo extendido, justo sobre mi muñeca…

Rompiendo el "beso" con el que Leon me había mantenido vivo mientras no podía respirar por mi cuenta, caí sobre él tan aturdido como podría recordar.

Ya fuera por extrema confusión o el cansancio de recién despertar, mi percepción era casi nula, pero a pesar de las inconveniencias, me auto-forcé a proclamar mis sentidos y lo que me quedara de fuerza en cuanto noté que mi amigo había alzado VP70 en la dirección por la cual provino de la bala. Aunque fuera solo para detener un indeseado disparo, pero lo logré…

Fue entonces cuando, sorprendido, vi mi mano derecha, con la herida en la muñeca y la sangre cayendo por mi brazo… pero era MI mano, la mano que recordaba…

Sintiendo una renovada calma que poco duró, le di un vistazo a la arribada asiática, hasta que mi atención fue nuevamente proclamada de manera abrupta por otro elemento, esta vez por la necesidad básica de respirar, interrumpida por algo en mi garganta…

Rápidamente me saqué de encima el brazo policial de mi protector para alejarme de él en un intento de evitar mancharlo con la sangre semi-coagulada que necesitaba toser hacia fuera cuanto antes…

- ¡Alex! - Llamó preocupado, apresurándose a comprobar mi estado…

- ¡Estoy bien! - Gruñí sacándome sus manos de encima, sorprendiéndolo e hiriéndolo a la vez.

Si bien en realidad no recuerdo jamás haberme sentido tan físicamente miserable en toda mi vida, mi orgullo (O lo que me quedaba de este) se sentía aun peor, pero ya había sido suficiente.

- ¿Alex? - Llamó nuevamente mientras yo hacia lo posible por levantarme por mi cuenta, lo cual detonó aun mas su preocupación.

- Estoy bien… - Mentí, finalmente levantándome y apoyándome contra la pared, mi derecha sobre mi corazón, controlando mi ritmo cardiaco - No te preocupes por mí…

Dirigí una mirada a la recién llegada con quien Beverly estaba conversando y de regreso a Leon, comunicándole que fuera con ella por razones claras. Él dudó unos instantes, pero finalmente asintió. Sé que fui grosero con él, pero necesitaba que dejara de tratarme de esa forma…

No necesitaba ser un genio para entender las razones que la asiática para disparar. Yo mismo había visto desde sus ojos la posición que teníamos, la cual, desde su punto de vista, se asemejaba bastante a cierto acto repugnante que la mayor plaga de esta ciudad solía hacer.

Ella estaba explicándose y presentándose ante mis compañeros, y para aquel momento yo me había olvidado por completo de que yo había usado su apellido hace no mucho. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que ya no podía aguantar mas el dolor sobre mi muñeca, la cual para colmo seguía sangrando.

Decidiendo hacer algo al respecto, estiré mi camiseta para cubrir mi mano derecha y la apoye sobre la herida aplicando presión. La sangre oscureciendo el rojo de mi prenda. El dolor se hizo evidente en mi rostro y hasta deje escapar un gruñido, pero no me detuve…

_- No pienses en el dolor… -_ Me recordé a mi mismo, buscando otra cosa con la cual ocupar mi mente…

Pero con la suerte que tengo, lo único que podía ocupar mi mente en ese instante fue la maldita última experiencia.

No podía sorprenderme el haber sufrido una vez mas este fenómeno, a menos no como antes y menos después de lo que había sido la experiencia anterior. Pero lo especial de esta ocasión fue que…

Me vi a mi mismo… a través de los ojos de alguien mas…

Y lo que vi simplemente no tenía explicación... ¿Acaso ellos me veían ASI? No… imposible, me hubieran disparado hace ya mucho tiempo. Era algo que solo yo pude ver de una manera… especial… pero… ¿QUÉ significaba?

_- Irreal… -_ Resonó en mi cabeza, y al instante concluí que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar de pensar en ello…

Pensar, pensar y pensar… tanto que trataba, tanto me rompía la cabeza intentando… pero nunca llegaba a nada.

¿Qué seria de mí? ¿Encontraría alguna vez las respuestas?

¿Dónde estaba la verdad?

**_- La verdad yace dentro de ti…_** - Recordé…

Trague saliva, descubriendo ahora un nuevo miedo ante mi tan buscada verdad.

Pero sentía que resignar la verdad significaría también resignar mis posibilidades de regresar a mi realidad…

- ¿Alex? - Llamó Beverly, haciéndome notar que estaba frente a mí.

- ¿Qué? - Respondí de una manera un poco tosca.

- ¿En qué piensas?

La mire seriamente por un instante y luego se me escapó una pequeña risa. Me estaba haciendo la pregunta que ni muriendo podría responde.

Aun así, me di cuenta de que le había dolido mis últimas reacciones.

- En nada en particular - Respondí tratando de mantener un tono entusiasta - Gracias por preocuparte - Agregue, esta vez sin problemas para sonreír.

Pero ella no respondió la pregunta, y un incomodo silencio se formó entre nosotros. Su mirada triste me inquietaba, y sus palabras terminaron confirmando lo que sospechaba…

- Estas mintiendo - Acusó, su voz desconsolada.

No pude negárselo, ni con palabras ni con la mirada, la cual desvié. Tampoco podía pedirle comprensión, ya que mi propia situación era incomprensible.

- Perdón - Fue lo único que pude pedir.

Ella quería que yo me abriera a ellos, lo sé. Pero por nada en el mundo podría yo hacer eso, incluso si en aquel momento no estaba conservando mucho las esperanzas…

La verdad es que no quería negar la posibilidad de mi muerte, como dije antes, estaba convencido de que si sobrevivía a esto iba a ser un verdadero milagro.

Volví a mirarla, estaba cabizbaja, mordiéndose el labio y evidentemente por llorar. Me apure a chequear mi herida, alegre al ver que ya no sangraba.

Lentamente estiré el brazo hacia el frente, y con las puntas de mis dedos moví sus dorados cabellos de su rostro, pasando luego a acariciarle suavemente la mejilla, logrando que me mirara. Lentamente caminó la corta distancia que había entre nosotros, hasta que finalmente descansó su rostro contra mi hombro izquierdo…

No podía pedirle que confiara en mis palabras, no después de haber mentido tanto y haber ocultado aun mas. Sin embargo, no quería renunciar a su confianza o a la de los demás, y por eso me determine a demostrarle, no por palabras sino mediante mis propias acciones, que podría confiar en mí siempre que necesitara una mano…

Tal vez sobreviviría a esto, tal vez no… pero yo no era todo aquí, no. No fue por mí que decidí seguir luchando, fue por mis amigos. Ante ellos, mis problemas no significaban nada, no me importaban… fue por eso que prometí en silencio que, sin importar lo que pasara, ellos sobrevivirían…

Allí nos quedamos, ella sollozando silenciosamente y yo acariciándole la cabeza, me pregunte si ella me miraba hacia arriba… a pesar de que yo era dos años mas joven que ella. Probablemente sí… y Claire también. Pero eso había cambiado desde que Mr. X me dejó como trapo usado… no, me estoy equivocado. Fue mi culpa, fue por demostrar mi debilidad ante ellos que las cosas cambiaron entre nosotros…

Analizando mi travesía con Leon esto se hacia claro, él había sido protectivo conmigo durante nuestro recorrido hasta la estación policial, pero fue durante ese recorrido que le demostré a él, y a mi también, que podía hacer algo, que podía luchar… a pesar de que realmente no creo que habría podido sobrevivir solo. Aun así, eso y la determinación que demostré después, principalmente por el miedo que tenía a que Claire muriera, me habían puesto en una posición que… bah, en resumen, supongo que ellos creían que yo era mas de lo que realmente era…

Pero Claire, aun después de defraudar su confianza, siguió creyendo en mí, y me hizo desear el realmente ser lo que ellos esperaban que fuera.

A todo esto, yo tenía razones mas que suficientes para vivir como para morir. Ya fuera en la realidad que fuera, yo seguiría adelante…

- ¿Todo esta bien? - Preguntó Leon, ahora cerca de nosotros.

Yo simplemente asentí seriamente con el rostro, centrándome luego a la recién llegada.

Mire su rostro… su hermoso rostro, debo decir. A comparación de nosotros, que estábamos sucios, desalineados y manchados de sangre, ella se mantenía perfectamente limpia e impecable. Sus grises ojos con un deje de verde y que recientemente había compartido conmigo no mostraban emoción alguna… se mantenía fría, siempre fría… así era ella. Ya lo había sentido yo de la manera mas directa posible…

Sin soltar a Beverly, le extendí la mano que ella misma había herido para saludarla.

- Alexander - Me presenté.

- Ada - Respondió ella, estrechando mano mi mano con la misma delicadeza de su piel - Ada Wong…

Ada Wong… un ángel de hielo enviado al fondo de este putrefacto infierno…

Nunca antes había sentido un saludo como una declaración de guerra…


	16. Seduction

_**Seduction**_

_En la guerra y en el amor… todo se vale… y mas aun cuando se trata de morir o vivir…_

Sentado sobre la parte frontal de uno de los tantos vehículos policiales, me mantenía respirando profundamente. El acto tenia doble objetivo: El primero de mantenerme tan relajado como fuera posible, y el segundo era el brindarle tanto oxigeno a mi sangre y a mi cuerpo como fuera posible. Tenía que mejorarme, tenía que recuperar mis fuerzas y sobreponerme al dolor, y considerando que ya no iba a aceptar el seguir siendo una carga que retrasara a mis camaradas, mejor que me apurara, algo que me forzaba a mantenerme sentado o en cualquier posición en la que ahorrara al menos un poco de energía siempre que pudiera, y tratar de evitar cualquier esfuerzo innecesario.

Aun así… eso no significaba que podía darle descansó a mi mente y psiquis, a pesar de que esta se encontrara también seriamente cansada. Como aquel que sabía mas de lo que se debía, cargaba con una mayor responsabilidad con respecto a nuestros planes para sobrevivir, y no solo eso, sino que habían elementos en contra que tendría que combatir si es que deseaba cambiarlos. Ya había fallado… y había ganado también, pero no por eso iba a descuidarme. No se trataba de algo que pudiera tratar de equilibrar… fallar NO era una opción, no cuando hay vidas dependiendo de ello. Era hora de que empezara a tomar mi posición con mas responsabilidad y reflexión. Otra razón para olvidarme por completo de las otras complicidades y enfocarme absolutamente en el destino de todos nosotros.

Pero… parecía que a la suerte le gustaba ser irónica conmigo… ya que aquella que poseía un papel crítico en la resolución de esta desventura, o sea, a quien no podía sacarle los ojos de encima, representaba también una dificultosa y MUY seria distracción… si es que "seria" era la palabra…

Deje de mirarla (Excepto por unas pocas miradas de reojo) porque oírla hablar ya era demasiado, esa voz ronroneante, por mas encantadora que fuera, se sentía como veneno cuando quieres pensar en todo menos ello. Leon, para bien o para mal, no parecía darse cuenta.

Después de que él le hablara un poco de nuestro recorrido y de los otros dos supervivientes y aliados que estaban en la estación, Ada comenzó a contarle lo que hacia aquí y sobre el reportero siempre listo para capturar una 'noticia caliente' que ella estaba buscando y que, conociéndolo, seguramente se las habría arreglado para refugiarse, donde sería, según sus deducciones y mis palabras, muy cerca de aquí…

En otras palabras: Estábamos por conocerle…

- ¿Y cómo rayos llegó este vehículo aquí? - Preguntó Leon viendo la gran camioneta que obstruía el camino de nuestra nueva 'aliada'.

- No lo sé, pero se encuentra averiada y es imposible arrancarla, y para colmo no hay otra forma de llegar allí. - Explicó ella acercándose al transporte… - Aunque… - …y luego mirando a Leon. - …tal vez con tu ayuda, no necesite de otro camino. - El guiño del ojo previno cualquier posible objeción.

- ¡Hm! - Mofó Beverly, quien estaba parada a mi lado.

A pesar de que me negué, ella había insistido en prestarme el hombro y ayudarme a caminar, pero que no se lo permitiera no logró ni en lo mas mínimo que yo me la sacara de encima. Beverly parecía determinada a ser mi sombra, y si yo mismo no me cuidara como lo estaba haciendo era probable que ella se encargaría de que lo hiciera. De alguna forma, sus ojos ya no mostraban rastro de haber llorado, y no habíamos intercambiado mas palabras hasta ahora, pero no había razón, al menos no que yo supiera, para retomar aquel asunto.

Le di una mirada de complicidad que ella notó, indicándole que entendía su gesto, solo que no me esperaba sus próximas palabras.

- Parece que no eres el único al que voy tener que vigilar.

Ya fuera por la entonación, el volumen de complicidad o las palabras mismas, no pude evitar cambiar mi expresión y preguntar.

- ¿Celosa?

Y aunque fuera ciego habría podido notar el sonrojo en su rostro, el cual cubrió con sus manos al mismo tiempo que daba media vuelta, y si no fuera por mi determinación a mantener mi responsabilidad y seriedad, hubiera largado una carcajada en vez de solo sonreír.

Una vez los recién comprometidos terminaron de mover el vehículo, supe que era hora de seguir adelante, por lo cual me impulse con los brazos hacia delante en un pequeño brinco del cual me arrepentí tan pronto mis piernas tocaron el suelo, pero no lo demostré, o quizás, la sorpresa no me dejo mostrarlo.

La sorpresa de ver algo en particular debajo de mis pies, un trozo de papel grisáceo con un trozo de cinta adhesiva transparente y sucio pegado en la parte superior. La curiosidad y un presentimiento me llevaron a tomarlo en mi mano izquierda y levantarlo hasta mi vista.

Honestamente debo agradecer que nadie se haya fijado en mis ojos durante el corto lapso de tiempo en el que leía la carta mientras que la voz de su emisor resonaba en mi mente, abriendo las puertas de mi mente a nuevas dudas y conceptos. En aquel entonces, todavía no tenia idea de lo que esto podría significar…

- ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó Beverly, alzando la vista sobre mi hombro.

- Una carta - Respondí mirándola de reojo luego de un par de segundos.

- ¿Acaso… es de alguien que conozcas?

Enfoque mi vista nuevamente en el grisáceo escrito y termine de leerla, cada letra gravada seriamente en mi memoria.

- Jamás oí los nombres - Mentí, rogando en silencio para que ella no se diera cuenta esta vez.

Teniendo la certeza de que no la necesitaría, arroje la carta a un costado sin siquiera mirarla, comenzando a caminar lentamente hacia la roja y el azul, mi niñera siguiéndome.

- Tu nombre es Beverly, ¿Verdad? - Inquirió Ada.

- Sí.

- ¿No puedes usar un arma? - Para mi contento, noté claramente preocupación en su voz, un rastro de deseo de lo mejor posible para alguien inocente.

- Yo… jamás he tomado una. No me creo capaz - Contesto ella bajando la cabeza.

Ada miró con indiscutible compasión a la joven rubia, dirigiendo luego una curiosa mirada al oficial que estaba a su lado, una mirada devuelta. Entonces Ada volvió a mirar a nuestra y, suspirando, alzo su arma sujetándola por el cañón y la tendió hacia Beverly.

- ¿Crees que podrías con esto?

- ¿¡Uh?

- Es una Beretta, fácil de manejar, de hecho, es la que recomendaría para novatos.

Todos menos ella teníamos claras marcas de sorpresa. Leon fue el primero en acotar algo.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Traes otra arma contigo?

- _¿A parte de… ?_ - No quise completar la frase ni en mi mente.

- Estaba pensando en pedir prestado tu Rémington, si no te molesta.

-¿Tu podrías usarlo? - Preguntó él un tanto sorprendido

- No te preocupes. Un tío mío solía llevarme con él de casería durante mi adolescencia. Sé como manejar grandes armas - Respondió ella, y JURO que no fue mi imaginación sino el tono de su voz lo que me llevó a encontrarle un segundo sentido a su última frase...

Un momento de silencio nos hundió. El arma seguía tendida, las miradas estaban clavadas en Beverly. La incomodidad evidente en sus ojos, denotando el miedo, ya fuera a las armas, a la violencia, a fallar o a cualquier cosa que se le relacionara. Indiscutiblemente estas no eran para ella.

- ¿Y bien?

Ella tragó saliva, y lentamente empezó a alzar su mano para tomar la Beretta, pero yo la detuve tomándola tan suavemente como pude por la muñeca.

- No es necesario - Objeté sin ocultar la seriedad con la que lo decía. Las miradas se centraron en mí, por lo cual agregue - Mientras que estemos con ella, nada le pasará.

Esta vez yo me gane las miradas de asombro, pero sin ninguna objeción. Mire a Beverly, luego a Leon, y por ultimo a Ada, quien entonces me dio una sonrisa inocente que no tardó en volverse por demás insinuadora y connotativa.

- Muy bien entonces - Dijo tomando retomando su arma de la manera correcta, su mirada hablándome volúmenes. - ¿Vamos?

- Vamos - Contestó Leon en lo que parecía un suspiro.

Mientras ellos se adelantaban unos pocos pasos, yo apoyé mi mano sobre el hombro de Beverly ganándome así su mirada y respondiéndole con una calida sonrisa, antes de empezar a caminar lentamente detrás de nuestros compañeros, ella a mi lado.

Durante el silencioso recorrido por el corredor recordé, pensando en que precauciones tomar con esta chica, el hecho de que ella tenía algo escondido en el bolsillo a un lado de su cadera, pero con un vistazo note que la falda de su rosado vestido escondía el simple hecho de que ella tuviera bolsillos, así como no pude evitar notar, por haberme consecuencialmente enfocado en esa parte de su cuerpo, como esta se movía insinuadamente con cada paso que su dueña daba. El sentir la sangre concentrarse en mi rostro me hizo querer golpearme la frente en el mismo segundo que logre levantar la vista, pero lo que menos deseaba hacer era llamar la atención.

Leon abrió la reja corrediza que servia de entrada al grisáceo corredor conectado a dos celdas pequeñas, donde deduciblemente se retenían a criminales detenidos hasta que fueran llevados a una cárcel mayor. Pero abriendo un poco la mente es fácil de entender que todo en este mundo tiene mas utilidades que para las que fue creada, y era así como estas salas de detención también podían servir como un confiable refugio.

El hombre que acababa de encontrar con mis ojos y cuyos ronquidos estuvimos oyendo desde que entramos aquí claramente estaba al tanto eso. Ben Bertolucci, un introvertido pero audaz reportero que simultáneamente sabía mas y menos de lo que debería para su desafortunado bienestar.

Tal y como Ada, cuya verdadera naturaleza era aun desconocida por todos menos por mí, yo también tendría que elegir mis palabras muy cuidadosamente. A fin de cuentas, él también era otro a salvar… y por NADA en el mundo iba a aceptar el perderlo a él también. No me interesaba en nada el juzgarlo o el saber si tenía o no algo de lo que tuviera que preocuparme, a fin de cuentas… todos merecemos ser salvados.

Ninguno había dicho ninguna palabra aun. Mi amigo hizo un gesto de pregunta a Ada y ella afirmó. Sabiendo ya que íbamos a estar acá por al menos mas de un minuto, me apoye contra la pared y lentamente me dejé sentado, dando descanso a mis ya adoloridas piernas. Leon golpeó múltiples veces los barrotes de la jaula con la culata de su Mágnum, logrando despertarlo.

- Ben Bertolucci, ¿Verdad? - Llamó él con autoridad denotada en sus dos próximas palabras - Arriba, ahora.

Nuestro nuevo amigo gruño, estiró su adormecido cuerpo ligeramente y solo entonces se sentó sobre la camilla, mirándonos como cualquier cosa menos amigos.

- ¿Qué demonios quieren? - Preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y arreglaba su corbata - Estoy tratando de dormir.

- _Descarado…_ - Pensé para mis adentros, ligeramente molesto por su incredulidad y capricho de querer dormir e ignorar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, aunque tengo que admitir que en ese 'logro' hasta lo envidiaba.

Ada aclaró su voz, y con una mirada bastante 'genuina' empezó a hablar.

- Ben. Tengo entendida de que les dijiste a los oficiales que sabias algo de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la ciudad, ¿Podría saber qué les dijiste, por favor?

Me lleve una mano a la frente moviendo el rostro. Si había algo que sin lugar a dudas tenía que reconocerle a esta chica era el profesionalismo vocacional. No estoy seguro de que quería averiguar exactamente con sus palabras, probablemente todo lo que él supiera, pero su frase tan discreta venia perfectamente cargada de una mezcla de plegaria, preocupación y persuasión libidinosa, lo que fuera que el receptor quisiera escuchar. Pero por alguna razón, aunque quizás este equivocado, Ben no parecía ser ningún novato en este campo.

- ¿Y quien rayos eres tu? - Preguntó hostilmente, obviamente no quería decir nada.

Ada iba a decir algo tan pronto terminara un nuevo intercambio de miradas, pero yo, viendo mi oportunidad, me adelante.

- Quienes seamos nosotros… depende de ti.

Por un segundo me gané la atención de todos una vez mas, pero me mantuve indiferente a ellos y seguí, desde mi baja posición, mirando tan penetrantemente como pudiera al reportero, confiando en que lograría influir algo en él.

- Ben - Llamó Ada, continuando con su trabajo como solo ella sabia hacerlo y, para el bien de ambos, quitándole atención e importancia a mis palabras - Estoy en la búsqueda de un amigo mío, John Howe, trabajaba como empleado de una oficina de una rama de Umbrella en Chicago, pero él desapareció hace ciertos meses. Seguí rumores que decían que él estaba aquí, en esta ciudad…

Parecía ser que ella cortó sus palabras por alguna razón, quizás por la expresión de su interrogado o quizás porque no sabía como seguir. Lo que yo me preguntaba era si acaso era el único que había notado el error que ella había cometido al haber dicho cosas que difícilmente tendrían algo que ver con lo que Ben le haya dicho a la policía, excepto claro, que fuera referido a un tema que solo ellos supieran. Indiscutiblemente lo que este periodista le haya dicho a la policía, si lo hizo, estaría relacionado con Umbrella, y ya fuera que estuviera realmente interesada en encontrar al tal John o no, el haberlo usado a él como parte de su historia le permitió mencionar el nombre de la endemoniada corporación para la que el hombre trabajaba, dando así un mensaje que Ben seguramente entendería. Pensándolo bien, aunque la falta de sentido haya causado un desconcierto en Leon y Beverly, un presentimiento o conocimiento subconsciente de la forma de pensar humana me hacia saber, así como a ella, que ellos no preguntarían nada al respecto.

Pero a nuestra querida amiga tampoco le iba a ir bien con sus asuntos.

- No tengo idea de que estas hablando - Respondió agresivamente, quizás hasta de manera un poco obvia considerando sus siguientes palabras - Y aunque supiera algo, ¿Por qué te lo diría?

Él iba a darnos la espalda, pero…

- ¿Porque te lo pidió educadamente? - Dije repentinamente, fue un poco imprudente, pero necesitaba hacer que la conversación fuera diferente a como la recordaba, por el bien de Ben, a pesar de que él ya me estaba cayendo mal.

Pero no lo logre con ese intento.

Leon suspiró, miro alrededor y pregunto:

- ¿Alguien sabe donde esta la llave para esta celda?

- La tengo aquí mismo, oficial - Contestó Ben palmeando el bolsillo de su sucio pantalón - Pero no pienso dejar esta celda. Esos zombis no son lo único merodeando por los alrededores, puedo asegurártelo.

Mis sentidos se prepararon instintivamente para lo que vino un segundo después.

Casi podía sentir las paredes temblando ante aquel llanto de dolor manifestado con la incontenible ira causada por la terrible tortura que su emisor venia sufriendo desde hace ya mucho tiempo, probablemente mucho mas largo para su percepción, que seguramente estaba igual de deformada.

Sentí mi sangre calentarse con el recuerdo del ultimo encuentro que ese ser y yo tuvimos, reviviendo en mi el fervor del juramento que hice en aquel entonces…

_- Solo espera…_

Tu destino era algo que de ninguna manera podría cambiar, y por ende, me encargaría de ultimarlo personalmente. Mas de una razón tenía para querer hacer eso… las tuyas para haber tomado tal camino… no logró entenderlas…

Sentiste la muerte en aquel momento, ¿No? Lo sé, y también sé como sé siente, pero tu ya no tenias esperanza, ¿Verdad? Estabas mucho peor que yo… y tu esposa no pudo hacer mucho al respecto, por mas que quisiera. Me pregunto ahora que pasó por tu cabeza en esos últimos instantes en los que la viste… y si al menos dijiste adiós.

Fue entonces tu momento de elegir… ya que aun no estabas absolutamente condenado a la muerte, no… tenias tu esperanza en tu mano, una esperanza de la que estabas enamorado. Tu elección era la muerte… o…

No existe nombre para la otra opción… la opción que te sedujo, el camino que tomaste. Esa maldita opción de la cual, para colmo de colmos, Ada buscaba adueñarse.

Nadie notó que yo me mantuve 'frió' ante algo que alteró los nervios de todos los demás, especialmente de la pobre Beverly, quien se mantenía pegada a la espalda protectora de Leon. Incluso la expresión de hielo de Ada se había rotó por el asombro. Era fácil de entender que aquella cosa estaba indiscutiblemente lejos, pero mucho mas cerca de lo que cualquiera desearía, y aun así, su rugido se escucho a través de las paredes de forma clara, dando a entender de que, si tuviéramos al emisor a nuestro lado, nuestros oídos probablemente lo hubieran sufrido, aunque eso seria lo de menos. Dudo mucho que nuestros oídos lleguen a ser nuestra prioridad cuando llegue la hora que mi sed de venganza ansiaba…

- Ya lo dije - Comentó Ben - No pienso dejar esta celda. - Su voz parecía estar tratando de esconder miedo - ¡Ahora váyanse de aquí antes de que lo traigan hasta mi!

- ¿Qué? - Beverly parecía no creer lo que oía - Si esa cosa te encuentra y estas solo…

- No nos vamos a ningún lado - Interrumpió Leon - No sin ti, lo mas probable es que seamos la mayoría de supervivientes en este edificio.

- ¿¡Qué? - Por lo visto esa información era sorpresa para él, lo cual era entendible considerando que los últimos supervivientes que estuvieron aquí se habían ido pocos minutos antes de que Leon y yo llegáramos, y al menos uno de ellos seguramente había pasado por aquí.

- Así que, si quieres vivir, vas a tener que vivir con nosotros. - Sé que originalmente Ben no iba a aceptar la propuesta, pero no podía evitar el pensar que seria un tonto si rechazara el unirse a un grupo relativamente numeroso como el nuestro.

- Pero… ¿Tienes acaso alguna idea de qué hacer? - Preguntó dejando a Leon sin palabras.

Lo cierto es que aun no había un plan forjado. Claro, salir de la ciudad… ¿Pero cómo? No es que me lo estuviera preguntando, conocía mas de una manera posible aunque estas no fueran fáciles, pero probablemente el resto no tenía ninguna idea segura.

- Olvídalo - Dijo Ben luego de unos instantes - Prefiero quedarme aquí y esperar a que arribé la caballería.

- ¡Pero…! - Comenzaron Leon y Beverly simultáneamente, pero tuve que interrumpir, esta era la oportunidad perfecta, solo esperaba no causar demasiadas preguntas.

- Eres un pobre iluso si piensas que alguien va a venir por ti - Replique denotando la ofensa en mis palabras - Deberías estar agradecido de que nosotros estamos aquí por ti.

Una vez mas todos los ojos estuvieron sobre en mi, pero al único al que le devolví la mirada fue al cobarde de Ben, quien me miraba con una mezcla de recelo y asombro. Creo que estaba buscando una forma de contestarme pero no la encontró, a menos no antes de que alguien mas objetara algo.

- ¿Tienes algún plan? - Pregunto Ada, como probándome.

Me puse a pensar por unos instantes, tratando de pensar en como debería planear nuestro recorrido para que, siendo leal al original en lo que fuera necesario, las cosas fueran de la mejor manera posible, tenia que adaptar todo, a pesar de que indudablemente habrían cosas que no podría predecir, pero nada podía ser dejado al azar, tenia que estar preparado para todo.

- Leon, pásame el mapa - Demandé con ese tono que lleva a los demás a tomarme en serio.

Él busco en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y tomó el arrugado pedazo de papel impreso en el hall, pasándomelo a mí para que lo analizara. Fingí por unos instantes el estar buscando algo en particular aunque ya lo tenía localizado, y pasado ese tiempo…

- Bingo - Sonreí ampliamente, sintiendo que tenia la situación bajo control.

- ¿Qué encontraste?

Tomé el mapa y señale un punto en particular de este, no muy lejos de nosotros realmente.

- ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó Beverly.

- Una entrada al sistema de alcantarillas - Respondí mientras le devolvía el mapa a mi amigo - Una vez allí, es muy probable que podamos encontrar una salida de la ciudad, o al menos un acercamiento a los limites de esta.

- ¡Suena bien! - Acordó Leon sonriendo - Buen plan.

Pero por otro lado, Ada dio un suspiro que sonó mas frustrado que cualquier otra cosa. Concluyo que no le agradaba la idea de que hubiera hecho conocimiento público de algo que hasta ahora ella creía ser la única conocedora.

- Propongo que regresemos a buscar a Claire y James tan rápido como podamos, y a cualquier otro que aun este vivo, y entonces, una vez juntos, vayamos para allí y comencemos nuestra búsqueda por una salida.

- Bien por mí.

- Pero no será fácil - Acotó Ben, casi enfureciéndome al hacerme sentir como que me estaba tomando de tonto… y de que él también estaba jugando al tonto.

- ¿Ah, sí? No me digas, porque adivina que… ¡Tú vienes con nosotros!

A pesar del ridículamente sarcástico tono del que hice uso, esta vez la atención fue dirigida al reportero cuya respuesta todos esperaban.

- Ya lo dije: Ni de broma.

Mal íbamos… y mi paciencia se estaba agotando…

- ¡Voy a sacarte a la fuerza si es necesario!

- Honestamente, Ben… - Interrumpió Leon - Ya escuchaste ese grito… ¿De verdad prefieres arriesgarte a recibir una visita de lo que sea que lo haya hecho?

Bien dicho Leon, lastima que eso obviamente no iba a funcionar.

- Tomare el riesgo.

Así era él, prefería huir antes de enfrentar. Pero su peor error seria haber huido a un callejón sin salida…

- ¡Tu cobardía solo te llevará a tu muerte! - Grite nuevamente, y esta vez si llamé la atención, sumándole una mirada ofensiva por parte de mi 'reportero favorito'

- ¿Por qué no te preocupas por ti mismo? - Me contestó con rencor - Demasiado valiente para no saber a lo que te estas enfrentando…

Una ligera sorpresa abrió un poco mis ojos… para luego dejar espacio a una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa…

- ¿Lo dices por la criatura que hizo ese grito?

Silencio… las miradas variaban de mi hacia Ben, quien ya sabia, por mi expresión, que la pregunta era capciosa…

- Porque para tu conociendo: Yo y "él" YA nos hemos encontrado.

La sorpresa no fue para menos, luego de unos cuantos "¿Uh?"s, "¿Qué?"s y "¿Cómo?"s transcurridos en solo instantes, opté por ponerme de pie…

- ¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso, Alex? - Cuestiono Leon, con una mezcla de preocupación y enojo.

- Pregúntale a Beverly - Conteste mirándolo a él y luego a la tímida rubia que bajó la mirada - Ni en cien años podría olvidar ese grito…

Dejando a mi compañero de lado con sus cuestiones y nuestra amiga, me acerque a la celda, tomando uno de los barrotes con mi mano derecha y mirando a los ojos al hombre que ya no sabia como mirarme. Tome aire…

- Él va a venir, Ben. Desconozco sus motivos, pero ya ha intentado antes entrar a la estación de policía, y lo habría logrado de no ser porque pude bloquear su camino. - Me detuve para tomar aire nuevamente… el miedo estaba gravado en sus ojos - Y adivina por dónde estaba viniendo…

Por un segundo parecía que iba a decir o preguntar algo… cuando repentinamente sumó dos mas dos y se dio cuenta de la respuesta, así como Ada.

- ¿¡El acueducto?

Con un poco de pena por tener que decirlo, baje ligeramente la cabeza, suspire con los ojos cerrados, y luego la mire, asintiéndole solamente con la mirada y un ligero movimiento.

- Pero entonces… - Comenzó Beverly…

Volví a asentir en silencio…

- No hay otra alternativa - Concluyó Leon.

Era mejor así, prefería a que supieran lo necesario y sospecharan lo que quisieran. Como dije antes, no podía dejar nada al azar… mientras mas dudas estuvieran cubiertas mejor. Íbamos a tener que enfrentarlo… eventualmente…

Mi pecho me dolía sin relación a las heridas recibidas, pero tenia que ser fuerte. Le habría dado a Ben la posibilidad de elegir, de decidir (aunque no me hubiera detenido hasta convencerlo) de venir con nosotros y luchar por vivir… o de quedarse a morir. Pero… la ultima vez que había hecho eso… digamos que había tenido muy mala suerte… o un destino degenerado. De una forma u otra, mi decisión estaba tomada.

- Leon - Llame seriamente volteando a él, mi mirada dejándole en claro que no bromeaba - Toma la escopeta y vuela el candado.

Él dio miradas a todos antes de devolverla a mí. Simultáneamente, yo me hice a un lado mientras que él daba dos pasos al frente tomando el Rémington de su hombro. Beverly se cubrió los oídos y Ada, con quien intercambie una mirada mas, retrocedió brevemente.

- Atrás - Advirtió Leon con el arma ya apuntada, pero…

- ¡E-Espera! - Gritó Ben repentinamente… y llevó la mano a su bolsillo.

No sabia si sentirme complacido, sorprendido o ambos, y creo que los demás estaban igual, salvo que en Ada la palabra no seria complacida sino su antónimo. Nuestro nuevo compañero tomó sacó la llave de su pantalón, y lenta e inseguramente, la colocó en la cerradura, abriendo finalmente la puerta… saliendo de la jaula con un reprimido deseo de poder volar. Levantó el rostro a nosotros y, suspirando, finalmente dijo…

- Voy con ustedes.

Leon y Beverly sonrieron, estrechando manos con el reportero y presentándose ante él, procediendo luego a entregarle la Beretta e instruirlo ligeramente en su uso, pasando entonces el rifle al cuidado de Ada, quien a pesar de todo no se veía muy complacida, recordándome de que tenia que seguir vigilándola, y pensándolo bien… ahora mas que nunca.

Yo tampoco estaba sonriendo, pero no porque no estuviera contento con los resultados… sino que tenia miedo del futuro. Ahora tenía a alguien mas a quien debía cuidar, obviamente no estaría solo, pero aun así…

- _¡No!_ - Me recordé a mi mismo cerrando los ojos -_ Este es el camino que yo elegí… sin remordimientos. Voy a hacerme cargo de lo que sea necesario… no importa lo que pase…_

Mientras Leon le explicaba a Ada sobre el retorno por nuestros dos compañeros faltantes, sin mencionar el superviviente aun perdido en esta mansión del terror, Ben me dio una mirada que no pude leer… pero yo le debía unas palabras.

- Lo siento - Le susurre, sorprendiéndolo un poco - Pero no podría soportar perder a alguien mas…

Él me entendió.

Lo irónicamente cierto es que, aunque no lo podría decir, le debía esta victoria a mi querida "amiga intima", por haberme dado la clave para archivar este complicado logro. Digamos que tuve que copiar su técnica, pero un atractivo físico o sexual no es el único método de seducción. Esta vez… el miedo fue mi arma para persuadir a Ben y, quizás por experiencia o por mera fortuna, había sido un éxito… y finalmente sintiendo la satisfacción que esto me daba, pude sonreír.

- ¿Vamos? - Preguntó Leon, quizás como cumpliendo el rol de líder que las circunstancias le habían asignado. Solo deseaba que las hormonas dejaran de distraerlo cada dos por tres.

Todos afirmamos… y seguimos adelante.


	17. Chronology

_**Chronology**_

_Conoce a tu enemigo… mas que a ti mismo… y obtendrás la victoria…_

Me dolía la cabeza, no tanto, pero era algo con lo que venia cargando desde hace mas de lo que puedo recordar, y ya estaba volviéndose insoportable. Pero aun así… mi determinación o mi deseo de vivir (y miedo a morir) me guiaban a ignorar el dolor, incluso si eso significaba el sentir mi cabeza a punto de explotar mas tarde. Tal vez era imprudencia o estupidez, pero tampoco podía tomar todas las decisiones correctas en esta noche. Como todos, solo podía esforzarme por dar lo mejor de mi mismo… y era precisamente en eso en lo que me estaba esmerando ahora.

Con mi arma en mis manos, así como todos, avanzábamos lentamente y atentos a nuestros alrededores. Leon al frente, conmigo y Ada siguiéndole de cerca, y detrás de nosotros Beverly y Ben. Este ultimo y sus claros nervios haciéndome considerar la opción de dejarlo sin arma por su propio bien…

Pero teniendo la ventaja de que ahora éramos mas y prácticamente todos estaban atento, me di la libertad de ponerme a reflexionar sobre un asunto crucial, no por mi situación personal, sino por el bien de todos.

Había algo… raro. La manera en la que sucedían las cosas, el orden de los eventos y como las sorpresas se mezclaban con las expectativas. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien…

Si bien al comienzo yo había deseado aferrarme al destino para que este me garantizara la supervivencia, termine por darme cuenta lo cruel que este estaba siendo en realidad… y que no me gustaba para nada ir de la mano de aquel que dejaba morir a otros atrás. Tan pronto me di cuenta de eso, deje mi cobarde posición atrás junto al tan susodicho destino. Siempre pude estar delante de él… solo me faltaba el valor…

Sin embargo, debo admitir que una parte egoísta de mi sentía remordimientos por tales decisiones, que prácticamente había sido dejar de lado una segura salvación, pero cada vez que pensaba en eso, me decía a mi mismo que no tenia de que preocuparme, y que mis queridos aliados reemplazarían ese egocéntrico escape desvergonzado. Inocentemente, aunque quizás un poco ingenuo, quería creer que a pesar de todas las complicaciones, ellos serian mi fe y mi esperanza.

Pero eso no era ninguna razón para tranquilizarme, ya que así como ellos podían salvarme, yo podría condenarlos si no jugaba mis cartas correctamente, y ahora que estábamos atravesando un episodio completamente desconocido, era crucial que pudiera predecir tantas posibilidades como fuera posible si quería estar preparado. Si bien las posibilidades ante lo desconocido eran infinitas, mientras mas tuviera en cuenta, mas seguros estaríamos…

Especialmente cuando las circunstancias podían ser tan complicadas como estaban por ponerse…

Habiendo concluido poco y nada, como de costumbre, me vi obligado a detener mis pensamientos ante la presencia de una amenaza. Apenas estábamos saliendo del sótano, luego de una segunda visita a la armería para brindarle unos paquetes y un cinturón para cartuchos de rifle a Ada, y ahora entrando al corredor del nordeste de la estación, cuanto entonces vimos entrar, por una de las tantas ventanas rotas, a uno mas, solo uno mas de los tantos muertos vivientes que poblaban esta ciudad. Solo uno mas de esta "población" en la cual nosotros éramos los intrusos. Considerándolo así, por mas que ellos fueron los infectados, el parásito… el virus de esta ciudad éramos en realidad nosotros. Curiosa pero no sorprendentemente, mi reacción ante ellos seguía la misma escala que había seguido cuando todo esto no era mas que un juego: Cada vez daban menos impresión… y aunque todavía no me daba cuenta, aquello me asustaba mas que cualquier ciudadano normal de este infierno. Acostumbrarse al infierno… ¿A qué podría llevarte? Por esto y mas yo me preguntaba, a pesar de que Leon, Ada y yo ya nos habíamos alineado y teníamos listas nuestras armas, si realmente necesitaba, debía o valdría la pena el preocuparme y alarmarme.

Leon y Ada seguían igual que siempre…

El zombi cayó de llenó al suelo, sumándole a sus heridas las que los vidrios desparramados podrían causarle, y luego levantándose como si nada hubiera ocurrido, y eso es porque, desde su punto de vista, realmente nada había ocurrido. Solo ocurriría algo si él… no quería no pensarlo… era algo que no podía permitir… pero que, idiotamente, ya había permitido.

Leon disparó… y falló, porque el zombi se había movido torpe pero repentinamente. Lo oí murmurar algo entre dientes, pero sin darle importancia, puse mi poca experiencia en práctica y ataque… el disparo recordándome que llevaba un buen tiempo desde la última vez que había hecho esto. Había apuntado a la cabeza, pero no fui tan certero y el ataque solo golpeó su cien causando daño mínimo y un poco mas de torpeza en su recorrido hacia nosotros. Empecé a apuntar nuevamente, esta vez a su pecho y pensando usar disparo triple, pero Ada se adelantó dando un disparo certero justo en la garganta, lo cual llevó al zombi a caer de espaldas contra el suelo… pero aun no estaba muerto.

Sin embargo, mi compañero policial corrió hacia él y violentamente lo detuvo en el suelo apoyándole el pie en el pecho. El una vez humano trató de combatir por liberarse y hasta morder la pierna de su opresor, pero mi camarada apuntó rápidamente y disparó. Una mancha roja quedo alrededor de la cabeza que ya no gemía mas. Su tiempo había finalmente acabado… si es que, a diferencia de nosotros, realmente tenían tiempo.

Ben y Beverly dejaron escapar el aire que venían conteniendo hasta ahora, Ada y yo seguíamos fríos, mi pulso en ningún momento había cambiado.

- Sigamos - Dijo nuestra reciente aliada con seriedad, y creo que un deje de incomodidad.

Sin mas decir, todos continuamos nuestro camino ya recorrido previamente, pero me detuve en cuanto mis zapatillas convirtieron los pedazos de vidrio en fragmentos aun mas pequeños, y entonces recordé las complicaciones que Beverly tuvo la ultima vez que cruzamos por aquí y que ella todavía estaba descalza.

Como yo obstruía el paso por el pasillo, Ben y Beverly, quienes aun estaban detrás de mí, se vieron detenidos igualmente. Mire a la rubia por un instante, y note que ella también estaba considerando su problema, por lo cual decidí ayudarla parándome justo frente a ella, palmeando mi propio hombro por encima del cual la estaba mirando y diciéndole:

- Sube - Pero la palabra sola solo me dio una mirada confusa de ella, por lo cual insistí - Súbete.

Tardó solo tres segundos en entender que le estaba ofreciendo el subirse a mi espalda y que yo la llevaría hasta el otro extremo del pasillo para que no tuviera que pisar descalza este camino que resultaría una tortura para ella, pero su expresión, que varió continuamente, terminó en una de disgusto.

- ¿¡Estas loco? - Exclamó llevándome a voltear hacia ella - ¡De ninguna manera!

Lo siguiente que supe era que estaba recibiendo docena y media de regaños de estilo maternos por una incuestionable amiga que me exigía que recordara mi estado físico y la delicadeza actual de éste, sin olvidar las precauciones que debía tomar y los esfuerzos que tenia que evitar. La oí calladamente y con una mano en la frente hasta que Ada me sacó de esta inofensiva pero ridícula situación.

- ¡Suficiente!

Dejando el Rémington colgando de su hombro y contra su espalda, ella me hizo a un lado gentilmente llegando a estar frente a Beverly, a quien observó de manera intimidante por solo un instante hasta, sin hacer consulta o aviso alguno, tomarla en sus brazos y cargarla contra su pecho hasta el otro extremo del pasillo sin dar crédito a los comentarios de la chica.

Leon solo suspiró, lo cual imité, centrando entonces mi atención en cierto reportero que se encontraba curiosamente silencioso, y para aumentar mi fisgoneo, él estaba frente a la caja eléctrica ubicada a un lado de la ultima ventana, llevando entonces sus dedos índice y pulgar hacia su boca y sacar de allí lo que tardé en reconocer como chicle, el cual utilizo para unir dos cables cortados para luego accionar el interruptor que se encontraba a un lado. Mi curiosidad se transformó en sorpresa cuando repentinamente las destrozadas ventanas fueron cubiertas por paredes metálicas que evitarían la entrada de cualquier otro zombi a esta estación, al menos por esta parte.

- Bien hecho - Dije felicitándolo y considerando darle un poco mas de respeto. Pensándolo bien, tenia que tener en cuenta que, siendo un reportero, era probable que él supiera mucho de muchas cosas. - ¿De dónde sacaste eso? - Agregue.

- Los tenía para entretenerme. - Respondió mostrándome un paquete abierto de chicles en su mano izquierda - ¿Quieres?

- ¿De qué son?

- Menta.

- No, gracias - Nunca me gustó la menta… aunque en realidad estuve a punto de aceptar sin saber porque… aun.

- ¡Hey! - Llamó Leon, apurándonos a seguirles hasta la sección de oficinas del ala este del departamento.

Era aquí donde las cosas comenzarían a ponerse complicadas.

En las oficinas no había nada ofensivo ni particular, salvo por un mas entonado olor a putrefacción debido a los cadáveres dejados por los alrededores anteriormente. Leon se detuvo por un instante para pensar en lo que esperaba fuera la ubicación de camaradas perdidos, pero para mi sorpresa él estaba teniendo en cuentas muchas mas cosas.

- Si Claire y James ya exploraron la Sala de los STARS - Comenzó él, y yo ya tenia un mal presentimiento, uno de tantos que estaba teniendo últimamente - Entonces es posible que ellos estén buscándonos a nosotros también, incluso por éste ala.

Nuevamente lleve una mano a mi frente, sabiendo que lo siguiente, por mas que lo entendiera, no me iba a gustar. No necesitaba que me explicara el resto, pero los demás quizás sí, así que le deje continuar.

- Siendo así, ellos podrían estar cerca de aquí, pero también podrían estar por encimas de nuestras cabezas, y si nosotros vamos al ala oeste y ellos están aquí… entonces… eh… - Se detuvo un instante para buscar las palabras, pero lo resumió con: - Bueno, ustedes entienden lo que quiero decir, ¿Verdad?

No sé porque no respondí al instante, pero nadie habló tampoco, mire al resto uno por uno. Los ojos ampliamente abiertos de Ben delataban su perplejidad. Beverly estaba cabizbaja con una mano en el pecho y la otra sobre esta, evidentemente atemorizada. Ada se mantenía fría como siempre, al obsérvala, ella me devolvió una mirada curiosa.

Simplemente suspire y deje salir por mis labios las palabras que nadie quería ni decir ni oír.

- Entendemos, Leon…

- ¡P-pe-pero-! - Comenzó Ben, sin embargo…

- Me parece correcto - Interrumpió Ada con una sonrisa optimista que me sorprendió y confundió - ¿Cómo hacemos entonces? ¿Nos dividimos en dos grupos?

- ¡Pero… juntos estaremos mucho mas seguros! - Continuó Ben.

- Es verdad - Agregó Beverly.

- Pero no podemos arriesgar a perder el rastro de nuestros compañeros. - Contradijo Leon - Tenemos que reunirnos con ellos pronto, o de lo contrario, esos monstruos que ahora están bajo nuestros pies podrían encontrarlos y…

- Es verdad - Afirmé yo - Es necesario actuar rápidamente, y también podemos acordar un punto de reunión. Una vez estemos todos juntos partiremos cuanto antes, y eventualmente lograremos salir de esta ciudad.

- Bien dicho, Alex - Contestó Leon, mirando luego a Ben y Beverly - No teman, todo estará bien.

- Veamos… - Inició Ada - Creo que lo mejor será que un grupo explore el piso superior y otro en el que estamos. ¿Verdad?

- Es verdad - Afirmó Leon - Además, tenemos una escalera hacia el segundo piso justo detrás de esa puerta - Dijo señalando a la salida hacia el pequeño patio.

- Pero… ¿Quién irá con quien? - Preguntó Beverly tímidamente.

- Mmm… ustedes tres ya tienen mas tiempo juntos - Dijo Ada refiriéndose obviamente a Leon, a Beverly y a mi - Por lo cual creo que juntos trabajaran mejor. Mientras, Ben y yo podremos arreglárnoslas.

Todos teníamos miradas inseguras con respecto a tal sugerencia, especialmente Ben, ya sea por desconfiar de la asiática o por miedo a quedar en el grupo mas chico. Pero yo, aunque lograba disimularlo, estaba casi en pánico. Aquella sugerencia de Ada no era realmente por conveniencia general… ¡Era para estar a solas con Ben! Ella aun tenía información que extraer de él, y estaba mas que seguro de que dejar a estos dos juntos no probaría absolutamente nada bueno, probablemente peor. Tenia que evitar que tal decisión fuera tomada cuanto antes, dar alguna razón por la cual ellos no deberían ir juntos…

Lo logre de pura casualidad.

- No estoy tan seguro de que eso sea lo correcto - Comenté llamando la atención, solo esperaba que mi argumento fuera adecuado - Ada… ¿Has estado aquí antes?

- No - Contestó ella simplemente y a mi casi se me escapa una sonrisa.

- ¿Conoces el lugar?

- Eh… vagamente - Sus ojos me mostraron su desconfianza.

- ¿Y tu, Ben? - Continué escondiendo una sonrisa.

El reportero simplemente se encogió de hombros, yo no podía estar mas conforme. Para este instante, creo que ya todos entendían lo que quería decir. Debo admitir que tenia un alto miedo, pero tome aliento y traté de sonar lo mas serio y convincente posible.

- Siendo así, no creo que ustedes dos puedan manejarse adecuadamente por la estación. Leon esta mas familiarizado con el lugar y tiene conocimientos al respecto, yo, por mi parte, he memorizado el mapa. Por ende, pienso que lo mejor será que nosotros dos vayamos en distintos grupos. - Me detuve un segundo, dando a entender que estaba mirando a todos pretendiendo hacer un análisis que ya había hecho antes. Trate de sonar lo mas convincente posible a pesar de que mis propias decisiones me asustaban - Ada, Beverly y Leon, ustedes exploren este piso. Ben y yo exploraremos arriba. Nos reuniremos en el hall, un punto que Claire y James, de estar en el ala oeste, inevitablemente tendrán que cruzar. - Nuevamente di una observación al grupo, por el momento todos se veían sorprendidos. Suspire y con aun mas nervios exclamé: - ¿Alguna objeción?

Estaba seguro de que iba a recibir al menos una. Ada no parecía estar buscando una forma de responderme, pero sabia que estaba buscándola sin éxito; Ben me miraba de manera preocupada, recelosa y acusadora, todas en una, lo cual me preocupaba considerando que era a quien había elegido como compañero; Beverly se la pasaba mirándonos a todos continuamente y con un deje de nerviosismo; Leon se mantenía callado, con su arma colgando en su mano derecha y la izquierda sobre su cintura, la mirada centrada en el suelo.

La esperada objeción… vino por parte de quien menos esperaba…

- No estoy de acuerdo - Expresó Leon mirándome directamente a los ojos y ganándose la atención de todos.

- ¿Qué? - Dije claramente sorprendido.

- No me parece correcto, Alex.

Definitivamente no entendía. Podía esperar una objeción de Ada con el objetivo de quedar a solas con Ben, o por parte de Ben y Beverly exigiendo que nos mantuviéramos en grupo… ¿Pero de Leon? Él era de quien mas esperaba la aprobación, sin mencionar que fue él quien propuso que nos separáramos.

- Pero… ¿Por qué?

- Porque tu y Ben estarían muy inseguros estando solos. Honestamente, Alex, sé que le estas tomando buena iniciativa, ¿Pero acaso has usado un arma en tu vida?

Era una objeción tan correcta como inesperada. Por un segundo pensé en mentirle diciéndole que tenía mas experiencia de la que él pensaba, pero estaba seguro de que no me creería, no solo porque mi inexperiencia era claramente obvia, sino también por el hecho de que él había descubierto mis mentiras, en una situación muy parecida a esta. Por eso y mas… tenia el presentimiento, no, estaba seguro de que si lo volvía a hacer, él se daría cuenta.

Suspire y me encogí de hombros admitiendo mi derrota, comenzando a preguntarme como querría Leon que nos separáramos entonces. Por el momento, él solo comprobó lo mismo en Ben, quien respondió de la misma manera que yo. Trate de buscar una forma de convencer a Leon de que nosotros estaríamos bien, pero…

- No solo eso - Me dijo directamente - Tu estado físico también deja mucho que desear.

- ¡E-Estoy bien! - Replique sintiéndome ligeramente ofendido, aunque estaba mas bien preocupado de que mi actuación hasta este momento no haya sido nada buena.

Silenciosamente, Leon dio dos pasos para acercarse a mí y apoyó una mano en mi hombro, particularmente cerca del cuello, donde sorpresivamente aplicó presión contra mis músculos… y ya fuera por la sorpresa o la tensión no pude evitar el mostrar una mueca causada por el pronunciado dolor que echó a perder toda seguridad que hubiera mostrado hasta el momento. Aunque en realidad… ¿Qué importaba? Por mas que hubiera caminado solo… por mas fuerte que me hubiera demostrado, evidentemente jamás pude engañar a Leon.

El apretón se convirtió en un masaje que hasta me pareció paterno, dejando las armas de lado, su otra mano se colocó en mi hombro bacante, ambas palmas frotándome… sin que yo pudiera saber que tanto me querían transmitir. Él suspiró, sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza baja. Por alguna razón, en esos momentos, a pesar de que ambos teníamos prácticamente la misma altura, me pareció como si él era un tanto mas bajo que yo.

- Alexander…

Yo me encontraba sin palabras… sin saber que decir ni que preguntar. Su voz preocupada y perdida… habiendo dicho mi nombre… ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez… que lo dijo de esa manera?

_- ¿MI nombre?_ - La pregunta me impactó como un golpe…

¿En qué momento…? ¿Cuando fue que empecé a ver este seudónimo como si realmente fuera mi verdadero nombre? ¿Era acaso por las veces que me había presentado con éste… o por las veces que me habían llamado por éste?

Lentamente apoye mi mano derecha sobre la de Leon, causando que él levantara la vista y nuestros ojos se encontraran. Su mirada era mucho mas profundo de lo que recordaba… y realmente no sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así… pero en ese momento, hubiera dado lo que fuera para entender que le ocurría… por saber sus exactos sentimientos en ese instante… ¿Acaso… él tenia miedo de que yo no pudiera lograrlo?

Pero el reloj seguía corriendo.

- Él tiene razón - Dijo Ada - No es seguro que vayan ustedes dos solos. Ciertamente, Leon y yo, por ser los mas preparados, también deberíamos ir en grupos separados.

Esta vez fue a ella a quien miré a los ojos con una impresión contenida, ella me devolvió su mirada, fría y seria… pero aun así, amena. Ante su planteo, sacar lo que podría considerarse la solución ideal fue tan fácil que casi parecía broma de mal gusto, pero lo que me sorprendía y preocupaba era que fuera ella la que estaba proponiendo esto, lo cual me confirmó asintiendo con el rostro, y de paso formando una sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada desafiante en el proceso. Devolví el gesto de asentimiento finalizando entre nosotros esta conversación sin palabras, durante la cual el resto del equipo estuvo mirando a uno u a otro continuamente.

- De acuerdo - Indique mirando nuevamente a Leon, quien sacó sus manos de mis hombros y se paró firmemente nuevamente. - Ada y yo exploraremos arriba, ustedes exploren por aquí abajo.

No estaba seguro de si yo estaría seguro de esta manera, pero a fin de cuentas, realmente no había forma de estar seguro de nada. Estaba en un evento que, a diferencia de otros que he cruzado, no existían en ningún guión preescrito o cronología existente. Incluso si debía lidiar con una flor como Ada: Una rosa cerrada… cuyo florecer esperaba con ansias y terror… pero las flores también tienen espinas…

_- No importa…_

No había caso en cuestionarse si había tomado las mejores decisiones, si quería vivir, lo que importaba era cumplir lo que fuera que me propusiera. Sin importar cual fuera el camino, yo debía cruzarlo, los obstáculos no eran importantes.

No era solo por mi propia vida… es por la de todos.

Leon me miró dudoso, pero creo que logré tranquilizarlo con la mirada. Miró a Ada, quien afirmó segura nuestra decisión, luego a Ben, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros nuevamente y por alguna razón fue hacia un escritorio cercano revisando unas cosas, y por ultimo a Beverly, quien parecía sumergida en su propio mundo.

- Beverly - Le llamó.

- Yo… - Comenzó ella, sonando muy nerviosa, hasta que repentinamente clavó su mirada en mí y su tono cambio radicalmente - ¡Yo voy con ustedes!

No sabia si debía sorprenderme o no, pero nadie presente pudo esconder al menos un poco de asombro. Por un segundo pensé que iba a decir algo mas, a pedir aprobación quizás, un "¿Esta bien?" o quizás "¿De acuerdo?", pero no. Su mirada se mantuvo determinada.

Leon y yo nos miramos, y él me confirmó su autorización moviendo la cabeza, y ya sea por complicidad, inseguridad o democracia, miré a Ada solicitando su opinión. Ella me miró, y entonces realizó la pregunta antes que yo:

- ¿Estas segura?

- ¡Lo estoy! - Contestó sin dejar pasar ni siquiera un segundo.

- Bien por mí, entonces.

Ben regresó del escritorio con una página de impresora entre las manos con algo escrito en grande, se dirigió hacia la última puerta que cruzamos y, luego de verificar que estuviera bien cerrada, pego la página contra la puerta usando otro chicle. Solo entonces notamos que la pagina decía: "Claire y James: No crucen esta puerta, los estamos buscando en el resto del edificio" firmada abajo con los nombres de todos nosotros. Mire a Leon una vez mas…

- ¿Tu y Ben estarán bien juntos?

- Sí, no te preocupes. Creo que será mejor así, cuida a las chicas.

- Yo estoy listo - Comentó el reportero con la Beretta en una mano y un clip en la otra, aunque dejando ver deliberadamente un deje de nerviosismo en su voz.

Mire una vez mas a Beverly, y la determinación en sus ojos me dejo en claro que esto seria lo correcto.

- Nos veremos en el hall - Dije con fe… ¿Pero a quien estaba tratando de convencer, a ellos o a mí mismo?

- Nos vemos - Respondió mi amigo mientras colocaba dos balas sueltas en el cargador de la mágnum para rellenarlo.

Mientras todos empezaban a movilizarse, opte por hacer lo mismo tomando una bala suelta de mi bolsillo y, tal y como Leon me había enseñado, colocarla directamente en el cargador a través de la pistola…

Justo cuando estaba terminando mis músculos se entumecieron ante el sonido de una puerta abriéndose abruptamente a mis espaldas e instantemente después Beverly gritando. Volteé hacia la salida al patio, viendo entonces, para mi horror, a Ada acorralada contra la esquina forcejeando contra un zombi en uniforme policial que quería saciarse con ella. No sé si fue por estar 'acostumbrado' a este infierno o si fue el miedo de perder a mi compañera, pero creo que no pude reaccionar mejor: Salí disparado hacia ellos sin que hubieran pasado ni tres segundos de forcejeo y empujé al cadáver con mi mano izquierda contra la pared, manteniéndolo allí. El caníbal bajó su cabeza tentado por la carne fresca de mi brazo y mano, aun contra su torso, pero rápidamente interpuse la pistola contra su orificio bucal… y dispare. No lo mató, pero no importó, su cabeza chocó contra la pared, y durante el segundo que duró allí, Ada colocó el cañón del rifle contra su cien y, justo cuando me estaba alejando, un terrible estruendo retumbó en toda la oficina y una efímera pero terrible ráfaga hizo llover la sangre y los sesos, dejando solo un cadáver decapitado que cayó a mis pies.

- ¿¡Que mier-? - Gritó Leon volviendo al corto corredor nuevamente.

Beverly vomitó a mi lado, Ada estaba retomando el aliento y yo me sentía firme por la adrenalina, la tensión de Leon se aflojó al ver el tranquilizantemente incompleto cadáver del zombi cuya pistola ensangrentada yo había tomado anteriormente. Me juré a mi mismo que seria la ultima vez que creería que un muerto no podría convertirse en zombi sin importar cuan herido estuviera, y que de aquí en mas gastaría una bala en la frente de quien fuera por precaución.

- Nunca habrás una puerta sin tener el arma lista - Comenté suspirando, el mensaje iba para todos - Nadie salió herido - No iba a contar a nuestro enemigo en esto, claro. Nuevamente repetí nuestra decisión conclusiva: - Nos vemos en el hall - y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta aun abierta, las chicas, ya recuperadas, me siguieron cerrando luego la puerta y separándonos ya del otro grupo.

El aire frió me pegó fuerte, probablemente porque estaba sudando mucho, pero se sentía bien librarse un poco del olor a muerte de la oficina, incluso el aroma del humo que llegaba desde el incendio en el helipuerto era preferible a esto.

Caminé al frente, con varias razones de las cuales no todas podía comprender. Sin embargo, bastó solo con subir tres escalones para detenerme, causando desconcierto en mis compañeras.

Las piernas me estaban matando…

Gruñí en silencio e ignore el dolor, diciéndome a mi mismo que era mi culpa por no haber sido precavido últimamente, cuando pude reposar durante la discusión, por ende, debía hacerme cargo de mis errores y seguir adelante. No quería que las chicas se enteraran…

Tratando de no pensar en el dolor, me concentré en mi actual desconcierto: La cronología de los eventos, un elemento que podría determinar si viviríamos o moriríamos esta noche. Algunos de estos sucesos aparentemente solo ocurrieron a la hora, minuto y segundo que tuvieron que ocurrir, como la llegada del helicóptero que pudo haber aplastado a James, la trágica muerte de Kendo, o la aparición adelantada de Ada, ya que si me lo ponía a pensar, de no haber sido por mi "infarto", nuestro encuentro con ella podría fácilmente haber sido como estaba predestinado a ser. Podría decirse que fue esta cronología de tiempo lo que me permitió salvar a James y a Beverly, ya que fue por adelantarme a esta que pude tener el tiempo necesario para salvarlos a ambos, pero también, con los tantos cambios que había hecho, ahora seria muy difícil de que pudiera pasar algo que yo pudiera predecir, ya que los elementos no se encontrarían en el mismo lugar y al mismo tiempo, si no fuera por que mas allá de la cronología de tiempo, aparentemente existía otra cronología… la de causa y consecuencia.

A pesar de la ruptura en el orden de eventos acorde al tiempo, otros eventos seguían ocurriendo, contra y a favor de las expectativas simultáneamente. Los casos mas notables eran los relacionados con el terrible causante de esta pesadilla. La primera ocasión fue la muerte de Irons, cuando él apareció sin que lo esperara… ¿Y cómo esperarlo? Yo había llegado hasta aquella sala de torturas mucho antes de lo que él debía hacerlo, anteponiéndome, acorde a mi juicio, a cualquier otro evento que tuviera lugar en aquella habitación… sin embargo, ese monstruo estuvo ahí… cumpliendo su rol como debía, o como debería haberlo hecho en su debido momento. De una forma u otra lo hizo, y no podía entender como… ¿Fue acaso la batalla que ocurrió allí lo que lo llamó? ¿Se guió por el sonido de los gritos? ¿O acaso él había estado ahí desde hacia mucho antes, esperando, ya fuera cuando fuera, a que alguien se acercara a esa trampilla y cayera en sus garras? Sentí un escalofrió al considerar la posibilidad de que pude haber sido yo quien cayera en sus garras… pero no, creo que de ninguna manera habría podido ser yo. Irons fue la victima, tal y como estaba predestinado.

Terminando de subir la escalera presencie que puerta del segundo piso no había sido cerrada, pero el viento la había dejado casi como si así fuera. Sin hacer ruido mostré nuestro camino, el oscuro corredor del segundo piso, pero tan pronto entre al cuarto mis oídos captaron un sonido preocupante. Miré a mi derecha, donde había otro cadáver de policía que anteriormente no había tenido la oportunidad de ver, pero lo importante no era ese cuerpo al que difícilmente consideraba una amenaza, sino a quienes se alimentaban de ese cuerpo.

Cuervos... otra especie victima del T-Virus. Pájaros negros como la noche, cinco o seis de ellos, se encontraban picoteando gustosamente el torso del difunto oficial, concentrados en ello y en nada mas, lo cual me llevó a colocar un dedo índice sobre mis labios como señal para Ada y Beverly incluso antes de que pudieran ver a estos posibles agresores, cuyo festín no tenia ninguna intención de interrumpir. Entrando al pasillo, ambas notaron asombradas pero en adecuado silencio a las aves carnívoras, pero con un movimiento del brazo las incite a seguirme haciendo el menor ruido posible. Nuestros pasos inevitablemente hicieron rechinar la vieja madera del suelo, pero ninguno de los pajarracos se dio por enterado o le prestó importancia. Llegamos hasta la puerta abierta que nos llevaba a otro corredor, y con la misma sigiles que llevábamos Ada cerró la dañada entrada una vez todos cruzamos. Nuestra tensión disminuyó considerablemente…

- ¿Claire y James no podrían estar por allí? - Susurró Beverly, obviamente refiriéndose hacia la zona a la que nos llevaría ese corredor. Preocupado empecé a considerar dicha posibilidad y ya me estaba imaginando pelear contra esos cuervos cuando Ada comentó una muy inteligente observación.

- Esos cuervos difícilmente estarían allí si ellos hubieran pasado por aquí.

- Tiene razón - Acordé mirando a Beverly. - Vamos, tenemos que explorar esta zona.

Sobre dicha cronología de causa y consecuencia, también debía considerar la segunda intervención de aquel que eventualmente enfrentaríamos. Dicha 'aparición' sí pude predecir, no porque hubiera llegado a su tiempo, sino porque había llegado justo después de que se dijera lo que se tuvo que decir. Aquel gritó surgió justo después de que Ben hiciera una referencia a su emisor… pero aun así no tenia lógica. Podía entender que dicho grito sucediera eventualmente… ¿Pero precisamente de la manera predestinada? ¿Cuándo yo ya había roto orden temporal?

¿Coincidencia? No lo creo…

Algo no estaba bien… el que esos eventos hubieran ocurrido de la forma que ocurrieron era definitivamente preocupante. Era casi como si ese monstruo nos estuviera esperando en cada locación consignada, casi como si él mismo pudiera predecir nuestros movimientos y saber de nuestras acciones pasadas, presentes y futuras. Era tan ridículo como aterrador…

Pero así como estos eventos habían ocurrido sin obedecer al tiempo… otros también podrían hacerlo, y podía estaba seguro de que yo ya conocía esos eventos que posiblemente ocurrirían. Era por ello que tenia que pensar en toda posible amenaza que podría surgir de esa manera… por el bien de todos.

Ahora, para mi y mis amigas, el camino estaba dividido en dos: El camino hacia la sala de Irons y la puerta hacia la bodega polvorienta…

- Ustedes dos revisen esa puerta - Dije autoritaria pero consentidoramente - Yo revisaré la oficina de Irons.

Ambas chicas se miraron la una a la otra, Beverly evidentemente insegura, pero no iba a aceptar ninguna protesta esta vez. El dejar a Ada sola era una opción que no iba a considerar, razones me sobraban, y tampoco era como que Beverly podría valerse por su cuenta. Incluso si esto significaba que tendría que estar solo… algo que no me gustaba para nada.

Para denotar mi convicción sobre mis decisiones, comencé a caminar con dolorosa prisa hacia la oficina del difunto y corrupto jefe policial. Las escenas de la batalla ocurrida aquí reviviendo en mi mente una vez pude contemplar el increíble desorden que había aquí… lo cual me llevaba a recordar que existía una tercera cronología: La totalmente nueva.

Mas allá de lo que yo pudiera predecir, existían eventos que ahora se encontraban totalmente fuera de mi agüero. La ubicación de nuestros compañeros extraviados era una de ellas, y otra era…

Me paré justo debajo del agujero en el techo… mirando al cielo negro de Raccoon, un par de nubes pasajeras y una pálida luna llena… el frió viento golpeándome en la cara… era una brisa nostálgica. Este era el orificio causado por la entrada de nuestro brutal enemigo: Mr. X…

¿Cómo podría haber predicho su llegada? Cuando en realidad él jamás había caído en esta habitación. De haberlo sabido, hubiera hecho todo lo que estuviera en mi poder para evitar nuestro encuentro con él… pero fue imposible para mi hacerlo, yo estuve al mismo nivel que todos los demás en ese momento, así como ellos, no pude hacer nada para evitarlo… ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué era que ese monstruo había caído AQUI? ¿Había realmente una razón y una causa? Tenía que haberla (O al menos eso quería creer), pero estaba mas allá de mi comprensión…

Las consecuencias de nuestra ignorancia fueron la batalla que dejo a este salón en ruinas. Clips y cartuchos de balas, manchas de sangre, decenas de grietas y mueblería destrozada decoraban el sitio… mis ojos se centraron en un punto en particular: En las dos abolladuras, una en suelo y otra en la pared, que mi cuerpo dejó como huella por el impacto causado por la agresión mas inhumana que recibí en esta noche, ¡No! Ese golpe… fue lo mas extremo que le ocurrió a mi cuerpo en toda mi vida. Mi pulso se aceleró… y cada parte de mí tembló en pánico al recordar la sensación. Mis músculos, tensos como piedras, siendo sometidos a semejante presión. Mi sangre que recorría mis venas a toda velocidad… llegando casi a detenerse por completo mientras mis ojos se cerraban. Un instante yo estaba tan vivo como se puede estar, con la adrenalina y la emoción palpitando hasta en la última célula de mi ser, y al siguiente… acostado en la delgada línea que divide a la vida y la muerte… ¿Cómo explicarlo? No podía encontrar las palabras… ni siquiera puedo creer que yo realmente sobreviví a tal golpe… un golpe que sabía podría fácilmente matar a una persona… ¿Por qué sobreviví? ¿Por qué YO sobreviví cuando otros no habrían podido lograrlo? ¿Un ángel guardián acaso… o era mi propia esperanza de vivir?

_- Tonterías…_

¿Esperanza de vivir? ¡Ganas de morirme era lo que tenía! Morirme y terminar con esta horrible pesadilla. Pero aun así, a pesar de todo… la muerte no se me fue concebida. En cambio… me obsequiaron otra cosa, algo que yo había perdido: La determinación por vivir, un regalo que mi querida ángel guardiana me obsequio. Me pregunto ahora… ¿Lo habrá visto ella en ese instante? Mi deseo de vivir y mi deseo de morir… fusionándose en aquel instante… en el cual mis ojos se centraban en los de ella… mi ángel.

_- Claire…_

De haber muerto… no habría podido desear ninguna otra cosa mas que sus ojos como lo ultimo que habría visto… como el recuerdo de mi muerte… ¡Pero no! Yo no había muerto… jamás morí. Estoy vivo, y debo seguir viviendo, por mí y por todos. Morir en realidad es muy fácil en comparación a lo que conllevan los caminos de la vida, pero eran esos caminos, los difíciles, los que yo había elegido recorrer. A fin de cuentas, el ser humano por naturaleza es masoquista… pero no estaba solo en mi masoquismo.

Tenia que seguir. No había tiempo para cuestionarme el pasado ni andar pensando en estas cosas. Si había un sueño, una aspiración, entonces no tenía nada que esperar. Era hora de actuar, hora de encontrar a Claire, a James…y a Sherry.

La última superviviente en este departamento de esperanza y desesperación. La mas pequeña y a la vez la mas cercana al origen de este infierno… pero aun así, completamente inocente. Alguien mas a quien debíamos salvar y cuidar, y yo, conociendo dos de las tres cronologías, cargaba con la mayor parte de la responsabilidad, y admito que no soy precisamente un ejemplo de persona responsable. No puedo considerarme a mi mismo un héroe… pero tampoco puedo abandonar a alguien que necesita de mí ni ver a alguien sufriendo ante mí y no hacer nada al respecto si puedo, mi masoquismo también tiene un límite: los demás.

Usaría hasta el último fragmento de mi conocimiento por ellos. Yo sabia donde podía encontrarla, no con completa certeza, pero tenia que cerciorarme. Deje esta habitación en ruinas pasando al blanco corredor cuyo ambiente muerto solo era contradicho por la estatua del tigre que parecía capaz de cobrar vida en cualquier momento. Una irónica y simbólica representación del camino que había elegido tomar. Este pasillo me llevaría hasta una sala de armaduras, símbolo de protección, que terminaban en una pequeña recamara de comodidad… que en realidad no era otra cosa mas que un callejón sin salida.

La puerta a aquel sitio estaba ahora frente a mí… y acorde a las dos cronologías que yo conocía, era aquí donde Sherry estaba, donde el destino guiaría a Claire, si yo no me habría puesto en su camino. Ahora yo debería completar ese camino. Apoyé mi mano sobre el picaporte… y abrí la puerta.

No estaba esperando nada realmente, o quizás era que no sabia que esperar. Fue por eso que esto me tomó por sorpresa: El peor aroma que había sentido en toda mi vida. El aire en el pasillo había sido relativamente limpio… pero en esta habitación el hedor era lo suficientemente fuerte como para espantar hasta las moscas. Yo no entendía, no comprendía, no veía nada raro a ambos lados de las armaduras alineadas cuadriculadamente… y eso me asustaba. Apunte el arma a uno de los puntos por los que algún ente enemigo podría salir, mi mano izquierda tomando el cuchillo de mi campera, preparándome para cualquier cosa.

Sin dejar de mirar constantemente a ambos lados, afiné mi oído para captar el peligro que mis ojos no encontraban… pero no logre escuchar nada. El silencio era absoluto, mi olfato era lo único que me indicaba que había peligro… y no fue la primera vez que deseaba que alguno de mis cinco sentidos me estuviera engañado.

Pero no podía quedarme quieto esperando a que lo que fuera que estuviera aquí viniera por mí. Lentamente caminé por un costado del cuadrado de armaduras, con otras como estas a mis costados y espalda. Llegué hasta la otra esquina, aun sin ver nada en particular salvo por el factor de que la luz de la habitación continua, el callejón sin salida, estaba apagada.

Yo ya estaba empapado en sudor frió ante los acumulados miedos. Este olor… mas el paradero y bienestar de Sherry… ¿Estaba realmente ella aquí? ¿Había escuchado mis pasos y el momento en el que abrí la puerta?

De una forma u otra… ¿QUÉ era esta peste? Era peor que cualquier zombi o criatura de este pueblo, ni siquiera cuando había sujetado a Brad se había sentido tan mal. Para colmo, estando ya casi en la arcada que dividía el cuarto de armaduras con el próximo, el olor se había intensificado, dejándome en claro, para mi desgracia, que provenía de aquel callejón cerrado. Ni siquiera había luz allí… si entraba, lo que fuera que hubiera allí, ya sea la niña u otra cosa, me vería a mí antes de que yo pudiera verlo. Ya casi estaba rezando por que fuera Sherry…

Silencio… maldito silencio. Como hubiera preferido algún sonido antes que esto, ya fuera los pasos asustados de ella o el gemido de un zombi, lo que fuera antes que este endemoniado silencio. No quiera entrar allí… estaba aterrado, pero tenia que hacerlo. Di un paso mas al frente… y entonces mi pie chocó contra algo. Mi corazón dio un salto…

Miré al suelo… encontrando frente a mí decenas y docenas de cartuchos vacíos de balas disparadas… aumentando mi desconcierto, y sin poder comprender para nada de lo que ocurría. Mis dos miedos aumentaban: El miedo por mi vida, mi deseo de vivir, y el miedo por la vida de Sherry, mi deseo de morir. Pero incluso cuando dos adversarios se igualan en fuerza, si la batalla es muy brutal, uno puede rendirse para evitar mas sufrimiento imprudente… de esa forma, cansado de este pánico, reafirmé mis armas y di un brinco al frente apuntando inmediatamente hacia la oscuridad, mi mano temblaba de nervios, y mi cuchillo atacaría inmediatamente a cualquier cosa que saltara hacia mi de entre las sombras.

Pero nada… ni siquiera un maldito zombi, y el único ruido era mi apresurada respiración. Esperé por algo, creo que hasta quería que lo que fuera que estuviera causando esa peste saltará hacia mí… ¡Pero nada! Controlé mi respiración, pero aun así no pude escuchar NADA… ¿¡Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿¡Qué rayos había en esta podrida habitación? Me moría de ganas por jalar el gatillo y disparar al azar, pero, aunque ya encontraba muy difícil de creer que Sherry estuviera aquí, la simple posibilidad me prohibía hacer tal acto imprudente.

Sin siquiera soltar el cuchillo, manoseé esquizofrénico la pared buscando el bendito interruptor de luz, hasta encontrarlo y accionarlo de un golpe que creo que llegó a romperlo, pero al menos la luz se había activado.

Mi tensión se transformó absolutamente en asco…

Mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente, la repugnancia me estaba invadiendo, aunque me prácticamente me estuviera adaptado a los zombis… nada se comparaba con esto… y hubiera vomitado todo de no ser porque no tenía nada que devolver, pero la sensación de dicho acto no faltó en mi garganta, llevándome por reflejo a poner mi mano cerca de mi boca mientras se me escapaba un grito de asquerosidad, me cubrí los ojos por un segundo pero instantáneamente volví a mirar aquella degenerada abominación murmurando maldiciones por todo este calvario y tormento a mis tres sentidos de alerta, mientras que nuevas preguntas llenaban mi cabeza…

_- ¿¡De donde salió este monstruo?_

Ni rastro de la niña que venia a salvar. En cambio, me encontré a mi mismo pestañando constantemente por debatirme entre si mirar o no a lo que estaba en su lugar. Mis brazos, con las armas en las manos, aun me temblaban.

Frente a mí se encontraba muerto, destrozado, desgarrado y parcialmente derretido un claro ejemplar de algo que jamás debería haber existido: La deformada mutación originada del embrión implantado por un ser infectado por el arma que jamás debió ser inventada: El G-Virus.

Similar a los que recordaba, y aun así diferente. Su brazo derecho era tres veces mi tamaño, terminando en una mezcla de mano y garra, con algunos dedos humanos y otros monstruosos. Su otro brazo, presumiblemente mas pequeño, no estaba, o se había derretido o quedó debajo del resto del cuerpo, no me interesaba el comprobarlo. Dicho cuerpo… se encontraba ya muy derretido, pero en su tamaño completo probablemente había ocupado casi toda la habitación. De sus acurrucadas y torcidas piernas, cuya delgadez me hacia preguntarme como podrían haber sostenido algo tan grande, solo quedaban los huesos con la carne derritiéndose. Su cabeza, carente de un ojo, colgaba de un largo cuello, también derritiéndose, y reposaba sobre el brazo mayor. Su espalda (Lo que quedaba del cuerpo) era una colección de bolsas infladas de quien-sabe-que, con lo que parecían gruesos vellos brotando entre estas, algunas de las bolsas estaban reventadas, y de entre estas salía una desfigurada cola que reposaba entre las piernas, curiosamente manteniéndose intacta.

Estaba muerto… la pregunta era desde cuando, y por quien. Había mas que notar en esta habitación: Las paredes estaban cubiertas en sangre y centenares de balas disparadas, tantas y tan distribuidamente que hasta yo podía deducir que tuvo que ser hecho con un arma automática, de la cual pude encontrar un cargador vació dejado en el suelo, el cual guardé conmigo, su forma curva terminó de asegurarme que el tipo de arma era definitivamente el que había pensado, y en toda la noche, solo había visto un arma de ese tipo: El MP5 de James.

Pero esto no terminaba de responder a mis preguntas…

Primero: ¿Cómo había llegado esta criatura aquí? Ya fuera por su tamaño o por su composición, inevitablemente dejaría huellas por donde pasara, pero no había ninguna en la sala de armaduras ni en el corredor blanco… ¿Entonces cómo había llegado aquí? La respuesta la terminé encontrando en el factor de que la chimenea del cuarto estaba algo rota fracturada, haciéndome concluir que esta criatura, que una vez había sido lo suficientemente pequeña como para ser aplastada por mi pie, empezó a crecer precisamente debajo de esa estufa, y de alguna forma había provenido de allí.

Segundo: ¿En quién había sido engendrado el embrión? Los candidatos a haber sufrido ese destino eran Irons y Ben, pero Irons había muerto frente a mis ojos, y Ben estaba en estos momentos con Leon. Incluso si ellos se hubieran encontrado con el padre de esta criatura y este hubiera capturado a Ben, no había forma de que ese parásito hubiera llegado aquí para desarrollarse y librar la batalla que se llevo a cabo aquí en el tiempo que pasó desde la ultima vez que vi a mi reportero amigo. Entonces… ¿Acaso William no había realmente matado a Irons? ¿Seguía él vivo y callado a pesar de los golpes recibidos que yo presencie? Sentí un apretón en el estomago ante la posibilidad de que quizás habría podido salvarle… aunque por otro lado, tal vez no era así y este criatura había sido engendrada dentro de alguien mas… ¿Pero quién?

Mi extrema tensión regresó ante la idea de posiblemente hubiera sido dentro de alguno de los tres sobrevivientes que nos faltaba encontrar. ¿Sherry? No. Por razones que yo conocía, esta criatura definitivamente no podría haber nacido de ella. ¿Claire o James? ¿Y si había sido alguno de ellos? ¿Y si uno de ellos había muerto frente a los ojos del otro, y ante el nacimiento de esta criatura el que aun estuviera vivo había usado el MP5 para eliminarlo? La duda me estaba carcomiendo, casi desesperándome por encontrar una respuesta, recordando entonces que si, en otra posibilidad, el monstruo en realidad había nacido aquí mismo, debería de estar por aquí el cadáver del huésped, algo aun mas desconcertante considerando que ya había recorrido casi toda esta ala y no aun así no había encontrado nada. Me acerqué a la criatura para cerciorarme de que no hubiera nada mas alrededor, y tan nervioso estaba que forcé mi cuerpo y mis sentidos tocando al monstruoso cadáver y moviéndolo con ambos brazos para descubrir lo que hubiera debajo de este: Nada, solo una inmensa mancha de maza descompuesta, restos de larvas seguramente generadas por la criatura, también muertas y descompuestas, mas los aparatos internos del monstruo ahora expuestos ante mi, quitándome de la cabeza la idea de que se hubiera devorado el cuerpo del que salió, pero haciéndome sentir nuevamente las ganas de vomitar.

Su ojo carmesí había sido descubierto… y casi parecía que me estaba mirando. La imagen del patriarca de estos seres se revivió en mi mente… y con ella, el odio que estaba empezando a sentir contra él…

Tantas dudas, tantas especulaciones. Ninguna respuesta certera… ¡Demonios! ¡Al diablo con esto!

Deseando no tener que volver a ver jamás algo como eso, salí de la habitación casi corriendo y cerrando la puerta de un portazo, lo que fuera para librarme de esa peste. Otro elemento que jamás habría podido predecir, otro evento de la tercera cronología de la cual no conocía nada en absoluto… ¿Pero por qué existía esa cronología en primer lugar? ¿Era acaso culpa mía? ¿O por algo mas?

Golpeé la pared del pasillo tratando de desquitarme de mi frustración. Me sentía horriblemente incompetente. Sherry estaba extraviada, y ya no tenia ni idea de donde podría estar ella… ¿Qué pasaría si nos encontrábamos con los demás y, como ya estábamos 'todos' reunidos, el resto optaría por dejar este lugar cuanto antes? ¿Cómo podría decirles que aun había alguien mas que debía ser salvada cuando en realidad ni siquiera le habíamos conocido? Dios mío… ni siquiera podía garantizar que encontraríamos a los demás… ¡Ya que ni siquiera sabia si Claire y James seguían vivos!

A pesar todo… aun no podía entender porque esas tres cronologías estaban separadas. Tal vez fuera por mis propias decisiones, o quizás por algo mas, pero el punto es que existían cosas tan impredecibles para mi como lo era todo para mis amigos, y otras que, cuidadosamente, podría predecir, aunque nunca con absoluta seguridad. ¿Era acaso porque este mundo estaba basado en un videojuego? ¡Aquí también sangramos como en la vida real!

Sangramos… es verdad, y es porque sangramos que apreciamos nuestra sangre, corriendo por nuestras torturadas venas. Yo haría todo lo posible por nuestra supervivencia, los demás también. Las cronologías seguirían corriendo… y de la misma forma, la situación seguía escapándose de mis manos lentamente… algo que me aterraba.

- _Sigue adelante… _- Me dije a mi mismo… sabiendo que era todo lo que podía hacer.

Era algo que jamás olvidaría.


	18. Flower

_**Flower**_

_Cree en los milagros… y ellos sabrán tus sentimientos. Cree en el amor… y conocerás tus propias alas…_

Respirando profundamente en un intento de relajarme caminé con pasos no tan relajados de regresó hasta la sala de Irons, y fue allí donde, ante el no muy lejano y estruendoso sonido del Rémington siendo disparado, olvide toda idea de relajamiento y transformé mi rápido andar en una desesperada corrida cubriendo el salón y el pasillo próximo en solo segundos, abriendo finalmente la puerta a la bodega de un golpe al mismo tiempo que la escopeta portada por Ada era nuevamente disparada, el disparo resonando en todo el cuarto y mandando a su atacante, un Licker, a volar contra la pared no muy lejos de mí, dicho muro ahora con una gran mancha de sangre… el monstruo se dejó caer al suelo.

Mire a las chicas, Ada aun manteniendo su arma en posición y Beverly pegadita a ella por detrás, ellas me devolvieron la mirada solo por un segundo. El Licker dejó escapar un horrible grito que penetró como taladro nuestros oídos. Por un segundo lo consideré su grito de muerte, pero en realidad era un grito por el dolor de estar muriendo, demasiado débil como para seguir peleando. Por su bien y por el nuestro, tomé la pistola y la coloqué contra su cabeza, él no combatió… casi parecía darle la bienvenida a los tres disparos continuos que perforaron su cerebro poniendo fin a su dolor.

Todo el tiempo… íbamos matando monstruos… cuando en realidad todos habían sido humanos una vez. ¿Había realmente mucha diferencia? Cada vez que matábamos poníamos un fin a una cronología, fin a una vida, y la vida no discrimina ni a las mas impuras abominaciones. Si no había discriminado a los humanos…

- Alex - Me llamó Beverly, le devolví una mirada serena.

Ada comenzó a recargar el Rémington, mientras que yo estudiaba el área. La cúpula de cristal en el techo estaba destrozada, sus fragmentos desparramados por todo el suelo. Fácilmente podía visualizar como llegó ese Licker a este cuarto, no solo por la evidencia, sino porque este era otro conocido suceso de la cronología de causa y consecuencia, uno que desgraciadamente había olvidado prever.

No me había dado cuenta hasta entonces, pero repentinamente me golpeó. Todo había sido acumulado, el cambio constante de estado de animo, la tensión acelerándome y desacelerándome el pulso en cada instante, la falta de precaución con mi estado físico y el haber estado esforzándome mas de lo debido últimamente. Ahora… la adrenalina que me condujo desesperado hasta aquí se estaba disolviendo en mi sangre… yéndose con ella la última fuerza que, después de tantos descuidos, podía mantenerme de pie…

Un terrible dolor de cabeza y mi visión nublándose… los síntomas previos al desmayo que estuve a punto de protagonizar, vagamente logrando mantenerme despierto al caer agotado al suelo, deteniéndome con los brazos, respirando profundamente pero entrecortadamente por la boca.

- ¡Alex! - Grito Beverly, ambas mujeres se acercaron rápidamente - ¡Alex! ¿¡Estás bien?

- _Solo un poco cansado_ - Consideré decir como broma para calmar un poco el ambiente, pero hasta hablar se sentía difícil. Complicadamente logre decir: - Sí…

- ¡Te estás extralimitando! - Si será perspicaz… - ¡No puedes seguir así, tienes que descansar!

- ¡Estoy bien! - Grité enfadado, mas con mi mismo que con ella.

Recolocando mis armas en sus lugares entre mis ropas, junte todas mis fuerzas surgidas de mi furia para levantarme cuan fiera que quiere seguir luchando… pero no fue mas que un patético intento fallido que podría haber terminado en recaer contra los vidrios si no fuera porque Ada me sujetó justo a tiempo, llevándome a reposar en una posición segura y adecuada contra la pared oeste del cuarto.

- Francamente Alexander… ¿¡Qué demonios te pasó como para estar así?

Aun respirando bocanadas profundas, levanté la mirada nada mas que lo necesario para que mis oscuros ojos se encontraran con los claros de ella. Leon ya le había comentado anteriormente que tuvimos una terrible batalla y que yo había resultado el mas herido después de esta, pero evidentemente Ada quería, ya fuera por la causa que fuera, detalles…

- Casi muero - Respondí, sin sonar tan disgustado como realmente estaba pero sí mas de lo que hubiera deseado. La contestación sí la sorprendió - Eso pasó.

Corrí la mirada sin deseo alguno de decir algo mas al respecto. Beverly se arrodillo a mi lado tomándome una mano y acariciándome la espalda, algo por lo que realmente me sentía agradecido, aunque no lo dije. Me mantuve con la mirada apartada pensando en algo hasta que mis ojos lo encontraron…

- Beverly - Llamé levantando mi brazo derecho y apuntando con el dedo índice a cierto rincón del cuarto opuesto a nuestra ubicación - ¿Podrías… ? - No encontré las palabras para preguntarle a tiempo antes de que ella dócilmente se levantara y caminará hacia donde le indique…

- Perdón - Dijo Ada sonando arrepentida.

- Está bien - Conteste mas suave y relajadamente - No es tu culpa.

- ¡Bingo! - Exclamó mi amiga repentinamente imitando mi propio tono de la ultima vez que use esa palabra, regresando a nosotros con una caja con munición de escopeta.

- Tienes buen ojo, Alex. - Comentó Ada tomando el paquete, aunque mas que buen ojo, era buena memoria.

Pero eso no importaba, había otra cosa de la que tenia que cerciorarme.

- Beverly… necesito preguntarte algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Recuerdas que en… ESA batalla, tu trajiste unas lanzas?

- Sí - Dijo ella, el miedo mostrándose en su rostro por unos segundos, probablemente por recordar lo ocurrido - Eran de una sala de armaduras que estaban en… ¿Tu estuviste allí recién?

- Exacto… pero dime: ¿No había nada mas ahí? ¿Nada raro?

- No… aquella habitación y la sala continua estaban completamente vacías.

- ¿Vacías? ¿Estás segura?

- S-sí, ¿Pero por qué?

- ¿No sentiste nada raro? ¿O algún olor desagradable?

- No, nada…

- ¿Acaso encontraste algo allí? - Me preguntó Ada

- Sí - Respondí suspirando - El cadáver de un monstruo que, según veo, no estaba allí antes.

- ¿Cadáver? - Repitió ella, me sorprendía lo fácil que podíamos entendernos.

- Exacto: Alguien se encargó de él previamente.

- ¿Alguna idea de quien fue?

- Fue hecho con un arma automática, así que…

- ¡James! - Interrumpió Beverly.

- Probablemente - Afirmé - Pero me desconcierta el no encontrarle cerca…

- Interesante… - Comentó Ada…

Hubo un momento de silencio. Beverly le dio la recién encontrada munición a Ada y luego volvió a mi lado, frotándome la espalda y los hombros una vez mas. Por mi parte, me puse a rellenar el cargador de mi pistola, terminando en poco tiempo y luego, por mera costumbre, girar la cabeza a un lado… y mis ojos, abriéndose ampliamente, captaron algo brillante.

En el fondo del salón… una elegante armadura colgaba contra el relieve de la pared, y a ambos lados de esta había dos preciosas figuras femeninas de cerámica. Nada que no conociera… pero si algo que no esperaba: Que en las estatuas estuvieran colocados los dos rubíes que estaban destinados a encajar allí, para que, tal y como estaba, la armadura abriera su compartimiento secreto, dejando accesible el ítem que se encontraba allí dentro. Pero ahora el compartimiento estaba vació…

Mire a Ada, quien se había alejado de nosotros, estando ahora parada en el centro de la habitación, sumergida en sus pensamientos. Lo que estuviera planeando me preocupaba, pero agradecí la distancia que me había brindado.

- Beverly - Susurre suavemente, rezando para que solo ella pudiera escucharme - ¿Qué hicieron ustedes en esta habitación?

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó ella en el mismo volumen - ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Qué hicieron ustedes dos aquí mientras yo no estaba?

Mi amiga miró a nuestra compañera, luego a mí, repitió el proceso una vez mas, nuestros ojos centrándose los unos en los otros, ella tomó mi mano y finalmente dijo:

- Ada me dijo que me quedara en la puerta vigilando por si algo venia y eso hice, ella me dijo que revisaría si había algo de utilidad, pero no sé que tanto hizo realmente, pero entonces yo escuche un ruido y...

- ¡Ah! Beverly - Exclamó Ada repentinamente interrumpiéndole y dándome un susto que casi me para el corazón.

- ¿S-sí? - Contestó ella nerviosa.

La mujer se mantuvo callada por un tiempo, manteniéndose de espaldas a nosotros con una mano en la cintura y la otra cerca del rostro, próximamente pasando a acariciarse su hombro. No sé exactamente porque… pero en aquel momento, en el que Ada era bañada por la luz de la luna, siendo, si es que era posible, aun mas embellecida por esta… sentí una admiración incomprensible hacia ella, era como… era casi como si ella…

_- Floreciera…_

- Olvide decirte… - Comenzó ella, su voz con un tono totalmente nuevo para mí… y a pesar de su profesionalismo, puedo asegurar que encontré verdadero dolor en esas palabras. Lo siguiente me sorprendió aun mas: - Muchas gracias

- No, no fue nada…

Mis ojos dieron un salto inesperado, comenzando a centrarse en mis compañeras, viendo a la una o a la otra de un momento a otro.

- No digas eso - Replicó

- Un momento - Interrumpí estúpidamente - ¿De qué hablan?

Ada dio media vuelta, miró a Beverly con ojos profundos y luego respondió mi pregunta.

- Ella me salvó la vida - Sorpresa desnuda en mis ojos - Si no fuera por ella, esa criatura hubiera conseguido mi cabeza.

Mire asombrado a la joven arrodillada a mi lado, quien no se mostraba orgullosa por su hazaña sino mas bien apenada por el crédito sobre su modestia. Un nuevo respeto nació en mí por ella.

- Vamos, no fue nada…

- Realmente… - Objetó arrodillándose frente a nueva amiga - Beverly, te lo agradezco.

Estaba conociendo una parte de Ada que jamás había visto, así como la expresión de su rostro en esos instantes, cuyos ojos eran tan profundos que sentí que podría haberme sumergido en ellos. Ella se asomó lenta pero imponentemente hacia su actual heroína, alzando al mismo compás una mano para acariciarle suavemente la mejilla, la joven exaltándose en el preciso instante del delicado contacto. Indudablemente nerviosa, apretó los parpados sin poder seguir mirándola directamente, pero eso no evitó que la asiática acercara cada vez mas su rostro peligrosamente al de la rubia. A este punto, ambas podían indudablemente sentir el calido aliento de la otra. Ella reabrió los ojos, rubor evidente en sus mejillas… y puedo jurar que podía sentirle los latidos de su exaltado corazón. Los ojos verdes de mi compañera se encontraron con los grises de su rescatada, los cuales cerrados con esa suavidad que solo ella posee, para entonces finalmente asomarse dando el paso definitivo y otorgarle un calido y suave beso a su salvadora, quien volvió a reprimir vigorosamente su avergonzada mirada mientras que sus mejillas tomaban aun mas color, pero relajándose poco a poco con los finos dedos de su ahora íntima cómplice acariciando y frotando sus dorados y largos cabellos. Sentí mi propio corazón arder… y mi propia alma comenzando a creer… una ilusión que se había vuelto real antes mis ojos con este incidente tan apasionado y… _oscuro_, y al mismo tiempo… me asustaba el estar yo mismo presente, siendo como un par de alas negras cubriéndolas a ambas… y este miedo aumentando con cada segundo que pasaba. Aterrado baje la mirada dejándolas 'solas' en su momento, pero… al hacerlo y al reenfocar la mirada que había bloqueado por un instante, mis oscuros ojos se encontraron con la imagen de mi mano y la de mi preciada amiga, aun unidas… nuestros dedos entrelazados… y ella transmitiéndome sus sentimientos a través de la presión aplicada. El ritmo de mis latidos crecía imparablemente junto al calor de mi cuerpo, el cual fue repentinamente contrastado por una fría gota cristalina cayendo sobre nuestra unión, mas precisamente sobre mi parte de esta, forzándome a juntar el valor para alzar la mirada nuevamente… encontrando así en aquella agraciada tez un húmedo trazo cuyo origen residía en la lagrima derramada por el ojo izquierdo de Ada, quien finalmente separó sus preciosos labios rojos de la pálida y transpirada frente de Beverly.

- Gracias - Susurro contra la oreja de su conquistada, quien ahora reposaba su besada frente contra el pecho de la seductora, cuyos brazos la rodeaban.

No hubo ninguna sonrisa… ni tampoco, a pesar de todo, una muestra de felicidad. Lo presente aquí era otra cosa. Suavemente separe mi mano de la de Beverly, acercando la desahogada lágrima a mi rostro. Por una vez lo entendí todo… y jamás deseé tanto el no entender. Aun sin comprender bien, quizás por negación, porque lo hacia pero agradeciendo que las chicas no estaban viendo, cerré furiosamente los ojos, bese el elixir vertido contra mi piel… y el único sabor que sentí es el de la sangre. Aun así… bienvenido fuera todo este sagrado dolor. A fin de cuentas, a pesar de lo raro que me sentía, tenía la corazonada de que todo esto era para bien… y eso me ayudó a forzar una pequeña sonrisa, aunque nadie la vio.

Aun abrazadas ambas se levantaron, una ayudando a la otra. Ada se separó de su cautivada y se posicionó frente a mí, una vez mas nuestras miradas encontrándose.

- Alex… lamentó forzarte - Dijo tendiéndome una mano - Pero nuestros amigos nos esperan.

- Lo sé - Respondí con renovadas fuerzas al haber escuchado la palabra "amigos" de sus propios labios. - _Alza tus alas…_

Tomando el ofrecimiento de con quien tan bien me entendía y comunicaba, me levanté lenta y dolorosa pero firmemente. Cerrando mi puño y apretando los dientes, logre erguirme una vez mas en esta noche. Beverly no dejó pasar ni cinco segundos, pues al instante ya había tomado mi brazo izquierdo y lo había pasado por encima de sus hombros de una manera muy similar a la de antes, sumándole a esto que llevó su mano derecha hasta mi cinturón, alivianando así el peso de mis piernas, aunque fuera solo un poco.

- Beverly…

- Estamos juntos para ayudarnos los unos a otros - Dijo ella seriamente - ¿Verdad?

- Ella tiene razón - Agregó Ada - Tu solo asegúrate de tener tu arma lista. ¿Sí?

- Sí…

Saque la VP70 de mi bolsillo y, por falta de una mano disponible, la llevé hacia mi boca, sosteniendo la corredera entre mis dientes y así preparar el próximo disparo, dejando el arma a un lado después de eso.

- Ada… tú guías.

- Entendido.

Esta vez acepté toda la ayuda que Beverly pudiera brindarme, después de todo, todo lo que ella quería era ayudar en alguna forma, sin mencionar lo preocupada que estaba por mi estado físico.

Juntos… salimos de la bodega y, luego de cruzar otra vez el 'salvado' pasillo, entramos a la sala de espera, pero a los pocos pasos de haber entrado, mi amiga detuvo su andar, conmigo

- Oh, oh…

- ¿Qué? - Pregunte, aun sin haber notado lo que ella notó.

- Olvidamos que esa puerta…

Fue entonces cuando de mala gana recordé que, durante la irrupción de Mr. X a esta sala, la puerta que llevaba al hall había sido golpeada y, en vez de derrumbada, quedado atorada. Ada se acercó a esta, tomó el dañado picaporte y trató de moverla sin éxito.

- ¿Esto significa que vamos a tener que volver por donde vinimos? - Pregunto Beverly.

- No - Respondió nuestra compañera, tomando de distancia de la puerta - Atrás.

Un instante de silencio… roto repentinamente como era roto el picaporte bajo los disparos de Ada, quien terminó el proceso con una patada que casi derrumba la puerta por lo dañada que estaba. Mi soporte estaba claramente de asombrada, mientras que nuestra amiga se asomó al corredor que componía el segundo piso del hall, apoyó una mano sobre la baranda de madera y miró hacia abajo.

- ¡Leon! - Llamó repentinamente, Beverly y yo nos apuramos por acercarnos.

- ¡Ada! - Le oímos decir - ¿Y los chicos?

- Aquí estamos, Leon - Respondió mi compañera una vez ambos nos posicionamos a un lado de nuestra aliada, mientras yo contenía mis ganas de hacer una protesta ante la denominación de "chicos", pero la relajación que me provoco el verlo a él y a Ben sanos y salvos me hizo olvidar eso.

- ¿¡Alex?

Yo ya estaba seguro de mi camarada reaccionaria de alguna manera al hecho de que estuviera una vez mas colgando de Beverly… pero en mi opinión, o la que estuve en aquel momento, el salir corriendo hacia la escalera en la pared norte del hall (La cual, si bien no recordaba que estuviera desplegada, deduje que había sido hecho por Claire y James), subir y venir corriendo hacia donde nosotros nos encontrábamos definitivamente era exagerado. Yo ya me había sentado contra la pared cerca de la puerta con una mirada que se asemejaba bastante a la que tenia cuando mi padre solía repetirme algo por enésima vez. Ni siquiera me digne a mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿¡Qué te paso? - Preguntó arrodillándose a mi lado.

Le miré de reojo por un segundo, luego devolviendo la vista al frente y a nada. Di un suspiro frustrado, fundamentalmente para calmarme y no sonar tan molesto como lo estaba.

- Estoy bien - Dije con una seguridad que daba lastima, no porque me sintiera inseguro, sino porque ya había dicho esas palabras tantas veces que ya perdía cierto sentido.

- ¿¡No estas herido?

- Por el amor de… - Ya estaba perdiendo mi temperamento - ¡Nada me paso! ¡¡Es solo mi cansancio!

- Él… - Comenzó Beverly, interrumpida por un instante por la repentina mirada seria que le di, no por tener algo contra ella, sino por reflejo de mi perturbación, pero ablandé mi expresión suspirando nuevamente y bajando la mirada. Ella solo tartamudeó y continuó… - Él…se extralimitó un poco.

Leon suspiró, relajándose un poco. Ben, quien siguió a Leon sin tanta prisa, finalmente nos alcanzo.

- ¿Ustedes bien? - Le preguntó el reportero a las chicas, ambas afirmaron con el rostro.

- Alex… - Comenzó Leon - …no puedes seguir así, tienes que descansar.

Le di una mirada como preguntándole si acaso eso era todo lo que tenía para decir, y por lo visto así era. No es que no le comprendiera ni que pensara que estaba mal lo que él decía, al contrario, entendía a la perfección que con mi estado definitivamente necesitaba descansar, y de hecho, difícilmente podía esperar por ello. Pero no podía ser, definitivamente no. El tiempo corría en nuestra contra, teníamos monstruos persiguiéndonos y aliados extraviados… ¿Y yo iba a darme el lujo de tomarme un descanso?

- Tomare ese bendito descanso una vez estemos fuera de esta maldita ciudad… - Dije, mi enojo claro en mi voz, el cual se desató con la siguiente palabra - ¿¡Entiendes?

- ¡Alex! - Exclamó Ada repentinamente, como una pared interponiéndose en mi camino y deteniéndome en esta falta de autocontrol. La mire sorprendido por un segundo, luego sacudí la cabeza logrando quitarme un poco la tensión de encima.

- Perdón - Exclame dándome cuenta de que no estaba actuando muy correctamente - Lo siento… pero es que…

- Lo entiendo - Me interrumpió Leon - Yo también estoy preocupado… pero es importante que también pienses en ti mismo. No queremos perderte…

Por supuesto que también pensaba en mi mismo… definitivamente no quería morir en esta ciudad, ni en ningún tipo de situación teniendo solo dieciocho años. Pero la responsabilidad que caía sobre mi era demasiada, sin mencionar la culpa que sentía por haber perdido a Kendo, Marvin, Irons y al piloto de aquel helicóptero cuando pude haber hecho algo por ellos.

_- Aunque…Marvin…_

- ¿Encontraron algo? - Preguntó Ada repentinamente.

- Um… nada - Contesto Ben - Solo zombis, pero a nadie mas.

Una vez mas suspiró Leon, demostrándome que él también estaba tan preocupado por nuestros compañeros así como yo.

- Nosotros tampoco tuvimos tanta suerte - Comentó Beverly…

- Aunque… - Dije yo, llevando mi mano a mi bolsillo - Encontré esto.

Tomé el cargador que había encontrado junto al cadáver de aquel embrión/parásito deformado, del cual prefería no dar detalles, y se lo mostré a Leon, él lo tomó y observó por un instante, sus ojos abriéndose ampliamente.

- ¿Es de James? - Preguntó esperanzado

- Eso presumo, estaba junto al cadáver de un monstruo que no estaba allí antes.

- Entonces… - Ben dijo - ¿Sus amigos estuvieron por allí?

- Tal vez sí, tal vez no - Contestó Ada - Pero de una forma u otra, no se encuentran aquí.

Un incomodo silencio nos rodeó nuevamente, salvo por Beverly preguntando que deberíamos hacer a continuación, ante lo cual, para la desconsuelo de la pobre niña, todos nos quedamos callados sin saber como decir lo obvio.

- Maldición… - Gruñí reuniendo fuerza en mis extremidades y comenzando a levantarme por mi cuenta - Tenemos que encontrarlos…

- O… lo que quede de ellos.

Las palabras de Ben me golpearon como un martillo que casi causa que caiga nuevamente, pero Beverly, quien también había sido golpeada por esas palabras, ya me tenía abrazado y sujeto. Su mirada desesperada fue lo que contraatacó el comentario del reportero, quien, al entender a través de esos ojos que no debió decir lo que dijo, se disculpo.

- ¿Qué importa? - Dijo Ada repentinamente - Vivos o muertos… de una forma u otra solo hay que encontrarlos, y no ganamos nada con quedarnos aquí esperando y haciendo preguntas.

- Ella tiene razón - Acordé - Si no estaban en el ala este, entonces la deducción mas obvia es que estén en el ala oeste, la cual tenemos que explorar cuanto antes… ¡Vamos! - Comandé deseando poner en acción las cosas.

Aun con un aire de inseguridad, comenzamos a caminar por el corredor/balcón rodeando el hall, todos pensativos pero sin intercambiar una palabra. Beverly me seguía ayudando, pero por alguna razón, por mas que quería, no sabía como darle las gracias por todo su apoyo. Íbamos llegando al punto en el que estaba la escalera cuando…

- ¿Y si ellos no están por ahí? ¿Qué hacemos entonces? - Preguntó Ben, nuevamente una maldita pregunta causó que nos detuviéramos, pero una que había que tener en cuenta, a pesar de que difícilmente tendríamos una respuesta a eso.

- Lo decidiremos entonces - Respondió Leon determinado y sorprendiéndome - Primero tenemos que saber si ellos están o no, sea como sea. Después, nos adaptaremos a las circunstancias. Como dice Ada, no ganamos nada con quedarnos aquí esperando y haciendo preguntas, ¡Tenemos que actuar!

- Correcto - Acordé nuevamente - Pero… nuevamente, no podemos ir todos juntos - Agregué echándole un vistazo a las desplegadas escaleras.

- Es verdad - Concordó Ada - Nuevamente hay que explorar ambos pisos… ¿Mismos grupos?

- Si nadie tiene alguna objeción…

No sabia si esperar o no alguna, a fin de cuentas, a pesar de que todos nos miramos a todos como esperando que algo surgiera, nadie se quejó.

- Está bien, Ben y yo seguiremos explorando abajo. Ustedes vayan por la biblioteca, deberían llegar a la Sala de los STARS mas rápido, aunque eso no garantiza que encontremos a nuestros camaradas.

Un nuevo vistazo al clip encontrado (aun en las manos de mi amigo) fue dirigido junto a esas palabras.

- Alex, por favor, no te excedas.

- Trataré - Respondí seriamente, él solo afirmó con el rostro.

- Ada.

- ¿Sí?

- Cuídalos, por favor….

Ella solo afirmó con el rostro, su expresión manteniéndose fría. Leon y Ben nos dieron un último vistazo a todos y luego caminaron hacia la escalera, comenzando a descender por esta.

- Buena suerte - Dijo Ben antes de comenzar a bajar.

- Vamos - Indicó Ada.

Una vez mas… nos separábamos. Estas separaciones nunca se sentían agradables… y por un segundo me estaba sintiendo deprimido, pero me regañe a mi mismo en silencio, recordándome que existían cosas mas importantes de las cuales preocuparse.

Nuestros amigos ya se habían ido por la puerta sudoeste cuando nosotros alcanzamos la de la librería, cuando…

- ¿¡Cerrada? - Preguntó Beverly exaltada al ver que Ada, quien iba al frente, movía constantemente el picaporte sin lograr nada.

Creo que ella consideró, por un instante, hacer lo mismo que con la puerta anterior, pero luego de que le dio un par de vistazos, dejo escapar un suspiro y dijo:

- Cerrojo electrónico.

- Fácil entonces - Respondí para sorpresa de ambas, ya que yo ya sabia como solucionar el asunto con este cerrojo, por lo cual señalé al centro del hall y dije: - Aquella computadora debería poder abrirla.

Ella miró a la computadora y a mí varias veces, finalmente comandándonos a esperar en donde estábamos mientras que ella se dirigía a pasos rápidos hasta dicho artefacto. Automáticamente, Beverly me ayudó a sentarme contra la pared cercana y, como siempre, sentarse a mi lado tratando de confortarme.

En ningún momento de esta acompañada soledad deje de centrar mis ojos en Ada, quien ahora me intrigaba como ninguna persona jamás lo había hecho. Incluso si nunca me había encontrado con Leon, Claire o cualquier otro en esta noche, por razones obvias yo podía decir seguro que ya los conocía. Pero Ada… sí, seguro conocía parte de ella, lo cual me permitían "manejarla" hasta cierto punto, pero… ella era mas profunda, mucho mas profunda que cualquiera de nosotros aquí, tal vez incluso mucho mas de lo que podría imaginar. Ya había escuchado yo decir una vez que… el corazón de una mujer es un inmenso y oscuro océano de emociones… y creo que estaba llegando a realmente entenderlo… realmente. No podía distinguir… si la idea de explorar esa profundidad me fascinaba o me aterraba.

Miré de reojo a Beverly por un instante, quien se había distraído de mi y se encontraba ahora centrada en quien minutos atrás la había, si cabía la palabra, seducido, algo que, evidentemente a mis ojos, tuvo efectos secundarios. Realmente no podía distinguir si estaba mirando a Ada, a quien sus ojos parecían apuntar, o si tenía realmente la mirada perdida, lo cual aparentaban sus ojos, entrecerrados de la misma forma que su boca, cuyos rosados labios ella frotaba con la punta de uno de sus dedos, mientras que sus mejillas una vez mas estaban tomando mas color del usual.

Ada y Beverly… dos flores del océano atrapadas en esta pesadilla. A este punto, me sentía un florista del infierno.

Un claro clic nos indico que la puerta había sido abierta. Ada no tardó en volver, nosotros ya estábamos de pie para cuando llegó, listos para seguir adelante…

_- Seguir adelante…_


	19. Wrong

_**Wrong**_

_Porque no existe la perfección… porque no conocemos el paraíso… y porque no comprendemos el significado de la felicidad…_

Con armas en mano, los tres entramos a la biblioteca mientras que yo sentía una incomodidad interna: Otra vez la sensación de que algo no estaba bien… algo a lo que ya casi, para bien o para mal, me estaba acostumbrado.

Ya tenía presumido este lugar como un sitio probablemente seguro, pero no por eso baje el arma o deje de mirar a todos lados. Me tranquilicé por no oír ningún sonido en particular ni tampoco sentir ningún hedor que pudiera alertar mis sentidos entre todo el olor a papel viejo. La librería estaba en absoluta calma… tanta que era perturbadora.

Y solo al entrar me di cuenta de un factor crítico: Nosotros fuimos los primeros en abrir aquella puerta, lo cual probablemente nadie hubiera logrado si no era porque yo sabía que la computadora podría ayudar. Pero a fin de cuentas… eso significa que nadie mas habría podido cruzar por ella antes de nosotros… ni siquiera Claire y James. Si no pudieron tomar el camino mas rápido hacia la Sala de los STARS, entonces… James seguramente conoce el lugar, sabría de todas las formas posibles para llegar, aunque en realidad la única forma disponible que conozco actualmente es la mas larga: El camino que Leon y Ben tomaron.

De ser así… entonces indiscutiblemente el recorrido debió tomar mucho mas tiempo del esperado, y eso cambiaba los cálculos futuristas que había tenido hasta ahora.

Mientras Ada se aventuraba mas por la sala, le dirigí un gesto a Beverly y lentamente hice que me soltara, dejándome probar una vez mas mi estado. Las piernas me dolían… pero indudablemente, poco a poco el dolor era menor, causándome ansias de que cesara definitivamente de una vez, o al menos lo suficiente como para ya no necesitar ayuda.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? - Me preguntó Beverly

- Sí, un poco - Respondí mientras daba un vistazo general a toda la librería.

Nada parecía estar fuera de su lugar. Mire hacia las estanterías electrónicas del rincón, las cuales estaban desactivadas y sin electricidad corriendo por ellas. Siguiendo la observación, mis ojos se estacionaron en la escalera de aquí, y siguiéndola, en una de las pocas puertas del tercer piso. Era un espacio pequeño, e incluso a pesar de que este lugar no parecía visitado en mucho tiempo, cabía la posibilidad de que nuestros amigos estuvieran por allí. Además, eso me brindaba la excusa perfecta.

- Voy a explorar el interior de la torre del reloj y vuelvo, no me tardo.

- ¡Voy contigo! - Exclamo ella de repente.

- No, quédate con Ada - No podía arriesgarme a dejarla sola.

- Pero…

Dando un suspiro, la miré a los ojos rendido a confesar mi sensación actual, dejando salir por mis labios las palabras que, en un comienzo, ni de broma hubiera considerado decir esta noche.

- Necesito estar solo por unos instantes, ¿Sí?

- Pero… - Repitió ella…

- Estaré bien, no te preocupes. Te prometo que no voy excederme ni me arriesgaré.

- Es… esta bien, vuelve pronto.

Afirme con el rostro, sintiéndolo mas sincero que cualquier otro acto hecho últimamente, y di media vuelta, caminando lenta y cuidadosamente hacia mi elegida destinación. Las escaleras fueron difíciles, pero realmente no tanto como esperaba. Todo el tiempo me mantuve sujeto en la barra con una mano hasta llegar a la puerta y entrar al alto pasillo. Con la pistola lista mire a ambos lados, y una vez conforme de ver que no había nada, seguí mi recorrido hacia la sala interna de la torre. El hall se veía… muy diferente desde aquí.

Abrí la puerta de la mecánica sala y lo primero que me llamo la atención fue ver que las escaleras de madera, que supuestamente estarían suspendidas arriba hasta que se usara una manivela para accionar el mecanismo que las habilitaría, ya habían sido descendidas y estaban listas para ser usadas, incluso la mencionada manivela había sido dejada en su sitio. No solo eso… sino que podía oír los engranes girando en el suelo superior, denotando que estaban activados. Una inquietante sensación me invadió cuando entendí que alguien ya había estado aquí…

Y quizás aun lo estaba…

Mirando cuidadosamente hacia todos los rincones y manteniendo la pistola lista para cualquier emergencia, me adentre a la habitación procediendo con todas las precauciones posibles. Trate de ver tanto del piso superior como sea posible antes de subir a este, y subí las escaleras pegado a la pared, avanzando hacia atrás y prácticamente reposando contra esta, sin bajar la guardia hasta comprobar que no había ninguna presencia además de mí ni ninguna actividad mas allá del girar de los mecanismos.

El acceso hacia el conducto de aire que descendía a través de todo el edificio y hasta la prisión estaba abierto, y el ítem escondido en este lugar estaba ausente, así como el de la bodega. Mi inquietud aumentó al presentir que algo estaba ocurriendo a mis espaldas y que yo era totalmente ajeno a eso, incluso podía ser que Claire, James o ambos hubieran descendido por aquí, tornando toda nuestra búsqueda en un fracaso, sin embargo… el aventurarme a comprobar ello no me parecía para nada inteligente: No solo me estaría separando de mi equipo y jugándome por una posibilidad poco probable cuando apenas habíamos empezado a recorrer este lado de la estación, sino que estaría poniendo mi estado físico a un poco ameno reto contra el cual no quería apostar, sin mencionar que estaría solo en lo que probablemente era la zona mas cercana al peligro en estos instantes. Definitivamente no podía ir allí…

Una vez mas la maldita y temida tercera cronología…

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de dejar de pensar en ello después de que mi corazón, haciéndose sentir en mi pecho, me advirtió que los nervios no iban a hacerme bien en absoluto. Si algo andaba mal a mis espaldas, entonces tendría que dejarlo atrás, pero no sin mis compañeros…

Tenia que seguir buscando…

Con prisa pero sin olvidarme de mi propio cuidado, descendí las escaleras y salí de la habitación, una vez mas en el suspendido corredor en lo alto del hall. Me detuve allí un momento apoyando contra el borde del balcón apreciando un poco esta segura soledad por la que había solicitado.

Lo irónico es que… a pesar de todos los dolores de cabeza que me causaba, hacia mucho tiempo que no me ponía a pensar sobre mi extravagante situación de estar en una realidad que hasta hoy solo consideraba un juego. Pero esta vez, así como la nostalgia que me causaba, le di un punto de vista irónico: ¿Cuándo podría haber imaginado yo que algún día iba a VIVIR realmente esto? Con todo el sentido de la palabra. Era tan sarcástico que hasta me daban ganas de reír un poco… algo de lo que tampoco podía recordar la última ocasión que sucedió.

Me pregunte también que seria de mí si sobrevivía a esta pesadilla… y si podría retomar mi vida como antes o tendría que adaptarme a vivir en una realidad alterna, sin jamás volver a ver a mi familia o amigos, o cualquier cosa que alguna vez conocí. Pero de una forma u otra… volviera a mi mundo o no… el simple hecho de haber llegado aquí, incluso involuntariamente, estaba mal… no era correcto: Yo jamás debí estar aquí.

Pero eso no me bastaba como razón para terminar con mi mismo, incluso si mas de una vez lo había considerado y en cierta ocasión estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

No tenía ideas de que consecuencias podría traer todo esto, pero tampoco era realmente mi culpa ya que jamás se me había dado a elegir. Si había algo que pudiera hacer para corregir lo que fuera que estuviera incorrecto, lo haría, pero no por sentirlo como mi responsabilidad.

_- Ya es suficiente… _- Me dije a mi mismo - _…tengo que regresar con ellas._

Mientras antes mejor, o de lo contrario podrían llegar a preocuparse. Respirando profundamente… di un último vistazo al gran salón cuando repentinamente toda mi calma se fue en absoluto al infierno. Me arroje deliberadamente de espaldas hacia el suelo y contra la pared, escondiéndome aterrado en ese rincón, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible mientras tomaba mis armas… aunque decidí ni tomarlas en cuanto comprendí las medidas de mi situación.

- _Mantente en calma, mantente en calma… _- Me repetía a mi mismo sintiendo como el pánico quería invadirme.

Me posicioné mas cómodamente, ningún ruido fue hecho. Apoye el oído contra el suelo para sentir mas claramente el sonido de aquellos pesados pasos rebotando a través de todas las paredes. Lo estaba logrando, a duras penas pero lo estaba logrando, podía conservarme frió a pesar de todo. Quería desaparecer de ese lugar cuanto antes, escapar de allí tan pronto fuera posible… pero sabía que necesitaba verlo una vez mas, debía analizar su procedimiento. Si él estaba aquí… entonces era fundamental que predigiera sus acciones para evitar un indeseable encuentro.

Sintiendo el corazón golpearme el pecho, me asome arrastrándome hacia el borde del corredor y asomando ligeramente el rostro entre las columnas de la baranda. Logre verlo…

Allí estaba, de pie sobre el escudo de RPD pintado en el suelo. Pero me desconcertaba el que no estuviera enfocado en nada en particular, ya ni siquiera se movía… Mr. X estaba estático en el hall, sin dirigirse a ningún lugar específico… lo cual era aun mas preocupante. Si fuera algún lugar podría tomar medidas… pero de esta forma, simplemente no sabia que podría hacer. Pero tampoco podía arriesgarme a permanecer mucho tiempo aquí, o de lo contrario podría llegar a verme… y aunque me costara un poco creer que ese ser podría subir hasta donde estoy yo como una vez lo había visto hacerlo, no tenia ningún interés en comprobarlo.

Apegándome al rincón, comencé a arrastrarme tan silenciosamente como fuera posible, tratando de contener mi desesperación por apresurarme. Si llegaba a encontrarme… entonces no existiría milagro capaz de salvarme de esta.

- _Sigue adelante_ - Me repetía a mi mismo… - _Un poco mas_ - …mientras cubría este corto recorrido que parecía eterno, tanto por mi forma de recorrerlo como por mi impaciencia, pero finalmente llegue a la puerta, estirando un brazo hacia arriba para sujetar el picaporte y, con extrema precaución, abrirlo en total silencio. Era el momento mas crítico y crucial en cuanto a mantener la sigiles, como el ultimo desafió.

Logrando jalar el picaporte sin hacer ruido, seguí arrastrándome al entrar a la biblioteca y no me levante hasta que la puerta estuviera nuevamente cerrada, de nuevo con total silencio.

- ¿Alex? - Escuche llamar a Beverly.

Finalmente me puse de pie y prácticamente corrí hacia la escalera, dando un mal pasó cerca del final que casi causa que caiga al suelo, de no ser porque mi amiga se presento entonces justo frente a mí para atajar mi tropiezo. Me abrase a ella hasta recuperar el equilibro.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó preocupada.

- ¿Dónde esta Ada? - Pregunte en respuesta, pero al instante la encontré.

Ella justo estaba saliendo de un lado de las bibliotecas electrónicas que ahora estaban encendidas con sus luces vibrando, sin mencionar que habían dos en particular cuyas posiciones podía apostar que no eran las mismas. Ada acababa de salir de la sala secreta de la librería, la cual estaba usualmente escondida por esas librerías móviles, una sala donde se escondía otro ítem de los cuatro que componían cierto conjunto especial (O podían ser tres, pero uno partido en dos, no tenia idea cual era el caso). Una vez mas sentí ese escalofrió en mi espina dorsal ante la sensación de que algo ocurría a mis espaldas. Ahora podía estar seguro que al menos tres de esos cuatro ítems que funcionaban como llaves no estaban en sus respectivos lugares originales, sino en las manos de alguien mas… pero no me atrevía a apostar sus exactas ubicaciones. Ada PODRÍA tener dos, pero difícilmente las tres… de una forma u otra, tendría que reforzar mi vigilancia en ella…

- ¿Algo anda mal? - Pregunto ella, probablemente presumiendo algo por nuestras expresiones. Lo cierto es que me hizo olvidar ese inseguro misterio y volver a concentrarme en el asunto crucial.

- Sí - Respondí seriamente y dejando un poco de silencio después, como dando una advertencia de que lo que iba a decir no les iba a gustar. Tome un suspiro y, con dificultad, me explique: - El monstruo… el mismo monstruo que casi me mata y que nos persiguió hasta el sótano… esta, en este mismo instante, en el hall de la estación.

La sorpresa fue evidente en ambas, aunque mas en una que en otra. Ada dio un vistazo hacia la puerta como verificando que estuviera cerrada y luego no se privo de verificar si su arma estaba lista.

- Alexander - Me llamó seriamente - ¿Hacia donde iba?

- Quisiera saberlo - Respondí molesto - Lo observe, pero solo estaba estático, como si estuviera pensando hacia donde ir.

- Dime… ¿Es posible hacerle frente?

Esa pregunta realmente me hizo pensar. ¿Podíamos? Si esto fuera un juego… probablemente sí, pero… cielos, todavía recuerdo mi impresión de la batalla anterior al ver que las balas de la Mágnum, la mejor artillería que teníamos y quizás la mejor aun ahora, no habían tenido ningún efecto, al menos no visible. Pero le enterramos docenas de balas y aun mas de las otras pistolas, sin mencionar del rifle de asalto… pero nada. ¿Y ahora que teníamos? Una pistola, una escopeta, y un cuchillo. Mi mano fue directamente a esta arma que Claire me había obsequiado al recordar que fue la que derroto a ese monstruo una vez yo descubrí su debilidad. Me pregunte si las armas de fuego podrían tener el efecto… y ya me estaba imaginando el descargar la escopeta directamente sobre ese punto vital de él, pero aun así, NADA era seguro.

- ¿Y bien? - Exclamo Ada, insistiendo su pregunta.

- No lo sé - Respondí entre seriedad y nerviosismo - Quizás… solo quizás, podríamos… pero… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya lo "derrotamos" una vez y el muy maldito se levantó de esa! Necesitamos a los demás, no podemos solos.

No quería sonar negativo, era solo una manera de forzar mi decisión. Entre nosotros tres, Beverly apenas podría combatir… y yo aun no estaba en condiciones como para repetir el evento anterior, y probablemente terminaría siendo mas una molestia que una ayuda. Ada… ella seguramente podría dar batalla, e incluso la creía capaz de superar esto por ella misma si tenía la información necesaria, pero no quería poner su suerte a prueba.

- ¡Vamos! Sigamos adelante.

Ambas chicas afirmaron con el rostro, y no tardamos ni un segundo en salir de la librería por la puerta sur, pasando uno por uno a otro de los tantos corredores compuestos de este edificio. Ada iba al frente, mientras que Beverly, brindándome una vez mas su apoyo, y yo íbamos detrás. Armas preparadas y listas para disparar, considerando que habíamos acelerado el paso y no sabríamos si podríamos tomar todas las precauciones.

No había nada fuera de lo normal en este sector. Ada se aventuro sola por el pasillo que llevaba hasta la puerta que estaba totalmente bloqueada con maderas y clavos, y por primera vez me pregunte porque esa y solo esa puerta estaba así, aunque no le iba a dar importancia de todas formas.

Sin esperar a Ada, comande a Beverly para dirigirnos a la siguiente puerta, cuyo picaporte ella jalo para abrirnos paso al siguiente y oscuro pasillo y permitiéndonos un encuentro con un zombi mas, una mujer en esta ocasión. Mi amiga se alertó, pero se mantuvo quieta mientras que yo alzaba la pistola y afinaba la puntería. El pulso me temblaba un poco, especialmente porque ahora estaba apuntando solo con mi mano derecha, pero manteniendo la calma un poco… pude enfocar la mira y disparar un tiro perfecto, justo en el entrecejo de a quien había logrado brindarle el eterno descanso. Nuestra compañera se alerto por el sonido, pero mi amiga solo hizo una seña con la mano que la tranquilizo, y seguimos adelante.

Sentía que la respiración se me complicaba mientras avanzaba estos interminables pasos, no por dificultades físicas, sino por los nervios. Finalmente estaba viendo, luego de que giramos la esquina, la puerta a la sala de los STARS, el lugar donde existían mas probabilidades de encontrar a nuestros amigos. Las ansias me estaban matando así como el miedo de que no llegaran a estar allí. ¿Qué hacer entonces? ¿Seguir buscándolos al azar? ¿Y si jamás los encontrábamos?

- ¿Alex? - Me llamó Beverly preocupada, probablemente porque me había quedado estático.

Saliendo de mi parálisis, me separe de mi amiga por un instante, caminando por mi mismo hasta enfrente de la puerta. Definitivamente estaba empezando a odiar esta parte de mí que se quedaba pensativa y sumergida en dudas, el hacerlo no era mas que un error, otro error. Hora de verificar esto de una bendita vez.

Jale el picaporte, el cual no provocó ningún ruido, y abrí la puerta, ni muy rápido ni muy lentamente, solo de forma normal. La luz de esta habitación era mayor a la de la mayoría de las salas, y por eso golpeó mis ojos considerablemente, nublando mi visión por un instante, solo un minúsculo instante… durante el cual… juraría haber tenido a una figura divina ante mis ojos, una figura que no me devolvía la mirada. Mis irises se adaptaron a la luminosidad, y aquella aura sagrada se disolvió revelando debajo de él a la mujer que anteriormente me salvo de la muerte y de mi mismo: Claire. La joven se encontraba justo frente al escritorio de su perdido hermano, cuyo diario se encontraba justo entre sus manos siendo lenta y dolorosamente leído. Los ojos de dicha lectora reflejaban su dolor y miedo… y una lágrima se dejo caer de uno de ellos y a través de su mejilla. James, quien se encontraba a su lado, acarició su rostro paternalmente corriendo de su piel aquel lamento. Ella se apegó a su mano.

Sentía como si se me quitara de encima un peso mayor a todo el que cansancio o los golpes recibíos podían hacerme sentir. Creo que llevaba un buen tiempo sin esbozar una sonrisa tan sincera como la que tenia en esos momentos…

Me sentía… feliz…

- ¡Claire, James! - Exclamo Beverly, haciendo que ambos al fin nos notaran.

Me hice a un lado dejando a mi amiga correr hacia los recién encontrados. Ambas jóvenes se reunieron casi llorando en un afectuoso abrazo, sus cuerpos temblando y sus rostros sumergidos en los hombros. Yo me acerque a una silla cercana a la puerta y me deje caer sobre esta, sintiéndome finalmente libre de una tensión que me venia agobiando desde hacia mas de lo que pensaba. James, luego de acariciarle ligeramente los cabellos a la rubia, camino hacia mí y apoyo una mano sobre mi hombro, sobre la cual yo apoye la mía.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? - Pregunto con tono paterno.

- Sí - Conteste despreocupado.

- Es lo que siempre dice - Comentó Ada, haciéndose notar - Pero aun no esta tan bien como parece.

- ¿Y… usted es?

- Ada Wong.

- ¿Wong? - Repitió él dándome una mirada que me dejo bastante nervioso.

- Nos conocimos en el subsuelo de la estación.

- ¿Subsuelo? - La mirada de James, clavada en mí, ahora parecía bastante alerta - ¿¡Qué estaban haciendo ahí?

- Es… una larga historia. Pero creo que todo va a ser mas claro si comienzo diciéndote que el monstruo que derrotamos juntos… jamás lo habíamos matado.

Durante los próximos minutos me la pase explicándole a James y a Claire, con el apoyo de Beverly, sobre nuestros sucesos desde que ellos partieron por su cuenta hacia la sala…

- …fue desesperante, yo apenas podía caminar…

…como Mr. X (A quien jamás en realidad me referí con ese nombre) nos persiguió…

- …estábamos preparados para una batalla mas fiera que la anterior… pero por suerte…

…como, inesperada pero afortunadamente, lo perdimos por escondernos en la armería…

- …luego… solo seguimos adelante, íbamos a explorar los alrededores…

…sin embargo, decidí evitar hacer algún comentario del "infarto" sufrido en aquel momento…

- …de pura casualidad… _o tal vez no…_ encontramos a Ada, quien nos guió hasta Ben…

…los encuentros realizados, las alianzas formadas…

- …supimos de una salida posiblemente segura del departamento…

…les conté sobre nuestra ruta de escape, nuestra esperanza…

- …volvimos por ustedes, tuvimos que separarnos…

…sobre nuestras difíciles decisiones, nuestros pactos y promesas…

- …nos reencontramos en el hall, pero aun así continuamos buscando separadamente…

…pero tampoco decidí hacer comentario alguno sobre los malos encuentros y sucesos…

- …y finalmente… aquí estamos…

La verdad es que no sabia si todo esto debía definirlo como largo o corto. Lo cierto es que había perdido la noción del tiempo hacia ya mucho tiempo, solo sabia que aun era de noche. De cualquier forma, de algo estaba conciente: Sin importar cuantos cambios hubiera provocado yo, aun debía mantener las cosas en su curso: Era indispensable que tomáramos la ruta predestinada, que cumpliéramos el Destino que SÍ debía ser cumplido. Incluso si el final era diferente, habían ciertos medios que debían respetarse.

- ¡Mi Dios! - Exclamo Claire, claramente bastante exaltada - Lo lamento tanto… jamás debimos dejarlos solos.

- No es tu culpa - Respondí - Tenias tus razones…

- Es verdad - Continuó Beverly - ¿Encontraste a tu hermano?

No respondió con palabras, sino con su expresión de angustia retomando su rostro, al mismo tiempo que abrazaba aquel pequeño cuaderno verde contra su pecho.

- Chris Redfield no se encuentra en la ciudad - Aclaró James - Aparentemente, se fue a Europa antes de que comenzara esta crisis.

- Ya veo… - Comente solo para sonar casual…

- ¡Alégrate! - Expresó nuestra amiga - ¡Al menos ahora sabes que él esta vivo!

- Correcto - Acorde - Mas razones aun para luchar para salir de aquí con vida.

- Cierto, pero para ello debemos actuar rápido - Comandó Ada - ¿Ya han revisado esta habitación?

- N-no aun… - Respondió tímidamente Claire.

La mujer de rojo suspiró y, nuevamente con tono autoritario, manejo la situación.

- En fin: Busquemos todo lo que sea de utilidad aquí y partamos cuanto antes, tenemos que reunirnos con Leon y Ben.

Todos afirmamos, dando comienzo a la revisión de la sala, pero cuando estuve por levantarme, James apoyó su mano sobre mi hombro manteniéndome en el asiento.

- Quédate ahí, Alex, necesitas descansar. Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto.

No sé si fue por la amabilidad en su voz o porque simplemente tenía razón, pero no pude hacer otra cosa mas que afirmar. Sin embargo, cuando él estuvo por alejarse, le sujete el brazo regresándolo conmigo.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Quisiera que tú me contaras que fue de ti y Claire mientras estaban solos.

- Oh, entiendo. Bueno, realmente no fue nada tan dramático como lo de ustedes.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Simplemente… salimos de la sala de espera y vinimos hasta aquí. - Él no lo notó, pero mis ojos ya estaban demostrando impresión - La puerta a la librería estaba cerrada, y a diferencia de ustedes, no se nos ocurrió tratar con la computadora, y tampoco queríamos malgastar todas las balas que esa puerta requeriría, así que optamos por tomar el camino largo. - Hasta ahí todo era comprensible, acorde a mis deducciones, pero… - No fue un recorrido fácil, ya que mas de un zombi se interpuso en nuestro camino, sin mencionar esa cosa asquerosa y de lengua larga que espero que no tengas que llegar a conocer. - Estuve a punto de exclamar "Tarde", pero no valía la pena - A fin de cuentas, fueron considerables retrasos, pero eventualmente terminamos llegando aquí, solo un par de minutos antes que ustedes.

- ¡Un minuto! - Grite - ¿Estas diciéndome que en TODO este tiempo ustedes dos JAMAS regresaron al Ala Este?

- Pues no, no tuvimos tiempo ni oportunidad. Claro que hubiéramos regresado si…

Él siguió hablando, pero yo no seguí escuchando. Me quede sumergido en una aterrorizante confusión, sintiéndome absolutamente perdido. Sin importar cuanto tratara, las piezas simplemente ya no encajaban… si no fueron James o Claire… ¿Entonces QUIÉN? ¿Quién había acabado con el parásito mutado que yo encontré? ¿Y quién había sido la victima para comenzar? Algo no estaba bien… NADA bien. No podía entender que era… pero algo serio estaba realmente ocurriendo a mis espaldas, algo que podría involucrar personajes desconocidos incluso para mí, y yo ni siquiera sabia que debía hacer al respecto.

¿Pero POR QUÉ estaba ocurriendo? ¿Acaso era por algo que siempre estuvo ocurriendo a espaldas de los personajes en el transcurso de la historia? O… todo esto… ¿Podría haber sido provocado por mí? ¿Y si todo esto era por mi causa? ¿Cuánto mas podría haber cambiado simplemente por mi presencia? Esto estaba mal… ¡Todo estaba mal! Y la culpa era totalmente mía… si tan solo yo jamás hubiera estado aquí… ¡¡Dios! ¿¡Por qué estoy aquí? ¿¡Por qué desperté en esta pesadilla? ¿¡Existe alguna explicación? ¿¡Existe alguna RAZÓN?

- ¡Alex ¿Estás bien! - Pregunto James preocupado, finalmente notando mi expresión.

- ¡S-sí! - Respondí nervioso, levantándome en un instante del asiento, todo junto dejando en claro que estaba de cualquier forma menos bien - Yo… esperare afuera.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó James, y a estas alturas todos estaban mirándome.

- Los espero afuera de la sala… es… estaré vigilando.

Apuradamente, para no recibir objeciones, me dirigí a la puerta y salí de la habitación, conciente de que con esto no lograría nada mas que ganar aun mas dudas y desconfianzas de mis compañeros… pero nuevamente había sentido la necesitad, esta vez como urgencia, de estar solo. Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas, apoyándome contra esta y apoyando mi mano sobre mi corazón… sintiendo con el tacto mi propio miedo.

Semiconsciente camine hasta la pared opuesta, recostándome contra esta y dejándome caer lentamente, sintiendo la fricción del áspero concreto contra mis ropas. Estaba a punto de tomar una de las decisiones mas drásticas que podría haber tomado…

_- Sherry…_

_- Tengo que ir por ella, tengo que encontrarla…_

_- Tengo que mantenerme con mis amigos…_

_- Ellos no entenderían… no comprenderían que hay alguien mas…_

_- Los necesito…_

_- Tengo que dejarlos, tengo que alejarme…_

_- No sobreviviría…_

_- Tengo que salvar a Sherry, incluso si tengo que hacerlo solo…_

_- Soy incapaz…_

_- No puedo quedarme aquí ni un minuto mas, tengo que perderlos…_

_- No puedo dejar su lado…_

_- Ellos decidirán dejar el departamento, dejarla a ella atrás…_

_- Pero si no los sigo, yo seria el dejado atrás…_

_- Ella me necesita…_

_- Yo los necesito…_

_- Sé que puedo…_

_- Sé que no puedo…_

_- ¡Tengo que hacerlo!_

_- ¿Tomar el riesgo?_

_- Es necesario…_

_- ¿Morir?_

_- Es posible…_

_- ¿Puedo?_

_- No tengo opción…_

_- ¿No tengo opción?_

_- No quiero otra opción…_

_- ¿Entonces cual es mi decisión?_

_- Ella…_

Decisión tomada: Que mis compañeros no me encontraran al salir de la habitación. Yo ya no estaría aquí, me habría ido a buscar a quien faltaba de nosotros, los supervivientes. Que se asusten si eso deseaban, que se preocuparan si fuera posible… eso me daría mas tiempo. Las armas estaban listas, mi cuerpo… tendría que hacer todo lo posible… e incluso lo imposible si llegaba a ser necesario. Después… yo sabía como podría reunirme con ellos, el problema era encontrar a Sherry, mi responsabilidad, ya que, así como todos los cambios, era mi culpa que ella no hubiera sido encontrada hasta ahora. Tenia que hacerlo tan rápido como fuera posible…


	20. Fairy

_**Fairy**_

_Lo que deseamos no es siempre lo que obtenemos… lo que obtenemos es lo que merecemos…_

Diría… que el destino jamás esta de mi lado…

Maldije el exacto instante: El mismo en el que iba a dar el primer paso en mi desaparición misteriosa y en el que escuche el clic del picaporte, seguido por la puerta de la sala abriéndose tan lentamente que hasta era inquietante. Yo aguardaba de pie…

Beverly salió de la habitación, la mirada baja, sin verme al rostro. Con la misma suavidad cerró la puerta y se apoyo de espaldas contra esta de manera muy similar a la mía anteriormente. Su mirada seguía oculta a mí, sus rubios cabellos caían sobre su frente tapando sus ojos, lo cual me ponía nervioso… ¿Por qué había salido solo ella? ¿Acaso la mandaron a vigilarme?

- Alex…

Me mantuve en silencio, pero mirándola lo suficiente como para dejarle en claro que la estaba escuchando…

- Ellos… - ¿Ellos? - …están preocupados, Alex…

Orgullo por mi logro y culpa por mis pecados. Eso sentí ante sus palabras… ¿O era al revés?

- Dicen… - Su voz era puro susurro - …que es imposible entenderte… pero no se atreven a tratar de hacerlo…

Considerando mi situación, no podía evitar alegrarme de eso, aun considerando las complicaciones que eso me traería mas adelante.

- Ellos… nosotros… Alex… - Hizo una pausa, y yo me estaba poniendo aun mas nervioso, si es que era posible - Nos asustas…

Me mantuve frió, sin mostrar ninguna expresión. Pero aquellas palabras realmente me habían golpeado… ¿Yo daba miedo? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Desde que atenté con suicidarme? ¿O desde que ocurrió aquel incidente en el sótano con el Licker? ¿O seria por otra causa? Quería pedirle aclaraciones, hacerle preguntas… pero me había decidido a no pronunciar palabra alguna hasta no idear una forma de, por mas descortés que suene, sacármela de encima… solo esperaba no tener que recurrir a medidas extremas, o esto se pondría aun peor, demasiado para mí para controlar.

- Principalmente… a mí - Agrego temerosamente, separando su espalda de la pared.

¿Yo la asustaba… TANTO? No podía entender… ¿Qué quería decir ella con que yo la asustaba? Si alguien que había estado bastante cerca de mi, esa era Beverly, de hecho, creo que es con ella con quien mas contacto físico he tenido hasta ahora… ¿Y me esta diciendo que yo la asusto? ¿Cuándo no mostró ninguna objeción con estar tan cerca de mí? Ella fue la que se apego a mí en primer lugar, sin que yo se lo pidiera. ¿Acaso ella estuvo ocultando el miedo todo este tiempo? ¿O era por agradecimiento? Yo era quien le había salvado la vida, tres veces. No es que esperara gratitud… pero esa reacción me parecía confusa. Cielos… realmente quería entenderla, pero sabia que no debía hablar…

Aunque no fue necesario… ella lo vio en mis ojos…

Ligeramente ella alzo su vista, permitiéndome ver un poco de sus verdes ojos, los cuales se enfocaron en los míos. Pero… casi al instante volvió a bajar la cabeza.

- Esos ojos… - Murmuro ella, miedo claro en su voz - No me mires…

Descendió mas el rostro, se encogió ligeramente y volvió a pegarse contra la puerta. Yo estaba aun mas sorprendido. Suspiré frustradamente, cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho y me recosté molesto contra la pared, volteando mi rostro hacia un costado. Si ella tanto quería que no la mirara… ¿Pero qué tanto podría haber en mis ojos? ¿Qué clase de mirada estaba dándole?

- Cada vez… que me miras… - Comenzó ella, la mire de reojo por un instante, pero por respeto volví a dejarla fuera de mi vista - Siento frió… tus ojos… me hacen sentir… sola…

Con su única suavidad y un andar bastante similar al de un zombi, combinados ambos elementos en una escalofriante confesión, ella empezó a acercarse lentamente…

- Siento… siento que no me miras a mí… - Cada paso que ella daba, mas sentía yo ganas de salir corriendo - Todo el tiempo… es como si… ¡Como si fueras a morir en cualquier instante!

El sonido de sus pasos se detuvo, y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no mirarla. Podía oír unos sollozos… y estoy seguro de que sus puños estaban duramente apretados…

- Es como si… como si no estuvieras vivo. Desde el comienzo… desde que nos conocimos, cuando tu llegaste de la nada para salvarme… sin siquiera conocerme.

Mi mente revivió aquellos tensos momentos, con cierta borrosidad por ser dolorosos, algo que provoca un deseo de olvidarlos. Pero si hay algo que jamás podría olvidar… era su mirada en aquel entonces. Curiosamente… ya no podía distinguir si los sonidos que ella emitía eran llantos… o risas…

- Parecía un sueño… ¿Sabes? Era… como si mi príncipe hubiera llegado para rescatar a la damisela en peligro, precisamente cuando la princesa estaba perdiendo las esperanzas… precisamente… llegaste precisamente en el PRECISO instante.

¿Y yo le estaba dando miedo? Yo sentía como que ella me iba a infligir pánico…

- Pero nosotros… no somos ni príncipe ni princesa… - Lo que por unos instantes me parecieron trises risitas se descubrieron como lamentos aun mas amargos - ¡Aun así! Aun así arriesgaste tu vida por mí… sin siquiera una razón comprensible… ¿Qué… qué podía significar yo para ti en ese momento como para que tu hubieras puesto tanto en juego? ¿Quién era yo para ti? Solo acabábamos de conocernos… solo porque tú perseguiste a mi… a mi tío hasta ese lugar, para salvarme de él…

Si supieras, Beverly… si supieras…

- Pero arriesgaste todo por una desconocida, y yo, a pesar de que lo deseaba con toda mi vida, no podía entender… ¿Por qué? - Hizo una pausa para suspirar… un suspiro que se sintió como una advertencia - Tus ojos… solo me dan una respuesta…

Si había algo que no me esperaba de Beverly… es que llegara a leerme tanto. En otras circunstancias… apreciaría gratamente toda la comprensión que ella pudiera brindarme, pero ahora… lo que menos quería era que se supiera mucho.

- ¿Quieres saber… qué vi en tus ojos?

¿Quería o no quería? Mirándola de reojo una vez mas… sus cabellos solo me dejaron ver una sonrisa cínica…

- Vi locura…

Me lo tome como broma. Grave error…

- No era amor… no era por intereses… y definitivamente no era por placer… no era nada mas que la locura que explica la falta de razón.

Vaya forma de razonarlo. Algo me quedó claro: Ella no era una chica realmente optimista.

- No… no era solo locura… - ¿Y ahora? - Era también pasión… la misma pasión con la que vienes llevando esta pesadilla, la misma que te mantiene en pie a pesar de las heridas. Sí… la misma locura y pasión con la que has seguido salvándome la vida…

No podía comprender ni media palabra de lo estaba tratando de comunicarme, pero a ese punto, ya estaba comenzando a sentirme ofendido e insultado. Lentamente, tanto que ella no lo noto, volví mí mirada hacia ella, buscando sus ojos entre los cabellos… finalmente haciendo contacto directo con ellos, comprobando así algo que no era mentía: Ella realmente tenia miedo. Al interceptar sus esmeraldas irises con las mías… dio un paso atrás y se encogió repentinamente, cubriéndose con los brazos como si hubiera atentado a darle un golpe.

- ¡P-perdón! - Exclamó temblando como una niña ante su padre enojado.

_- Al diablo…_

Dando otro suspiro aun mas largo y frustrante que el anterior, volví a apartar la mirada de ella. No me importaba lo que fuera que ella pensara de mí ni me interesaba saberlo, que me creyera un loco si eso deseaba, pero yo tenía mis razones para todo lo que hacia. No tener necesidad de probarlas o demostrarlas es un don que poseo y aprecio, yo solo quería cumplir mi misión… ¿La razón? Porque es mi responsabilidad, y aunque no me considero realmente una persona responsable, una vida no es algo que yo pueda pasar por alto. No lo fue con James, ni con Beverly ni Ben. Tampoco iba a preguntarles sus razones para lo que ellos hubieran hecho o decidido, tampoco que fue lo que llevo a mi amiga a decir tales cosas…

_- Solo márchate…_

- Perdón… - Repitió ella… tirando de mi paciencia. Su presencia seguía poniéndome nervioso…

Pero… ¿Qué quería ella a fin de cuentas? ¿Salió de la habitación solo para decirme todo esto?

- Pero yo… - Continuó ella, muy a mi pesar - Yo… no lo aguanto. No aguanto el miedo…

Con la cabeza aun baja, la joven se abrazo a si misma, volviendo a retomar su aterrorizante y suave andar.

- Ya no son solo los monstruos… ya no es solo la muerte. Tú, Alexander… me asustas mas que cualquier otra cosa…

¿Tanto la asustaba y aun así ella caminaba hacia mí?

- Cada vez… que veo tus ojos… siento… siento que…

¿¡Que QUÉ? ¡Ya estaba por salir corriendo!

- Todo el tiempo… eres tú o soy yo… pero el punto es el mismo. Tus ojos… ¡Cada vez que los veo, siento que jamás voy a volver a verlos!

No me moleste en cubrir la sorpresa que exhibían mis ojos… solo porque sabia que ella no lo notaria.

- Es como si me dijeras 'adiós' cada vez que me miraras, como si te despidieras constantemente… porque en cualquier momento podrías… irte…

Irónicamente… iba a irme sin dejar ninguna despedida. Pero esa última palabra la dijo con una entonación que parecía tener un significado mas profundo que el de la simple palabra.

No podía comprender que clase de complejo estaba teniendo ella conmigo, pero si era como ella decía, entonces prácticamente jamás debimos vernos a los ojos en primer lugar, ni siquiera una vez… pero precisamente eso fue lo primero que ocurrió entre nosotros desde el instante en el que nos conocimos.

- Y yo… yo no quiero que eso pase…

Perfectamente incorrecto… porque iba a tener que romperle el corazón…

Sin que se ella se diera cuenta, volví a mirarla de reojo… solo para notar que estaba extremadamente cerca de mí. Solo entonces noté como mi corazón latía lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentirlo claramente en mi pecho. Yo… también estaba aterrado…

- ¡No voy a dejar que pase!

…y eso fue lo que me descontrolo. Me despegue de la pared en un casi desesperado intento por alejarme de ella cuanto antes, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido… y en el siguiente instante estaba nuevamente contra la pared con mi querida amiga abrazándome con mas fuerza de la que hace cómodo a un abrazo, sus uñas clavándose en mi espalda y su cabeza enterrada contra mi pecho, llorando abierta y amargamente.

Solo entonces mi cuenta…

Yo tenia razón… ella había estado mucho tiempo conmigo… suficiente para conocer esas cosas de uno que solo se conocen compartiendo tiempo juntos. Ella previno mi estado actual… identifico mis expresiones y decisiones, reconociéndolas como las del momento en el que nos conocimos. Ella supo que yo estaba por tomar una decisión drástica… y vino a prevenirlo. Esta… estas lágrimas eran su forma de retenerme con ella, sosteniéndome para no dejarme ir… sintiéndome sin tener que verme a los ojos, sin tener que sentir que yo iba a dejarla…

_- Pues lo siento…_

Pero yo, aunque tampoco me gustara la idea, iba a tener que hacerlo… y a estas alturas, ya no me quedaba otra mas que tomar medidas drásticas. Ella no me iba a dejar ir, pero yo no podía afrontar el desperdiciar ni un segundo mas, tenia que ir por Sherry… y no iba a permitir que Beverly se interpusiera en mi camino, incluso si ella ignoraba mis razones. Incluso si hacer esto me dolía tanto a mí como a ella, si no era que mas… pero ya no habían opciones…

Tendría que golpearla…

Un desafió realmente, aun mas que cualquier clase de monstruo. Físicamente seria fácil, solo tendría que tomarla por el hombro con mi mano izquierda, apartarla estirando el brazo y, con todas mis fuerzas, golpearla directamente en el estomago, lo cual causaría mucho mas impacto considerando lo susceptible que se encontraba. El ataque la noquearía… o la dejaría en el suelo, seguramente en posición fetal a causa del dolor, el cual no le permitiría volver a levantarse pronto. Las posibilidades no me eran diferentes, me daban lo mismo. El reto era brindarme a mí mismo a hacer tal acto… pero con la razón correcta, no falta motivación… y con motivación suficiente, todo es posible…

Pero…

Lo que hice a continuación fue todo lo contrario a golpearla. Tan pronto escuchamos un gemido sospechoso a mi derecha y su izquierda, su abrazo se volvió menos opresivo al mismo tiempo que yo alzaba el arma en mi mano derecha y con mi brazo la abrazaba para protegerla. Nuestras miradas sorprendidas se enfocaron en la zombi a la que yo mismo le había disparado hacia muy poco tiempo, sin poder comprender como era que estaba levantándose una vez mas. No era tan preocupante… si necesitaba otra bala, que así fuera, pero…

Por una vez, en silencio… le di gracias al Destino… aunque eso no me privo de insultarlo también.

- ¡Yikes!

Mis ojos no se movieron al instante. El impacto había sido demasiado…

Reconocí la voz…

Lentamente… poco a poco mis pupilas se desplazaban hacia la izquierda, tomando una eternidad para cubrir una distancia menor a un centímetro, quitando la atención de la muerta viva y centrándose en el cuarto (o tercer) ser viviente presente en este cuarto: La última persona viva en esta ciudad capaz de representar a la mas pura inocencia. Su apariencia era mucho mas realista, mas acorde… sus rubios cabellos estaban bastante desarreglados, y su uniforme escolar se encontraba considerablemente sucio. Pero era ella…

_- Sherry…_

No sé que fuerza, presentimiento, voluntad o viento la trajo hasta mí sin que yo tuviera que buscarla. Pero aquí estaba: Yo la vi, Beverly la vio… sin embargo, ella no nos vio… solo vio al zombi… y aterrada salió corriendo por donde vino… dejándome a mí sin poder entender como demonios era que podía mantenerme frió ante la incontenible desesperación que crecía en mí. Sentí a mi amiga el mirarme a los ojos aunque yo no le devolví la mirada… ¿Qué vio ella en mis ojos en ese instante? ¿Vio otra despedida? ¿O vio aquella susodicha locura y pasión? Dichas emociones parecían adecuadas a esa tormentosa situación.

Ella tomó la mano que hasta ahora yo sostenía en su espalda entre las suyas y contra su pecho, depositó un ligero beso sobre mis nudillos y finalmente, como si estuviera desencadenándome, la soltó… librándome a mí y a todo lo que había de héroe en mi alma. Era hora de salvar a Sherry…

Corrí… corrí tras ella olvidándolo todo. La zombi se interpuso en mi camino, pero sin asco la empuje contra la pared y seguí adelante, doblando la esquina del corredor como un auto que coleando y mis piernas resintiéndolo, pero tampoco importo. Continué derecho a la puerta que mi perseguida instintivamente había casi cerrado al pasar, pero que yo reabrí por completo causando que colisionara estruendosamente contra la pared del cuarto siguiente. Rápidamente capte a la niña con mis ojos, viéndola correr por el angosto pasillo, claramente habiendo aumentado su velocidad o desesperación ante el ruido de la puerta. Continué siguiéndola, pero al dar tres pasos me di cuenta de lo que iba a pasar: Ella iba a llegar al final del corredor antes de que yo pudiera alcanzarla, cruzaría por la pequeña grieta por la cual solo ella podría pasar, y se escaparía de mis manos…

_- No puedo permitirlo…_

Sorprendiéndome ligeramente, Beverly me siguió hasta este salón, pero se detuvo al verme estático. Comenzó a acercarse a mi lado, pero, luego de darle un ultimo vistazo a Sherry, di media vuelta e instantáneamente y comencé a volver sobre mis pasos, nuevamente encontrándome con la persistente zombi, de quien solo ahora note la bala que yo le había dado y que jamás había penetrado su cráneo, sino que se había quedado atorada en su entrecejo. Consideré el terminar con el trabajo iniciado aplicando una segunda bala… pero no, en esos instantes, no podía perder tiempo ni siquiera para eso, mucho menos para llamar por el resto de mis compañeros. Tenia que apurarme… tenia que seguir por este camino para interceptar a cuando ella saliera por el otro lado de la puerta bloqueada, o al menos no perderla de vista.

Con aun mas fuerza que antes empuje a la muerta viviente contra la pared, logrando incluso tumbarla, y continué forzando mis piernas a correr tanto como pudieran. La siguiente puerta la abrí prácticamente de una embestida, entrando a la habitación con las tres estatuas, las cuales ya habían sido acomodadas como era debido. Me asome hacia el corredor continuo, advirtiendo a la pequeña rubia al final de este y apunto de bajar las escaleras.

Seguí corriendo tras ella. No sé porque no le llame, porque no le grite que se detuviera. No estaba pensando… solo me estaba dejando llevar por la desesperación y el terror que venia acumulando, rogando porque la adrenalina, como si fuera un combustible, me resultara suficiente. Aumente mi velocidad a un nivel peligrosamente acelerado, pero no podía perder de vista a mi perseguida, no cuando ahora tenia tres puertas para elegir, lo cual pondría esta persecución en un enorme riesgo de fallo.

Afortunadamente, al comenzar a bajar las escaleras continúas a este sector, y sintiendo que mis piernas estaban nuevamente alcanzando su límite, pude ver a la escurridiza niña entrando a la sala oscura, habitación de archivos y de revelamiento de fotos, lo bueno de esto… es que yo ya sabía que aquello era un callejón sin salida.

Finalmente estando una vez mas en el primer piso, di gracias mentalmente por esta victoria asegurada, pero no por eso disminuí mi velocidad, a menos no al punto de estar simplemente caminando. Pero al llegar a la puerta, supe que tendría que ser cauteloso. Esto no era una casería… pero aun así se asemejara bastante, principalmente porque mi "presa" me creía y consideraba uno de los tantos "cazadores" de este lugar, y en su pánico y terror… era muy probable que no viera ni escuchara. Tenia que atraparla… y solo así ella comprendería que mis intenciones no eran las presumidas. Quizás yo estaba exagerando y todo eso no era realmente necesario… pero entre los nervios y las dudas, aquella era la forma que consideraba mas segura… y después de todo, aquella era la forma que Claire había estado destinada a usar.

Lentamente abrí la puerta, captando en un comienzo las paredes y la mesa en el centro del primer cuarto… pero a primera vista, no había rastro de la niña… me mantuve quieto y pensante… considerando las posibilidades… ¿Se había escondido detrás del escritorio? ¿O tal vez debajo de este? Quizás en la pequeña sala continua donde se revelaban las fotos… o tal vez dentro del placard.

No importa. Ella estaba aquí, eso era seguro… solo tenia que evitar cualquier error que pudiera causar que ella se escapara de mí. Lo primero era cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas… pero allí fue cuando ocurrió. Mas que por la situación, estaba realmente furioso conmigo mismo, sintiéndome un idiota e incapaz. En el mismo instante en el que di un paso dentro de la habitación, mis piernas finalmente me castigaron por mi falta de cuidado a ellas y me dejaron caer. Logre aferrarme al escritorio con los brazos, tirando accidentalmente varios papeles y la maquina de escribir al suelo, moviendo los labios como si estuviera musitando varios insultos pero apenas dejando pasar aire entre estos. La puerta había quedado abierta, pero mi mente atrofiada por la desesperación y el cansancio lo olvido, solo podía pensar en mi objetivo…

_- Sherry…_

Afine el oído para tratar de localizarla… pero fue en vano, el sonido de mi corazón me distraía, el cual latía apresuradamente debido al miedo… al miedo de que ella llegara a escaparse y yo ya no pudiera seguirla… el miedo a perder mi ultima oportunidad.

_- ¡Levántate! _- Me grite a mi mismo…

_- Ella… ella depende de ti, eres el único que puede hacer algo._

Es verdad… yo sabía que no habría nadie mas… nadie mas que pudiera hacer esto mas que yo…

_- Al diablo con el dolor, es solo un último esfuerzo… ¡No puedes darte por vencido ahora!_

Reuní todas las fuerzas posibles, pero ni aun así bastaban para mantenerme en pie si no me ayudaba con los brazos sobre el escritorio

- _Encuéntrala… protégela… ¡Sálvala!_

Honestamente… no sé que me motivaba. No sé si era bondad, culpa o si realmente estaba loco como suponía Beverly. Solo sé que en ese momento, así como en la batalla contra Mr. X… estaba dispuesto a romper mis límites sin dudarlo. No era como que podría dejarla morir… eso simplemente no era una opción, no cuando ella estaba destinada a vivir. Si algo llegaba a pasarle… si algo salía mal… entonces jamás podría descansar… jamás podría perdonármelo… ya que yo seria el responsable… simplemente por estar aquí.

_- Debes lograrlo… tienes que lograrlo…_

Incluso si aun después de esta… podría aun llegar haber esperanzas… el apostar a mi suerte simplemente NO era una opción.

Con lo que me restaba de fuerza y conciencia empecé a rodear el escritorio, sin dejar de apoyarme en este y desparramar aun mas sus elementos. Respiraba tan profundamente como podía pero muy lejos de cuanto deseaba… mis sentidos me fallaban… y apenas iba por la esquina sudeste de la mesa cuando pude ver un fragmento del rostro de la pequeña rubia asomándose desde la sala de revelamiento y volviendo a esconderse al verme… extendí mi brazo con un terrible deseo por llamarla… pero ni la voz me salió… ni las fuerzas me quedaron… ni nada.

Caí… caí vencido y agotado en un rincón de la habitación… apenas respirando y vagamente manteniéndome conciente… aunque creo que en realidad estaba menos conciente de lo necesario para considerar que estaba despierto. Todo lo que me restaba de mis pensamientos los usaba para insultarme a mi mismo…

_- ¿Por qué… ? ¿Por qué soy tan débil?_

Me gritaba a mi mismo el levantarme centenares de veces… pero mi cuerpo simplemente no me respondía, se negaba a obedecerme… estaba desesperanzado… sin ya nada mas de fe en mi mismo. Me odie a mi mismo en esos momentos… incluso mas que cuando atenté suicidarme. Rayos, ni siquiera tenia las energías como para apretar los dientes o cerrar los puños… ni siquiera mis parpados se dignaban a obedecerme… e inevitablemente mis ojos se cerraban contra mi voluntad…

_- Soy un inútil… no puedo proteger a nadie… ni siquiera a mi mismo…_

Quería llorar… pero a pesar de lo avergonzando y humillado que me sentía… aun me quedaba algo de orgullo como para contener las lagrimas. Yo no debía llorar… no podía brindarme a mi mismo tal derecho. No era mi posición…

_- Pero… aun así…_

No… este no seria el fin… ¡No lo era! Si mis piernas no podían hacer el trabajo, entonces mis brazos tendrían que terminarlo. Juro que no sé lo que me motivaba tanto. Horas atrás… yo jamás me creería capaz de torturarme tanto por alguien mas. Me considero a mi mismo una persona de bien… pero aquí… yo me estaba sorprendiendo a mi mismo.

_- Tú aun puedes luchar…_

Pero yo rezaba… rezaba por la voluntad para continuar, rezaba para olvidarme del dolor, a pesar de que ni siquiera sabia a quien rayos le estaba rezando. Solo seguía… y seguía. Sherry estaba en la zona de revelamiento de zonas, si lograba llegar a la entrada de esta, entonces la tendría acorralada. Eran solo dos metros… que, maldición, se sentían como dos kilómetros…

- _¡Vamos!_ - Volví a gritarme a mi mismo - _¡No te rindas!_

Me seguía exigiendo… me seguía gritando a mi mismo que me levantara… seguía buscando fuerzas en la furia… lo que fuera para poder moverme al menos un centímetro mas, lo que fuera para seguir adelante. Forzando mi determinación tanto como mi alma pudiera… forzando mi memoria a olvidarse de mi bienestar tanto como mi conciencia lo concediera…

_- ¡Solo un poco mas, VAMOS!_

Estaba por alcanzar el marco de la arcada de la entrada a la pequeña sala, alcanzando a apoyar mi mano contra esta, y fue entonces cuando oí su gemido de susto y la niña salio de dicha habitación, aterrada y pegada contra la pared frente a mí, quedándose aferrada a esta mientras me miraba en pánico durante unos segundos. Nuestros ojos se encontraron… y nunca antes había rezado con tanta fuerza… rezarle a ella misma para que ella se diera cuenta, para que notara que no era un zombi sino alguien luchando por ella… pero hasta yo sabía que eso seria imposible. La sangre ajena alrededor de mi cuerpo, mi posición, mas el pánico de ella… todo eso junto me dejaba mas en claro que ni un milagro podría hacer que ella se diera cuenta de la verdad…

Ella huyó…

Sentía que ya había desperdiciado todas las oportunidades que se me fueron cedidas… y que había perdido la oportunidad de que todo terminará bien… que todas las oportunidades se escurrían como sangre por mis manos. Solo existía una ultima esperanza… solo una… la cual encontré SIN pensar, sino dejándome llevar por el instinto.

- ¡¡SHERRY!

Un grito haciendo eco en nuestros oídos… y luego un silencio absoluto, casi como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido como una bala golpeando contra una pared. Ella se detuvo, aun de espaldas a mí… y de la misma forma yo estaba paralizado ante el miedo de que saliera corriendo nuevamente. Ni siquiera me atrevía a tratar de acercarme… podría llegar a asustarla.

Los nervios me estaban matando. Eso sumado al cansancio no me dejaba pensar con claridad… todavía no me había dado cuenta del error que había cometido. Solo podía sufrir esta tormentosa espera en silencio hasta que ella lentamente comenzó a voltear a verme… sus ojos color zafiro con total y evidente asombro. Juntando algo de valor, moví mis brazos para acercarme un "paso", extendiendo luego mi brazo hacia ella…

- Sherry… ¡AGH!

Haciéndome conciente solo en ese instante del TERRIBLE error que había cometido al llamarla por su nombre, un dolor muscular palpitó en mi abdomen, donde siempre parecían juntarse los esfuerzos realizados, obligándome a sujetarme dicha parte, perdiendo la posición de hasta recién y estrellando mi frente contra el suelo… mientras que gruñía como un animal.

_- Ahora…_

Sherry no se acercó… todavía estaba asustada de mí y de mi comportamiento…

_- ¡Es ahora o nunca, imbécil!_

Cierto… ya no podía dejar pasar ninguna oportunidad…

_- De nada sirve lamentarte por tus errores…lo hecho, hecho esta._

Es verdad… lo importante ahora… era ella…

_- ¡Levántate ahora por ella! ¡Demuéstrate a ti mismo quien eres! ¡¡ALEXANDER!_

Golpeando el suelo con el puño y dando un gruñido y grito que rivalizaba con el del padre de esta niña. Irguiendo a medias, pero lo suficiente para estar a su altura. Logrando después de solo un momento el sostenerme sobre un pie y una rodilla… y mirar a la plasmada y emocionada jovencita frente a mí.

- Sherry…

Inclinándome lentamente hacia delante… estiré un brazo tendiéndole una mano en un gesto de bienvenida y recibimiento, mostrando sin esfuerzos una honesta sonrisa de orgullo, victoria y caridad.

- Al fin te encuentro… - Dije con la alegría clara en mi conmovida voz.

Sentí una lagrima descender por mi mejilla… una lagrima que ni yo se cuando brotó. Luego fue ella la que lloró… cascadas cayendo explícitamente por sus ojos, corriendo hacia mí en llantos y aceptar el abrazo ofrecido. Me sentía a mi mismo cumpliendo el destino de Claire mientras abrazaba calidamente y le acariciaba el cabello a la pequeña rubia que derramaba sus lagrimas sobre mi hombro. Pero lo que mas sentía en aquel momento era una infinita satisfacción: Lo había logrado… había encontrado a la última superviviente, garantizando su seguridad, la cual protegería con mi vida… así como sabia que lo haría el resto del equipo. Todos… todos íbamos a salir vivos de esta ciudad… la historia iba a ser diferente…

- Ya, ya… todo esta bien, estas a salvo ahora - Le susurre tiernamente, imitando las palabras de Claire.

Ella se separo de mí, aunque apenas por unos centímetros, mirándome con sus húmedos ojos, de los cuales corrí las lagrimas con mis dedos. No podía dejar de sonreír ampliamente por tenerla en frente… y a pesar de la alegría que sentí al encontrar a mis amigos… el verdadero sentimiento estaba en ese momento…

Estaba realmente feliz…

Volví a abrazarla… y ella respondió al abrazo, esta vez mis brazos estaban por encima de los suyos, permitiéndome hacerla sentir segura… y el tenerla indudablemente hacia que yo me sintiera tranquilo. Aun así, claro… estaba pensando en volver por los demás, teníamos que reunirnos todos lo mas pronto posible… pero antes… a esta niña le debía una explicación.

Lentamente y con algo de desgano volvimos a separarnos, momentos durante los cuales sentía mi corazón latir MUY fuertemente contra mi pecho, pero trataba de ignorarlo. Sherry me miro, tranquila pero curiosa…

- Ya no tienes que temer… estoy aquí para ti - Le dije acariciándole la mejilla - Perdona por haberte asustado…

- …gracias… - Susurró, una lagrima mas cayendo por su rostro…

Ella apoyó su mano sobre la mía, sosteniéndola contra su rostro y cerrando los ojos. Mientras que yo ya empezaba a planear las mentiras que forzosamente iba a tener que contarle como mi historia y el porque la estaba buscando, sin olvidar el hecho de ya saber su nombre. Donde lo obtuve… porque la buscaba… porque mi obsesión por protegerla. La farsa se formo casi automáticamente en mi cabeza…

- Mi nombre es Alexander - Comencé introduciéndome… mientras me preparaba mentalmente para lo que estaba por venir - Estoy aquí con un grupo de supervivientes… somos varios y tenemos armas.

Me detuve para analizar su rostro, cuya expresión me confundió. La pequeña no parecía estar esperanzada o alegre de saber eso, como si fuera simplemente un factor mas, en cambio… pareció quizás hasta preocupada por saber eso. Realmente… no creo que jamás haya logrado comprender mucho a esta niña, quien era aun otro profundo misterio para mí. Aun así, ante su mirada seria, yo sabia lo que ella estaba pensando… sabia lo que ella quería saber… pero… decirlo era TAN difícil que no tenia idea de como empezar. Iban a haber lágrimas, de eso estaba seguro. Yo sabia que, a fin de cuentas y si todo esto salía bien, este dolor que yo le causaría ahora seria para bien al final… pero eso no lo hacia mas fácil.

Mi corazón latía con mas y mas fuerza… tanta que era dolorosa…

- ¿Por… qué…? - Comenzó ella…

Yo la interrumpí apoyando un dedo índice sobre sus labios, dándole a entender que me explicaría a continuación aprovechando la introducción que ella me había dado…

- Porque yo se lo prometí… - Estuve a punto de mencionar a la madre, pero: - …se lo prometí a tu padre.

- ¿¡Mi padre?

Silencio…

- ¿¡Conoces a mi padre?

Solo silencio, mas un atento incumplido de afirmar con el rostro…

- ¿¡Vino contigo?

Silencio, bajo la mirada…

- ¿¡En donde esta?

Mas silencio… yo rezaba para que ella entendiera mi silencio.

- ¡Dime! ¿¡Donde esta mi papá?

Pero era imposible. No podía romper la inocente esperanza de una niña solo con la ausencia de palabras. Su esperanza no se derrumbaría sola… yo tendría que hacerlo personalmente.

- Él… - El pulso me temblaba mientras narraba una mentira con fragmentos reales que no me creía ni yo - Él y yo… nos conocimos esta noche, luchando por sobrevivir. Nada mas que eso… yo no sabia que hacer… pero tu padre, William, tenia una familia a la que salvar. Yo simplemente… le seguí, no sé porque… ambos luchamos contra todo, pero… algo salio mal.

- ¿Q-qu-qué…? - Comenzó ella tartamudeando…

- En nuestra desgracia… - Continué, interrumpiéndola nuevamente - Nos encontramos con el ser mas terrible jamás imaginado… un monstruo que superaba todo horror…

Tome un largo suspiro, dolor en mi pecho por mentir así… refiriéndome a las dos versiones de su padre como dos entidades diferentes…

- ¿Monstruo?

- Si has estado por aquí… entonces es probable que tú también hayas escuchado… su grito.

No necesitaba mucho razonamiento para leer en su mirada que ella reconoció al instante a lo que me refería, llevándose ambas manos a sobre su boca, tan ampliamente abierta como sus ojos. La pobre estaba temblando…

- ¿Q… - No - …qué… - No, Sherry, no - …qué fue… - No preguntes, Sherry, no preguntes - …lo… que… - Por favor, no - ocurrió?

Baje la cabeza aun mas… dejando mi rostro fuera de su vista. Apreté los dientes con rabia y con tanta fuerza como la aplicada en mis manos, los cuales sentí que casi rompen los hombros de esta inocente alma. Todos eran indicios de lo que estaba por salir por mis labios como espadas que se clavarían en su corazón. Odiaba tener que prolongar su sufrimiento… pero no la creía capaz de soportar el dolor que causaría el recibir todo el impacto de una sola vez.

- Sherry… siento mucho el tener decirte esto, pero…

Dolía… dolía mucho… tanto como si fuera real, como si su padre realmente hubiera sido un compañero que lucho a mi lado y hubiera sufrido este cruel destino que estaba por pronunciar. Todo esto no eran mas que mentiras… ficciones para cubrir una realidad aun mas terrible. Pero para mí… que había traspasado la barrera entre ficción y realidad… esto se sentía casi como jugar a un juego suicida, y a pesar de que yo también era una victima, al mismo tiempo era un victimario. Perdóname, Sherry… por favor perdóname…

- William… tu padre… no sobrevivió…

Nunca en mi vida vi tantas lágrimas caer de una misma persona… y yo que creí que ella ya no podría llorar… que ya no tenía lagrimas para dejar caer… pero la realidad me demostró lo contrario a mis creencias por enésima vez. Fue entonces cuando comprendí que siempre habían mas lagrimas por derramar… siempre habría mas dolor por sufrir mientras que se siguiera viviendo. Mientras ella lloraba… era como si sus sentimientos, por compasión o culpa, fueran transmitidos a mí… haciéndome desear el poder acompañarla en tan penoso acto. Pero nuevamente… ese no era mi papel. Yo era quien era mojado por las lágrimas… pero no quien las derramaba…

No sé como no se me ocurrió el preocuparme: Mis latidos… eran cada vez mas rápidos y dolorosos… y Sherry lloraba amargamente contra ellos mientras que yo la abrazaba por tercera vez, frotándole la espalda. Clavarle las espadas a ella significó clavármelas a mí también… pero como aquel que se suicida no tiene derecho a reclamar el vivir… lo único que podía hacer ahora era soportar este sufrimiento auto-infligido.

- Yo prometí… le prometí que te encontraría… que encontraría a su familia y que la sacaría de esta ciudad. Él me dijo… él sabia que tu madre te había dejado en este lugar, por eso vine aquí.

Ella solo siguió llorando a gritos y gemidos mientras yo seguía con detalles del relato. Nada podría ser mas importante y/o doloroso para ella en comparación a la muerte de su padre… salvo lo que tenia que contarle, lo cual podría resumirse en una palabra: Esperanza.

- Sherry, escúchame ahora - Le dije forzándola a separarse ligeramente de mí y mirarme a los ojos, algo que ella hacia sin miedo - William… él también me habló de tu madre, Annette. Si ella… si ella sigue viva, entonces sé donde podemos encontrarla. Mi grupo y yo… todos estamos por dirigirnos hacia allá. Encontraremos a tu madre… y nos iremos lejos de este infierno, Sherry… te lo prometo.

Cesando lentamente su llanto, la pequeña logro mostrar una ligera determinación junto a un gesto de afirmación con el rostro, el cual devolví forzando una sonrisa para inspirarle confianza.

Oímos pasos, no unos raros, sino claramente humanos, y finalmente ella se asomó por la puerta de la habitación, encontrándonos a ambos. Curiosamente… su mirada no era lo que yo hubiera esperado.

- Beverly…

- Lo… lograste - Dijo ella con una sonrisa pero con una mirada que solo reflejaba tristeza.

Afirme con el rostro, presentando a ambas rubias a cada otra. Presencie un pequeño saludo que consistió en unas caricias a la cabeza de la menor, y luego la mayor se dirigió a mí.

- ¿Volvemos? - Mi corazón… ya no lo sentía palpitando dolorosamente.

Volver con nuestros compañeros, todo resumido en una palabra y una mano tendida hacia mí. Afirme con el rostro, pero al tomar su mano, dirigí esta al hombro de Sherry, indicándole que sostuviera a la niña, que no la dejara sola, que no le permitiera estar sin compañía, o sea, sentirse insegura e indefensa.

Yo comencé a levantarme, desde un pie y una rodilla, habiéndome olvidado durante los últimos momentos de la manera en la que había llegado aquí, pero recordándolo a un segundo de empezar a moverme. Al instante, lo único que podía esperar de mis músculos esforzándose nuevamente era un terrible dolor que indudablemente me dejaría en el suelo una vez mas. Pero contrario a mis expectativas… mi fuerza seguía levantándome… mis piernas se enderezaban y mi cuerpo se erguía, haciéndome sentir como si fuera mas alto que antes.

Me levanté completamente… asombro claro en mi rostro. ¿Qué demonios había pasado con el cansancio y el dolor? ¿Cómo es que pude ponerme de pie tan fácilmente? Aun sentía algo de tensión en mi cuerpo, sobretodo en mis muslos, antebrazos y abdomen… pero esto era incluso menor a la seriedad de mi estado antes de que me extralimitara por última vez. No me lo podía creer… sentía hasta miedo… ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo?


	21. Death

_**Death**_

_¿El fin? No apuestes por ello…_

Habíamos "retrasado" el regreso con nuestro equipo para explorar un poco esta habitación en la que nos encontrábamos, la sala oscura, y ya habíamos obtenido incluso un poco mas de la munición mas típica. Beverly, quien poseía mejor capacidad comunicativa que yo, estaba entablando ahora una breve conversación con Sherry, haciendo preguntas que la menor respondía con pocas palabras o simplemente se quedaba callada, por suerte la mayor sabia que ante ese tipo de respuesta lo mejor era cambiar de tema. Yo las miraba de vez en cuando, mientras que aun seguía comprobando mi estado físico. Diría incluso que mi recuperación estaba casi completa… pero el mismo hecho era completamente ilógico. Quería saber desesperadamente lo que estaba pasando… pero siendo esta como otra de las tantas preguntas cuyas respuestas parecían inexistente, no me quedo otra mas que resignarme a aceptar los hechos como eran y actuar debidamente acorde a estos. Por mas desconcertante que fuera… esto era indudablemente algo bueno.

A espaldas de ambas chicas, revise los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y me alegre al ver que aun tenia conmigo la llave que había retirado del cadáver de Brad hacia tiempo atrás. Para evitar posibles preguntas de donde conseguir la llave o como supe donde usarla, abrí el armario metálico del rincón del cuarto lo mas silenciosamente posible y tratando de hacer pasar por alto el hecho de que había usado una llave, de la cual me deshice tan pronto abrí las puertas. Dentro del guardarropa estaba lo que su nombre indicaba: Ropa. Los tres trajes especiales de este "juego", dos masculinos y uno femenino, pero lo importante aquí era lo que se encontraba en una vieja caja ubicada en el bajo rincón del ropero: Un revólver _Colt Single Action Army_, o para resumirlo, el Colt SAA. Tome el arma entre mis manos, alegre de tener algo mas para defenderme a mí y a mis camaradas de los futuros peligros. Pero mi suerte no era tan buena como esperaba… el revolver venia completamente cargado, pero no había mas munición de este en la caja ni en ningún lugar de la habitación. Solo serian seis balas.

- Wow - Exclamó mi amiga al ver lo que tenia en mis manos.

El ver a Beverly una vez mas me hizo recordar algo que dije que debía tener en cuenta anteriormente. Miré al armario y luego a la rubia nuevamente, ella y Claire eran aproximadamente de la misma estatura, así que…

- Tengo algo para ti.

Deje el Colt sobre el escritorio y tome el conjunto femenino del ropero, dándome cuenta solo ahora que era todo de cuero, lo tendí frente a mí ante mi compañera y…

- Creo que con esto tendrás menos problemas - Ella tomó las prendas de mis manos - Hay también unas botas y…

Ni sabia como llamar a eso ni tenia idea si le agradaría la idea de vestir lo que no parecía ser nada mas que una tela para cubrir la parte del pecho que seria inmoral el revelar en una mujer, pero nada mas que eso. Ella observó el conjunto un momento y lo tomó todo (salvo por las botas) entre sus manos, yendo a la sala de revelamiento en el fondo para cambiarse. Yo por mi parte observe las prendas de los conjuntos masculinos para ver si había algo útil… pero no. Aunque esas ropas estuvieran mas limpias que las mías, estas tenían menos bolsillos, algo que yo siempre he valuado en mis atuendos, especialmente esta noche.

Un minuto después, Beverly salió del cuarto vistiendo las ropas que le di y procediendo a ponerse las botas junto a un par de medias que se encontraban dentro de estas. Finalmente vestida por completo, la joven se levanto del asiento de la sala y se analizó a si misma con una mirada extrañada.

- Esto… ¿No es…?

- Te queda bien - Interrumpí sonriendo y luego mirando a Sherry - ¿Verdad?

Ella afirmó con el rostro. Mi amiga suspiro como si fuera de resignación, evidentemente esto no era su estilo, pero para su desgracia, menos aun iba a ser lo que estaba por proponerle. Retomé el revólver del escritorio y di un paso al frente de mi amiga, alzando el arma frente a ella y tomando un tono bastante serio.

- Beverly… sé lo que te dije antes, pero… quiero que tengas esto contigo.

Su mirada, la cual seguía rechazando el hacer contacto directo con mis ojos tanto como pudiera, fue de asombro y decepción mezclados, algo que me dolió. Di un suspiro y proseguí.

- No pretendo que lo uses... es mas, ni siquiera tienes porque sostenerla mientras que yo o los demás estemos contigo, puedes guardarla en un bolsillo o algo. Pero Bev… si algo malo llega a pasar y, Dios no permita, llegas a encontrarte sola... prefiero que al menos tengas esto.

Su mirada pareció tranquilizarse un poco, pero aun parecía dudosa ante la idea de sujetar el arma.

- Mira, no estoy pidiéndote que combatas, tampoco voy a pedirte ayuda si tenemos zombis frente a nosotros. Te juro que mientras yo este contigo, no necesitaras ni siquiera tocar el arma.

Ella bajó la mirada… y yo ya estaba arrepintiéndome de haberle propuesto esto. No valía la pena, después de todo, ya que ella no era en lo mas mínimo una guerrera. No quiero decir que yo lo fuera, pero podría decir que me estaba adaptando, quizás por ser hombre. Pero pedirle a Beverly que sostuviera un arma ciertamente no era muy diferente a pedírselo a Sherry.

- Perdón

Resignado, quité el arma de en frente de ella y busqué la forma indicada de guardarle entre mis ropas, cuando…

- No - …ella respondió sorpresivamente - Esta bien.

- ¿Qué? - La miré con asombro y duda.

- ¿Me prometes… que no tendré que usarla a menos que sea realmente necesario?

No fue por duda que no respondí al instante, sino por asombro.

- ¡P-por supuesto! - Exclamé finalmente - Beverly, la situación no cambia, mientras que te mantengas con nosotros, nada te pasará.

- Gracias - Respondió, su rostro lentamente dibujo una sonrisa - Esta bien… ¿Crees que pueda usarla?

Afirmando con el rostro, comencé a instruirla sobre las propiedades de este instrumento. El hecho de que fuera de simple acción, por lo cual tendría que recargar manualmente después de cada disparo, ya fuera con el pulgar o, de desear mas velocidad, con la otra mano mientras sostuviera el arma en posición baja, sin olvidar de comentarle que tuviera cuidado por donde apoyaba las manos y los dedos, ya que el metal se calentaba muy rápido. Finalmente, dejando el arma sin preparar para prevenir cualquier accidente, la tomé del cañón extendiéndosela a Beverly, quien la guardó en un bolsillo interno de su nueva chaqueta.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - Pregunto ella en tono bajo.

- Claro - Respondí.

- ¿Cómo… sabes tanto de…?

Anticipándome a su pregunta, di una de las pocas respuestas sinceras que he dado en esta noche.

- Hace unos pocos años solía tener un gran fanatismo por las armas, todavía lo tengo, aunque ya no tanto como antes.

- No… no me refería a eso.

- ¿Eh?

Ella me miró un instante en lo que casi fue un contacto directo a los ojos, pero luego hizo un gesto cabeceando en dirección a la pequeña niña que ahora se encontraba sobre la silla del escritorio, esperando dócilmente a que termináramos lo que estábamos haciendo para partir. Mi sentido de alerta se activo al entender a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

- ¿Tu… escuchaste…?

Afirmo con el rostro, aun manteniendo la cabeza gacha.

Como odiaba este papel que tenia que jugar… esta posición saber tanto pero no como usarlo… era una bendición y una maldición al mismo tiempo. Para ser honesto, estaba exhausto…

Me llenó esa típica sensación de querer matarme a mi mismo figurativamente. La historia que le conté a Sherry… la había tenido que inventar debido a las condiciones, pero me sentía tranquilo pues realmente no veía forma de que cualquier conversación que surgiera llegara a tomar un camino en el que eso llegara a hablarse o siquiera a mencionarse. Pero ahora... Beverly. Yo estaba seguro que ella era "manipulable", de que podría convencerla de quedarse sin la información si así lo deseaba, pero eso solo complicaría aun mas mi relación con ella, y para ser honesto, estaba HARTO de mentiras, así de cómo estaba incapacidad para poder decir la verdad. Por eso y por el cariño que le tenía a ella como amiga, la tome del hombro e hice una promesa:

- Si salimos de este infierno… te juro, Beverly, que te lo confesare todo.

Ella apoyo su mano sobre la mía, afirmando dócilmente, y sentí que el "problema" entre nosotros se ablandaba ligeramente. Lo cual era bueno, considerando lo que tendría que pedirle…

- Bev… hay un favor que quiero pedirte.

- ¿Eh?

Tome aire y me prepare para una contestación que sabia traería problemas.

- Quiero que tomes a Sherry y ambas vuelvan a la Sala de los STARS con James y las chicas. Yo las alcanzaré luego.

Ambas rubias me miraron con asombro, intercambiando miradas por un instante, y luego redirigiéndolas a mí con asombro y confusión.

- Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de ti?

- Hay algo que tengo que hacer.

Normalmente… ambos me miraron extrañadas, como si faltara una pieza en la lógica de mis palabras, lo cual era posiblemente cierto. Aquí sí tenia dudas.

- ¿¡Eh!? - Exclamo Sherry - ¡No!

Ambos 'mayores' miramos a la niña, quien se acercó rápidamente hacia mí mirándome hacia arriba.

- ¿¡Por qué quieres ir solo!? ¡Puede ser peligroso!

_- Precisamente por eso…_

Lentamente apoyé mi mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña… suavemente acariciando sus cabellos y tratando de brindarle una mirada serena, incluso si mi miedo no podía ser escondido en esta.

- Yo estaré bien - Le respondí suavemente - Solo vayan, no se preocupen por mí, no quiero que los demás se preocupen demasiado al no encontrarnos.

Sherry, con su inocente y dócil mirada, pareció comprensiva y dispuesta a acceder, pero…

- Pues lo lamento por ellos… - Dijo Beverly, su voz con evidente furia - …pero la respuesta… ¡Es no!

De alguna forma… no me sorprendió, aunque considerando lo ocurrido recientemente entre nosotros, creo que ya no había nada que pudiera sorprenderme de mi 'querida amiga'. Estaba empezando a descubrir que ella en realidad no era tan mansa como, admito, yo desearía.

- No pueden venir - Respondí con voz fuerte, mas de la usual - Esto es algo que tengo que hacer solo.

- ¡Vas a tener que detenerme por la fuerza entonces! - Gritó repentinamente, demostrándome que aun seguía con esa "crisis nerviosa" (según mi ignorante opinión) de hace solo unos minutos.

Considere las posibilidades… incluso la de nuevamente atentar con noquearla, pero esa tuvo que ser descartada por la presencia de alguien mas con nosotros. Si me ponía a pensar… mi "misión" no era drásticamente peligrosa, pero el peligro no siempre lo es todo… y en este caso, había algo de mayor seriedad, algo que no deseaba que nadie llegara a contemplar, menos estas dos chicas. Realmente… no estaba seguro de si podría controlar la situación, menos aun a mi mismo, con o sin ellas… pero ya estaba en claro que no iba a poder sacármelas de encima. Siendo así, tendría que tolerar esto… pero hasta cierto punto.

- Prométanme… - Exclame con toda la seriedad del mundo - Prométanme que harán lo que yo les diga.

Ambas rubias me miraron por un instante, luego entre ellas, y luego me redirigieron las miradas. Me sorprendía como Beverly podía evitar casi absolutamente el contacto directo con mi mirada.

- ¡Trato! - Respondió ella, aun con su euforia lo cual me hacia poner en duda su palabra.

Mire a Sherry, quien estaba muy pegada a mí, ella solo afirmó obedientemente con el rostro, ganándose otra caricia en la cabeza. Yo, por mi parte, solo podía sentir pena por ambas mujeres…

Sin decir palabra alguna, prepare mis armas: Pistola en mano y cuchillo en su funda, y salimos de la sala oscura, yo delante y las dos rubias siguiéndome. La pequeña se aferró a mi mano izquierda la cual colgaba a mi lado, guiándola. En aquellos momentos, me pregunte porque en todo el departamento había realmente menos zombis de lo que podía recordar. ¿Seria por consecuencia de algo que yo haya cambiado? ¿Porque esto estaría basado de una forma diferente? ¿O simplemente porque era mas REAL? Como el viento que golpeaba mi rostro…

Ese viento fue el primer indicio que me hizo notar algo particular en esta habitación, algo que por la desesperación previa no había notado hasta ese instante, y es porque, como todo viento, este debía provenir de algún lugar específico, y en este caso era la ventana que estaba cerca de las escaleras, una ventana que estaba hecha añicos y cuyos trozos de vidrio yacían desparramados en el suelo. No era solo eso… también encontré cartuchos de balas disparadas en el suelo y algunas de esas balas clavadas en la pared, sin mencionar que en cierto rincón, el otro extremo del pasillo, había una increíble fisura en la pared cubierta de negro hollín y un evidente olor a pólvora, denotando que una explosión había ocurrido justo aquí. Incluso habían fragmentos metálicos entre los rastros de la pared encontrados a mis pies. Todo esto solo me dejaba una conclusión:

_- Una batalla ocurrió aquí…_

Sí… una batalla cuyos participantes yo ya conocía, incluso si no era en persona. Me puse a visualizar por un instante lo que debió ser ese combate… pero me detuve casi al instante, no solo porque las imágenes formadas en mi mente eran tormentosas, sino porque no tenia mas tiempo que perder.

Dándome una ligera sorpresa, la puerta al final del pasillo no estaba cerrada con llave, de hecho, ni siquiera estaba cerrada, solo arrimada al marco. Haciendo una señal a mis compañeras, las mantuve alejadas mientras abría la puerta con el arma lista. Apunte y estuve a punto de disparar… pero los cuerpos que yacían allí no se movían. Cadáveres, eso seguro… ¿Pero cadáveres activos o inactivos?

Debo admitir que fui un poco cobarde en ese instante, ya que realmente extrañe la compañía de Leon, quien hubiera hecho este trabajo él mismo antes de que cualquiera pudiera preguntarse quien lo haría. Pero siendo ahora yo quien estaba "a cargo", era mi deber el comprobar el estado de estos cuerpos.

Lentamente entre a la habitación, la cual era una bodega de archivos con varios ficheros y casilleros de estos y demás cosas. Al comienzo solo vi dos cuerpos, uno tirado cerca de la entrada y otro contra el lado opuesto, el cual se encontraba "sentado" contra algunos casilleros. Me acerque al que tenia cerca sin dejar de apuntarle. Este estaba tirado con el rostro contra el suelo, por lo cual le di una pequeña patada en el abdomen para ver si reaccionaba, pero no lo hizo. Confiado, di una patada mas fuerte que causó que este se volteara permitiéndome ver en su desfigurado rostro un perfecto agujero en su frente, el cual me garantizaba que este no se levantaría. Próximo, al acercarme al zombi sentado, note para mi satisfacción una herida idéntica en este. Sin escasear precauciones, revise el rincón del cuarto que se formaba detrás de una pila de casilleros, pero solo encontré otro cadáver con la misma marca. La persona había pasado por aquí y enfrentado a estos zombis, quien presumía era uno de los participantes de la batalla ocurrida en el pasillo anterior, sabía muy bien lo que hacia. Al fin y al cabo, si realmente esto era obra de "Ella", entonces esto no había nada de que sorprenderse.

- Todo está bien - Le dije a las chicas - Pueden venir.

Renuentemente ambas entraron a la sala, evadiendo asustadas todo contacto con los muertos mientras yo les aseguraba que no había de que preocuparse. Fui hasta la siguiente puerta… pero me detuve al tomar el picaporte, mi mano temblando…

_- Es aquí…_

Detrás de esta puerta estaba la habitación a la que deseaba llegar… pero la idea de enfrentar lo que estaba allí dentro, ahora que lo tenía en frente, me aterraba…

Gotas de sudor caían por mi frente… dándome a entender que estaba demasiado nervioso para mi propio bien y el de todos. Sacudí mi cabeza y finalmente jale el picaporte… entrando a la habitación… como si estuviera marchando hacia mi propia ejecución.

La habitación estaba muerta en silencio. Un enorme desorden decoraba el lugar junto a un cadáver de policía al que le faltaba la cabeza. Las chicas me siguieron sin que se los dijera, deteniéndose precisamente detrás de mí. Mis ojos se centraban en la entrada a la pequeña oficina a la que conducía un rastro de sangre dejado en el suelo. Trague saliva, preparándome mentalmente para lo que tendría que hacer, o a las tantas posibilidades que provendría de esto. Pero primero… tenia que hacerme cargo de algo.

- Beverly - Llame, casi sin poder reconocer mi voz - Prometiste hacer lo que dijera. - Ni siquiera fue lo suficientemente permisivo como para agregar un "¿No?" al final, esta vez no iba a permitir ninguna contradicción. Alce mi brazo derecho apuntando hacia la pared oeste y comandé: - Tú y Sherry, contra la pared.

Ya fuera por temor u confianza en mis palabras, ambas chicas obedecieron al instante, pegando sus espaldas al blanco muro, sus miradas en mí, pero yo solo miraba al suelo, mi brazo aun extendido y con la pistola en la mano. Prácticamente estaba apuntando a ellas…

- No importa lo que pase… no importa lo oigan… no vayan a seguirme… por nada en el mundo.

Les di un instante por si querían contestar de alguna forma, mirándolas de reojo supe que ambas estaban intercambiado gestos. Solo recibí dos palabras al final.

- Ten cuidado…

El que haya dado un paso al decir eso hizo que yo mirara a la niña como un padre mira a un hijo desobediente. Beverly se agacho y tomo a la niña por los hombros, acercándola a ella y abrazándola de manera protectiva. Mirándome, mi amiga afirmó con el rostro…

Era mi hora de proceder…

Cada uno de mis pasos cargaba tanto miedo que se sentía como plomo en mis zapatillas. Lentamente me acerque a la pequeña oficina cuyo interior todavía permanecía oculto a mis ojos. De todas formas, yo ya sabia quien estaba ahí: Marvin Branagh. El policía con quien Leon se encontró una vez llegamos a este departamento, pero que rechazó todo intento de ayuda a su persona, probablemente porque ya sabia de lo que seria de él, o tal ves no. No tenia forma de estar seguro, lo cierto es que aquel cruel destino al cual él estaba condenado… se realizaría aquí mismo, ante los ojos de Leon o Claire, quien fuera que llegara primero aquí. Pero claro… eso solo seria si, por alguna cruel ironía, este evento seguía la cronología de causa y consecuencia, y de ser así, entonces ese espeluznante acontecimiento ocurriría frente a mí en este caso tan pronto yo me presentara ante ál. Sin embargo… de estar ligado simplemente al tiempo, entonces existía la esperanza de que a quien encontrara aquí fuera aun Marvin… o lo que quedaba de él. Ambas posibilidades tenían el mismo porcentaje de probabilidad. También era técnicamente posible que por casualidad del tiempo ocurriera precisamente lo que estaba predestinado a ocurrir.

_- ¿Pero para qué pensar tanto?_

Es verdad, no había caso en considerar tantas posibilidades… cuando solo tenía que ver la única real.

Tome aire… sostuve firmemente el arma… y finalmente me asome a la pequeña oficina. Allí lo vi… Marvin, tal y como lo esperaba: Sentado con la espalda contra la pared y a un lado del escritorio. Seguía conciente y respiraba profundamente, sosteniéndose la herida en su abdomen con su brazo izquierdo. La herida aun estaba abierta… pero ya no emanaba sangre por esta. Su piel, de por sí oscura, parecía estar perdiendo color… algo que aumentaba mi preocupación.

Él aun no me había notado, probablemente por el silencio que había procurado en mis pasos así como el bajo volumen en mi última conversación. Dando un paso dentro de la habitación, le llamé:

- Marvin…

No me importaba lo que pudiera traer el que yo supiera su nombre, no solo porque ya tenía una explicación valida, sino porque eso era de importancia absolutamente insignificante en comparación a otros factores mas significativos en ese instante.

Él gimió… lo cual me llevó a sujetar firmemente mis dos armas. Mis esperanzas eran puestas a prueba junto a mi coraje… pero aun así, seguí avanzando: Di otro paso adelante y me arrodille, posesionándome a su altura y tratando de interceptar su mirada con la mía.

- Marvin - Llamé nuevamente, esta con mas fuerza…

Lentamente él alzo su rostro… nuestros ojos finalmente encontrándose… aunque realmente dudo mucho que él haya podido verme claramente en ese instante. Me preguntaba si quien me estaba mirando en ese entonces me veía como una posible ayuda para él o como su posible cena. Rogué en silencio para que mi voz realmente pudiera alcanzarlo…

- Marvin… ¿Puedes oírme?

Él hizo lo que me pareció un suspiro… y finalmente…

- ¿Quién… quien eres?

A pesar de la falta de una sonrisa, mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente con una renovada ilusión: Una frágil pero determinada esperanza. Él aun era él… aun estaba _vivo_…

- Soy Alexander - Respondí - Un amigo de Leon, vine aquí a ayudarte.

Realizando un gesto extraño, él pareció enfocar mas su visión, aclarar su vista para mirarme… y aparentemente una vez logro "verme", su expresión cambió…

- Oh… eres tú…

_- ¿Yo?_

No entendí… ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Acaso él me había reconocido? Imposible… nosotros jamás nos encontramos, jamás nos habíamos visto antes. Incluso si él se hubiera enterado de mi existencia en su encuentro con Leon… esas palabras deberían haber venido precisamente después de mi presentación, no después de que él lograra distinguir mi imagen… pero entonces… ¿Qué significaba?

Él trató de decir algo mas, pero entonces… el terrible dolor en su abdomen convirtió lo que hubieran sido palabras en una tormentosa tos.

- ¡Marvin!

Rápidamente suprimí toda la distancia entre nosotros, dejando caer mis armas atrás y sujetando su dolorido cuerpo entre mis brazos. Sujetándose el abdomen y manteniendo la cabeza gacha, el pobre hombre logró reintegrar su estabilidad, mientras que la mía estaba cada vez mas cerca del borde del abismo.

- Resiste - Dije en un fallido intento de sonar convincente.

Mire a su herida, ahora de cerca… y el solo verla me hacia querer morirme de la impresión… ¿Qué tan grande seria su dolor… que hasta creía sentirlo yo? Tenia que hacer algo al respecto… tratar de aliviar tal lesión de alguna forma. No tenía vendajes ni ningún tipo de medicina, pero podría usar mi camiseta sobre su vientre para evitar cualquier posible hemorragia y contener su desgarrado cuerpo, y si lograba llevarlo con los demás tal vez ellos podrían hacer algo.

- No te preocupes - Le dije comenzando a desabotonar su camisa policial - Voy a tratarte…

Pero él detuvo mi mano con la suya…

- No digas tonterías… "Alexander" - Respondió con rudeza - No pretendas… no te hagas el tonto… no conmigo…

Estaba plasmado… ¿Ya había él renunciado a las esperanzas de sobrevivir? ¿O era que me veía incapaz de hacer algo por él? ¿Qué quería decir él con que no pretendiera? Pensándolo bien… creo que desearía jamás haber sabido la respuesta…

- Tú ya lo sabes… tu ya lo has visto…

Todas y cada una de sus palabras no hacían mas que confundirme… hasta que pasaron a aterrarme.

- Tú ya has visto… lo que va a pasarme.

Quede atónito sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. No… era imposible… ¿Cómo podía ser? No había forma, simplemente no existía… ¿Cómo podría él SABERLO?

No… no podía ser así…

- ¿De qué hablas? - Respondí tratando de cambiar el tema - Vamos, déjame ayudarte.

Volví a intentar lo de antes… pero él no solo no soltó mi muñeca, sino que la aparto violentamente con lo que a su dañado cadáver-a-ser le restaba de energías. Yo simplemente no podía creer en lo que ya me estaba convenciendo… ¿Acaso realmente había él abandonado todas las esperanzas?

- ¡Por Dios, Marvin, no es el fin!

Él tosió un par de veces, y por alguna razón parecía ser que todavía le restaba un poco de fuerza en él.

- Yo… te agradezco tu optimismo, pero…

La tos no le dejo seguir hablando, y yo no podía estar seguro de que seria lo correcto a hacer.

- No hables - Comande asustado - No gastes energías. Escucha, Marvin… vas a sobrevivir a esto, ¿Entiendes?

La mirada que me dio parecía tener una mezcla de resentimiento y pena, como irónica, como si fuera obvio que no había esperanzas y que yo era el único que se negaba a aceptarlo. Diablos, podría incluso cargarlo sobre mi espalda si él no podía caminar, pero ni de broma pensaba abandonarlo.

Ignorándolo, termine de desabotonar su camisa para exponer su torso ante mi… y tuve que hacer fuerza para no desmayarme ante lo que veía. Las manos me temblaban y mi convicción se quebraba poco a poco. Trague saliva y cerré los ojos por un instante en un intento por relajarme. Simplemente no podía entender… ¿Cómo podría un ser humano conllevar semejante dolor? Tanta impresión me daba que estaba perdiendo las esperanzas a mayor velocidad de la que normalmente me admitiría. Sentía pánico… pánico de que pudiera llegar a pasarme lo mismo. El miedo a los zombis que poco a poco estaba logrando hacer desaparecer resurgió en mí con mas poder… y casi me desmayo cuando recordé que quien tenia frente a mi podía convertirse en uno en cualquier momento. Todo por estar infectado…

_- Infectado… las mordidas…_

Al comprenderlo… sentía como si la misma entidad de la muerte estuviera parada a mis espaldas… y su arma sobre mi cuello…

Sudor frió comenzó a cubrir todo mi cuerpo, y el temblor en mis manos se convirtió rápidamente en el peor mal de parkinson que cualquier medico jamás hubiera visto. Ni siquiera me sentía en control de mi cuerpo y creí estar al borde de enloquecer literalmente. La verdad es que no sé si eso no hubiera pasado de no ser porque Marvin obtuvo nuevamente mi atención cuando gimió, poniéndome en alerta y haciéndome llevar mis manos a donde mis armas deberían estar, solo para recordar que había dejado estas atrás. Otro golpe de pánico me invadió, pero este se detuvo cuando noté que la mirada que él me estaba dando era humana, aun…

Invoque sin saber de donde un esfuerzo para sostener mi compostura, para mantener la calma que estaba por derrumbándose en cualquier segundo. Pero la verdad que había descubierto… la condena que había ignorado hasta este instante… hacia que mis esperanzas murieran rápida y tortuosamente.

- A-A-Alexander… - Me llamó Marvin, le miré a los ojos, sintiendo que tenia algo importante que decirme - Por favor entiende… no puedes cambiar el destino de todos.

Como si el terror no fuera suficiente, él parecía esmerado en desconcertarme mas y mas.

- A este punto… ya no hay marcha atrás para mí. Estoy por sufrir la terrible maldición que tú conoces y portas también.

Con cada palabra… mas difícil se hacia esto, ya había llegado a un punto de pánico en el que solo podía escuchar. Recibir la información que torturaría mi mente sin que mi cuerpo pudiera hacer algo al respecto… ¿Cuánto mas podría aguantar esto?

- Ya… ya no puedes salvarme… sin embargo, aun estas a tiempo… para cambiar mi destino.

No sabia si considerar eso una esperanza o no… pero, ilusionado como el mayor de los imbéciles optimistas, pregunté ansioso:

- ¿¡Cómo!?

Él suspiro un largo aliento, el cual por un segundo creí que seria el último. Me miro a mí con lo que creo era compasión… y luego miró a la puerta de la oficina a mis espaldas, como si buscará algo afuera.

- Yo… yo no quiero ser uno de ellos.

Tan idiotizado estaba con tantas emociones rebalsando mis limites que no entendí al instante lo que quiso decir, no al instante…

- Por favor…

…pero eventualmente lo entendí. ¡Maldición!

- Mi pistola… esta vacía, no puedo hacerlo por mi mismo…

_- No lo digas, no lo digas, no lo digas…_

- Alex…ander… por favor…

_- No, por favor, no… no me pidas eso, no…_

- Quiero irme… siendo aun yo mismo…

_- No puedo hacerlo, te lo ruego, no…_

- Por eso… por favor…

_- ¡No, no, no, no, NO!_

Él coloco su mano sobre mi hombro… haciéndome notar como todo mi paralizado estaba temblando descontroladamente. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, la suya serena y la mía indudablemente aterrada.

- Mátame…

- ¡¡NO!! - Grité en respuesta, olvidando que Sherry y Beverly estaban aquí, pero aun así conteniendo mi volumen en las siguientes palabras - De ninguna manera, Marvin. Entiende esto: ¡Vas a sobrevivir! ¿Entiendes? ¡Vas a vivir tras esta noche!

Con mi demencia habiendo logrado hacer que olvidara el dolor que podría causarle, retiré su mano de encima mío y procedí a pasar mis brazos por debajo de sus axilas, atrayendo su cuerpo hacia mí y abrazándolo firmemente.

- Vamos, de pie.

No estaba tratando de convencerlo a él… estaba tratando de convencerme a mi mismo solo porque no podía aceptar lo que él había dicho. Lenta pero firmemente logré levantar su cuerpo, exclamándole que no se rindiera. Sin embargo… él, con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, dio un impulso con sus pies que nos tiró a ambos al suelo, él sobre mí…

- ¡Marvin!

Asustado de que él pudiera estar cambiando, de que estuviera muerto o de tantas cosas, invertí nuestras posiciones al instante, posesionándome yo sobre él. Él me devolvió esa cansada mirada tan cargada de dolor… mostrándome que él todavía era él… pero a la vez… había suplica en su mirada: Él todavía tenía ese deseo…

Levanto una mano y me acarició suavemente el rostro. Incluso ahora… no puedo evitar el preguntarme… ¿Por qué tuvo que ser esto así?

- Alexander… dime la verdad: ¿Crees en el destino?

- …No - Respondí segundos después.

¿Qué demonios tenia esa pregunta que ver ahora? ¿Por qué la formuló para empezar? ¿Y por qué la conteste tan simplemente? Realmente… mi cuerpo y mi mente parecían decididos a funcionar de cualquier forma menos la que yo deseara.

Él cerró sus ojos, sus labios expresaron una pequeña sonrisa…

- Gracias… por acompañarme en estos instantes. - Nunca me dolió tanto el no tener una respuesta…

Con esa misma suavidad de él que yo ya odiaba… tomó una de mis manos colocándola sobre su rostro, lo cual era solo una distracción para lo que estaba por hacer: tomó la otra y la cual colocó sobre su cuello.

- Todo está bien… no importa lo que pase… yo te perdonaré…

Todo de lo que deseaba escapar estaba pasando… y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, NADA. Tal y como ocurrió en aquella ocasión pasada… quería que todo terminara, quería que todo este infierno que me superaba desapareciera, sin importar el precio… quería la destrucción absoluta de todo para mi mismo. Sin embargo… ese deseo egoísta no se me concedería a mí, sino que era yo quien debía concederlo… a él.

Pero no podía… jamás podría… ¿Cómo ser capaz de algo así? Yo no tengo ese valor… no tengo la fuerza para conllevar lo que implicaría cometer tal acto. Ya había sufrido el dolor de las muertes de por quienes seguramente podría haber hecho algo… pero ese pésame no era nada en comparación a esto.

- No puedo… Marvin, no puedo…

- Sí puedes… porque como para morir hay que vivir… para vivir hay que morir también…

Tomó finamente mis dos manos y las coloco alrededor de su cuello, y por alguna razón, solamente su tacto impedía que estas temblaran incontrolablemente. En su cuello, frió como el resto de su cuerpo, podía sentir sus débiles latidos contra mis dedos. Cerré mis ojos pero me encontré imposibilitado… no podía retirar las manos de allí.

- Tienes otros… destinos que proteger. Por eso debes… terminar con el mío…

A este punto… sentía que él realmente sabia de todo lo que hablaba así como de mi situación… pero ya no me importaba… ya no veía diferencia entre que supiera o no. Incluso si él pudiera responder a algunas de mis preguntas… ¿Cómo podría pedírselo? Estando él así… estando en el final…

Sujetando mis hombros, me atrajo delicadamente hacia él, casi pegando nuestros cuerpos, posicionando mi cabeza a un lado de la suya, colocó una de sus manos sobre mi nuca para mantenerme en esa posición. Yo no podía hacer nada para detenerlo…

- Protégelas… - Susurró a mi oído…

¿Beverly y Sherry? ¿Se suponía que tenía que hacer esto por ellas? ¿Causar una muerte para evitar el nacimiento de una amenaza para ellas? ¿¡Era por eso que debía hacer esto!?

_- Sí…_

Era tan cierto como cruel… tan verdadero que dolía en el alma.

- Y… gracias…

¿Gracias? ¿¡Gracias por esto!? ¡Preferiría ser torturado en vez de agradecido! Esas palabras… esas palabras quemaban mas que el fuego del infierno…

- Ahora… - … - …mátame

¿Era esto realmente lo correcto? ¿Sacrificar una vida para proteger otras? ¿Matarlo como humano para que pueda morir como humano? En términos de honor y lógica combinados… esto parecía ser verdaderamente la solución, pero aun así… aun así…

_- No…_

Yo no quería, no pensaba hacerlo. Incluso si una parte de mi me aseguraba de que esto era lo correcto… yo no podía verlo así, por mas que deseara. Esto era simplemente inconcebible para mi conciencia. Incluso si habíamos llegado hasta este punto… incluso si no podía encontrar otra solución… esto… esto no era algo que yo pudiera aceptar… ¡No lo podía aceptar!

¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué mis manos… estaban cumpliendo su última voluntad… como si hubieran sido creadas precisamente para esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mis dedos presionaban contra su garganta cortando así sus funciones vitales? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿Por qué haciendo yo esto? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?

_- No mas… basta… ya no mas…_

Desde que cerré los ojos que no me atreví a abrirlos mas… no quería presenciarlo, hacerlo ya era mucho mas que demasiado, su pulso se sentía cada vez mas y mas débil… pero ni siquiera me creía capaz de llegar a abrirlos para ver lo que quedaría de él… no quería abrir los ojos jamás. No quería ver nada mas… nunca mas…

Y a pesar de todo sabia que eso era imposible… yo ya estaba resignado a la idea de que ninguno de mis deseos llegaría a cumplirse. Existía cierto límite para mi capacidad de cambiar los eventos, de cambiar lo ya escrito… pero no podía romperlo, no podía cruzarlo… lo cual me hizo odiarme aun mas… porque habían vidas que dependían de ello… y ahora Marvin estaba pagando por mi incapacidad, siendo otro mas cuyo destino no habría podido cambiar…

- _"No puedes cambiar el destino de todos"_ - Me había dicho él… y por mas que me duela admitirlo, temo que tenia razón…

¿Era eso lo que me impulsaba a hacer lo que estaba haciendo? ¿El deseo de cambiar su destino, aunque solo fuera por cambiar la manera de su muerte? Una pequeña alteración en el medio que llevaría al mismo maldito final, un final detrás del cual no habría nada que nuestros sentidos humanos pudieran captar o comprender. No… realmente no tenia idea de la causa…

Pero aun así… esta era su última voluntad. Era irónico. Desde que desperté atrapado en esta pesadilla, me había puesto a practicar futurología figurando todas las posibles situaciones que tendría que enfrentar, imaginándome a mi mismo en cientos de dificultades, de las cuales la mayoría no solía tener un buen final. Sin embargo… ESTO era algo que jamás habría podido predecir, algo que nunca habría podido imaginar, estuviera en el mundo o realidad que estuviera…

Sin embargo… a pesar de todo… aquí estaba: Matando con mis propias manos a un ser humano… por segunda vez, habiendo sido yo mismo el primero. La situación hasta se sentía nostálgica… y no pude evitar el preguntarme que estaría pasando por la mente de Marvin en esos instantes. Las sensaciones en mi cabeza eran similares a las de aquella situación: Odio, repulsión y otras emociones negativas cargadas hacia mi persona… y aun así una ridícula e inexplicable tentación a reír, probablemente por estar rozando la locura. Solo un deje de respeto, afinando aun mas mi dolor, me impidió hacer eso. ¿No era esto exactamente en lo que había pensado en aquella ocasión?

_- La pesadilla ya había sido suficiente… y yo solo quería que terminara, sin importar como mientras que acabara…_

Pero esta vez no era yo el protagonista de tal situación, sino el hombre cuya última voluntad yo estaba cumpliendo. Cuan cruel era el destino… que me había llevado a mi a cumplir el deseo que a mi se me fue negado, solo porque esta vez simplemente no existía opción…

¿Entonces por qué? Otra vez… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi mente buscaba desesperadamente otra alternativa mientras que mi cuerpo solo cumplía un asesinato? Verdaderamente… soy un idiota… la pregunta debería ser… ¿Por qué me niego a ver la verdad? Tal vez porque era demasiado obvia… pero el punto es que simplemente no podía rendirme, no podía resignarme por completo a esta última opción… y desesperado buscaba sin éxito una ultima esperanza. Pero el problema no era encontrar esa esperanza, la cual ya tenia localizada desde hace tiempo, sino encontrar una forma de alcanzarla… porque en esos instantes, dicha esperanza estaba mas lejos que el cielo, y prometerle a Marvin tal cosa con el poco tiempo que le quedaba, durante el cual la agonía no lo dejaría en paz, seria solo torturarlo aun mas…

_- Perdóname…_

Ahora entendía… finalmente entendía lo que él quiso decir… "Porque como para morir hay que vivir… para vivir hay que morir también". Para vivir… para poder vivir… también debía morir. Pero no era por él, no… no lo dijo por él… lo dijo por mí. Yo también estaba muriendo al hacer esto… lenta y dolorosamente… una parte de mi agonizaba junto a mi victima. Una parte de mí… jamás volvería a ser lo que fue…

Él no estaba luchando… a pesar de que yo sabia bien que él aun estaba vivo, él no luchaba. Sus brazos, que hasta recientemente me estaban abrazando… ahora solo yacían a ambos lados de él, sin hacer nada contra la presión aplicada en su cuello. Él se estaba entregando completamente a la muerte que aun podía sentir de pie a mis espaldas. No podía saber como compararlo conmigo siendo que ambos conocíamos una misma situación… pero no podía dejar de admirarle su resistencia y valor… tanto que sentí que lo estaba insultando al no mirarle a los ojos en el momento de su muerte.

_- Coraje…_

Abrí los ojos con tanto miedo como si estos se fueran a quemar… y no sabia realmente que pensar de lo que estaba viendo. Incluso si su cuerpo no oponía resistencia alguna… su rostro claramente mostraba dolor y un deseo por respirar. Casi aflojo la presión para permitirle el aire… pero no pude hacerlo. A este punto… apenas sí podía sentir su sangre palpitando…

_- Él quiere vivir…_

_- Él quiere morir…_

Pero aun así, esto no serviría… el cortar su respiración, el ahogarlo no lo salvaría del terrible destino del cual él deseaba escapar. Si quería detener el virus, si quería evitar que este se adueñara de su cerebro… entonces debía cortarle el paso, debía romper su cuello, quebrar su columna vertebral… una muerte instantánea.

Por Marvin… por Sherry y Beverly… por todos mis amigos. Yo TENIA que hacer esto, incluso si tendría que cargarlo en mi conciencia por el resto de mi vida, durara lo que durara. Porque ellos dependían de mí… ahora sí, sin duda, sus destinos estaban en mis manos y yo ya lo sabia… por ende, no podía dejar que ningún limite se interpusiera en mi camino, ya no podía existir cosa que yo no pudiera hacer.

Reajustando mi posición sobre él, con los brazos ahora estirados y la decisión realizada, apliqué toda la presión posible… puse toda mi fuerza y espíritu en mis manos, en un estrangulamiento sin piedad… y a pesar de que duró realmente poco, se sintió interminable. Con un grito mudo y con mi buen amigo dándome una última mirada de despedida… ultimé su vida, su sufrimiento y su pesadilla. Solo fue un breve sonido de un instante entre mis dedos… y todo ya había terminado…

Me quede allí… no sé por cuanto tiempo. Mi mente divagaba en múltiples cosas, en el pasado y en el futuro, en lo que había hecho y en lo que ahora debía hacer… y tratando de escapar del doloroso presente.

Quería dispararme a mi mismo… quería cortarme la carne… lo que fuera, sin importar cuan tortuoso, para poder ignorar este dolor que sentía dentro. Lo peor es que no podía mostrarlo… no debía mostrarlo, no podía dejar que mis protegidas lo vieran, este dolor no podía estar evidente en mi rostro. Tenia que mantener mi compostura, tenia que mantenerme firme… no podía llorar, yo lo sabia…

Pero aun así… las lágrimas simplemente no dejaban de caer…


	22. Responsibility

_**Responsibility**_

_Se llama deber a algo cuyo cumplimiento es vital. Su vitalidad depende de sus razones para ser deber. ¿Razones? Sobran…_

Tratar de luchar por contener las lágrimas solo logró que esto fuera mas largo y penoso, otra cosa que no me perdonaría. Ya no podía perdonarme nada…

Las fuerzas no me faltaban, solo las ganas, pero finalmente pude ponerme de pie una vez mas. Pero me tome mi tiempo para recomponer mi mente lentamente, mientras me apoyaba contra la pared, respirando profundamente y valuando cada respiro como jamás lo había hecho.

Tenía tanto… TANTO que hacer ahora…

Nada de lo que había calculado hasta ahora me serviría. En estos momentos, estaba tan en blanco como el resto de mis compañeros. Bueno, casi… y creo que era esa pequeña diferencia lo que marcaba mi esperanza… NUESTRA única esperanza.

Lentamente alce mi mano izquierda hasta que esta estaba frente a mi rostro… y horrorizado contemplé la cicatriz al lado de esta. Solo ahora entendía cuan profunda era esta herida…

_- No tengo tiempo que perder…_

Incluso si aun no tenia ganas, me reincorporé y salí de la oficina como si dentro de esta me estuviera ahogando, encontrándome a Beverly tan pronto giré a mi izquierda. Me asuste… porque sabía que las lágrimas en mis ojos eran aun evidentes… y las lágrimas ante los frágiles no hacen mas que romper sus esperanzas…

_- Pero yo también soy frágil…_

Es verdad… por mas que lo deseara, yo no era ningún pilar de esperanza, ningún veterano capacitado para manejar este tipo de situaciones. Yo solo era un adolescente perdido en un mundo desconocido, un joven alto de cabello largo y ojos oscuros, ningún otro rasgo particular. Ninguna previa marca de combate y experiencia, ninguna capacidad especial, ni siquiera un potencial físico superior al promedio, si no era que inferior. Tal vez estaba haciendo las cosas bien… tal vez sí tenia cierta habilidad para todo esto, o tal vez no… y todo era pura suerte. Pero ya fuera suerte o virtud… no ha existido ningún instante desde que llegue a este infierno en el que mi fortaleza y capacidad no se hayan puesto a prueba… y gracias a lo único especial en mí, gracias a esta bendición y maldición que cargo conmigo… que las cosas estaban como estaban, ya fuera para bien o para mal.

Y eso incluía el factor de que hubiera aquellos que me miraban hacia arriba.

- ¿Alex?

Beverly seguía frente a mí, quieta y con una mirada que no pude leer. Ante el contacto directo de nuestros ojos, ella apartó la mirada una vez mas… y yo hice lo mismo, en parte por frustración y en parte por ser un gesto típico en mí, baje el rostro ligeramente llevando una mano a mi frente… y fue entonces cuando, en la piel que se veía de su abdomen, noté algo mas que casi me hacia olvidar el ultimo acontecimiento.

Rápidamente me arrodille ante ella acercándome aun mas… y, ante el desconcierto de mi amiga, con mi mano aparté su chaqueta por un lado, viendo así, a un costado en su vientre, una mas que evidente cicatriz de sangre coagulada sobre lo que parecía un serio rasgón.

- ¡B-Beverly!

Me puse aun mas nervioso que antes, tanto que no estaba controlándome correctamente, y sin saber que demonios estaba buscando, me asome contemplando la herida de cerca, el miedo evidente en mis ojos…

- ¿D-dónde… cómo ocurrió esto? - Pregunte, casi exclamando, y mirándola hacia arriba…

Ella se veía asustada, como dudando a responder, o quizás era que le estaba haciendo recordar algo desagradable. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, y cuando estuve a punto de llamarla nuevamente, ella se alejó de mí, cubriéndose la cicatriz con sus manos y ropas, como si hubiera estado violando su intimidad. Me levante pero mantuve la distancia que ella estableció, observando como ella se mantenía temblando en esa posición ligeramente encorvada.

- Beverly - Llamé… porque necesitaba confirmarlo.

Ella relajó su agitada respiración y, sin siquiera mirarme, respondió:

- Fue… fue ayer.

- ¿Ayer? - Pregunté estúpidamente, casi había olvidado que, en este universo, la pesadilla había empezado días antes de que yo llegara.

- Fue… fue un perro…

Ella siguió hablando, siguió explicando de a poco y lentamente… pero yo ya no escuche mas, no necesitaba oír mas. Frustrado… cerré los ojos mientras llevaba una mano a mi rostro. Ahora sabia que ella cargaba el mismo destino de color negro que yo… y nosotros no éramos los únicos. La conciencia me pesaba mas que todo el cansancio…

_- Es mi culpa…_

Ni siquiera puedo creer que no me di cuenta antes… ¿¡En qué demonios estaba pensando!? Apretando los dientes, saque la mano de mi rostro golpeando fuertemente el marco de la puerta de la oficina, causando que mi amiga se exaltara y detuviera su hablar. La furia crecía dentro de mí poco a poco… furia hacia mi mismo…

_- ¿¡Y me creo con el derecho de excusarme a mi mismo autodenominándome FRÁGIL!?_

No… yo no podía ser frágil, no podía ser débil. No tenía DERECHO a ser débil…

- ¿A-A-Alex…?

Beverly… tan asustada como siempre… y parecía ser que el estar conmigo solo le hacia peor. Pero aun sintiendo pena por ella… no podía olvidarme de mi propio dolor. No sabía como compararlos… pero deje de pensar en eso al recordar que no tenía tiempo que perder, NADA de tiempo que perder.

- Beverly…

Ella estaba temblando de miedo… y sentí que la pobre estaba alcanzando sus límites. Yo deseaba ayuda y no tenia derecho a pedirla. Ella deseaba ayuda también…

Tratando de olvidarme de mi mismo por al menos un momento, me acerque a ella, quien me veía como si me acercara para lastimarla. Dando un suspiro… apoye mi mano sobre su hombro… y la miré a los ojos… solo para que ella agachara la mirada esquivando la mía nuevamente. Entendiendo que no podía tener ese tipo de contacto… tomé otra opción…

Rodeándola lentamente con mis brazos… la acerqué a mi cuerpo en el abrazo mas significativo que pude haberle dado, sujetándola con todo el cuidado que podría tener. No estaba seguro de cuanto podría ayudarla de esta forma… pero yo también necesitaba esto. Necesitaba el calor de alguien para poder olvidarme del frió cuerpo que acababa de convertir en cadáver. Necesitaba algo que me librara de esta sensación de soledad… este tormento de estar solo por tener que cargar pensamientos que no podía compartir con nadie, responsabilidades que no podía ni explicar… y también deseaba, en cierta forma que no fuera por palabras, hacerle entender cuan importan era ella para mí… por haber estado a mi lado hasta ahora.

- ¿…Alex? - Llamó correspondiendo ligeramente a mi abrazo - ¿Esta… esta todo bien?

De todas las benditas preguntas posible tenia que preguntar la mas maldita. ¿Bien? No… todo lo contrario… esto difícilmente podría estar peor.

Dando un suspiro, lentamente me aparte de ella. Cuando mis manos estuvieron sobre sus hombros, estas descendieron por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos, las cuales tome y junte entre las mías.

No podía decirle la verdad… pero tampoco quería mentirle.

- Beverly, te prometo… - Me costaba decir las palabras - Te prometo… que todo, no importa lo que pase, todo estará bien…

Lo había dicho: Había prometido realizar algo que yo me sentía incapaz de hacer. En cierta forma… rogaba que esa promesa pudiera brindarme mas fuerza y determinación. Pero al final todo dependería de mí… todo y todos…

-_ No importa _- Me dije a mi mismo - _No voy a gastar lamentos por mi destino… no tengo tiempo que perder…_

Y aun así… parecía como si quisiera retrazar mi partida. Pero al menos necesitaba informarla…

- Beverly… escucha por favor.

Desgraciadamente, mi nerviosismo era inocultable. Respiraba compulsiva y profundamente, lo cual se notaba en el movimiento de todo mi torso. No sabia ni quería saber lo que mi amiga estaba pensando de mí… pero era obvio que me costaba juntar una gran cantidad de coraje para decir cada palabra. Apoye mis manos firmemente sobre sus hombros y proseguí…

- Tienes que… por favor, NECESITO que tomes a Sherry y la lleves contigo hasta los demás.

Esta era la segunda vez que le hacia tal petición… y creo que debería considerarme un estúpido por querer esperar una respuesta diferente, pero aun así… en aquellos momentos era capaz de estirar la mas mínima esperanza hasta donde pudiera…

- Pero… pero…

- Por favor, te lo ruego.

Nos quedamos en silencio… yo simplemente no sabia como implorarle mas para que me obedeciera. Demostrar mas debilidad solo podría ser mas desalentador… y Beverly parecía asustada de solo hablar… y es porque tenia una pregunta que no se atrevía a pronunciar…

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Pero quien realizo la pregunta no fue ella… sino Sherry.

Mire a la niña que ahora se encontraba entre nosotros. Su expresión era serena… pero sus pequeños y profundos ojos parecían estar rogándome… ¿Por una respuesta? ¿O por que la respuesta no fuera lo que ellas temían?

Suspirando por enésima vez me arrodille quedando a su altura como antes, la mire con cuidado y sin saber porque… me puse a arreglar su apariencia: Abroché el botón desprendido en su camisa, acomode la tela alrededor de su cuello sobre el uniforme, corrí un mechón de cabellos de enfrente de su rostro y lo coloqué detrás de su oreja, reajuste la tiara sobre su cabeza para que sujetara bien su peinado, sacudí la tierra a un lado de su short, coloque su par de medias a la misma altura y até los cordones un par de cordones sueltos en su zapatilla. Todo hecho despacio y con delicadeza… ambas mujeres se mantuvieron calladas… y podría decir que hasta fue un lindo momento.

Solo una niña… nada mas ni nada menos que eso. Si esto todo esto ya era bastante para mí, que había llegado solo esta noche… ¿Cómo habría sido para ella? Tan sola e indefensa… y habiendo estado aquí desde el comienzo. Este infierno permanecería en sus pesadillas por años, si no es que para siempre… y quizás seria lo mismo conmigo también. Yo no podría evitar esto, no había forma de cambiar su pasado… pero al menos, debía hacer todo lo posible para proteger su futuro.

En ese momento… sentí que entendía lo que Beverly quería decir con respecto a lo que, según ella, transmitían mis ojos. Tal vez en lo profundo… ya sabía que esto iba a pasar…

Sintiéndome como en un funeral… sonreí y dije lo que ellas no querían escuchar:

- Me tengo que ir…

No se sorprendieron… para nada, como si fuera precisamente lo que ambas esperaban oír… y quizás así era. Pero en fin… ya lo había dicho y ellas ya lo habían oído, la verdad estaba descubierta. Era la primera vez que sentía que me sacaba un peso de encima por decir la verdad… pero eso no era ni una mínima parte de todo lo que cargaba sobre mis hombros. Pero aun con ese peso… me puse de pie una vez mas… firme y determinado.

- Por favor, no… - Dijo Beverly al borde de las lagrimas - Por favor, no lo hagas… no te vayas…

- Lo lamento… - Contesté suavemente…

- Por favor… no tu también…

- ¡Beverly! - Exclamé fuertemente, provocando que se exaltara - Entiéndelo. Debo hacer esto… TENGO que hacer esto…

- Pero…

- Ningún "pero". No tengo opción…

Ninguna de ellas me pidió explicación… la explicación, mis razones, no parecían importar. Yo me estaba yendo… separando de ellas y de todos. Así como cuando corrí dominado por la desesperación para salvar a James y a Beverly, o para alcanzar a Sherry… una vez mas, esta vez por determinación, lucharía solo… y ellas, quienes evidentemente se creían incapaces de sobrevivir por si mismas, estaban aterradas por el riesgo de mi bienestar. La verdad… es que tampoco creía que yo podría hacerlo por mi cuenta… pero en mi debate interno… la conciencia le ganó a mi miedo… y en parte el miedo cedió, ya que las consecuencias de no cumplir con esto, con esta misión suicida, eran tan aterradoras como la misma misión.

Pero tampoco podía simplemente mandarme al fuego, debía prepararme, y cuanto mas y antes mejor. Mis armas… las busque en mi cuerpo, en los sitios donde supuestamente estarían, pero estas aun seguían tiradas en el suelo cerca de Marvin. Dándole la espalda a las chicas, volví a la oficina que se había convertido en la tumba de quien resultó ser un verdadero amigo para mí, y el volver allí significó un encuentro mas con él.

Allí estaba… yacía tendido en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. Casi parecía que estaba simplemente dormido… si no fuera por las marcas sobre su cuello y la absoluta parálisis de su cuerpo. No sabía como sentirme respecto al factor de que momentos atrás, solo momentos, él estaba hablando y moviéndose, aunque fuera solo un poco… pero ahora… ese cuerpo no era nada de lo que era antes.

Sin embargo, él…

Solo por seguir lo que mi corazón me pedía, me arrodille ante él, apoyé una mano sobre su pecho sin latidos… y susurré:

- Gracias… Marvin…

Se sentía raro el darle las gracias a alguien que ya estaba muerto, y doloroso el saber que jamás podría mostrarle realmente mi agradecimiento. Pero la gratitud que sentía hacia él era inmensa… incluso si por él yo había sufrido una de las peores experiencias de mi vida, incluso si era doloroso e incluso si era él quien en cierta forma me había encomendado esta tarea… todo esto era indudablemente gratificante. Todo era por y para bien…

Él me mostró el verdadero valor para encarar a la muerte, me enseñó el significado del sacrificio, me fortaleció… en mas de un sentido, me reveló la verdad que yo no había querido ver hasta ahora. Mi cambio se marcó allí mismo, mi evolución. Me jure a mi mismo que jamás volvería a titubear, que jamás volvería a temer, que jamás volvería a mostrarme débil… sin importar cual fuera el desafió o cuanto terror me invadiera… juré enfrentarlo.

_- Hora de seguir adelante…_

Por mera fortuna casual, una vez saque mi mano de su pecho, algo cayó del bolsillo de su camisa: Una llave, pero no como las usuales de por aquí… esta era una llave de auto, o de algún vehículo por el estilo. Rápidamente me levante sonriendo levemente y sosteniendo esta llave en mi mano… la llave para llegar hasta mi objetivo. Pero eso no fue todo… sobre el escritorio de la oficina encontré algo inusual pero bastante útil: Un detonador electrónico, y entonces recordé como este y una bomba plástica, una vez combinados, podían servir como otra "llave" para sacar del camino cierto obstáculo, un obstáculo que, por mis acciones en este mundo, no llegó a plantarse en el camino. Por ende… podía usar esto como yo quisiera: Como arma.

Saliendo de la oficina, vi a Sherry y a Beverly conversando de no-sé-que… pero simplemente pase por al lado de ellas y entre a la sala llena de archivos, dirigiéndome al modular de casilleros que estaba justo a la izquierda de la puerta. Revise casilla por casilla, encontrando solo basura en la mayoría de ellas. Tuve que mover al cadáver que estaba recostado sobre este para revisar los últimos dos. Uno solo tenia archivos, de hecho, estaba lleno de estos, y el otro se encontraba cerrado, asegurándome que este era el que buscaba. A patadas abrí el maldito cajón, incluso algunas fueron muy violentas, pero finalmente cedió, dejándome encontrar en su interior la bomba plástica que estaba buscando. Irónicamente, esta cosa parecía un caramelo rosado, pero el envoltorio, con la palabra "Nitroglicerina" escrita en él, me dejaba sin duda alguna de su poder. Guarde todos mis ítems en diferentes bolsillos, no sintiéndome técnicamente seguro o preparado, pero ciertamente dudaba que pudiera estar mejor preparado considerando las condiciones de este lugar. Tendría que valerme con lo que tengo…

Volví a donde estaban las chicas, quienes me encararon en cuanto entre, ambas mirándome seriamente haciéndome sentir de antemano que querían decirme algo:

- Nosotras iremos a la Sala de S.T.A.R.S. - Dijo Beverly, su voz casi inexpresiva.

Yo simplemente afirme con el rostro deseándoles el silencio la mejor de las suertes.

- Alexander… - Llamó Sherry, nuestras miradas encontrándose.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Vas a volver?

Por cierta razón, la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, fue inesperada. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que, por alguna razón que ni yo comprendía, tenia en mente que eventualmente, de alguna forma u otra, volvería aquí, algo que ciertamente era bastante dudable. Sin embargo… las dudas eran como una enfermedad que no podía permitirme transmitir.

- Por supuesto - Respondí lo mas convincente y animado posible - Te hice una promesa, ¿Recuerdas?

Con los ojos prácticamente brillándole con esperanza, Sherry sonrió. Yo le acaricie la cabeza ligeramente…

- Voy a llevarte con tu madre y sacarte de este infierno, no lo olvides.

Mas promesas… mas razones para cumplirlas… mas responsabilidades a tener en cuenta. Mas peso sobre mis hombros… mas valor para luchar contra todo lo que se me oponga… mas determinación para cumplir esta misión. Todo se sumaba… todo se media… ¿Qué resultado me daría la balanza de mi destino?

Estaba a punto de despedirme de ambas y recordarles que tuvieran cuidado, pero…

Fue un golpe, solo UN golpe el que lanzó la puerta del este a volar como si no pesara nada, un vuelo que venia directamente hacia nosotros. El primer sonido, el del golpe, me alerto, y lo siguiente, el del viento al moverse con la puerta, activó mi reacción, la cual fue de tomar a ambas chicas, con un brazo a cada una, y lanzarme al frente junto a ambas. La ahora simplemente tabla de madera esquivada se estrello contra la pared y contra la puerta hacia la sala de casilleros. A este punto, todos estábamos alertas…

Ya haciéndome a la idea y preparándome para lo que estaba por venir, tome mi VP70 y rápidamente me puse de pie apuntando en dirección a la puerta y al enemigo que entraba por esta…

_- Mr. X…_


	23. Tension

_**Tension**_

_No preguntes. No hables. No dudes. No confundas. No temas. Ni siquiera pienses. Solo actúa, incluso si tienes que hacerlo antes de que los demás hagan lo prohibido._

_- Mr. X…_

De alguna forma, el volver a encontrarnos se sentía retorcidamente bien, tortuosamente correcto… y era porque él y yo teníamos claramente una cuenta pendiente. Él casi me había matado, y yo, aunque indirectamente, fui el responsable de su derrota. Pero por diversas razones, ninguno de los dos terminamos lo que empezamos. Quizás ésta era la hora…

Quizás… quizás lo SERÍA, si no fuera porque este imbécil simplemente no pudo "llamar a la puerta" (en más de un sentido) en una ocasión más inoportuna. Incluso si deseaba concluir con esto de una buena vez, tendría que retrazar nuestro duelo un poco más. Repito: No tenía tiempo para perder.

Todavía estábamos a ambos extremos de la larga habitación. Él se mantenía estático, como analizándonos, mientras que yo me mantenía apuntando la VP70 hacia él… sosteniéndola con una sola mano ya que mi brazo izquierdo estaba prácticamente confiscado por las chicas, recordándome a cierto momento en la armería. Beverly y Sherry se mantenían al costado y detrás de mí, respectivamente, y si no fuera por la seriedad de la situación creo que me hubiera burlado de las expresiones en sus rostros.

Solo me di cuenta de que Mr. X estaba moviendo la cabeza a minúscula velocidad cuando nuestras miradas terminaron encontrándose perfectamente, interrumpidas solo por la mira de mi pistola entre nosotros. Fue entonces cuando entendí que debía hacer el primer movimiento.

Llevando a las chicas conmigo, quienes no se despegaban de mi brazo, me coloqué al lado derecho de la larga alineación de escritorios centrados a lo largo del salón, al sur de estos vistos geográficamente. Mr. X solo empezó a caminar en su típica velocidad de pasos firmes por el mismo lado. En segundos nos encontraríamos… pero no con las chicas.

- Beverly, Sherry - Dije con tono fuerte pero en bajo volumen. Sacudiendo mi brazo para que lo soltaran, comandé mi orden como el que estaba a cargo aquí - Al otro lado de los escritorios.

Para colmo, de los ocho que somos, mis únicas aliadas en aquellos momentos eran quienes menos (prácticamente nada) podían hacer para luchar, dejándome a mí no solo la completa responsabilidad de la pelea, sino también la de protegerlas.

- Pero…

Si había algo que no quería, no PODÍA aceptar ahora era que mis propias "aliadas" me dieran más dificultades de las que ellas mismas ya eran. Reuniendo fuerza en mi brazo izquierdo, el cual ellas se habían negado a soltar, empujé a ambas hacia atrás de manera brusca. No me importaba lo que pensaran de mí en ese momento, no era más que trivial…

- ¡Vayan AHORA!

Inseguras y tentando mi paciencia, ambas chicas rodearon los escritorios y se colocaron al otro lado de estos, precisamente a la misma altura que yo. Tal y como esperaba…

- Cuando les de la orden… corran hacia el hall.

No recibí ni afirmación ni aprobación, pero contaba con que ellas obedecerían (Más les valiera…). Mr. X solo seguía acercándose, estando ya mucho mas cerca que antes… su atención pareció centrarse en las chicas por un instante, pero luego volvió al frente, hacia mí.

Era solo yo contra él… solo yo…

Tal vez… tal vez en esos momentos parecía todo un líder para ellas. Probablemente estoy sonando como si no tuviera miedo alguno… pero en realidad estaba sudando de pies a cabeza, sintiendo unas ganas enormes de salir corriendo, algo que solo podía cederles a mis protegidas ahora.

Mi enemigo ya estaba demasiado cerca… por lo cual, con el arma aún apuntada hacia él con solo mi mano derecha, retrocedí unos pasos, deteniéndome al lado del final de la línea de escritorios, mi manos izquierda agarrando firmemente una silla que se encontraba a mi lado. Sostuve fuertemente el arma, apunté rápidamente hacia el rostro de gigante… y gritando disparé.

- ¡¡Corran!!

Como niñas asustadas (lo que eran), ambas corrieron juntas hacia la arcada que previamente era una puerta que comunicaba esta habitación con el Hall. Mr. X, a pesar del disparo, las miró a ambas y por un instante me hizo sentir que planearía seguirlas… pero rápidamente alcé la silla en mi mano y la arroje con todas mis fuerzas a la cabeza de él, reclamando su atención.

- ¡Aquí estoy! - Le grite amenazadoramente, moviendo mis manos en un gesto de provocación incitándolo a venir hacia mí mientras yo retrocedía un par de pasos más. - ¡Ven a mí, idiota!

¿Quieren saber como se sentía decir eso? Como si mis propias palabras me estuvieran apretando la garganta. Lo peor era que la provocación SÍ parecía haber tenido efecto, pues para cuando me di cuenta… ¡Él ya estaba arremetiendo hacia mí!

Retrocedí caminando apresuradamente hacia atrás en un ridículo intento de salvarme a mi mismo, solo para terminar acorralado contra la pared con ese gigante y su puño alzando en frente. Ni siquiera pude saltar hacia un costado… tuve que dejarme caer sobre mi izquierda para esquivar una muerte segura. El puño de Mr. X se enterró en la pared, dejando caer unas rocas sobre mí. Torpemente me moví de donde estaba con piernas y brazos, deseando fervientemente seguir a las chicas, pero sabía que necesitaba hacer algo con este monstruo, una distracción, por más mínima que sea, para ganar algo de tiempo, ¿Pero qué?

Mis manos terminaron apoyándose en una posible solución: La puerta destrozada que yacía contra la pared luego de haber sido mandada a volar por mi enemigo. Sonaba demasiado improvisado e inseguro, pero sabiendo de la inutilidad de mis armas contra semejante ser, cualquier cosa era mejor.

Tome la gran tabla entre mis manos y me dispuse a arrojarla tan fuerte como pudiera hacia él… pero le había subestimado, y en el momento en el que le había dado la espalda él ya había logrado llegar hasta mí e iniciar su siguiente ataque, dejándome solo con una alternativa nacida a base de instinto y ganas de seguir viviendo: Usar la puerta de escudo.

La idea me salvo de una muerte bastante probable (¡Por no decir casi segura!) pero no de que el impacto me obligara a retroceder, hasta chocar contra los casilleros de la habitación continua. Sabiendo que no podía perder tiempo lamentando mi dolor, rápidamente me reincorporé y corrí hacia la otra puerta… pero estaba confundido. Si seguía ese camino, regresar al hall y con las chicas seguramente se volvería bastante difícil, y todavía tenia que buscar alguna forma de librarme de la bestia, pero no tenia ni tiempo para pensar, por lo cual hice la primera estupidez que me vino la cabeza: Abrí la puerta pero no la cruce, sino que procedí a esconderme detrás de los casilleros esperando que Mr. X no me hubiera visto y creyera que me fui por la puerta abierta. Me fui en silencio hasta el rincón, con un cadáver como mi única compañía y, tratando de controlar mi agitada respiración mientras rezaba en silencio para que el plan funcionara.

No fue así…

No creo que comprender que clase de "inteligencia" tenia esta criatura, pero fue suficiente para que la odiara con toda mi alma en aquellos instantes. Estaba literalmente acorralado, en todo sentido de la palabra. Mi cuerpo empapado de sudor y pegado contra la pared temblaba cuando vi la cabeza del cadáver ser triturada como galleta bajo el pie de ese monstruo, y yo ya me veía eso pasándome a mí…

_- Voy a morir aquí…_

En cierta forma esto me recordaba a mi reciente situación con Marvin por una simple razón: Estaba sintiendo el verdadero significado del miedo en todo su esplendor. No quedaba espacio ni para sentir la humillación de la muerte tan patética que iba a tener, mucho menos la vergüenza por no poder enfrentarla como un hombre.

Pero…

- ¡¡ALEXANDER!!

_- Sherry…_

En cierta forma, esto era el colmo de clichés para una muerte: El grito de una niña. Pero por otro lado, esta ironía logró sacarme de mi miedo por unos instantes, y el hecho de que fuera ella me recordó que yo había hecho una promesa, varias promesas. Pero no… no eran solo "promesas", eran esperanzas, y eso era porque el destino de todos estaba atado a mí ahora. Peor aún… por más que odiara, era la realidad: La vida de todos dependía de mí ahora.

Y siendo así… ¿Cómo podía darme el "gusto" de morir? ¡Si ni a eso tenia derecho ahora!

_- No puedo morir aquí…_

Y sin embargo ya tenía a Mr. X a menos de un metro de mí…

_- No puedo…_

Casi sentía como si esta cosa estuviera disfrutando de mi miedo. Su cuerpo se mantuvo estático por un momento, salvo por su puño derecho, cuyos dedos note agrupándose en la maza que aplastaría mi rostro.

_- No hay forma…_

Su tamaño, su anchura era como el doble de la mía, y eso cubría absolutamente el pequeño pasillo formado entre los casilleros. Simplemente no había forma de pasar por él… ¿Por donde escapar entonces? ¿Cómo salvarme?

_- No voy a…_

El miedo extremo. El miedo al final de todo, a ya no poder seguir adelante, al desconocimiento de la muerte y de lo que pueda haber detrás, si es que realmente hay algo…

- No voy a…

Pero en el último instante, consumido por el miedo, lo entendí: Solo existía una esperanza, solo UNA manera de salvarme…

Y esa era… enfrentándolo.

- ¡No voy a dejar que esto termine así!

Reuniendo fuerza en sus brazos, el titán alzo ambos uniendo sus manos en el equivalente a un martillo demoledor, el cual descendió como guillotina para ejecutarme. El golpe rompió la pared dejando una larga marca de casi mi altura, las rocas saltando por los alrededores y varias de estas golpeando mi cuerpo, el cual se había apartado en el último segundo y mismo instante de la realización del ataque.

Pero eso no significaba en ninguna forma que yo ahora estaba libre, aunque poco me importaba. Mi decisión ya estaba tomada.

Reuniendo TODAS mis fuerzas en mi brazo derecho mientras Mr. X todavía aún estaba encorvado, clavé mi puño contra su rostro, y a pesar de que su carne era varias veces más dura que la de un humano, esta SÍ se arrugó ante mi golpe, aunque apenas haya podido mover su cabeza unos centímetros y mis nudillos quedaran adoloridos. Sin embargo, si había algo que ambos sabíamos, era que la batalla apenas había empezado… y ahora era el turno de él. Realmente no podía negarle cierta astucia a la hora de pelear, pues su táctica fue indiscutiblemente conveniente: Apenas separó sus manos desarmando el "martillo", su codo se plegó dirigiéndose hacia mí en otro destructivo ataque, un ataque que dobló y separó el metal de las casillas de archivos. Pude notar eso a corta distancia mientras que mi rostro descendía con el resto de mi cuerpo luego de que hubiera movido mis piernas para dejarme caer. Al instante mi espalda chocó contra el suelo, y al siguiente tomé mi pistola entre ambas manos apuntando hacia mi enemigo y comenzando DESESPERADAMENTE a disparar. El primer disparo fue hacia su rostro, pero los siguientes hacia su garganta, la cual recordaba haber herido previamente. Pero no llegue a mucho antes de que esa criatura intentara atacarme nuevamente… y lo lograra.

No estaba en una posición de la cual podría moverme rápidamente, y por lo tanto NO pude escapar del siguiente ataque. El titán alzo su pierna… y antes de que lo supiera, su pie había aterrizado brutalmente contra mi pecho.

- ¡¡UGH!! - Es lo que, creo recordar, salió entre mis apretados dientes en ese instante.

Creo que si no hubiera interpuesto mi mano izquierda y luego el brazo contra la planta de su pesado zapato para tratar de reducir cuanto pude la fuerza del impacto, este hubiera rotó -DESTRUIDO TODAS- mis costillas, pero entre la resistencia de mi pecho y el aguante que podía brindarme mi brazo izquierdo, por más insignificante que fuera contra una fuerza que consideraba capaz de separar las mandíbulas de un cocodrilo, aún tenia unos -SÓLO- segundos.

- _¡No! ¡No aún!_ - Todo estaba pasando TAN rápido que cuesta creer que pueda definirlo en TANTAS palabras.

Soportando el dolor y la tensión como podía (o no podía), seguí disparando sin apuntar y rezando (sin rezar) para que las balas dañaran algún punto vital, pero NO, ¡el maldito clip tenia que acabarse y ni modo de recargarlo en semejante posición! Para colmo la presión sobre mi pecho era cada vez mayor Y PEOR, ya no creía aguantar más, pero…

- _¡NO AÚN! ¡No puedo rendirme!_ - Por alguna razón, por alguna razón todavía, de ALGUNA FORMA, todavía estaba resistiendo - _¡Piensa en algo, vamos!_

Tratar de librarme de su pierna con los brazos era en vano, por lo cual, tan pronto me acorde, tome el cuchillo de su funda, pero recordando, al instante en el que lo sostuve, que incluso esta arma tenia poco efecto.

_- ¡Tiene que haber una forma!_

Y la había, ya fuera por desesperación o porque aún había algún Dios que no quería que yo muriera aún, logre recordar algo de cómo el cuerpo humano estaba formado que podría serme útil, considerando que el cuerpo de esta criatura estaba moldeado básicamente a la forma humana. Las rodillas y los codos son indudablemente unos de los puntos más duros y resistentes sobre la carne, los cual los hace efectivos para atacar, pero el otro lado de estos, la carne en la parte interna de la palanca, era en realidad considerablemente blanda. Eso, sumándole que era precisamente la rodilla de la pierna que tenia encima la que anteriormente había logrado perforar con un disparo bastante efectivo, era la ultima forma, la ULTIMA esperanza que me quedaba ahora.

Reuniendo, OTRA VEZ, toda mi fuerza y concentración en mi brazo derecho, INCLUSO arriesgándome a reducir la resistencia sobre mi pecho el cual sentía al borde de romperse. Mi brazo se tensó tanto que hasta DOLÍA, ¡Pero valdría la pena si esto le dolía más a él!

La hoja se hundió, no por completo, pero se hundió. Sentí un salto en la fuerza de si pie, superior por un instante (MORTAL instante) y más leve después, lo suficiente para revivirme la confianza y olvidarme del dolor. Seguí presionando, agravando la herida tanto como podía mientras que la negra sangre caía sobre mi chaqueta y su rodilla se plegaba aun más, MÁS, solo un poco más y…

_- ¡YA sal de encima!_

Una vez logre sacarme un buen peso de encima (literalmente), inhale tanto aire como mis pulmones pudieron almacenar una vez su pierna cayo sobre la rodilla a un lado de mi cuerpo, pero quizás hubiera sido más prudente esperar para recuperar el aire considerando que él estaba encima de mí con sus dos piernas a mis dos lados. Casi se me para el corazón cuando creí que la herida que le cause iba a terminar en todo su peso cayendo sobre el mío, pero (¡gracias a Dios!) no fue así ya que, al estar inclinándose hacia el frente, el monstruo se sostuvo contra la pared con ambos brazos. Aunque todo esto difícilmente me facilitaba las cosas…

Estaba ante mi chance y por ninguna razón iba a desperdiciarla. Rápidamente me arrastre por debajo de él logrando salir del pequeño espacio en el que él me había atrapado (¡libre al fin!). Tenía ganas de salir corriendo de allí y alejarme lo más pronto posible de este monstruo, pero ante unas ganas vengativas de "devolverle el favor", tuve una buena idea que podría darme más tiempo. Él todavía estaba sobre una rodilla y una pierna estirada e inclinada, comenzando a levantarse nuevamente. Parecía perfecto para lo que tenía planeado: Acercándome a él por atrás, atrape y rodeé su cuello con mi brazo izquierdo, sosteniéndolo firmemente donde estaba, mientras que una vez más juntaba mis fuerzas en mi brazo derecho con el cuchillo en mano. Como dicen a veces: Si algo sirve, úsalo de nuevo. Mr. X hizo un intento liberarse de mi brazo, pero antes de que lograra hacer mucho, el cuchillo se enterró violentamente en el lado interior de su otra rodilla, la de la pierna estirada. Esto no solo significaba el haber logrado infligirle otra herida, sino que lo forzó a plegar esa articulación y eso lo llevaría a perder el equilibrio nuevamente, y esta vez para mi ventaja. Rápidamente retire el cuchillo y tomé su torso por detrás con ambas manos, haciéndolo caer de espaldas con tanta fuerza como mis brazos pudieran sumarle a la gravedad. El titán cayo fuertemente (el piso tembló) precisamente ante mis pies, y por más sádico que suene, debo admitir que estaba disfrutando esta parte.

Lo primero que él trato de hacer fue levantar el brazo que estaba más cerca de mí, pero lo detuve apoyando un pie sobre este y alzando el otro para empezar a darle tantas patadas como la velocidad me lo permitiera, dirigidas principalmente al pecho y al rostro, y por el movimiento y agitación de su cuerpo (más para mi gusto), esto sí le estaba doliendo.

Pero ya sabía yo que esto no iba a durar mucho tiempo, y eventualmente el monstruo logro liberar su brazo alzándolo y usándolo para empujarme lejos de él, mientras que comenzaba a levantarse apresuradamente, una prisa que yo compartía por salir de allí ahora que había perdido la única ventaja que tenia.

Rápidamente empecé a correr de regreso a las oficinas cuando, poco antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta, todos los archivos a mi derecha temblaron y lo siguiente que supe era que una pared de cajones de metal estaba por aplastarme contra otra pared. Desesperado salté hacia la puerta mientras Mr. X, quien prácticamente no dejaba de impresionarme, arrastraba toda la barra metálica barriendo todo en su camino incluyéndome a mi mismo hasta que fue expulsado por el suelo desde la habitación. Ni espera para reincorporarme, sino que instantáneamente, estando aun tirado en el suelo, tome ambas armas y apunte hacia la puerta por la que había salido, solo para darme cuenta de la INCREIBLE suerte que tenía: ¡Estaba bloqueada! Al correr toda la alineación de archivos, el idiota de mi enemigo las había colocado contra la puerta, encerrándose a sí mismo.

Aunque CLARO, como el sonido del golpe sobre metal me lo indicaba, no podía esperar que una pared de metal pudiera detener a una criatura capaz de romper una de roca. Esto apenas serviría para retenerlo un corto tiempo, pero a fin de cuentas, era eso lo que yo quería.

Me levanté y corrí hacia el hall rápidamente, aun sintiendo que me faltaba el aire que corría irregularmente por mi boca y mi seca garganta. Casi choqué contra Beverly cuando ella apareció frente a la ex-puerta justo antes de que estuviera por cruzarla. Rápidamente mire encima del hombro de ella encontrando a Sherry cerca de las escalones en la entrada y corriendo hacia nosotros.

- ¡Ve con Sherry! - Comande mientras yo corría hacia el norte del hall, saltando por encima del mostrador al centro en donde estaban ubicados los escritorios y la terminal.

No recuerdo bien que tanto opere en el maldito aparato (nunca antes una computadora me cayo tan mal). Aun con la respiración agitada y con los subiéndome y bajando constantemente, estaba buscando por algún medio para controlar los cerrojos electrónicos del departamento (debí haber prestado más atención cuando Leon estuvo operándola), pero estaba tan desesperado que apenas pensaba en lo que hacia.

De alguna forma, finalmente lo encontré… pero aun así las cosas no se solucionaban. No encontraba el "cerrojo particular" que quería operar. Terminó siendo que no estaba entre las listas de los diversos pisos, sino en la categoría "especiales" (o algo así). Una esperanza se me dibujo en el rostro cuando sentí que tenía lo que quería entre mis manos, pero esta se borró cuando en la pantalla del monitor apareció un anuncio que decía "Introduzca la Tarjeta Electrónica Azul"

_- ¿¡La tarjeta!? ¿¡Pero donde-!?_

Y como si eso fuera poco…

- ¡¡Alex!!

La voz de Beverly me hizo voltear inmediatamente en su dirección, encontrando a ambas chicas cerca de la fuente del recinto, pero un segundo después mire hacia donde ella estaba apuntando: La puerta por la que yo recientemente había salido y de la cual ahora estaba saliendo nadie menos que Mr. X con su mirada de piedra enfocada en mí.

_- ¡Maldición! ¡Dame un respiro!_

Mire a mis alrededores como un loco buscando la maldita tarjeta y rogando por que Leon no se la hubiera llevado con él. No tarde en encontrarla, precisamente sobre el mostrador, y luego pasarla por el lector digital situado continuo al Mouse. Mire a la pantalla, alegre al ver el mensaje de aprobación, pero…

- ¡¡ALEX!! - El grito de Beverly vino totalmente cargado de desesperación…

…pero ese mensaje fue lo ultimo que vi en el monitor antes de que este fuera triturado, APLASTADO como cucaracha, por un golpe vertical de Mr. X que bien podría -SIN DUDA- haberme convertido en picadillo si no me hubiera alejado en el ultimo instante gracias a la alerta de mi compañera. Rápidamente alce la VP70 y jale el gatillo… solo para recordar que todavía NO la había recargado. Presione el botón de que dejo caer el olvidado clip e inserté otro al instante, pero tuve que saltar hacia atrás para evitar OTRO golpe de mi enemigo antes de poder volver a disparar. No aterricé bien del salto y caí de espaldas, aunque eso no me evito el alzar el arma nuevamente y comenzar a disparar mientras me reincorporaba y alejaba de allí lo más velozmente que podia, saliendo del sector de oficio y descendiendo por la pendiente hasta el centro del hall, donde estaban ambas chicas que, para bien o para mal, se acercaron a mí y cerca se quedaron. Yo simplemente seguí disparando a medida que me alejaba lentamente, aunque no podía evitar sentir que solamente estaba desperdiciando balas…

_- Y encima estas chicas no pueden ayudar…_

Era verdad. Por más agresivo que sonara el calificarlas así, Beverly y Sherry no me eran más que un estorbo en esos momentos. Manteniéndose ellas en peligro hacían que este fuera aun mayor para mí, y realmente no podía imaginármelas solas si algo llegaba a pasarme. Tenía que sacarlas de aquí, tenía que ponerlas a salvo de algún modo… pero con esta bestia (¡porquería!) con nosotros, difícilmente podría hacerme cargo de todo. No me quedaba otra alternativa…

- ¡Beverly, Sherry! ¡Váyanse de aquí ahora!

…más que dejarles el escape a ellas mismas y rogar (sin rogar) por que lo hicieran bien.

- ¡Pero-! - Contestó Beverly, algo que ya me esperaba…

- ¡No pueden ayudarme! ¡Tienen que ponerse a salvo!

Silencio. Yo disparo otra vez. Más silencio (salvo por los pasos). Mire a Beverly por el rincón de mis ojos por un instante intrigado y desconcertado por el que no hubiera respondido. Fue entonces cuando la vi correr un costado de su chaqueta llevando su mano hacia el bolsillo interno de esta en busca del revolver que le di.

- ¡TONTA! - Le grite sujetando y deteniendo su brazo - ¡Ni lo intentes!

Si bien tenía un arma, no iba a contar con la ayuda de alguien que jamás había sostenido una pistola en su vida y cuya puntería daba casi-nulas esperanzas. Aun con el Colt, ella no dejaría de ser más estorbo que ayuda.

No me di cuenta del enorme error que cometí hasta que vi la mirada de mi compañera desenfocándose de mí y en dirección del enemigo al que había olvidado prestarle atención durante los últimos segundos. Al instante en el que gire mi rostro, Mr. X ya estaba frente a mí… ¡Y avanzando!

Empuje a Beverly al instante pero, más allá de alzar mi brazo derecho frente a mí, no pude hacer nada para defenderme de la embestida, la cual me tiró hacia atrás y hacia el suelo. No espere ni a levantarme para apuntar el arma una vez más… pero fue entonces cuando noté algo que realmente sí me asusto: Mr. X no estaba viniendo por mí… ¡Sino que iba tras las chicas!

Beverly y Sherry comenzaron a correr gritando (como las niñas que eran)… pero su persecutor también estaba corriendo a suficiente velocidad como para alcanzarlas. El bruto impacto del enorme cuerpo contra uno diminuto llegó a Sherry haciéndole perder el equilibrio y, por consecuencia, que cayera al suelo, de lo cual Beverly se dio cuenta solo cuando ya estaba casi a tres metros de distancia. La niña giró su cabeza mirando por encima de su rostro, y para su horror… ¡Mr. X ya tenia la pierna alzada lista para aplastarla!

_- ¡¡ALTO-AHI!!_

Con toda la fuerza de mis brazos, abrace entre ambos esa gruesa pierna por el muslo deteniendo así su descenso… el cual resulto ser -MUCHO- mayor de lo que creía y casi se me escapa de los brazos, pero logre sostenerlo el tiempo suficiente para agacharme y ubicar mi hombro por debajo de su pierna. Aprendí de esa forma que ni la fuerza de todo mi cuerpo podría hacerle frente a la de solo una de sus extremidades, pero tenía una ventaja: Mi oponente estaba sosteniéndose sobre solo un pie, por lo cual fue fácil causarle que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas al suelo, el cual hasta se fracturó…

Solo entonces note cuan agitada mi respiración era y como mi cuerpo temblaba de nervios y estrés, sin mencionar que difícilmente podía pensar con claridad. Estaba cansándome y eso NO era bueno.

Sherry se levantó y siguiendo mi orden fue hacia Beverly, ambas manteniéndose juntas y lejos. Mientras… mi enemigo se estaba levantando tal y como lo deseaba, porque cuando estaba prácticamente sentado… fue la oportunidad perfecta: Rápidamente di un paso al frente, alzando luego mi pierna derecha alto y con tanta fuerza como pude reunir en un segundo di una patada con todo el pie apuntando a su rostro PERO el muy desgraciado elevó sorpresivamente su mano frente a él atajando mi patada y técnicamente devolviéndome el impulso tirándome hacia atrás. Él terminó de levantarse y yo me apure a hacer lo mismo, adoptando una posición defensiva.

Por un momento, hubo entre nosotros lo que pareció ser una pausa. Él pareció estar analizándome un instante, ya que se mantuvo estático durante unos segundos, los cuales aproveche para hacer lo mismo. Mientras que yo estaba precisamente a un lado de la puerta sudoeste de este lugar, las chicas estaban junto a la computadora destruida, y Mr. X estaba precisamente entre ellas y yo. Más la escalera ubicada en el norte…

_- ¡La escalera!_

En solo un instante, uno BASTANTE inspirado diría yo, forje un plan perfecto para que esta situación se adjuntara a mis planes.

- ¡Beverly, toma a Sherry y váyanse por la escalera! ¡Llévala hasta la sala de S.T.A.R.S. y reunté con el resto!

- ¡¡Pero-!!

- ¡Alexander!

- ¡¡Vayan!! ¡Yo lo mantendré ocupado! - Era mentira (en parte), pero…

Si ellas se iban… entonces estaría cumplido lo que les pedí anteriormente, si yo tenía que irme, bien podría llevarme a este titán conmigo y perderlo en el camino, librándonos a todos de un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Si todo… saliera -SALIERA- acorde a los planes…

Vi a las rubias comenzar a subir la escalera, pero en ese momento, por razones que aun no comprendía, Mr. X volteó y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la planeada: ¡Estaba yendo tras las chicas!

- ¡OYE! - Lo llamé, por más ridículo que sonara - ¡Tu pelea es conmigo, imbécil!

Viendo que el muy necio no iba a escuchar mis palabras, desenfunde el cuchillo y comencé a correr hacia él, siendo mi objetivo su cuello (¡MATARLO!). Una vez cerca, salté hacia su espalda listo para sujetarme a esta, pero…

Nuevamente había subestimado la inteligencia de mi enemigo… y caí directamente en su trampa. Él lo había anticipado, había anticipado que yo correría hacia él… y cuando me sintió a sus espaldas, giro ciento ochenta grados con su puño derecho listo.

No hubo forma de esquivar el golpe directo…

Irónico y tortuoso. Este era tan similar que me hizo sentir nostalgia con respecto al golpe que casi me mata en la sala de Irons, y todo lo que conllevó. ¿Estaba la historia repitiéndose?

Cuando el enorme puño golpeó mi pecho… el impacto me puso la mente en blanco. Como si ya estuviera absolutamente derrotado, mi cuerpo se dejo volar por los aires.

Estaba siendo derrotado… otra vez…

_- Otra vez…_

¡¡Otra-MALDITA-vez!!

¿¡Es que era imposible para mí el derrotarlo!? ¿¡Tan incapaz era de realizar en la vida real lo que antes hacia como un simple juego!? "Imposible" ¿Era eso? ¿¡ERA-ESO!?

¡No hay cosa tal como lo imposible! ¡Jamás he creído en eso!

- ¡¡¡ALEX!!!

Sherry… Beverly…

_- ¡NO!_

No aún, todavía no… ¡Esto no iba a terminar todavía!

_- No más… **¡MÁS!**_

Reabrí los ojos que el dolor me forjó a cerrar. Invoqué de mi cuerpo todas las fuerzas de regreso…

_- Estoy harto… **¡HARTO!**_

No seria ni aquí ni esta noche en donde yo muriera…

_- Ya lo decidí… **¡YA!**_

Aun en el aire, reestabilicé mi cuerpo logrando llevar mis pies a tocar el suelo, y aunque la inercia aun me jalaba hacia atrás, y muy a pesar de mis piernas, me mantuve firme mientras era arrastrado hasta chocar contra el pasamanos cerca de la entrada. Armas aun en manos… ¡Todavía -AÚN- seguía luchando!

Me sentí diferente. No sabría como explicarlo ni podía comprenderlo en aquellos momentos, pero sabia -estaba seguro- de que había algo diferente en mí. Como si algo en mi interior hubiera despertado, como si hubiera _evolucionado_. Aunque en realidad, si lo pienso un poco, el terminó _devolucionado_ también encajaba. De hecho, personalmente me quedo con ambos. También sabía otra cosa: que jamás me había sentido así en toda mi vida. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué esta sensación estaba acompañada de _nostalgia_?

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando conmigo?

Active la función de triple disparo de la pistola, sabiendo que todavía había seis balas en el cargador, de las cuales tres dieron detrás de la cabeza de mi enemigo.

- ¿¡No escuchaste!? - Grite hirviendo en ira - ¡¡Te dije que tu pelea es conmigo!!

Pero el muy sordo solo siguió avanzando. Las chicas ya habían subido las escaleras, pero se habían detenido, probablemente por lo que me había pasado, pero ese era el problema: SEGUÍAN AQUÍ. Por ende, tenía que detener a Mr. X a toda costa.

Cosas triviales como el cansancio y el dolor ya no existían a estas alturas. Comencé a correr, no directamente hacia mi oponente, quien ya estaba subiendo por la pendiente del lado oeste, sino hacia la fuente, saltando sobre la barra de esta y luego hacia el mostrador (lo que quedaba de este), encontrándome precisamente a su lado y a la altura precisa. Una vez mas cargando fuerzas en mi pierna di una patada a su rostro, esta vez dándole el golpe de lleno y forzándolo a detenerse… aunque no realmente causándole daño, y al instante yo fui su victima otra vez. El titán atrapó mi pierna en su mano y, como si tuviera el peso de una muñeca de trapo, me sacudió en el aire y me arrojó volando hacia la pared este.

_- ¡De ninguna forma!_

Choque de espaldas por completo contra la pared, pero con todo mi cuerpo endurecido y preparado para el impacto, cayendo luego sobre pies y manos al suelo. El cansancio y el dolor (sí existían, solo quería negármelo) se sintieron como un enorme peso en los hombros mientras me levantaba una vez mas.

_- ¡Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba!_

Mire al monstruo andromorfo… y muy para mi descontento y sin que pudiera entenderlo aun, el muy desgraciado seguía centrando en las chicas. Pero el verdadero miedo lo sentí cuando el titán doblo sus piernas… ¡Y saltó hacia el segundo piso! ¡¡Precisamente hacia donde estaban Sherry y Beverly!! No sabia con quien estaba mas furioso, si con mi enemigo por ir tras ellas o con ellas por no obedecerme e irse de una buena vez. Para colmo de colmos, habiendo saltado hacia donde ambas estaban juntas, las dos rubias se separaron yendo cada una en una dirección diferente.

- ¡¡CORRAN!!

Desesperado, estaba por subir las escaleras también, pero me quede paralizado ante lo que veía: ¡Mr. X había alcanzado a Sherry! La niña había tropezado al tratar de huir, dándole tiempo mas que suficiente a su persecutor. Ella quiso levantarse y lo logro, quiso huir… pero no lo logro. El enorme puño del titán dio en su espalda, lanzando su frágil y pequeño cuerpo impulsado hacia las barandas… contra la cual chocó, quedando mayor parte su peso de un lado que del otro, lo cual la llevó a caer libremente en solo instantes.

_- ¡Sherry!_

Suerte -BENDITA SUERTE- que no estaba muy lejos, y por ende pude atraparla entre mis brazos al caer -como peso _muerto_- pero ese instante, instante en el que miré su rostro y este se dejo caer a un costado, me llenó de pánico: ¡Ella-NO-se-MOVÍA!

_- ¡No puede ser! _- El pánico - ¡SHERRY!

La sacudí entre mis brazos gritando su nombre… pero ella no respondía, no abría los ojos, no levantaba la cabeza, no reaccionaba, _no-se-movía_…

_- ¡No! ¡¡No!! ¡¡NO!!_

Desesperado y sintiendo que perdía el control sobre mi mismo, la alcé un poco mas clavando mi rostro de costado contra su pecho en buscando sentir algún latido, pero no pude sentir nada…

_- Sherry…_

…porque una vibración mucho más fuerte anuló cualquiera que pudiera haber captado, y Beverly gritando mi nombre una vez mas me confirmó que lo que mi suerte tenia de irónica lo tenía de siniestra conmigo: Mr. X había vuelto al primer piso, aterrizando PRECISAMENTE detrás de mí. Se sentía más la frustración que el miedo, sobretodo porque este ultimo estaba ya bastante ocupado con otro asunto que tenia entre las manos, literalmente. Abrazando fuertemente a quien (o "lo que") ya no sabia si era o no un cadáver, salté al frente para evitar cualquier posible ataque de mi oponente, girando durante el salto y cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo tan lejos como mi salto me lo permitió.

Algo golpeó contra mi pecho.

Mire hacia Sherry, y entre su cuerpo y el mío noté lo que había sentido con la caída: Su dorado pendiente, y fue entonces cuando me golpeó la verdad que había olvidado, haciéndose claro lo que hasta entonces no entendía acerca comportamiento de mi enemigo.

Mr. X se estaba acercando nuevamente… y yo apunte el arma hacia él, pero…

¿Un pellizco?

Mirando una vez mas a mi cuerpo, buscando que era lo que estaba pellizcándome, me encontré con las pequeñas manos de la niña sobre mi pecho agarrándose a mi ropa, y, para intensificar mas aquel fugaz momento de alegría y esperanza, sus finos labios se partieron dejando escapar un leve pero TAN significativo respiro. Aun noqueada, ella inconscientemente se aferraba a mí buscando protección…

¡Pero Mr. X ya estaba nuevamente ante nosotros con su ya conocido ataque preparado: El pisotón!

Abrazando cuidadosa pero firmemente a mi protegida, gire a un costado rodando por el suelo para esquivar el ataque, levantándome nuevamente con Sherry sobre mis brazos. Una vez mas (y ya había perdido la cuenta) escapando de lo que si no me causaba la muerte me iba a dejar al borde de esta. Sabía que todavía podía combatir, lo que no sabía era por cuanto tiempo mas, pero antes de eso tenia que poner a la niña a salvo. Tratar de pelear con ella entre los brazos era demasiada locura, incluso para mí…

- ¡¡Beverly!! - Grité, tratando de forjar un plan_ - Tengo que reunirlas nuevamente._

Moviendo la cabeza le hice una señal a mi compañera para que se acercara a las escaleras, lo cual ella hizo, pero aun así… mi enemigo (¡METIDO!) seguía en medio del camino.

_- ¿Qué hago?_

No podía simplemente rodearlo tratando de esquivar lo que viniera. Incluso si lo lograba, tenia que subir esa escalera con Sherry, y para eso necesitaba tiempo.

_- Tiempo…_

Mr. X no me dejaría ir tan fácilmente, pero tampoco podía pedirle a Beverly que bajara, la pondría en peligro a ella también.

_- Otra manera… una alternativa…_

Si tan solo pudiera acortarme el trabajo… o hacer dos pasos a la vez…

_- ¡Eso es!_

Ya lo tenía: una idea un tanto arriesgada, pero perfecta para la situación, además de ser probablemente la única alternativa. Ahora mas que nunca debía ser rápido y preciso.

Luego de esquivarlo cautelosamente por unos instantes, llevándolo por donde yo quería, corrí y salté hacia el mostrador, la barra norte de este, habiendo logrado posicionar a mi enemigo entre la escalera y yo. La altura era ideal. Sin vacilación alguna (típico de él), mi oponente se acercó firme para otro ataque cayendo en mi trampa. Rápidamente flexione las rodillas desplegándolas en el mejor salto posible no solo esquivando su golpe que destrozó aun más la tabla sobre la que estuve apoyado sino también aterrizando sobre sus hombros.

_- ¡Rápido!_

El mismo aterrizaje fue otra flexión de piernas para volver a realizar otro salto, esta vez directo hacia la escalera, colgándome de esta con un solo brazo mientras que sostenía a Sherry firmemente contra mi pecho. Ya más de la mitad de la subida estaba cubierta, pero aun necesitaba un último salto. Apoyando mis pies en la barra mas alta que estos pudieran alcanzar, salté elevándome lo necesario para, sujetando a Sherry con un brazo, alzarla hasta Beverly, quien la tomo consigo. Yo me mantuve en la escalera un par de segundos mas, pero al mirar de regreso hacia abajo, noté a Mr. X arrodillándose para dar nuevamente uno de sus inmensos saltos (algo que daba miedo de solo ver). Pero no podía permitirle llegar hasta las chicas nuevamente. Tenia que evitarlo… incluso a costa de la locura que se necesitaba cometer para eso…

- ¡¡ALEX!! - Ya hasta me estaba acostumbrando a esta chica gritando mi nombre…

Reuniendo mas coraje que fuerza (sentía que necesitaba más del primero) salté desde las escaleras arrojándome al aire en un trayecto calculado solamente por un instante dominado por el instinto y la inspiración. Pero al haberlo logrado no sabia si eso había sido bueno o malo. Tal como era mi intención, al saltar me interpuse en el trayecto de la mole lo cual provocó un encuentro en el aire, lo bueno era que mis planes habían estropeado sus planes, lo malo era que el encuentro había sido entre su cabeza y mi estomago. Sorprendentemente, su impulso contra gravedad era mayor que lo que esta podía hacer con mi peso, por lo cual, en el desagradable momento que colisionamos, mi peso no detuvo por completo su movimiento, solo lo desaceleró y, a la vez, lo desvió alejándolo de las escaleras y las chicas. Una situación en la que jamás habría podido imaginarme previamente… pero allí estaba, y después de recuperar el aire que había escapado de mí por el golpe en el abdomen, comprendí que tenía que aprovechar esta situación en la que mi enemigo, por jamás haber anticipado este choque, estaba prácticamente abierto a cualquier ataque que pudiera realizar en ese momento. Una vez mas, es sorprendente como la adrenalina y la desesperación trabajando juntas pueden llegar a forjar grandes ideas en tan poco tiempo.

El desvío causado por el encuentro resultó en que el cuerpo de mi contrincante se inclinara en medio del aire, y ahora estaba prácticamente en posición horizontal, de espaldas al suelo y paralelo a este, mientras que yo había logrado situarme encima de él. Solo entonces estábamos empezando a caer. Rápidamente apoye los pies contra su pecho mientras me sujetaba con las manos de su gabardina, la cual solté al mismo tiempo que estiré las piernas realizando mi ataque: Una doble patada contra su pecho para arrojarlo al suelo con mucho mas fuerza que la de la gravedad.

El resultado fue tan satisfactorio como devastador: Mr. X cayó sobre el lado sur del mostrador demoliendo este mas de lo que ya estaba, y no terminó allí… sino que rebotó contra el limite de la plataforma y se estrelló contra la estatua de la doncella, rompiendo esta junto a gran parte de la fuente y haciéndola añicos cuando ambos cayeron de lleno al centro del hall (Él sobre ella). Mr. X quedó tendido en el suelo entre un montón de rocas esparcidas a su alrededor.

Yo, por mi parte, aterricé en el centro de las ruinas del mostrador sobre pies, manos y una rodilla. Un aterrizaje que tomó buena parte de las fuerzas que me quedaban… ya que a estas alturas el cansancio se estaba volviendo terrible. Mi propia posición al levantarme una vez mas, tomando una enorme bocanada de aire en un intento de recuperar el aliento, era preocupante. Los hombros y los brazos caídos, la espalda encorvada y las piernas sin enderezar, mientras respiraba amplia y profundamente por la boca, fue lo mejor que pude lograr en ese momento. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba peleando? Pensándolo detenidamente, debieron haber sido solo unos minutos, pero no hay que ser un genio para comprender que se sentía como mucho mas. Pero la pregunta que realmente importaba era… ¿Cuánto mas podría seguir peleando?

¿Qué importaba? Mi objetivo ya estaba asegurado.

- ¡¡Ya!! - Grite a Beverly - ¡Váyanse de aquí de una vez!

Beverly me obedeció sin responder, solamente salió corriendo hacia la puerta de la librería. Finalmente… ellas estaban finalmente fuera de escena. Ahora podía concentrarme en mi propia retirada, la cual seria mucho mas importante.

Pero…

Cuando supe que estaba solo… mire a Mr. X una vez mas… y fue entonces cuando lo sentí.

¿Cómo explicarlo? Si fue tan bizarro que hasta dudo de mis memorias…

Lo primero que sentí fue como si Mr. X… brillará. Como si su imagen centrada en mis ojos hubiera despedido en ese instante un flash sobre mis ojos que lo cambio todo. Lo siguiente que supe, muy para mi desgracia, porque hubiera sido mejor no saber, era que estaba extremadamente mareado, tanto que simplemente no podía mantenerme en pie. Pero no era un simple mareo, no. Era mucho, demasiado mas. Mi corazón latía contra mi pecho hasta un punto en el que era realmente doloroso. Todo mi cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor hasta el punto en el que la camiseta se me había prácticamente adherido a la piel. La cabeza me dolía y los ojos me lloraban ligeramente. Poco a poco, momento tras momento, descubría en mí otros padecimientos, los cuales siempre estaban ahí antes de que lo notara. Era como si mi cuerpo estuviera tratando de alguna manera de destruirse a si mismo desde adentro. Fue solo cuando estuve de regreso con las manos en el piso vomitando los jugos gástricos de mi vació estomago sobre estas que comprendí lo que me estaba ocurriendo, o mas bien, lo reconocí.

Y el peor de todos los síntomas era a la vez el que mas se estaba intensificando: El pánico.

Era lo mismo que aquella vez, lo mismo que ocurrió en el corredor del subsuelo. No se estaba manifestando de la misma manera, pero en esencia era lo mismo. De lo que sí estaba seguro de que lo que me estaba causando esto era lo mismo que en aquel momento me había causado aquel "infarto" que casi terminaba de matarme. Si había una manera de describirlo, creo que seria como un calambre aplicado a todos mis músculos, de pies a cabeza. Con respecto a la segunda ocasión, no tengo una manera exacta de describirla, pero creo que estaba claro que mi interior estaba claramente inestable, probablemente mas de lo que podía imaginar, y como si esto fuera poco… mi terror no estaba haciendo nada mas que empeorarlo todo.

Tan pronto pude forjar un pensamiento sensato me forcé a hacer lo que cualquier humano hace como primera medida para tratar de recuperarse de un malestar: Respirar amplia y profundamente, incluso si cada parte de mí estaba temblando como gelatina en un terremoto. Poco a poco sentía como mi metabolismo se relajaba, como el dolor del cansancio luego de quedar exhausto. Sabia que estaba tardando demasiado, pero lentamente el tormento se iba. Me mantuve así por no-sé-cuanto-tiempo hasta que "pasó la tormenta" y el caos en mi interior pareció disiparse. Pero al tratar de levantarme una vez mas me di cuenta de que dicho caos, cuyo único elemento caritativo fue el no haber sido tan letal como el anterior, no se había ido con las manos vacías, sino que se había llevado el resto de mis energías conmigo dejándome apenas con las suficientes para mantenerme despierto… pero no las suficientes como para levantarme.

Pero si creen que esto simplemente no podía ser peor… adivinen quien sí había logrado ponerse de pie.


	24. Twist

_**Twist**_

_Las predicciones nunca son exactas, y las cosas no siempre salen como son planeadas. Sin importar cuanta sea la luz en la que vivimos rodeados, nuestro futuro siempre estará cubierto por una nube de sombras. Pero… a fin de cuentas, eso es lo que hace la vida sea interesante, ¿no?_

Si hubo un momento que realmente odie con respecto a mí… este fue ese. Principalmente porque simplemente no podía aceptarlo…

¿Qué era yo entonces? Nada mas que la imagen de un hombre derrotado, vencido a pesar de haber dado todo de sí mismo… porque ese todo no bastó. No… yo no tenía lo que se necesitaba para sobrevivir a esta pesadilla.

¿Pueden imaginar la furia? ¿La antipatía que sentía hacia mi mismo por no poder ni siquiera levantarme cuando mi vida dependía de ello? ¿Pueden comprenderlo? Mis músculos luchaban, se tensaban… pero por mas que apretaba los dientes y contenía el aire en mis pulmones… simplemente NO-PODIA.

Allí seguía yo… tirado en el suelo, apenas moviendo los dedos tanto como podía. Mientras tanto… Mr. X ya se había puesto de pie y ahora estaba caminando hacia mí. No voy a mentir: Sentía hasta deseos de llorar de desesperación.

Lo peor de todo era el saber que esto no era por el estado físico. No era porque me encontrara físicamente atormentado como había terminado después del enfrentamiento anterior contra esta mole… sino que esto era puro e indiscutible cansancio. Agotamiento extremo. Limite de la fatiga. Como quieran llamarlo… pero era simplemente ya demasiado el luchar por mantenerme despierto.

En otras circunstancias… probablemente hubiera optado por dormirme. Dormirme para no sufrir en mi muerte. Dormirme para olvidarme de todo. Dormirme para soñar y ser libre…

Pero entonces… Leon, Claire, Beverly, Ben, James…

No podía… ¡No quería abandonarlos!

El titán ya estaba llegando hacia donde estaba yo. Resignado al hecho de que no podía ponerme de pie… trataba de arrastrarme. Sí, lo sé… era ridículo pensar que eso podría salvarme o que llegaría escapar de tal forma… ¿Pero qué mas podía hacer mas allá de simplemente no rendirme?

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que fui alcanzado y que una patada me barriera por el suelo como si se tratara de un hombre pateando a un minino. Terminé contra la pared del este del hall, sentado contra esta y con el hombro izquierdo adolorido. Teniendo dificultad para hasta enfocar la mirada… observe a mi enemigo, Mr. X, acercarse a mí una vez mas… y mi mente se cargaba de todos los sentimientos negativos posibles y aquel odio que solo puedes sentir ante quien va a acecinarte. Mis labios se movían absurdamente como tratando de vocalizar tantos insultos como se me pudieran ocurrir. Sí: estaba perdiendo el tiempo en insultar…

Pero al final… mi suerte es siempre la misma. Siempre ha sido así mi vida. Siempre he tenido obstáculos, siempre he tenido problemas. Pero al mismo tiempo… siempre he estado _bien_.

Incluso en esta noche… iba a estar bien.

Porque no era coincidencia el que hubiera estado ya varias veces al borde de la muerte y aun así me encontrara vivo. Tampoco era casualidad esos atentados contra mi vida. Pero tampoco era el destino…

Era todo parte de mí mismo…

Ya tenia la muerte ante mí, y sí, sentía miedo suficiente como para cerrar los ojos. Pero este se disipó cuando una fuerza me embistió por la izquierda con dos brazos fuertes sujetándome firmemente. Sintiendo un fuerte pecho contra mi rostro, supe que mi cuerpo estaba sobre otro cuya espalda estaba arrastrándose contra el suelo a medida que nos alejábamos de la criatura cuyo puño rompió la pared en lugar de mi cabeza.

- ¡Leon!

Típico de él: Ser el héroe. No podía quejarme… después de todo, era por esto que él me caía bien. Tan pronto tuvimos algo de distancia para con el monstruo, él empezó a disparar, y no fue el único. Ubicado cerca de la puerta del sudoeste del hall, Ben hacia lo mejor que podía con la Beretta.

Por un lado, yo estaba agradecido de haber sido salvado y de estar ahora en compañía. Por el otro… me encontraba con problemas hasta la nuca. No sabía realmente que debía hacer…

Pero mi enemigo no sufría de esa incertidumbre. Su objetivo era el pendiente que colgaba ahora en mi cuello… e iba a pasar por lo que fuera necesario para conseguirlo. Tan pronto extrajo su puño del nuevo agujero de la pared, empezó a caminar hacia mí y mi amigo sin importarle cuantas balas lo atacaran.

Sin embargo, Leon podía ser muchas cosas menos estúpido. Rápidamente se levantó y, de alguna manera sabiendo que yo no podía hacerlo, me sujetó firmemente apoyándome sobre sus hombros. No podía hacer mucho al respecto, y aunque pudiera no creo que hubiera. Deposite toda mi confianza en él y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que me sentía que mi vida estaba mas segura en sus manos que en las mías.

Mr. X corrió y atacó… pero yerro como era de esperarse. Todo gracias a un certero disparo de la Mágnum de mi compañero hacia las rodillas del titán, quien cayó sobre estas. Sin perder tiempo, el policía que parecía todo menos un novato corrió conmigo sobre sus hombros hasta llegar cerca de Ben. Sus brazos rápidamente me descargaron de encima de él para pasar a estar sostenido por Ben.

- Mantenlo a salvo - Ordenó como un oficial a cargo al reportero, quien simplemente afirmó.

- ¡Espera! - Grite yo, pero sin saber que quería decirle.

Cierto, estaba hasta el cuello con mis problemas, pero no podía distraerme con estos mientras dejaba a Leon peleando solo contra Mr. X. Es decir… ¿Podía él solo contra este titán?

Nuevamente me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que, si bien no podía predecir la respuesta, le tenía bastante fe a su victoria.

- ¿Tienes… munición… suficiente? - Pregunté, las palabras saliendo mientras respiraba tan profunda y rápidamente como podía, logrando de a poco en poco recuperar el aire.

- ¡Wow! - Exclamó Ben reafirmando sus brazos sobre mí cuando estuve a punto de caer por intentar dar dos pasos por mi mismo hacia Leon. Solo había logrado dar uno…

- _¡Genial!_ - Pensé con ironía para mi mismo - _¡Hace menos de veinte minutos que me siento prácticamente recuperado y ahora ya estoy peor que antes!_

- No te preocupes - Exclamó Leon, retomando la batalla.

Él se alejo de nosotros, dejándome entre los brazos del reportero, para captar la atención del titán en sí mismo y mantenernos fuera de la batalla. Era cierto… él podía lidiar con Mr. X por su cuenta.

- _Gracias, Leon_ - No estoy seguro si solo lo pensé o si también lo susurre - _Te prometo que yo también voy a salvarte… a ti y a todos._

Sabia que lo que planeaba hacer a continuación iba a traerme muchos problemas mas adelante, mas de los que ya esperaba, pero mi decisión estaba tomada. Tenia que irme del departamento policial y tenia que hacerlo cuanto antes.

_- ¡Ya mismo!_ - No podía esperar mas, y esta vez iba en serio - Ben… escucha, necesito que me ayudes.

Odiaba la idea de tener que incluir a alguien mas, pero en mi estado actual… simplemente no iba a poder hacer esto solo. Definitivamente. Moriría en el intento si trataba. Ben tampoco era mi opción favorita para este asunto… pero era el único al que tenia en estos momentos.

Era irónico. Tenia que aumentar la apuesta porque ahora tenía menos que apostar.

- ¡Tengo que ir al estacionamiento! - Logre decir sin interrupciones.

- ¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

- ¡TENGO que ir!

Definitivamente no tenía ni línea planeada para como lograr que este me obedeciera sin cuestionar, algo que claramente no iba a ser fácil. Pero en situaciones desesperadas…

- ¡Por favor, llévame hasta allí, ahora mismo!

- ¿¡Te volviste loco o qué!?

Las cosas no iban nada bien. De hecho, iban para peor.

- ¡Alex, Ben! - Gritó Leon - ¡Cuidado!

Los dos, que hasta entonces nos estábamos viendo cara a cara, miramos hacia la batalla solo para encontrarnos con Mr. X corriendo hacia nosotros. Ben me sujetó mas firmemente que antes y como pudimos nos alejamos tan rápido como fue posible… pero para esquivar el golpe que casi nos da tuvimos que tirarnos contra el suelo, no muy lejos de los escalones cerca de la entrada. No desenfundé la VP70 porque sabia que esto iba a ser inútil, pero mi buen reportero comenzó a disparar como loco con una puntería que hasta a mi me daba vergüenza ajena.

- ¡Las piernas! - Grite - ¡¡Dispara a las piernas!!

Tirado sobre su espalda, las rodillas dobladas, pies en el suelo, la Beretta en ambas manos y con la muerte a menos de dos metros, el muy valiente se tomó un segundo para apuntar y luego disparó cuatro veces, si conté bien, casi sin mover el arma. Mr. X cojeó… y la granada que explotó sobre su hombro terminó de romperle el equilibrio.

- ¡Claire!

Ante el grito de Leon, Ben y yo miramos arriba, encontrando ante la puerta de la librería en el segundo piso a lo que me parecía la llegada de la artillería pesada: Claire con un lanzagranadas, Ada con la escopeta y James con la ametralladora.

Yo, por mi parte y sabiendo que ya no tenia que preocuparme por esta batalla, me forcé a mi mismo a levantarme. Si Ben no iba a ayudarme… iba a tener que hacerlo solo, ¿no? Trepar la baranda para evitarme el camino largo por los escalones no fue tan difícil. Incomodo sí, bastante, pero no tan difícil.

- ¡Alex! - Llamó Ben - ¿¡Qué haces!?

No le respondí, solo me levante una vez mas después de haber caído sobre mi espalda pasado el incomodo transcurso sobre la baranda, pero al menos ya estaba ante la puerta sudeste. Mr. X iba a estar entretenido un buen tiempo ahora que tenía cuatro _guerreros_ bien preparados contra los que luchar. Perfecto…

No terminé de levantarme cuando estiré el brazo para jalar el picaporte y abrir la puerta, y no solté el picaporte hasta terminar de levantarme. Entre al corredor dejando la batalla atrás y me apoyé contra la pared para ayudarme a avanzar. Lo siguiente eran las oficinas del este y estaba cerca. Con suerte, no se me haría tan difícil el avanzar si me apoyaba en las mesas…

- ¡¡Alex!! - Ben otra vez - ¿¡A donde vas!?

- Te dije - Respondí mientras habría las puertas de las oficinas - ¡Tengo que ir al estacionamiento!

Aun sosteniendo los picaportes me impulse hacia delante logrando dar unos pasos ligeros para llegar hasta la larga mesa, y apoyándome en esta y removiendo las sillas en el camino seguí avanzando… solo tenia que seguir avanzando.

Múltiples disparos de diferentes clases se oían a mis espaldas, y eso me parecía una buena señal. Mr. X podría recibir balas en su pecho como si no fueran mas que picaduras de mosquitos, pero una lluvia de plomo era algo diferente. Al menos debería darme tiempo…

- ¡Alex!

Pero así como yo seguía avanzando, Ben seguía siguiéndome, y cuando trató de sujetarme el brazo me agité violentamente, librándome de él, apenas empujándolo con la poca fuerza que tenia, alejándome un paso y desenfundando la pistola que terminó apuntada hacia su rostro.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra tratar de detenerme!

No pensaba disparar, de ninguna manera podría ser capaz, pero confiaba en que seria lo suficientemente cobarde como para no atreverse a probar su suerte.

- ¡Tengo que hacer esto! - Exclamé mientras seguía mi camino, caminando hacia atrás y aun sosteniendo el arma - ¡No interfieras!

Di media vuelta y, por mas que me pesaba el cuerpo a horrores, aceleré el paso hacia el corredor al fondo de esta sala, inevitablemente viéndome forzado a aferrarme al marco de la puerta cuando llegué a esta. Sentía las piernas de goma…

- ¡Alex! - Esta vez no era Ben…

Mirando a mi derecha, mis ojos se encontraron con la persona sorpresivamente entrando al corredor por la puerta del patio/rincón del departamento. Con su arma en mano y una expresión preocupada en su rostro, James entró en escena.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

No me digné a responderle, todavía estaba respirando agitadamente y tomando profundas bocanadas de aire, solo traté de darle una mirada que le hiciera notar lo estúpida que era una pregunta que tenia una respuesta tan obvia.

Un fuerte golpe contra piedra se escuchó entre la orquesta de armamento, recordándome que no tenia tiempo ni para descansar. Si situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, entonces tendría que poner a prueba mi suerte otra vez. Con Ben me fue mal, pero quizás con James…

- Tengo que ir al estacionamiento.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Por favor ayúdame! ¡No hay tiempo!

TODO tembló en ese instante, hasta el marco del que estaba sosteniéndome, y un derrumbe se oyó a mis espaldas, dándome hasta miedo de mirar y confirmar lo que sospechaba… pero lo hice. Giré la cabeza y mire hacia atrás sobre mi hombro, mas allá de Ben, a través del corredor formado entre escritorios y hasta las puertas abiertas de par en par en el otro extremo de la habitación, dejándome ver claramente el corredor vecino y la pared de este… o lo que quedaba de dicha pared después de que Mr. X le había construido una nueva entrada, demostración de fuerza suficiente como para causarme un escalofrió en la espalda y aterrar a Ben.

- ¡Él esta detrás de mí! - Susurré rápidamente sujetando el hombro de James - ¡Por favor, rápido!

Él me miro a mí, al titán y a mí nuevamente, me sujetó, colocó a su derecha sosteniéndome con ambos brazos y empezó a correr hacia la puerta del corredor en el rincón nordeste. Yo le seguía el paso ignorando las dificultades, y detrás de nosotros venia Ben, pero tan pronto cruzamos la puerta, Ben nos detuvo, le arrebató el MP5 a James y regresó para la oficina.

- ¡¡BEN!!

- ¡¡Vayan, vayan!!

James le miró por unos instantes, y mi cabeza se movía como loca mirándolos a ambos, mientras que nuestro enemigo ya no estaba al alcance de mi vista. James se veía preocupado, pero Ben, muy para mi sorpresa, se veía determinado y creo que eso fue lo que convenció a mi actual guardián en que debíamos seguir adelante, y considerando que yo no podía hacer mucho por cuenta propia, el ponerme en desacuerdo ahora, especialmente cuando yo solicite por esto, sencillamente no pudo pasar.

Oí las pisadas de Mr. X, él estaba corriendo… y entonces fue el sonido del rifle de asalto junto a lo que era, en todo sentido, el grito de guerra de un reportero. Yo estaba aterrado. Apostar mi suerte era una cosa, ¿pero la de otros? Simplemente ODIO no tener el control, pero allí estaba, sin poder siquiera controlar mi trayectoria por depender del soporte de alguien mas para cumplir mis objetivos.

Lo siguiente que escuche fue un fuerte golpe, uno muy fuerte cuyo impacto se sintió hasta bajo nuestros pies incluso mientras bajábamos los escalones para llegar al subsuelo. Ahora tenía a James involucrado en esto… pero por suerte, había sido él y no alguien más quien había aparecido en escena, no uno de aquellos cuyo destino no debo cambiar mas de la cuenta.

Mis esperanzas se alzaron al oír rápidas pisadas sobre los escalones cuando James y yo ya estábamos caminando ya por los grises corredores. Ben se unió a nosotros, tomó mi brazo derecho y lo paso por alrededor de su cuello imitando a James, logrando una mejor velocidad para los tres.

- ¿Qué hiciste? - Preguntó James.

- Apunté a las piernas - Respondió Ben - Lo hice caer y estrellarse contra la pared.

- Je, je… ¡Bien hecho! - Exclame logrando sonreír.

- Al estacionamiento, ¿no? - Cuestionó el reportero, alegrándome aun mas al hacerme saber que ahora tenia su apoyo.

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Vamos! - Gritó James.

Acelerando aun más, los tres atravesamos los pasillos en cuestión de segundos y llegamos de una bendita vez a la meta. Entramos, avanzamos, pero entonces mis dos soportes se detuvieron, obviamente por no tener idea de que tanto íbamos a hacer aquí. Esto era lo que yo ya consideraba como el "momento de la verdad", porque de no tener la suerte que necesitaba en este momento, la situación se volvería mucho -DEMASIADO- más difícil y peligrosa.

Hasta hubiera rezado si hubiera tenido tiempo…

Sacando mis brazos de los hombros de mis compañeros, llevé mis manos a mis bolsillos hasta encontrar y sacar la llave que había caído de Marvin, como si este fuera un legado dejado para mí. Rápidamente empecé a apuntar la llave hacia cada uno de los autos presionando el botón que desactivaría la alarma electrónica de alguno de estos.

Si es que el bendito auto estaba aquí, porque sino…

- ¿A-Alex?

Como era de asumir, mis acompañantes no estaban muy contentos viendo lo que hacia. Ya estaba terminando de probar con los autos de la izquierda y si la derecha no me funcionaba… seria una situación en la que NO me quería ver…

- ¡¡SÍ!! - Grite agitando el brazo en lo que era en mí un gesto de triunfo, todo porque un auto había reaccionado a la señal.

- ¿Y ahora?

- ¡Ponlo en marcha! - Exclamé pasándole las llaves a James

Tenía que irme de aquí, tenía trabajo que hacer lejos de este lugar y no podía involucrar a nadie mas de los que ya estaba involucrando en esto. James nuevamente me hizo caso si cuestionar, lo cual en parte me hizo preguntarme que tan crédulo podía llegar a ser y hasta hacerme sentir como que estaba abusando de eso.

Yo, por mi parte, tenía que abrir las puertas de nuestra salida. Con Ben como apoyo, vaya él a saber porque lo hacia, comenzamos a dirigirnos hacia la caja electrónica ubicada cerca de la reja metálica.

- ¿A dónde se supone que vamos? - Me preguntó en el camino. Supongo que era hora de decirlo de una buena vez.

- A la Universidad Raccoon.

- ¿La universidad?

- ¡Te explico luego, por ahora-!

Mis palabras fueron interrumpidas no solo por un sonido mucho mayor sino por el escalofrió que este me causó.

- ¿Q-… qu-que… fue…? - Tartamudeaba Ben.

Un grito… _ese_ grito, lleno de dolor y de ira. Estaba cerca… DEMASIADO cerca.

- ¡Rápido! - Susurré - Ahora o nunca.

Con mas prisa que antes y menos consideración por mi estado físico, Ben me llevó hasta la caja, la cual ahora seria operable gracias a las ordenes comandadas desde el hall. La observe, con sus botones y palancas, apurándome para definir cual tendría que tocar, y debo de admitir que estaba un poco inseguro cuando opere uno de estos, pero afortunadamente resultó ser la opción correcta. La reja metálica a mi derecha empezó a abrirse lentamente…

El rugido del motor me confirmó que James había cumplido con mi pedido. Faltaba poco…

Pero este solo era el portón interno, abriéndonos paso a un túnel en subida que llevaba hasta el portón externo, una barrera de metal que debía poder abrirse de la misma forma que este. Sin embargo, dicho portón se encontraba bloqueado con cajas, otros autos, muebles… y lo que sea que la policía haya usado para bloquear esa entrada. Pero apenas podía sentir mis piernas a estas alturas…

- ¡Ben! - Llamé, habiéndome ya sentado contra la pared - Escucha… tienes que encontrar el interruptor para abrir el otro portón, ¡rápido!

Él me miro a mí, luego al auto cuyas luces ya estaban alumbrando el lugar, a mí de regreso y entonces al camino recién abierto. Simultáneamente comenzó a caminar y me dio una última mirada que me pareció hasta amenazadora, pero al instante salió corriendo por el corredor y perdiéndose de vista para mí.

Nuestro vehículo ya estaba en movimiento y aproximándose… pero para aumentar mi desconcierto, un nuevo sonido se unió al del motor: Disparos. Claramente podía oír disparos viniendo de algún lado, y estaba seguro de que no eran causados por mis actuales compañeros. No podía identificar de donde venían… pero lo mas desconcertante era la frecuencia: ¡Esos disparos eran claramente efectuados por un arma automática!

¿Pero de quién? James tenía la única que conocía hasta ahora y él estaba ocupado manejando. Nuevamente estaba ante factores relacionados con eventos totalmente desconocidos, eventos cuyos sucesos y personajes desconocía por completo. Quería saber… pero no podía, y eso solo me angustiaba MAS. Sin embargo, iba a tener que masticar y tragarme la rabia. James ya se estaba acercando y en instantes los tres estaríamos fuera de aquí.

No importaba cuanta veces me levantara siempre me sorprendía lo difícil que resultaba. Por suerte esta vez solo tuve que caminar tres pasos hasta alcanzar la puerta de los asientos traseros del auto, sobre los cuales me tire sin mucha prolijidad una vez cerrada la puerta detrás de mí, y al mismo tiempo que dicha puerta fue cerrada… otra fue abierta de manera MUY abrupta, haciéndome brincar justo en donde estaba. Mirando por encima de mi hombro, note como el camino hacia las celdas del fondo estaba ahora abierto y una garra salía de la recién formada arcada.

- ¡¡Aprieta el pedal!! - Grite, sacando a James de su asombro y consecuentemente poniendo el transporte en marcha.

El auto acelero a través del túnel girando a la izquierda en la debida curva, y, asomando la cabeza por encima de los asientos, pude ver como nos encontrábamos con la barrera de cartón y madera apilada que cubría la salida, pero el portón metálico detrás de esta se estaba elevando, y el espejo retrovisor me dejo ver una mirada que jamás había esperado del actuar conductor.

El motor rugió como un tigre enfurecido… ¡Y arrancó con toda su furia! Con Ben saliendo del camino en el último momento, la barrera no duró ni instantes contra la terrible embestida que representamos en ese momento. El impacto me sacudió por toda la parte trasera del auto y me dejo tirado en donde supuestamente solo se apoyaban los pies. Bueno, al menos esto terminaba de confirmar que no había zombi escondido en esta ocasión.

Aunque no había podido ver nada, sabia que James había frenado violentamente tan pronto atravesó la carrera, y nuestra ubicación actual era tal y donde esperaba: El estacionamiento externo del departamento, con el almacén a un lado por el cual Claire indudablemente había pasado para llegar al interior del departamento, y claro, no estábamos nada lejos de donde había chocado el auto casi al comienzo de esta pesadilla.

Moviéndome como podía, me apoye contra una de las ventanas y baje el vidrio de esta, encontrando con la mirada a Ben, quien corría hacia nosotros desde el portón.

- ¡¡Cierra el portón!! - Le grité.

Si había algo que no podía hacer era dejar esta ruta abierta. No solo dejaría que nuestros aliados supieran por donde nos escapamos, lo cual ya no me parecía buena idea, sino que también dejaría una entrada para quien sabe cuantas decenas de monstruos dentro de uno de los pocos sitios que podía considerarse seguro en comparación al resto.

Por lo visto, Ben entendió esto y regresó a la caja de controles ubicada no muy lejos de donde estaba parado, pero antes de que él llegara a esta, alguien mas apareció por el otro lado del corredor…

_- ¡Mr. X!_

¡El titán había regresado, y estaba corriendo hacia nosotros! Pero lo peor: Ben lo había visto… ¡Y ahora estaba paralizado!

- ¡¡Ben, rápido!! - Le grité, tratando de sacarlo de su trance.

El reportero reaccionó ante el grito, pero no pude ver que hizo exactamente después ya que algo mas captó mi atención: El auto volvió a rugir, y cuando regresé la cabeza adentro y vi a James poner James poner la marcha atrás deseé haberme puesto el cinturón de seguridad…

El auto retrocedió regresando al túnel, pasando justo al lado de nuestro colega, quien creo vi operando en la caja, y entonces chocó. Que había pasado con Mr. X, no podía estar seguro. La aceleración y desaceleración repentina nuevamente me hizo rebotar por toda la parte posterior, y lo siguiente que supe era que Ben había entrado al asiento acompañante y que el portón se estaba cerrando ante nosotros, pero no por eso nos íbamos a quedar adentro. James ya estaba acelerando nuevamente… y en segundos pude oír como el último portón en nuestro camino, uno de solamente rejas, era abierto a la fuerza mientras que nosotros hacíamos nuestro glorioso escape.

Me estaba matando de risa recostado en el asiento trasero mientras me quedaba dormido. Lo habíamos logrado, maldita sea… ¡Lo habíamos logrado!


	25. Believe

_**Believe**_

_La esperanza no es lo último que se pierde. Siempre hay más, mucho más…_

Incluso cuando toda la tensión había acabado, por alguna razón, el sonido de aquella ametralladora "anónima" seguía en mi cabeza, y ahora estaba resonando con absoluta claridad, como si estuviera junto a mí, disparando constantemente contra algún monstruo de esta ciudad.

Incluso podía sentirla. Sí… la sentía vibrando entre _mis_ manos, el dedo apretado contra el gatillo y las balas volando hacia una aberración que apenas podía distinguir frente a _mis_ ojos. Parte debido a la nubosidad de mi vista y parte porque había algo, un visor o creo que era todo un casco, disminuyendo la amplitud visual que se me presentaba.

En parte… si lo que _yo_ **no** tenia en frente era lo que pensaba, creo que debería estar agradecido. No era algo que deseara tener que ver… otra vez… aunque sabia que tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano.

Una pelea se estaba llevando a cabo, eso lo tenia claro, pero no que estaba pasando exactamente y como estaban planteadas las circunstancias. Traté de concéntrame para lograr figurar la situación, pero aunque esta ya era la… ¿Quinta? ¿Octava vez? De cualquier forma, todavía era muy nuevo como para que yo pudiera comprenderlo y tratar de manipularlo, si es que había alguna forma de hacer tal cosa.

Así como había ocurrido antes, las sensaciones ajenas se me volvían propias, y más allá de las sensaciones… creo que podía captar las emociones, al menos que estas fueran solo mías ante la confusión, llegando así a conocer una que jamás había sentir: Una diferente clase de miedo, un miedo que se sentía… "metálico", frío y controlado, casi anulado por su portador, quien no le permitiría que este tomara control sobre sus actos. También… creo que había un considerable rechazo hacia estas emociones.

Vagamente podía seguirle el ritmo a lo que estaba pasando… porque cuando lo noté, la "batalla" ya no estaba ocurriendo, sino que había sido reemplazada por una persecución, la cual contemplaba desde el lado persecutor, y fue el ver a las "perseguidas" lo que llevó mi concentración, o lo que sea que me estaba manteniendo en este trance, al olvido total. No sabia porque era ella, no sabia que hacia ahí, sea donde fuera, y no podía ni imaginar el porque estaba sola, pero aquella chica que estaba huyendo era definitivamente Beverly, cargando a una inconsciente Sherry entre sus brazos mientras huía de quien sabe quien… o "que".

Una escapada por un corredor, un momento de duda, y luego la aparición de nadie menos que Ada Wong, precisamente frente a _mis_ ojos y con la escopeta entre sus manos apuntándo_me_.

El sonido del terrible estruendo fue lo último que pude sentir antes de finalmente abrir mis propios ojos en medio del shock. Donde desperté, recostado en el asiento trasero del vehículo policial en el cual escapamos, no me desconcertó en lo mas mínimo. Era el saber lo que estaba pasando en el departamento que habíamos abandonado lo que me tenia realmente preocupado.

– _Ya la empeoré… demasiado._ – Pensé para mis adentros…

Si bien no tenía ni idea de quien era la persona por cuyos ojos estuve viendo a través hasta hace uno segundos, no necesitaba saberlo para entender que prácticamente nada estaba en su lugar. A estas alturas, mi existencia en este mundo ya había provocado demasiados cambios, y los efectos y consecuencias de estos ya estaban fuera de mi control. Habiendo llegado ya a este punto, difícilmente podría quedar algo que yo pudiera predecir o algún evento que pudiera anticipar para prevenir cualquier clase de infortunio. Sin lugar a dudas… ya había perdido lo que probablemente era la razón principal de que yo _todavía_ estuviera vivo. Todos los eventos desde que tuve aquel "infarto" por primera vez, e incluso algunos eventos anteriores, me estaban indicando lo mismo. Los sucesos ocurrían sin que yo pudiera tener ningún control o conocimiento sobre estos, llevándome a tener mas y mas sorpresas, a las cuales supongo que debía empezar a acostumbrarme. En conclusión: Las cosas iban de mal en peor.

Y como si el terror que eso causaba no era suficiente, lo único que me quedaba para acompañarlo era la depresión. ¿Por qué? Por despertar… despertar una vez mas, una maldita vez mas, en medio de esta pesadilla. Sin importar cuanto quisiera asimilarlo, todavía tenia la esperanza de estar equivocado, de que el destino me diera una placentera sorpresa y me hiciera despertar de regreso en mi vida cotidiana, la cual me fue arrebatada sin siquiera consultarme. Sí, lo sé: Tenia que asimilar esta realidad como la mía propia si es que quería sobrevivirla… pero dejar morir la esperanza de "regresar" era algo que simplemente no podía lograr. Después de todo… no era _solamente _esta pesadilla, no era solo esta ciudad llena de monstruos. Esto era otro mundo, otra dimensión o realidad, como quieran llamarlo, a la que yo era totalmente ajeno, en la que yo jamás había nacido… ¿Qué se supone que podría hacer yo aquí, incluso si sobrevivía a este infierno? ¿Tener una vida normal? Aun así… jamás podría dejar de soñar con volver a mi antigua vida, donde estaba todo lo que yo conocía: Mi familia, mis amigos y mi historia. Renunciar a la esperanza de volver significaría renunciar a todo lo que había hecho de mí la persona que soy hoy.

Pero tampoco podía quedarme en aquella esperanza, rezando para que todo volviera a ser como antes. Definitivamente NO. Lo que tenía que hacer era entregarme a esta pesadilla de lleno, brindando así todo mi potencial, sin importar si era poco o mucho, para combatir lo que fuera que se presentara en mi camino. Pero claro… tampoco podía hacer eso, ya que eso significaría declinar mi antigua vida. Por eso… no me quedaba mas que el punto en medio, nada mas que estar atrapado… entre ilusión y desesperación.

– _Así es la vida_ – Pensé… aunque casi parecía como si alguien mas me lo estuviera diciendo.

– ¿Alex? – Llamó Ben, desde el asiento acompañante – ¿Estas despierto?

Levanté mi gacha cabeza mirando a los ojos del reportero, perezosamente afirmando con el rostro.

– ¿Estas bien?

– Sí, claro. Nunca he estado mejor – Respondí, haciendo una pausa mientras forjaba la mejor expresión posible para hacerle entender lo estúpida que había sido su pregunta. – ¡Obvio que no estoy bien!

Solo entonces noté como, mas allá de aterrado y deprimido, también me encontraba considerablemente irritable, probablemente a causa de la frustración. Ya había cometido el error de desquitarme con Ben, quien, por la expresión en su rostro, no parecía haberlo tomado muy bien.

– ¿Hacia donde vamos? – Pregunté con tono arbitrario y demandante. A pesar de que sabia que había hecho mal, estaba con demasiado mal humor como para disculparme.

El reportero miró a James, quien a pesar de esta concentrado conduciendo, parecía haber reaccionado a mi reciente arrebato, pero se mantuvo ajeno a este. Nuevamente me miró a mí, dio un suspiro, y respondió:

– Estamos tratando de llegar a la Universidad de Raccoon, como tu pediste – Noté cierto tono de "reclamo" en su voz – Pero se hace difícil ya que…

– ¡Mier…! – Exclamó James, interrumpiendo a Ben y frenando el auto repentinamente, lo cual casi provoca que me caiga del asiento una vez mas – Otra barricada.

Levanté la cabeza, al cual tenía apoyada contra una de las puertas, e ignorando el dolor de mi cuello, mire a nuestra actual ubicación, encontrándome con un escenario indudablemente familiar. James puso la marcha en reversa, apoyó su brazo derecho por encima de su asiento para mirar hacia atrás, mientras yo me corría de su campo de vista, y cuidadosamente regresó nuestro vehículo por donde éste vino.

– Como puedes ver, muchos de los caminos están bloqueados – Explicó Ben – Pero tampoco podemos tomar la autopista ni las grandes avenidas, ya que los zombis suelen acumularse por ahí.

– No te preocupes – Añadió James – Llegaremos.

No podía negar que estaba realmente sorprendido. ¿Realmente ellos me estaban dando tanta confianza? Ni siquiera sabían para que íbamos a ese lugar, y aun así me apoyaban sin cuestionarme, al menos aun. De ninguna forma podía sentirme merecedor de tanta… confianza, ya bastante difícil era el creer que me la daban. Al final, esto no hacia nada para mejorarme la autoestima… pero al menos me ayudaba a enfocarme en lo bueno y en lo que tenía que hacer.

– Gracias, chicos – Les dije, como solo se dice "gracias" cuando realmente se esta agradecido – Gracias por su ayuda.

Realmente no sé, no tengo idea de cómo hubiera logrado esto por mi mismo. Pero cuando me di cuenta de que existía el problema que estoy tratando de solucionar, jure por todo, especialmente por la muerte de Marvin, a quien le debo el haberme abierto los ojos, que me encargaría de esto. ¿Cómo? No me importaba. Solo sabía que _tenía_ que hacerlo, sin importar lo que me costara, y no había ninguna otra opción considerable más que cumplir mi objetivo. Por supuesto, el llevarlo a cabo no solo conllevaría, sino que también causaría varios problemas, lo cual me llevó a la conclusión de que debía hacer esto lo más rápido posible. También, desde que supe que tendría que ir a otro lugar, fuera de lo que estaba dentro de los planes de lo que era "Biohazard 2", la idea de llevar a sus "personajes" a este sitio se sintió como algo prohibido, algo que no debía hacer. Por todas estas razones… me lance a esta misión de manera muy imprudente, sin darme cuenta de que era prácticamente un suicidio.

Al final… y por fortuna, terminé rompiendo la 'regla' y ahora tenia a dos personas acompañándome en este cometido, pero supongo que eran los dos mas indicados para esto, ya que la causa por la que la 'regla' existía era porque sabia que, por múltiples razones, no debía cambiar mucho del destino de los protagonistas de esta terrorífica aventura. Pero en el caso de los 'personajes secundarios' como James y Ben, yo ya había cambiado su destino por completo, especialmente considerando que los dos ya estarían muertos si no fuera por mí. No era que quisiera plantear un 'reclamo', pero sentía que ellos dos eran, no por sus cualidades sino por sus destinos, definitivamente los más indicados como mis compañeros para esta andanza. Claro, también estaba Beverly… pero ella definitivamente no era el tipo de persona que llevas contigo para una misión como esta, incluso si, por lo que he llegado a conocerla, ella probablemente habría elegido venir conmigo si le hubiera dado la oportunidad. Pero era mejor que se quedara con Leon y los demás, quienes podrían protegerla.

Al menos eso quería creer, ya que por la última visión que tuve, las cosas no parecían estar muy bien en el departamento policial. Lo que fuera que estuviera pasando realmente… no tenía idea, pero claramente no era nada bueno. Solo podía hacer una cosa al respecto: Apresurarme a cumplir esta misión y así regresar al departamento policial.

– _Pero mantén la calma_ – Me dije a mi mismo, sabiendo que tenia razón. No podía arriesgarme a ser precipitado o descuidado, no cuando hasta el mas mínimo error podría costarme la vida. Tenia que buscar el equilibrio indicado entre la prisa y la precaución. Lo cual me llevó a formular la siguiente pregunta: – ¿Qué tan lejos estamos de la universidad?

– Lejos – Respondió Ben, quien no parecía tener ningún problema en dar las malas noticias.

– Me temo que tendremos que intentar por las avenidas – Agregó James, captando la atención de ambos.

Ben y yo nos miramos a los ojos por unos instantes, compartiendo la preocupación. Yo no podía tener una idea certera de que tan peligroso podría ser aquello, por lo cual no podía valerme de mi propio juicio para tomar esta decisión por nosotros. La opción que llegó entonces a mi cabeza fue lo que sentí como "lo correcto", pero me tomó unos instantes el juntar el valor para decirlo.

– Si crees que puedes hacerlo, confiaré en tu decisión, James. – Respondí finalmente rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había formado entre nosotros.

Ambos acompañantes me miraron como pudieron por un instante, mientras yo volvía a tratar de relajarme, dejando mi cuerpo ponerse cómodo como si estuviera por ponerme a dormir una siesta, aunque no era algo que realmente considerara. Ya bastante había sido con una visión gracias a quedarme dormido sin darme cuenta poco después de que comenzamos este viaje.

– De acuerdo, aquí vamos – Dijo James, sonando mucho mas serio de lo que jamás lo había oído – Agárrense fuerte.

Lo último que vi fue a Ben ajustándose el cinturón de seguridad, antes de que yo cerrara los ojos, aislándome tanto como fuera posible de lo que pasaba afuera del auto. Necesitaba relajarme o no podría conllevar los nervios causados por mi decisión. Realmente… no había decidido confiar en James porque tuviera algún respeto por sus habilidades, de las cuales sabia muy poco como para evaluar. La razón por la cual puse nuestra suerte en sus manos fue porque sentía que le debía la confianza por haberme acompañado hasta aquí cuando _todavía_ no le había explicado prácticamente nada. Solo esperaba que esto no resultara ser un error.

El auto evidentemente aceleró cuando entramos a la avenida, y el conductor parecía estar zigzagueando para esquivar cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en nuestro camino, pero mas de una vez podía sentir como chocábamos o atropellábamos algo, y dichos choques casi siempre venían con el sonoro quejido de algún muerto viviente. Nada malo pasaba… aun, nada de lo que realmente hubiera que preocupante, pero nada parecía poder asegurarle eso a mis nervios. Una parte de mi deseaba que este juego de esquivar o atropellar terminara cuanto antes, y otra estaba dispuesta a aceptar que éste recorrido durara cuanto fuera necesario siempre y cuando la situación simplemente no se pusiera peor. Solo podía limitarme a respirar profundamente en un no muy efectivo intento por relajarme en medio del caos.

Pero a veces parece que la vida solo esta esperando a que decidas lo que deseas para arrebatártelo.

– ¿Qué es eso? – Oí exclamar a James, evidentemente sorprendido, lo cual me llevó a reabrir los ojos.

– ¡¡Atropéllalo!! – Gritó Ben, en mi opinión, dejando que su miedo tomara su decisión por él.

Sintiendo un muy mal presentimiento, decidí, mas por miedo a peores circunstancias que por valor propio, alzar mi torso para sentarme, abrir los ojos y enfrentar la realidad ver lo que estaba pasando alrededor. Por un lado, estaba el inmenso número de zombis arreador de nosotros, el cual era mucho mayor de lo que pensaba, dándome a entender que si algo llegara a detenernos estando aquí, seria solo cuestión de segundos para que estos caníbales lograran forzarse a si mismos dentro del auto y extraernos para convertirnos en su cena.

Pero mas allá del pánico de la primera impresión, estaba también el fuego frente a nosotros. No sabia realmente de donde provenía, pero era casi como si hubiera una torre de fuego mas adelante en la avenida, iluminándola claramente, pero como era solo de un lado, solo podíamos ver negras siluetas de los zombis que estaban frente a nosotros.

Pero entre esas siluetas había una diferente, una que era particularmente mas grande y que era claramente la que mis aliados habían notado. Si bien era una silueta de forma básicamente humana, era también preocupantemente alta y de espalda bastante ancha. La figura se sentía, curiosamente, familiar… y cuando vi un desagradable brazo alzarse en lo que claramente era la anticipación por nuestra causa, supe quien era el que nos esperaba… y que el tratar de atropellarle seria una mala, _muy_ mala idea.

– ¡¡NO!! – Grite, estúpidamente esperando que James lograra esquivar a esa figura, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Ese ser, ese monstruo nos atacó al mismo tiempo que nosotros le chocamos, y todos sufrimos las consecuencias. Fue difícil de explicar, pero se sintió como si una decena de látigos golpeara el techo del auto con la fuerza de un derrumbe, abollando este y aturdiendo a todos los que estábamos adentro. El chocar a nuestro enemigo tampoco fue _tan_ beneficioso. Si bien logramos quitarlo del camino y arrojarlo hacia no sé donde, el impacto nos hizo perder el rumbo a nosotros también, y eso, sumado al hecho de que James parecía haber recibido la mayor parte de los dos golpes, concluyó en la total perdida de control del vehículo. Los resultados simplemente no pudieron ser peores: Chocamos.

Tuvo que haber sido en diagonal o casi de frente, pero por la velocidad, la inercia llevó a la parte trasera del auto a llegar junto al frente hasta el mural con el que nos habíamos estrellado. En conclusión, nuestro transporte quedó "estacionado" contra la pared de alguna construcción.

Imagínense mi reacción cuando Ben hizo la maldita pregunta y James confirmó que no volvería a arrancar. Para ser simple: Estaba sin palabras.

¿Qué nos quedaba? Estábamos en medio de la ciudad, sin ninguna orientación y con docenas, ¡centenas de zombis a nuestro alrededor! Todos y cada uno de ellos acercándose a nosotros entre las llamas que ahora estaban mas cerca que antes y que solo añadían mas y mas sudor a mi piel. Ben y James se gritaban el uno al otro, los dos se quejaban de los golpes que habíamos recibido. Yo, por mi parte, a pesar de que seguramente tenia un chichón o dos en mi cabeza, y que probablemente era un milagro que no me la hubiera abierto, no podía pensar en nada mas que en nuestra desesperanza. A través de la ventana veía como esos caníbales se acercaban tan rápido como podían, dándonos solo segundos de tiempo, que sin lugar a duda serian nuestros últimos segundos de vida. ¿Pero qué, pregunto, ¡QUÉ podíamos hacer!?

_¿Huir?_

¿¡A donde!? ¡Por todos lados había zombis, por _todos_ lados! ¡Necesitaría un milagro por cada zombi para lograr escapar con vida! Además, ¿A dónde ir? ¿A dónde huir y estar seguro? ¿Cómo se suponía que llegaría a la universidad? ¿Caminando? Sí, claro… ¡Quizás! Caminando como uno de ellos, caminando como otro muerto.

_¿Luchar?_

Como si existiera esperanza de que tres hombres pudieran derrotar a una plaga que acabo con toda una ciudad enfrentándola de frente. No había suficientes hombres, no había suficientes armas, no había suficiente munición suficiente. En resumen, no había forma de que nosotros fuéramos _suficiente_ como para encarar algo como esto. Luchar seria un suicidio, un ataque kamikaze.

_¿Refugiarnos?_

No funcionaria. Un auto estacionado jamás seria un digno refugio contra esta calamidad, sin mencionar que dicho refugio ya ni siquiera tenía ventanas que nos pudieran dar segundos extra. Todo había sido destruido entre el choque, la azotada y el estrellarnos. Tres impactos que marcaron nuestra condena, nuestra perdición.

_¿Rezar?_

Mi subconsciente, o mi cobardía, tenían que estar jugándome una _muy mala _broma. O Dios no existía… o era en realidad inmensamente cruel. El infierno había sido traído a la tierra, el infierno mismo… ¿Qué sentido podría tener el rezar _aquí_?

_¿Morir?_

¿Era esa la única opción que nos quedaba? ¿Morir y olvidarnos de todo esto? ¿Morir y ser olvidados como lo serian todos aquellos que murieron en esta ciudad? ¿Morir y olvidar quienes somos, convirtiéndonos simplemente en otras monstruosidades mas? ¿Morir y olvidarnos de todos los demás, de nuestros amigos y camaradas?

Pero yo todavía podía recordarlos, todavía tenía a mis compañeros en mis memorias, incluso en ese momento donde solo podía pensar en mi salvación. Ellos aun estaban luchando, igual que nosotros, y así como ellos seguirían luchando, nosotros debíamos hacer lo mismo.

Maldito sea mi destino y mi suerte. Maldita sea mi propia existencia en este mundo que nos había condenado a todos, ¡a todos! Nadie iba a salvarse, nadie iba a sobrevivir a este infierno. Yo lo sabía… y era todo por mi culpa, todo porque _yo_ estaba en donde no debía estar cuando no debía estarlo. Ni siquiera pude elegirlo, ni siquiera fui capaz de combatirlo. Pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Ya no había mas destino que seguir… ya no habían mas opciones.

O al menos… eso pensaba.

_¿Creer?_

¿Creer?

¿¡CREER!?

¿¡Creer en QUÉ!? ¿¡En que todo estaría bien!? ¿¡En que mis amigos encontrarían una manera de salvarse a si mismos y que nosotros, a fin de cuentas, iríamos a un lugar mejor!? ¿¡En qué se _supone_ que debía creer!? ¿¡En que existía una esperanza!? ¿¡Esperanza en medio de este infierno que poco a poco estaba consumiendo mi sanidad!? ¡Ya ni en mi mismo podría creer! ¿¡Qué me quedaba!? ¿¡Que me quedaba para creer!?

– ¡¡AL DIABLO!! – Grité al mismo tiempo que pateé la puerta del auto que no estaba bloqueada por el mural, abriéndola y colisionándola contra la cara de un zombi – _¡Si voy a morir, al menos voy a hacer valer estos últimos segundos!_

Empujándome con todo mi cuerpo, literalmente salté hacia fuera del abollado vehículo empujando a otro cadáver andante al salir y trazando el cuchillo por frente a su rostro antes de que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos. Otro zombi se aproximaba por mi izquierda, por lo cual lo encaré, apunte la pistola hacia su rostro que estaba a menos de un metro de distancia, y disparé la bala que atravesó su cráneo. Al mismo tiempo, otro de mis enemigos llegó por mi espalda, sujetándome por los hombros, los cuales iba a convertir en su manjar si no fuera porque mi codo se encargó de romperle la mandíbula y de tirarlo a un costado. Su cabeza quedó apoyada precisamente contra el marco de la puerta abierta por la que acaba de salir, y sádicamente me encargue de aplastarle el rostro cerrando la puerta, y si bien mi brazo no lo logro, mi patada se encargó de terminar el trabajo.

El primer zombi que había tumbado estaba empezando a levantarse, pero otra bala disparada se aseguró de que jamás terminara de hacerlo. Aquel que le había rebanado el rostro estaba regresando junto a dos de sus amigos. Yo estaba más que dispuesto a recibirlos…

No estaba luchando por querer vivir. No estaba luchando por alguna esperanza, ni siquiera por salvar a alguien más. Estaba luchando por nada más y nada menos que el simple _placer_ de luchar. Quería seguir. Quería más. Quería que esta adrenalina siguiera en mis venas hasta el momento de mi muerte. Quería hacer valer estos últimos momentos. Quería darles un valor, por mas estúpido que fuera, mas significativo que el de morir sin hacer nada como un cobarde. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Yo estaba luchando por SER un cobarde. Ni siquiera YO sabia que era lo que realmente quería. Solo me quedaba luchar, luchar y pelear mientras que pudiera. Valuar el hecho de que _todavía_ podía pelear y aprovecharlo mientras durara. Matando zombis a balas, casi todas dadas a la cabeza; cortes, generalmente al cuello o a las extremidades, como la mano de ese zombi que irónicamente se quedó sujeta a mi brazo incluso después de que la corte; o simple y puramente a mano limpia, dándome el gusto de sentir que realmente estaba lastimándolos con mis propias manos. Ya podía verlo: Yo matándolos a todos y todos matándome a mí, mis brazos forcejeando hasta el último momento mientras que mis órganos eran devorados. Agonía y pasión mezcladas. En aquel momento, no parecía una mala muerte ni tampoco una mala idea.

Tal y como esperaba, eventualmente ellos tomarían el dominio sobre mí. No se las hice fácil, eso era seguro. Trataban de morderme, de devorarme… y mas de una vez estuvieron demasiado cerca, pero de una manera u otra, yo me escabullía y contraatacaba. Fue necesario que me tiraran al piso antes de poder probar un bocado de mí. O mejor dicho, yo mismo tuve que dejarme caer para evitar el ser mordido, aunque solo fuera para retrasar un poco mas lo inevitable. Ellos simplemente se arrojaron sobre mí, como si fuera plato servido en bandeja de oro, pero _aun así_ no dejé de pelear. Mis manos atraparon por los cabellos a los dos zombis que estaban mas cerca de mi rostro, sosteniéndolos con fuerza no solo para evitar que llegaran a mi, sino también para estrellar esos cráneos el uno contra el otro, luego pasando a ser usados contra el tercer muerto vivo que tuve al alcance, el cual, particularmente, estaba envuelto en llamas. Mientras tanto, mis piernas pataleaban, luchaban como locas, golpeando con los pies o con los codos lo que fuera que encontraran, y creo que estaba manteniendo a mas de un caníbal entretenido y ocupado.

Podría haberme quedado así para siempre, o hasta que mis fuerzas se acabaran por absoluto. Pero esto iba a terminar tarde o temprano. Sin importar cuanto tratara de hacerlo dudar, el tiempo llegaría. De hecho… ya había llegado.

Jamás lo esperé de esa forma…

Estaba demasiado concentrado como para poder oír algo entre los gemidos y los quejidos de mis enemigos, sin mencionar todo lo que se estaba quemando alrededor. Por eso no comprendí al comienzo porque esos cadáveres andantes estaban simplemente dejando de andar, siendo mas fáciles de remover a cada segundo, hasta que finalmente no tenia a ninguno encima. Pero aun muchos alrededor...

– ¡¡ALEX!!

Habiéndome ya puesto de pie otra vez, pistola y cuchillo en manos y listos para recibir a cualquiera que se acercara, mi atención se desvió por solo un segundo hacia el llamado realizado por mis dos compañeros, quienes me presentaron entonces lo que creía perdido: Esperanza.

Ben y James se encontraban ahora parados encima de lo que restaba del auto que nos trajo hasta aquí. Ambos con sus armas en mano, las cuales me habían ayudado a privar a esos hambrientos monstruos de su cena, o sea yo. A sus espaldas estaba el mural contra el que habíamos chocado, y solo entonces me di cuenta de que ese maldito mural NO era tan alto, ¡Podíamos treparlo desde encima del auto! ¡Podíamos salir de esta situación, librarnos de este inmenso número de zombis!

Si tan solo yo no me encontrara ya en el fondo de este... y si tan solo no me hubiera ilusionado _tanto_ con esa esperanza... no habría pasado lo que pasó.

Fue muy rápido para mí como para reaccionar adecuadamente. Para cuando lo supe, el dolor ya me estaba haciendo gritar. Quise mover los brazos, pero estos estaban sujetos y por tratar de alejarme, solo logré perder el equilibrio, cayendo sobre una rodilla en el suelo con la maldita zombi 'hembra' todavía mordiéndome el hombro, arrancando la carne de este. El dolor era punzante, paralizante. No podía pensar claramente y el cansancio, como siempre, estaba tomando efecto en el peor momento.

Los otros zombis también se estaban acercando…

Ya podía verlo: Así iba a terminar, siendo mordido, masticado y devorado hasta morir... luego de un horrible y tormentoso dolor. Este zombi solo era el primero, los otros ya se estaban acercando...

Todo por esta maldita mordida, igual que la que recibí previamente en mi brazo izquierdo, igual que la que Claire recibió en el hombro, igual que la que Leon recibió en su mano...

– _Claire... Leon..._

Cierto... lo había olvidado: La verdadera razón por la que estaba aquí, luchando…

– _Si yo muero ahora…_

Ya no habría esperanza… ninguna en absoluto. Solo falsas mentiras, una falsa creencia de que solo necesitábamos salir del infierno para estar a salvos de éste.

– _Entonces ellos también…_

Ellos y todos.

– _Solo yo puedo evitar eso…_

Tenía una misión que cumplir, ¿No? Fallar era simple y puramente inaceptable ¿Verdad?

– _Solo yo…_

Entonces… estas mordidas, este dolor…

Le di la vuelta a la tuerca. Solo había estado tratando de alejarme de esa zombi para librarme de ella, y ese había sido mi error. Reuniendo mas voluntad que fuerza, me levanté pegando mi cuerpo contra el de la zombi y empujándola lejos de mí. No logré que me soltara precisamente, pero si que su cabeza se alejara lo suficiente como para poder alzar mi codo hacia atrás y estrellarlo directamente contra su mandíbula, logrando así librarme de ella definitivamente, además de probablemente dejarlo incapaz de dar otra mordida debidamente. De todas formas, ni que me importara…

Otro zombi, otra mujer, estaba ahora frente a mí, a menos de un metro, pero cuando extendió su abierta mandíbula hacia mí, mi cuchillo la trazó horizontalmente, partiéndole las mejillas y graciosamente, en un sentido morboso, agrandándole la boca. El siguiente golpe, dado a su entrecejo, dejó la mitad superior de su cabeza colgando detrás de la mitad inferior mientras que la caníbal perdía el equilibrio y caía de espaldas. Pero antes de que eso llegara a ocurrir, la sujeté por la enmugrecida blusa con ambas manos y arrojé su podrido cuerpo hacia otro podrido cuerpo que atentaba con meterse en mi camino.

El siguiente fue el zombi de lo que parecía un adolescente de mi misma edad, y con este fue tan rápido como con los otros.

Alzó sus dos brazos hacia mí, pero los desvié con uno mió, evitando así que me sujetara, y en ese momento en el que él se encontraba indefenso, alce una pierna y hundí mi pie en su estomagó para empujarlo lejos de mí, lo cual habría funcionado de no ser porque el muy obstinado logró sujetarse a mi pierna, y al retraer, cayó ante mis pies, de los cuales sin dudarlo ni un instante trató de alimentarse, pero, como muchas veces lo había visto hacer, rápidamente alcé uno de mis pies y le di un pisotón que no le desearía a nadie, al menos a nadie vivo. El primero dejó una mancha roja alrededor de su cabeza pelada. El segundo le pegó la cabeza al suelo. En el tercero, cuarto y quinto, pude sentir los huesos romperse bajo mis pies. El sexto pisotón tocó el suelo, y me dio a entender que ya tenía que dejar este caso.

Una nueva ráfaga de balas quitó de mis costados enemigos que yo ya me preparaba para combatir, pero nuevamente la voz de mis camaradas, que casi se sentía como la de la misma razón, me sacó de mi ímpetu por esta batalla.

– ¡¡Alex, ven rápido!!

Viendo el caminó entre mis compañeros y yo mucho mas despejado que antes, corrí hacia ellos como si nada mas importara. Sacando a un zombi del camino con simplemente embestirlo, llegué hacia el auto y prácticamente salté sobre este. Para entonces, Ben ya estaba apoyado contra el mural de espaldas a éste y con ambas manos juntas frente a sus piernas. Entendí lo que quería: Estaba esperando que yo trepara por su cuerpo hasta el mural, mientras que James seguía cubriéndonos con la única arma automática que teníamos.

– ¡Vamos! ¿¡Qué esperas!?

Mire hacia la sima del mural y supe que podría treparlo. No creo que yo hubiera planeado ser el primero en treparlo, pero sentí que seria lo correcto, ya que desde allí podría ayudar a los otros a subir. Siguiendo el plan del reportero, guardé mis armas y apoyé un pie sobre sus manos, alcé el otro hasta sus hombros, y necesité apoyar el primer pie sobre su cabeza para finalmente alcanzar la sima con mis manos. Por un segundo tuve miedo de que el cansancio no me dejara subir, pero entre la desesperación y el apoyó de las manos de Ben, pude lograrlo.

Di un rápido vistazo al otro lado, encontrándome con un jardín o un patio, no importaba, lo importante era que no había monstruos de este lado. _Perfecto._ En instantes me posicione encima de los casi veinte centímetros de ancho del mural y extendí mi brazo hacia al compañero al que le devolví el favor subiéndolo conmigo hasta donde estaba, a pesar de que las extremidades me seguían doliendo. Ahora solo quedaba la parte difícil: James.

– ¡James, rápido! – Llamé iracundo.

Los zombis estaban alrededor de todo el vehiculo, subiéndose como podían hasta que las balas los detenían y caían de regreso al suelo, a veces muertos o dispuestos a intentarlo otra vez, y aquel que era el objetivo de estos zombis apenas sí podía mantenerlos al margen… el cual parecía mas pequeño cada vez que volvía a medirlo. Cuando Ben se posicionó correctamente encima del muro como para poder disparar y así ayudar un poco a nuestro compañero, él mismo repitió la misma frase de antes:

– ¡Vamos! ¿¡Qué esperas!?

Maldita buena pregunta. ¿Qué demonios estaba esperando James? ¡Mi mano estaba ahí, a su alcance! Quizás él seria un poco mas pesado que Ben, quizás un poco mucho, pero estaba seguro de que podríamos lograrlo juntos. Así que… ¿¡Qué rayos estaba esperando!? ¿¡A qué lo comieran los zombis!?

– ¡¡James!! – Llamé nuevamente.

Él me miró, directo a los ojos, y sentí miedo. Mas miedo del que podría causarme el enfrentamiento con cualquiera de estos monstruos, mas miedo del que podría infligirme el horrible olor de esta ciudad o el constante resonar en mis oídos, mas miedo del que sentí las tantas veces en las que creí que iba a morir. Porque entendí muy bien la mirada de esos ojos, entendí lo que él estaba sintiendo con respecto a si mismo y con respecto a nosotros. Sentí miedo… miedo de que pasara… eso… otra vez.

– ¡¡JAMES!! ¡¡Toma mi mano!! ¡¡AHORA!! – Yo estaba desesperado. Él solo seguía disparando a los zombis…

– _No me hagas esto… no nos hagas esto…_

– ¡Rápido! – Exclamó Ben – ¡Los zombis casi te tienen! – Algunos ya estaban sobre el auto…

– _Por favor…_

– ¡¡James, puedo levantarte, solo toma mi mano!! – Grité como loco…

– _No quiero pasar por esto otra vez…_

– ¡JAMES! ¡JAMES!

– _Por favor, te lo ruego…_

– ¡¡JAMES!!

Él volteó hacia su derecha para repeler a un zombi que se había subido por ese lado, y lo logró… pero al hacerlo le permito a otro de esos caníbales lo sujetó por detrás… y fue entonces cuando empecé a oír simplemente 'clicks' de la Beretta de Ben…

– _Oh, no… ¡Oh, no! ¡¡oh, NO!! ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!_

Oí a James gritar, igual que yo momentos atrás, por una herida siendo causada en la misma zona corporal y de la misma manera. Estaba pasando… otra maldita vez estaba pasando lo que quería evitar, lo que quería permitir a toda costa. No podía ser… ¡¡NO–PODÍA–DEJARLO–PASAR!!

Ni siquiera apunté. Solamente tomé mi arma, extendí mi brazo y disparé. No sé si fui extremadamente afortunado a pesar de ser tan estúpido o si fue extremadamente virtuoso a pesar de estar tan emocionalmente alterado. El resultado era lo mismo y todo lo que importaba: Había salvado a James de ese maldito zombi al que le había perforado el cerebro.

– ¡¡¡James!!! – Gritamos Ben y yo juntos, esta vez no como si le estuviéramos pidiendo, como si le estuviéramos suplicando que nos escuchara, sino ordenándole que lo hiciera, casi en tono de regaño.

Nuevamente él nos miró, esta vez en una manera diferente. Aunque ambas demostraban miedo, había una diferencia.

Él tomó mi mano, _finalmente_ tomó mi mano… y yo sujeté la suya con fuerza y firmeza como jamás sujeté la de nadie. No había segunda oportunidad aquí, los zombis ya estaban a menos de un metro de él en todas las direcciones. Era ahora o nunca. Mente, cuerpo y alma se unirían para llevar a cabo esta tarea.

Endurecí los músculos de mis cuatro extremidades, ya que mi brazo derecho solamente se encargaría de sostener a James. Era el resto de mi cuerpo el que lo levantaría. Mis piernas y brazo izquierdo, apoyados sobre el muro, trabajaron juntos para levantar mi cuerpo y, consecuentemente, el de mi compañero. Mis extremidades rápidamente se enderezaron, y mi torso les seguía de cerca.

Gruñendo y apretando los dientes… levanté a mi rescatado sacándolos de las uñas y fauces de los muertos vivos que hasta el ultimo momento trataron de sostenerse a sus pies. No tardó. Se sintió como los tres segundos mas largos de mi vida, pero creo que ni eso duró. Lo siguiente que supe, en el momento en el que los pies de James se apoyaron sobre el mural, era que yo estaba cayendo…

Me había inclinado demasiado hacia atrás para reforzar la halada, y por ende, cuando ya no había contrapesó, había perdido por completo el equilibrio y no pude hacer nada para evitar caer de espaldas hacia… ¿Qué?

¡Arbustos! O probablemente ese hubiera sido mi fin. Bendito sea quien sea que haya cuidado aquel jardín… algo que sonaba macabramente irónico, pues si lo pensaba, era muy probable que me estuviera refiriendo a otro zombi.

– ¡Alex! – Llamó Ben, a quien escuché caer no muy lejos de mí.

Tratando de bajar del arbusto terminé cayendo al suelo como creí que iba a hacerlo antes, solo que sin tanta fuerza. Ben no tardó en asistirme y ayudarme a levantarme, mientras James bajaba del mural también.

– ¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó Ben, a lo cual solo pude responderle con una mirada de perplejidad.

¿Bien? ¿Qué si estaba _bien_? ¿Era broma acaso? Mis heridas físicas… no eran tantas, pero después de una experiencia semejante, si había una forma en la que no podía estar, esa era "bien". Perdí toda la esperanza, me había entregado a los monstruos actuando yo mismo como uno mas, cargué, y todavía cargo, con la culpa de lo que pasará si nuestra misión llega a fallar, y por un segundo sentí… que iba a fallarle a James, que iba a verlo morir como a Marvin. ¿Cómo…? ¿CÓMO podría estar BIEN? Sentía ganas de abandonar toda mi fuerza y compostura y llorar allí mismo…

Pero no lo hice. No porque hubiera logrado encontrar la fuerza para contenerme, sino porque simplemente no pude hacer nada. Simplemente me quede allí, de pie, mirando hacia la nada y con la mente en blanco. Todo lo que sabía… era que había sido un estúpido, un inmenso idiota al actuar como hice. El escape estuvo siempre encima de nuestras cabezas, pero estaba tan invadido por el miedo que no pude pensar claramente y lo único que terminé haciendo fue entregarme al horror combatiendo esos zombis. Si hubiese sido por mí… todos estaríamos muertos ya, _muertos_. Si no fuera por Ben y James… ¡Ellos eran quienes nos habían salvado! ¡Quienes _me_ habían salvado! Me arrepentí de nunca haberles tenido tanta confianza realmente, pero ahora tenía que mirarles con mas respeto que antes, lo cual dolía, no porque fuera orgulloso, sino porque sabia que sin importar cuanto respeto les tuviera, aun así tendría que seguir mintiéndoles… tendría que seguir usándolos.

– ¿Alex?

Él apoyó su mano en mi hombro e inevitablemente reaccioné ante la irritación de la nueva herida que llevaba ahí. Él se disculpó, pero yo casi sentía ganas de agradecerle por sacarme de mi mar de pensamientos, además de por todo lo que ya había hecho por mí.

– Estaré bien. – Fue todo lo que me digné a responder, y repetir. – Estaré bien…

– Peleas bien, ¿sabes? – Dijo James, acercándose hacia nosotros.

– …adrenalina. - Fue todo lo que dije. No sentía muchas ganas de hablar. – _Claro… si ahora al sucumbir al pánico se le puede llamar "adrenalina"._

Finalmente James pronunció la pregunta obvia:

– ¿Y ahora?

Ahora… habría que improvisar. Los objetivos y parámetros no habían cambiado. Todavía teníamos que llegar a la Universidad de Raccoon y después regresar hasta el departamento policial. El problema era una sola palabra: ¿Cómo? Bueno, lo primero seria ubicarnos, conocer nuestra posición.

Nunca me espere el resultado…

Me sentía raro desde el momento en el que caí sobre los arbustos, como si el escenario por alguna razón se sintiera natural, pero supongo que ese sentimiento se divagó por el constante recuerdo del actual ambiente de la entera ciudad. Sin embargo, ahora que empezaba a mirar a mis alrededores… literalmente sentía como si la ironía se me estuviera riendo en la cara.

Un jardín, con arbustos y caminos de baldosas, de las cuales estaban varias estaban bastante dañadas. Todo el lugar estaba rodeado por un alto mural que mantenía a los monstruos afuera, sin embargo, ese mural estaba destrozado en su lado este, y a la vez cubierto por el mismo ferrocarril que lo había atravesado, otro elemento familiar. Además, varios derrumbes cubrían gran parte de la zona, sobre la cual también estaban desparramados varios cartuchos y balas vacías, aparte de los restos de lo que claramente era un arma de artillería pesada. Con todo esto, ya no me cabía duda de cual era la criatura con la que chocamos instantes antes de llegar aquí.

Mirando hacia arriba, suprimí toda duda con respecto de nuestra locación al ver lo que eran claramente las ruinas de la Torre del Reloj.


	26. Almost

_**Almost**_

_Aquellas pequeñas diferencias y pequeños detalles a los que generalmente no les damos mucha importancia, eventualmente aprendemos por la mala que estos pueden ser mucho más significativos de lo que parecen._

Incluso cuando la adrenalina parecía estar yéndose de mis venas, mi corazón seguía latiendo ferozmente debido al nerviosismo, intensificando las dolorosas punzadas que sentía en mi cabeza por tanto, TANTO pensar.

¿Por qué estaba pensando tanto? Porque necesitaba decidir que hacer, rápido… y con seguridad. Desde que comenzó esta aventura, me he visto siempre con opciones a tomar. A veces tomaba la correcta y a veces la incorrecta. Las consecuencias, ya fueran para bien o para mal, siempre eran intensas, muchas veces determinando si alguien viviría o moriría, y se volvían mas y mas grandes con el pasar del tiempo. El cargar con esta responsabilidad era pura y absolutamente demasiado, **demasiado** para mí… pero esto mismo era la consecuencia de saber todo lo que sabia y que no podía compartir con nadie. En resumen, se podría decir que poseía un poder tan inmenso que éste estaba fuera de mi control, pero de alguna manera había logrado manejarlo adecuadamente hasta ahora.

– _No del todo_ – Reflexioné – _Podría haberlo hecho mejor… mucho mejor_…

Y quizás así no habría tenido que vivir las muertes que presencie.

Ahora que había llegado a la torre del reloj, a pesar de que tal locación jamás estuvo en mis planes, era como si me encontrara en un nuevo nivel. Las cartas estaban en juego, pero ahora las opciones ante mí eran… muchas mas que antes, haciéndome las decisiones temerosamente mas difíciles de tomar, especialmente porque sabia que ahora las consecuencias serian inmensurables, y los resultados posteriores a esto serian imposibles de predecir.

Si no controlaba mi "poder" correctamente… lo perdería.

Desde que desperté en esta pesadilla… conocí el nombre de la aventura en la que había entrado: "Biohazard 2". Pero la realidad era que dicha aventura era solo una corta historia, parte de una gran anécdota que podría denominarse como la Caída de Raccoon, y en esta anécdota habían muchas mas historias que la que yo estuve viviendo hasta ahora. Por un lado, yo mismo había decidido explorar mas de estas historias cuando decidí, mayormente debido a las circunstancias, que debía ir a la Universidad de Raccoon, escenario que jamás había tenido rol en "Biohazard 2". Pero la razón por la que esa decisión fue aceptable a pesar de todos los parámetros fue porque… se sentía _segura_. Había un límite que yo mismo había marcado sobre que tanto podía hacer y que NO debía hacer en este universo, y aunque no podía sacar una conclusión segura, tenia mis razones para creer que la universidad estaba dentro de dicho limite.

La Torre del Reloj, en cambio, era territorio prohibido para mí y para cualquiera que no tuviera nada que ver con los eventos ocurridos aquí. Este escenario era parte de una historia en la que yo sabia que no debía intervenir. Por un lado, esta historia, la cual yo ya conocía y que no era parte de "Biohazard 2", sino de "Biohazard 3", ya no tenia nadie a quien yo pudiera salvar. Además, cualquier intervención que yo hiciera podría afectar los destinos de aquellos que, yo sabia, estaban destinados a sobrevivir a éste infierno terrenal. Por nada en el mundo podía permitirme el provocar eso. Tenia que evitar contacto con las personas que estaban aquí a toda costa. Ni yo ni mis compañeros debíamos encontrarnos con ellos…

Sin embargo, dentro de mí sentía una tentación latente, advirtiéndome de lo que yo sabía que iba a pasar…

Ben y James no tardaron en recuperarse de la experiencia recientemente vivida y terminar de organizar las armas y munición. Era hora de avanzar, y el único camino existente era por la torre. Tragué saliva, ya que sin importar cuanto pensara, simplemente no podía estar seguro de que debía hacer y que debía prevenir. Habían dos personas dentro de esta torre. La locación de una de ellas era simplemente obvia y seria casi imposiblemente incorrecta, del otro… probablemente se encontraba con la primera, pero no era absolutamente seguro, y no existía forma de comprobarlo sin entrar. En pocas palabras, estaba echado a la suerte…

Pero no tenía opción, así que entramos de una vez. Forjamos la doble puerta principal, la cual estaba abollada por una pelea que se llevo a cabo aquí, y entramos a un destrozado y desordenado salón principal. Todo el lugar, que sin duda alguna había una vez sido un ejemplo de elegancia, se encontraba en ruinas, con las columnas, los adornos, el suelo y sus baldosas y todo lo demás hecho pedazos. Algunos pocos cadáveres, vestidos como mercenarios, yacían aquí y allá. Las escaleras hacia el segundo piso no estaban nada mejor. Apenas sí podía considerárseles usables.

Mis compañeros no tardaron en notar que, descartando las escaleras que no parecían considerar seguras, solo teníamos dos caminos a elegir: la izquierda y la derecha, con puertas a ambos lados.

– Tenemos que encontrar alguna salida. – Explicó James, y a pesar de que fuera tan obvio, la ironía simplemente no se nos cruzo por la cabeza.

– Sí, pero… – Objetó Ben – ¿No creen que podría haber alguien aquí?

Mi corazón dio un salto ante tal pregunta, instantáneamente rebuscando una respuesta…

– Nadie vivo – Respondí haciendo ademanes a los cuerpos que yacían por allí. Mi tono de voz sonaba… raro.

– Será mejor que exploremos, de todas formas. – Decidió James.

No… no me estaba gustando el camino que esto estaba tomando. Ahora tenia que tomar una decisión precipitada y riesgosa simplemente porque no tenía mejor idea.

– Vale – Asentí – Yo iré por la izquierda, ustedes por la derecha.

– ¿Qué? – Exclamaron ambos, no exagerada, pero sí asombradamente.

Yo ya había comenzado a caminar hacia la puerta que me correspondía cuando me detuve y, vagamente mirándoles por encima de mi hombro, respondí: – Tenemos que apresurarnos, ya que tenemos que llegar a la universidad y después volver al departamento policial. No quiero perder nada de tiempo aquí y ya tenemos demasiados inconvenientes.

Ben y James se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, aun inseguros. No voy a decir que me gustaba mucho la idea de estar solo mientras exploraba este infierno. Ya lo había experimentado y no había sido placentero, aunque pensándolo bien, ¿Qué parte de esta travesía lo había sido?

– ¿No crees que es peligroso ir solo? – Obviamente esa pregunta era inevitable.

– No se preocupen, estaré bien… – Respondí, decidiendo agregar algo que, por mas ridículo que sonara, quizás me concedería lo que quería. – Además… necesito "ir al baño"

No quise esperar a su aprobación. Si lograba cruzar la maldita puerta que solo estaba a cuatro metros y acortándose, lo mas probable era que entendieran que estaba determinado a hacer esto y me dejarían hacerlo a mi manera. Claro, no era el separarnos lo que quería, sino el cubrir este camino personalmente, yo que estaba seguro -_ya sabía_- de que era por aquí donde se encontraba _ella_.

– Si necesitas ayuda, ¡grita! – Exclamó James en el último momento, justo antes de que cerrara la puerta a mis espaldas.

El salón al que había entrado era un comedor familiar, si era que en esta torre solía vivir una familia. Una larga mesa llenaba el cuarto. Contra un extremo se encontraba la puerta por la que yo entre, y contra el otro, una fina y decorativa chimenea. Mi camino yacía en la puerta ubicada a mitad de la habitación, llevándome entonces a otra cuyo panorama no era realmente muy agradable. Un piano a mi izquierda, unas paredes-ventanas rotas a mi derecha, dejando camino libre a solo un mural de fuego, y frente a mí… estaba lo que llamaría la puerta prohibida. La decena de inertes cuerpos desparramados en el suelo, contaminando aun mas el aire de esta habitación, casi parecían ser una advertencia.

Detrás de aquella puerta, yo sabia, yacía alguien cuyo destino yo no debía tocar. Hacerlo solo podría significar un mal para _ella_, un peligro en el cual no debía ponerla.

Yo lo sabia… y aun así… mis piernas caminaban por entre los cadáveres, llevándome, como hipnotizado, a hacer lo que no quería hacer.

O al menos… una parte de mí no quería hacerlo.

La otra, en cambio… me contradecía y se diferenciaba de los principios que había establecido como reglas a mis propios actos. Era la parte de mí que estaba formada por la curiosidad, la intriga y la furia contenida por sufrir esta pesadilla por la que jamás pedí. Una parte que quería saber la verdad casi tanto como la otra quería escapar de este infierno, y por alguna razón, la curiosidad estaba ganando esta batalla contra la sensatez.

Yo quería saberlo, quería verlo con mis propios ojos, quería comprobar…

– … _que ella es __**real**_

A veces el simplemente ser informado no basta. Muchas veces los padres les advierten a sus hijos que no hagan algo porque si lo hacen, seguramente saldrán lastimados, y que eso dolería y que los haría llorar y todo lo demás. Sin embargo, las advertencias no bastan, pues los niños son curiosos y deseosos de aprender, y jamás tendrán la certeza y seguridad de que eso dolerá hasta que no lo comprueben por si mismos, incluso si eso significa sufrir y llorar, porque aun si sabemos que dolerá, también queremos saber _cuanto_ dolerá.

Ante la puerta cuyo picaporte estaba ahora en mi mano, yo me sentía como un niño sumergiéndose en la fantasía de un sueño, a punto de bañarme en algo desconocido y apasionantemente deseado. Tragando saliva, controlé mi pulso y jale el picaporte con fuerza y precisión, abriendo así, sin hacer ningún ruido, la puerta a este templo que, para mí, era un templo prohibido.

Y no existe nada como lo prohibido para tentar a la humanidad…

Sentí un enorme pesó bajándose de mis hombros al mirar a mis alrededores y notar que solo éramos ella y yo, y otro subiéndose al teorizar que la otra persona que se encontraba refugiada en esta torre, cuidando de ella, podría llegar a encontrarse con mis compañeros, arrebatándome el pequeño alivio que había obtenido.

Sin embargo, no había venido aquí en busca de un alivio.

Aun con el mismo paso cuidadoso, caminé entre los asientos lineales y por la alfombra roja hacia el altar del templo, donde ella reposaba. Nuevamente, como si esto fuera ilusión, me sentía como si estuviera contemplando una maravilla mas allá de mi imaginación. Frente a mis ojos tenia a la legendaria, titulo prácticamente obtenido desde la visión general en mi 'vida pasada', heroína de estas interminables pesadillas: Jill Valentine.

De alguna forma, la encarnación que tenía frente a mí, incluso en este estado… enfermo, débil y vulnerable, lograba hacerse digna de ese titulo. Todo en ella era… cautivante. Su belleza de mujer no podía ser tapada ni por la negrura de la mugre ni el carmesí de sus cicatrizadas heridas, y de alguna forma, su cabello, yaciente en la madera, mantenía su gracia aun a través de la suciedad. Su minifalda negra estaba rajada a ambos lados, aparentemente hecho por ella misma para ampliar su movilidad. También llevaba puesto el suéter que generalmente llevaba atado en su cintura. La expresión en su rostro era… intranquila, como si no estuviera obteniendo mucho descanso a pesar de estar durmiendo.

Aquí estábamos. Ella y yo… lo cual me llevaba a solo una pregunta: ¿Qué hacia yo aquí?

– _Supongo…_ – Me confesé a mi mismo – _…que solo quería conocerte, Jill._

Arrodillándome frente a ella, lentamente llevé mi mano derecha hasta cerca de su rostro, la punta de mis dedos índice y mayor removiendo un par de cabellos de su frente, y mis yemas notando la inusual temperatura que indicaba una evidente y fuerte fiebre. Sentí una mezcla de compasión y admiración comprendiendo finalmente que, incluso dormida, ella aun luchaba por vivir.

Ella gimió, moviendo la cabeza ligeramente y cerrando los puños. Me tensé por un momento por miedo a que llegara a despertar. Sin embargo, en instantes volvió a relajarse, por excepción de los ojos, los cuales ahora estaban cerrados apretadamente. No me costó mucho deducir lo que estaba pasando aquí: Ella estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Simpatía emergía de mi corazón mientras me hacia una pregunta.

– _¿Cuál pesadilla será peor? ¿La tuya… o la mía?_

Odiaba el no poder despertarla, pero como ya dije: Hay reglas que no puedo romper. Las consecuencias, en este caso, significarían poner en riesgo su vida.

– _Lo lamento…_ – Quería decirle – _…pero… no te rindas. Tú sobrevivirás a esta pesadilla, lo sé._

– Pa…

Mis cejas se alzaron súbitamente al oír una silaba escapando de sus labios. ¿Estaba ella despertando? ¿O estaba simplemente hablando en sueños? Fervientemente rogaba a cualquier deidad que estuviera dispuesta a ayudarme que fuera el segundo caso, porque la primera posibilidad me tenia aterrado, tanto… que no noté cuando ella comenzó a moverse hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Hasta que ella sujetó mi mano con la suya…

– _¡Dios, no!_

– Papá…

Quede paralizado al oír esa palabra, mientras que mi mano era presionada contra su mejilla por ella misma. Apenas sí podía dirigir la situación en la que me encontraba. De todas las cosas posibles a soñar, ¡ella tenia que estar soñado con su padre! Y ahora sostenía mi mano tiernamente, deduciblemente pensando que yo era él. Sí: La ironía seria adorable, ¡pero solo hasta que se aplica a ti mismo! ¿Qué _DIABLOS_ se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿Cómo podía salir de esta situación sin que ella recordara lo ocurrido?

– _¡Primero lo primero!_

No despertarla. Esa era la norma, pauta, regla y mandamiento inquebrantable en esta situación. Por mas que se moviera y hablara en sueños, ella TODAVÍA estaba dormida, lo cual significaba que aun tenía una esperanza de salir de esta _incomodísima_ situación sin dejar evidencia de mi presencia. La pregunta era cómo. Una parte de mi estaba extremadamente tentada a desprender mi mano de su rostro y salir corriendo de esta capilla tan rápido como mis piernas me permitieran. Sin embargo, tenía que recordar que era Jill Valentine con quien estaba tratando aquí. Si habría algo que no me sorprendería de ella seria el que se despertará con un inmenso impulso de adrenalina ante la menor perturbación aplicada a su descanso. Si iba a soltarme de ella, iba a tener que ser tan delicadamente como mi nervioso pulso me lo permitiera. Desafortunada y obviamente, esto era mucho mas fácil de decir que de hacer…

– _Relájala… eso es lo que tienes que lograr._

Sintiendo como el sudor caía por mi frente, humedeciendo mis cabellos, respiré profundamente y acerqué mi mano hacia la de ella. Delicadamente la frote, rogando para que esto pudiera transmitir algo de calma a su sueño, algo de fe y consuelo. Al mismo tiempo, trataba de calmarme yo mismo, casi sintiendo como si estuviera desarrollando un lazo especial con ella. Su mano, para mi sorpresa pero no alivio, se entrelazo con la mía, sujetándola como una niña sujeta la mano de su padre o madre.

Si hasta entonces tenia el corazón latiéndome agitadamente, este casi se detuvo cuando deje de mirar a nuestras manos juntas y me enfoque en su rostro, encontrándome con un par de grises ojos que me devolvían la mirada. Es gracioso… como las cosas resultan de vez en cuando. En ese momento, todo lo que podía hacer era mirarla paralizado, sintiendo que ya no había esperanza para mi cometido y, al mismo tiempo, como el idiota mas grande del mundo por haber entrado a esta capilla en primer lugar. Sin embargo, estaba siendo todavía un mayor idiota por asustarme por algo que creía concluido en fracaso, cuando nada estaba concluido en realidad. Porque ella… no estaba mirándome a _mí_…

– Papá… – Repitió ella, y puedo jurar que jamás conocí una mirada como la que me dio ella en aquel momento.

Y lo admito: Era inmensurablemente estúpido, aterradoramente arriesgado e incomprensiblemente ridículo… pero fue lo único que pude hacer en aquel momento:

– Aquí estoy – Le respondí, comenzando a emplear el papel de una persona de la cual no sabía ni el nombre.

Cuidadosamente, me senté sobre el altar, justo a su lado. Mantuve mi mano con la de ella… y con la otra le acaricie la cabeza tan suavemente como pude, los padres hacen eso, ¿no? Su mirada, enfocada en mis ojos, seguía siendo la misma, y así debía seguir.

– Aquí estoy… Jill.

Mi propia saliva se atoraba en mi garganta cuando intentaba tragarla.

En ese momento, me arrepentí de haber puesto mis piernas tan cerca de su cabeza… ya que ella se estaba acercando a estas. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que hasta me dolía, pero no podía atentar a detenerla, o me arriesgaría a despertarla. ¿Cómo era que esta chica podía ponerme mas nervioso que cualquier abominación de esta ciudad? Tratando de calmarme, respiré profundamente la bocanada de aire más lenta y complicada de mi vida, y cuando terminé, ella había terminado de acomodar su cabeza sobre mi falda y sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

– Papá… – Jill… estaba llorando.

¿Seria mi voz posiblemente parecida a la de su padre? Imposible de saber, y si bien ya estaba caminando sobre _la_ línea, la idea de inclinarme para el lado indeseado no me era tentativo ni en lo mas remoto. Algo de sentido común, si cabe la palabra, todavía había en mí. Por eso, la única respuesta que me permití darle fue acariciarle la cabeza y apoyar una mano en su hombro.

¿Pero a donde esperaba llegar con esto? No iba a lograr nada si solo me quedaba allí con ella por indeterminado tiempo. Si yo ya había asumido este papel, entonces debía actuar acorde, ¿no? Algo debía decirle, y lo único en lo que podía tratar de hacer era actuar como un padre para ella.

Y pensar que ella era cinco años mayor que yo…

– Todo estará bien… – ¿Qué tanto podía decirle? Solo esperaba que, como susurro, mi voz no se distinguiera tanto.

– Tengo miedo… – Respondió ella. Sorprendentemente, estábamos teniendo una conversación.

– No te preocupes – Respondí, encorvándome un poco para estar mas cerca de su oído. Honestamente, no sé como le hice para no tartamudear – Estarás bien… yo sé que lo estarás.

Ella alzó la mirada, causando que nuestros ojos se encontraran a una distancia extremadamente corta. Tan corta que podía sentir el olor a shampoo aun presente en su pelo y sentir su respiración sobre mi piel. Su mirada, la cual me tenía hipnotizado, seguía siendo la misma que me rogaba por algo que simplemente no podía saber que era. Mi única presunción serian… las palabras correctas.

– Papi…

Un sentimiento que simplemente no puedo describir se apoderó de mí, llegando desde sus ojos en instalándose en mi comportamiento. Todavía estaba sufriendo el miedo en todo mi cuerpo, pero de alguna manera, eso ya no influenciaba mis actos. Era casi como si algo, su mirada quizás, me estuviera guiando.

La abracé, colocando mi cabeza al lado de la de ella y dejando que ella hundiera su rostro en mi hombro. Le froté la espalda fraternalmente.

– Estarás bien… lo sé. Eres una chica fuerte, Jill. Siempre lo has sido.

Despacio y sujetándola por los hombros, la recosté de regreso sobre el altar. Ella le dio un último vistazo a mis ojos, o en su perspectiva, los de su padre, y luego dije lo que posiblemente todo hijo desearía oír de su padre.

– Estoy orgulloso de ti, hija.

Y le besé la frente, dejándola allí mientras ella cerraba los ojos y regresaba a dormir, tal y como lo había esperado. Finalmente, pude levantarme y alejarme sin problemas. En total silencio caminé hacia la salida, cruce por esta, mire atrás una ultima vez… finalmente cerré la puerta.

– _¡Dios!_

Y allí nomás deje toda la tensión irse de mi cuerpo mientras me apoyaba contra la puerta recién cerrada y me dejaba deslizar por su madera, finalmente cayendo sentado contra esta y mirando al techo. ¡Apenas sí podía creer lo que acababa de vivir! Y creo que jamás podré realmente explicarme como logré hacer las cosas _bien_. "Nunca mas", me dije a mi mismo. Ni de broma me volvería a arriesgar a otra situación como la de recién. Casi preferiría volver a enfrentarme a Mr. X antes de tener que vivir eso otra vez…

_Casi_, por supuesto…

Pero lo que mas me dolía no era el haberlo hecho, sino que de alguna forma sabría que, si pudiera volver atrás, ¡lo volvería a hacer! A pesar de que mi consciencia me decía que esto era algo de lo que debía arrepentirme, no podía verlo de esa forma. Estaba incluso… _contento_ de que las cosas hubieran pasado como pasaron. Como si supiera que de haber evitado todo esto, o al menos el contacto tan directo que tuve con ella, no podría sentirme tan "satisfecho" como estaba ahora, a pesar de que la experiencia había sido… terrible.

¿P–pero… qué clase de persona soy?

– _Un idiota._

Me pegue a mi mismo en la cabeza y me puse de pie, decidido a hacer algo inteligente de una buena vez y dejar de perder el tiempo aquí. Ben y James me estaban esperando, después de todo. Así que, regresé al comedor y de allí al salón principal, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y escuchando el sonido en estéreo. Al mismo tiempo que yo había cerrado esa puerta, otra se había cerrado también, cerca de mi posición, ¿pero donde? El escuchar pasos por encima de mi cabeza me lo confirmo.

Rápidamente me desplacé y escondí detrás de una de las columnas del salón, mirando hacia las escaleras fragmentadas por las cuales bajaba una persona que no era ninguna de las dos con las que había venido. No, este hombre era alto, de cabello castaño claro, piel bronceada y mucho mejor formado que yo o mis compañeros. Vestía su uniforme y equipo de mercenario, el cual incluía el rifle de asalto que llevaba entre sus manos. Sin embargo, a pesar de que dicha profesión era la ejercida por él, me atrevería a decir que no le encajaba tanto considerando la mirada de preocupación que llegue a distinguir en sus ojos antes de que él se fuera por la puerta que yo acababa de cruzar, dirigiéndose obviamente hacia al altar a seguir cuidando de Jill, como lo venia haciendo desde hacia ya un buen tiempo.

Su nombre era Carlos Olivera.

Miré a la puerta por la que él se fue por unos momentos, sintiendo como si estuviera formando un lazo con el hombre que acababa de pasar. El conocer su destino de antemano me hizo reflexionar el mió.

– _Tú cuidaras a Jill, ¿verdad? Pase lo que pase, tú te encargaras de que ella este bien._ – Moví mi cabeza aprobatoriamente y di media vuelta – _Yo tengo que hacer lo mismo por mis amigos._


End file.
